Marcas de um Passado
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Os sobreviventes do vôo 815 foram resgatados e receberam indenizações da empresa aérea para seguirem com suas vidas, mas será que poderão esquecer o que viveram na ilha e realmente seguir em frente? Skate,Jate,Sana.
1. Cinco anos após o resgate

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Drama/Romance.

Censura: M

Sinopse: Os sobreviventes do vôo 815 foram resgatados e receberam indenizações da empresa aérea para seguirem com suas vidas, mas será que poderão esquecer o que viveram na ilha e realmente seguir em frente?

Spoilers: Tudo o que já aconteceu na 1°, 2° e 3° temporadas, respectivamente com exceção das mortes dos losties, ninguém morreu.

Marcas de um passado

Capítulo 1- Cinco anos após o resgate

**Los Angeles, Califórnia**

**20 de janeiro de 2009**

A música ritmada tocava alta dentro do automóvel, quase explodindo os auto-falantes instalados na tampa do porta-malas. Mas ele não se importava, seus tímpanos pareciam ter se acostumado ao barulho ensurdecedor, tanto que se o som fosse desligado bruscamente era bem provável que o vácuo restante causasse danos graves aos seus ouvidos.

Dirigia em alta velocidade pela ponte mais famosa da cidade dos anjos. Seu coração batendo tão forte quanto o vento que soprava em seu rosto, penetrando através dos vidros peliculados escancarados do possante veículo. Pisou ainda mais fundo no acelerador e as engrenagens do carro rangeram pedindo socorro, algumas peças voaram livres despedaçando-se pelo caminho. Mas ele não queria parar, não ainda.

Finalmente saiu da ponte e chegou a uma curva íngreme. Um sinalizador delimitava a linha de chegada. Sim, era disso que ele precisava, do sabor da vitória e da adrenalina. Só freou o carro quando já tinha passado pelo menos uns três metros da linha de chegada.

O carro parou, soltando fumaça preta e intoxicante. Ao longe, o zumbido de outros carros em alta velocidade fez-se audível. Ele então abriu a porta do veículo que quase se desmantelou toda no chão e saiu do carro cheio de moral. Muitos carros pararam ao redor dele e um grupo enorme de pessoas se aproximou fazendo esparro. Algumas mulheres gritavam em uníssono: - Jack! Jack!

Um homem muito forte, tatuado e de cabeça quase raspada se aproximou dele.

- Dessa vez foi quase doutor!

Jack Shephard deu um sorriso genuíno.

- E eu estou só começando!

O homem estendeu a Jack um maço de dinheiro que o médico rejeitou educadamente.

- Larry, você sabe que não faço isso pelo dinheiro, guarde pra você!

Uma mulher loira de seios fartos e vestida de modo insinuante se acercou dele e beijou seus lábios. Jack cochichou no ouvido dela:

- Como eu te prometi, hoje é a sua vez, baby!

O celular dele vibrou no bolso da calça jeans. Jack se afastou momentaneamente para atendê-lo, franziu o cenho ao reconhecer o número no visor.

- Alô?

- Jack, onde você está?- indagou uma voz feminina muito zangada.

- Eu...- ele começou a dizer receoso, mas a mulher ao telefone o interrompeu.

- Já até imagino! Por que Jack? Jamais consegui entender isso. Olha só, eu acabo de chegar e você não está em casa, que grande novidade!

- Querida, me desculpe...

- Não me chame de querida porque soa hipócrita. Você jamais foi de me chamar assim!

Ele sabia o quanto ela estava zangada, mas tentou manter o diálogo mesmo assim.

- E o bebê?

- Ele está ótimo, mas Jack, ele já não é mais um bebê, você deveria saber. Mas é claro que não sabe, não tem responsabilidade com mais nada na sua vida.

- Eu queria estar morto!- ele quase gritou no telefone, desligando o aparelho. Passou as mãos pela cabeça, nervoso.

A mulher loira voltou a se aproximar dele.

- Você está bem?

- Eu estou.- ele respondeu ríspido empurrando a mão dela que insistia em afagar-lhe a orelha. Não estava com o menor clima para romance, o telefonema que recebera o tinha irritado bastante.

- Pessoal!- gritou um homem alto, magro usando uma touquinha de lã na cabeça em meio à multidão. – Acabei de ouvir no rádio, a polícia tá vindo pra cá!

Todo mundo correu em direção aos seus carros, inclusive Jack. A algumas quadras dali, a policial Ana-Lucia Cortez bufava de raiva segurando o rádio do carro perto da boca. Seu parceiro, J. Fernandez dirigia em alta velocidade ao seu lado, já havia ligado a sirene.

- DJ24, aqui é KM66, recebemos uma chamada positiva de que está havendo um "pega" na ponte sul!

- Negativo KM66, se estava havendo um "pega", já terminou, tem três viaturas lá confirmando que já não há mais nenhum carro!

- Malditos!- ela gritou pondo o rádio no lugar.

- Cuidado Cortez, senão vai acabar cuspindo o pulmão.

- Não tô nem aí Fernandez, se isso me ajudasse a pegar esses salafrários que querem transformar as ruas de Los Angeles em uma pista de corrida eu não me importaria em ficar sem um dos pulmões.

Fernandez balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- È melhor encerrarmos por hoje, acho que você já trabalhou demais!

E dizendo isso, ele desligou a sirene e seguiu de volta para a delegacia.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bexar County, Texas 

- Anda, vem, vem, vem! A chuva já vai cair!- gritou Katherine Ford para o marido que vinha logo atrás, assim como ela, ele estava carregado de compras.

Ambos tinham tido a infeliz idéia de ir ao supermercado a pé, já que o único carro que possuíam estava com problemas no radiador. Não costumava chover muito em Bexar County, mas justamente naquela noite uma tempestade daquelas estava prestes a cair e o casal estava tentando chegar em casa antes que a chuva arriasse.

- James!- chamou Kate, impaciente já subindo o gramado da frente da casa deles.

- Eu estou indo, sardenta!- reclamou ele quase derrubando as compras no chão.

A chuva começou a cair sem piedade junto com um forte vento. O vestido leve de Kate quase foi na cabeça. James começou a rir.

- Oh James, pare com isso!- ela ralhou. – Trate logo de abrir a casa, estamos ficando ensopados.

- Mas a chave está com você!- disse ele.

- Como está comigo?- Kate retorquiu. – Está com você, tenho certeza que te entreguei quando saímos.

- Sun of a bitch!- James xingou. – Eu não acredito que nos trancamos pro lado de fora.

Kate revirou os olhos.

- Tinha que ser você pra fazer uma besteira dessas!

- Eu? E por que está tão segura de que fui eu?

A chuva começou a aumentar cada vez mais deixando-os encharcados. Impaciente, Kate rodeou a casa e quebrou a janela com o próprio punho. James ficou olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados, enquanto ela destrancava a janela, atirava as compras pra dentro e passava as pernas pelo batente.

- Temos que melhorar a segurança da nossa casa!- observou ele quando ela já estava lá dentro.

Kate foi até a sala e destrancou a porta, James entrou com o resto das compras. Seus cabelos loiros molhados encharcavam-lhe a camisa e os sapatos faziam barulho a cada passo que ele dava. Ao vê-lo nessa situação, Kate desatou a rir. James fez cara de zangado.

- Ah nossa, isso é muito engraçado! Muito engraçado mesmo! Mas eu vou te pegar!

- Não James, não!- ela começou a correr pela casa com ele atrás dela.

Perseguiu-a até o sofá da sala. Ainda rindo, ela disse:

- Fica longe de mim!

- Não, não! Foi você quem começou, sardenta!- disse ele despindo a camisa.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, maliciosa: - O que você vai fazer comigo?

- O que você acha?

Ele pulou em cima dela e a agarrou jogando-a no sofá. Ela morria de rir e os dois começaram a se beijar intensamente. De repente, o telefone tocou.

- Salva pelo telefone!- ele gracejou.

- Sai de cima de mim, James, eu vou atender!- ela protestou, empurrando-o delicadamente.

- Não, eu vou atender!- rebateu ele saindo de cima dela e correndo para atender. – Alô? Sim, ela está. Quem deseja falar com ela? Sim, entendo. Eu vou passar pra ela.

- O que foi?- ela indagou, temerosa.

- È de hospital St. Sebastian em LA, parece que aconteceu algo com sua mãe.

Continua...


	2. A tragédia

Capítulo 2- "A tragédia"

Claire olhava no relógio de minuto em minuto, enfurecida. Sentada ao lado do marido, Charlie, no banco estofado de uma modesta lanchonete ela se perguntava porque ainda insistia em procurá-lo. Ele definitivamente não era mais o mesmo.

Charlie tocou carinhosamente sua mão, dando-lhe apoio, em seguida tocou-lhe o ventre grávido de quase sete meses, o segundo filho dos dois. Aaron já estava com seis anos. Não era filho biológico de Charlie, mesmo assim havia sido registrado como se fosse. Seu verdadeiro pai provavelmente não o teria amado tanto quanto Charlie vinha fazendo.

- Não fique se culpando por dar uma segunda chance a ele. Jack é a sua única família. Sua tia Lindsay, como eu detesto aquela megera, não conta!

Claire respirou fundo ao ouvir Charlie se referir a Jack Shephard como sua única família. De fato ele tinha razão. Sua mãe estava morta, e seu pai também. Jamais se dera bem com Lindsay, a irmã de sua mãe, logo só restava Jack, seu único irmão. Há alguns anos nem passava por sua cabeça que aquele parentesco existisse. Viviam isolados da civilização na ilha onde foram obrigados a viver por meses e Jack era apenas o líder médico que cuidava de todos. Porém, depois de serem milagrosamente resgatados, Claire foi chamada a Los Angeles para receber o inventário que o pai lhe deixara. Ela sequer sabia que ele estava morto. Nessa época, ainda vivia em Sidney e estava noiva de Charlie Pace, o homem mais carinhoso que conhecera em toda a sua vida, o qual seu filho Aaron havia se apegado como a um pai.

Ela não queria nada que o pai tivesse lhe deixado, mas por insistência de Charlie que dizia a ela todos os dias que aquilo ainda era pouco para o que merecia, pegou um avião com ele e o filho e desembarcou em Los Angeles. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao reencontrar Jack durante a leitura do inventário e descobrir que ele era o filho mais velho de Cristian Shephard, seu pai?

A princípio, aquela fora uma notícia espantosa e maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo. Inevitavelmente se uniram, o tempo na ilha havia sido providencial para que isto se tornasse mais fácil. Porém, com o tempo, Jack começou a assumir uma personalidade completamente diferente. Tornou-se arredio, irresponsável e desligado. Claire jamais entendeu o motivo de tão repentina mudança. Charlie continuou falando:

- As coisas estão bem agora Claire, mas confesso que sinto saudades de algumas coisas da época da ilha. Não estou dizendo que sinto falta de viver com medo, de ter que fugir dos Outros, de comer qualquer coisa ou fazer xixi no mato. Mas sim das amizades que fiz por lá. Das caminhadas na floresta, do ar puro, de ficar sozinho com você e sentir que éramos os últimos sobreviventes da humanidade.

Claire sorriu e beijou os lábios dele levemente. De repente, ouviram um pigarro atrás de si, seguido de uma voz agradável e familiar.

- Interrompo?

- Jack!- exclamou Claire, esquecendo completamente que tinha se zangado com ele ainda àquela noite. Correu para abraçá-lo.

- Oi irmãzinha, que saudades!- disse ele, apertando-a junto de si. – Você está linda, muito linda mesmo!- observou Jack acariciando a barriga dela.

Ela fitou os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele e tocou seu rosto.

- Você está ótimo!

Jack parecia radiante usando camiseta branca por baixo do casaco escuro e calça jeans. No rosto a barba por fazer como costumava usar quando viviam na ilha. A grande diferença era o cabelo, liso, caído no rosto. Há algum tempo abandonara o corte de cabelo estilo militar.

- Hey, não se incomodem comigo!- gracejou Charlie, rindo ao ver os dois tão emocionados por se reencontrarem e esquecerem da presença dele ali.

- Cunhadinho!- debochou Jack.

Os dois se abraçaram.

- E como está a banda?- indagou Jack se sentando no banco estofado junto a eles.

- A todo vapor.- respondeu Charlie. – Estamos preparando um novo single para o verão britânico.

- E o Aaron?

- Está com a babá no hotel.- disse Claire. – Ele estava cansado e nós não queríamos ficar te esperando na porta da sua casa.

- Me desculpe!

Claire franziu o cenho: - Jack, o que quis dizer pra mim ao telefone sobre querer estar morto?

Jack ficou embaraçado com a pergunta dela. Charlie percebeu que estava sobrando ali.

- Eu vou ao banheiro, volto logo.

Assim que Charlie se afastou, Jack disse a Claire, tocando-lhe uma mecha dos cabelos loiros e cacheados que caíam sobre o seu belo rosto.

- Por favor, esqueça o que eu falei, esqueça tudo. Estou feliz que tenha vindo de tão longe me visitar. Você tem sua vida em Londres e mesmo assim ainda lembra de mim. Sei que não tenho sido um bom irmão e que quando você precisa de mim eu nunca estou disponível pra você e...

- Mas já esteve, e isso é o que importa. Você cuidou de mim na ilha quando eu mais precisei e nem sabia que éramos irmãos. Vamos deixar pra lá!

Jack sorriu e eles se abraçaram mais uma vez. Charlie ficou tocado ao ver a cena quando saía do banheiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não vai me dizer nada?

Kate voltou os olhos verdes para o marido momentaneamente e continuou em silêncio. Em seguida voltou a concentrar-se no forno de microondas digitando rapidamente os minutos que o assado deveria ser aquecido. James irritou-se, odiava quando ela escondia alguma coisa dele.

- Kate!- chamou.

- O que é?- indagou ela, ainda de costas para ele.

- Não vai me dizer o que queriam com você no telefone?

- Não.- ela respondeu determinada.

James revirou os olhos e foi até ela, segurando-a com força, porém sem machucá-la, fazendo com que se virasse de frente para ele.

- Pois eu acho melhor você me contar!

- E se eu não contar? Vai fazer o quê? Me bater?- provocou ela.

- Não seja estúpida!- ele rebateu. – Não entendo porque não quer dizer nada pra mim, sei que é uma coisa séria, eu vi o seu olhar enquanto falava ao telefone. O que aconteceu com sua mãe?

- Não é da sua conta!- ela gritou.

- Ah não? Pois bem, eu vou te dar vários motivos pelo qual esse assunto é do meu interesse. Nós somos amigos, parceiros, amantes, marido e mulher e você em alguns meses será a mãe do meu filho. Então por que eu não tenho o direito de saber?

Kate tocou o ventre que ainda não mostrava sinais claros da gravidez e caiu em prantos. James arregalou os olhos e de repente sentiu-se culpado:

- Olha, sardenta, me desculpe, eu não queria fazer você chorar, eu...

Ela se atirou nos braços dele, aninhando a cabeça em seu peito. James a abraçou.

- Eu sei que deve ser uma coisa muito difícil, mas eu preciso saber, baby. Para que eu possa te ajudar.

Ele ergueu a cabeça dela, segurando em seu queixo carinhosamente. Com os olhos lacrimejantes, Kate respondeu: - O câncer da minha mãe voltou, ela não vai viver mais do que alguns dias e a sua última vontade é me ver.

- E você pretende ir vê-la?

- Eu tenho medo.- ela confessou. – Minha mãe me desprezou todas as vezes em que quis me entender com ela. Mesmo no dia em que fui absolvida por ter matado meu pai ela ainda me olhava com aquela expressão condenadora. Como posso ir vê-la agora James? Me diz como?

James acariciou a face dela ternamente e disse:

- Talvez esse seja o seu momento de redenção. Eu acho que devíamos ir a Talahassee para você falar com ela e fazer sua última vontade.

- Ela não está em Talahassee. Está em Los Angeles.

- Certo.- concordou James. – Vamos até Los Angeles então. Eu tiro uma licença do trabalho, você pede a Beatriz que assuma a loja por uns dois dias.

Kate assentiu, talvez James tivesse razão quando falava que ela precisava de redenção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Boa noite Cortez, vai pela sombra!- gracejou Fernandez quando Ana-Lucia se despediu dele no estacionamento da delegacia.

- Pode deixar!- ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto destrancava a porta de seu carro. Ajeitou-se no volante e antes de ligar o motor tirou o celular do bolso e discou. O número para qual ligava não atendia, chamava, chamava e caía na caixa-postal. Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho: - Droga Danny, onde você está?

Tirou o carro do estacionamento e seguiu seu caminho. Pousou o celular em cima do porta luvas e apertou rapidamente o botão do viva-voz a medida em que o aparelho realizava discagem direta para sua casa. Ao terceiro toque uma mulher atendeu.

- Lupita, sou eu!- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Hola, señora!- respondeu a mulher.

- Está tudo bem em casa?

- Está sim, señora. Èrica acabou de jantar.

- Coloque ela na linha, por favor.

- Èrica, es tu madre!

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- soou a voz de uma garotinha ao telefone.

- Oi meu amor. Está tudo bem? Jantou direitinho?

- Tudo bem.- respondeu a menina. – Você já vem pra casa mamãe?

- Eu já estou indo sim.

- E o papai?

- Ele também já deve estar chegando.

- Ainda vamos terminar de montar o quebra-cabeças hoje?

- Vamos sim, querida.

- Então tá bom! Lembra que a última peça é do papai!

- Sí, por supuesto. Até logo, mi amor. Yo te amo. Obedeça a Lupita.

- Sí mamãe, yo te amo tambien!

Ana-Lucia desligou o telefone e virou na próxima avenida. Tentou falar com o marido mais uma vez, mas ele continuava sem atender o celular. Será que ele ainda estaria patrulhando e deixara o celular dentro do carro? Estava pensando nisso quando chegou a uma rua próxima à ponte principal e viu um aglomerado de pessoas em volta de dois carros pegando fogo ao mesmo tempo. Havia um carro de polícia parado no local também e uma ambulância.

Desceu do carro com seu distintivo em mãos e correu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Saiu abrindo caminho em meio às pessoas, dizendo:

- Polícia de Los Angeles, me deixem passar!

Viu um policial com uma cara assustada berrando ao celular sobre onde estariam os bombeiros. Reconheceu-o de imediato, era o parceiro de seu marido, Gregory Hanson.

- Hanson, Hanson! O que aconteceu aqui? Onde está o Danny?

Ele voltou os olhos escuros para ela e balbuciou as palavras: - Sinto muito.

- Sente muito pelo o quê?- questionou ela, temerosa.

- Ele foi um herói Ana, um herói!

- De que merda está falando?

- Estávamos perseguindo um cara que havia participado de um "pega" na ponte esta noite, ele estava dirigindo como um louco, deu de frente com o carro de uma mulher que vinha sozinha com a filha pequena. O homem morreu na hora, mas a mãe e a garotinha estavam vivas, presas entre os escombros.- Hanson soluçou. – O Danny viu o combustível se espalhar rapidamente e correu para salvar as duas, mas só teve tempo de salvar a menina. Quando voltou para salvar a mãe, os carros explodiram logo depois e ele...

Ana-Lucia sentiu um aperto no peito e o ar faltou-lhe. Olhou para a ambulância, uma garotinha muito branca e de cabelos loiros estava sendo atendida pelos paramédicos. Voltou a olhar para os carros em chamas e inevitavelmente imaginou o corpo do marido queimando lá dentro.

- Nãoooooooooooo!- gritou histérica.

Hanson a amparou enquanto a vista dela escurecia e ela perdia completamente os sentidos.

Continua...


	3. Feelings, nothing more than feelings

Capítulo 3- Feelings, nothing more than feelings 

"_Atenção senhores passageiros, última chamada para o vôo 1516 da American Airlines com destino à Los Angeles, embarque sala A"._

Kate segurava a bolsa de mão na fila para o embarque no vôo que iria para Los Angeles enquanto esperava James voltar do banheiro. Segurava as alças da bolsa com tanta força devido à tensão que suas mãos estavam ficando avermelhadas. Estava com muito receio de voltar a Los Angeles, não só por ter que encarar sua mãe outra vez, mas também por um outro motivo que se sentia incapaz de admitir até para si mesma.

**(Flashback)**

**-------------------------------**

- Eu pensei que nunca mais ia ver você!- ele declarou quando a viu diante de sua porta, altas horas da madrugada com o semblante aflito e a voz muda.

- Eu precisava ver você!- Kate disse por fim.

- Entre!- falou Jack, dando espaço para ela adentrar o pequeno apartamento que há algumas semanas lhe servia como moradia. Desde que haviam sido resgatados da ilha, ainda havia muitas questões legais que ele precisava resolver antes de retomar sua vida normal. – O que a traz aqui?- ele indagou indicando com um gesto uma poltrona para que ela sentasse.

- Eu...- ela hesitava.

- Kate!- ele pediu, se aproximando dela e erguendo seu queixo para que olhasse pra ele.

- Eu nem me despedi de você!- ela disse por fim, a voz trêmula.

Jack franziu o cenho e se afastou dela.

- Não a culpo.Se tivesse vindo se despedir de mim eu até estranharia.

- Por que me diz isso?

- Porque você é assim Kate, está sempre fugindo! Por que está no meu apartamento agora? Se cansou do Sawyer e resolveu vir atrás de mim?

- Jack, isso não tem nada a ver com o Sawyer! Nunca teve!- Kate se exaltou.

- E tem a ver com o quê, então?

- Comigo!- ela respondeu. – Eu sempre te amei Jack, desde o começo. Mas nunca daria certo!

- E se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui só pra me dizer isso?

- Não, como eu disse não me despedi de você no aeroporto. Vim me despedir agora!

- Não precisava ter tido esse trabalho.- disse Jack, rancoroso.

Kate respirou fundo e chegou bem perto dele. Jack ficou receoso, mas não se mexeu do lugar.

- Jack...- ela falou baixinho. – Minha sentença saiu, fui considerada culpada, mas devido ao tempo de provações que vivi na ilha, a pena será paga em regime aberto. Posso cumpri-la em qualquer lugar dos Estados Unidos.

- E pra onde você vai?- ele não resistiu perguntar.

- Eu ainda não sei. Mas não vou ficar em Los Angeles.

- Vai embora com o Sawyer?

Kate fitou-o nos olhos, seus lábios tremiam, queria desesperadamente chorar. Mas não foi o que fez, tomada por um impulso surgido da necessidade de estar com ele de verdade pela primeira e única vez Kate o beijou. Ao sentir a maciez dos lábios dela nos seus Jack sentiu as batidas de seu coração aumentarem o ritmo.

- Não Kate, vá embora!- ele disse, afastando-a delicadamente de perto dele.

Mas Kate agarrou-se a ele com ímpeto e forçou os lábios dele com sua boca, entreabrindo-os, aprofundando o beijo feroz. Jack queria resistir, mas não podia, seu corpo não lhe obedecia, mesmo assim ainda tentava se desvencilhar.

- Pare com isso Kate, você não me ama, sou o seu capricho! Volte pro Sawyer!

- Jack, não me rejeita, por favor!- ela disse entre lágrimas, o corpo queimando de desejo, não importava a escolha que tinha feito tempos atrás na ilha, precisava de Jack, queria estar com ele pelo menos uma vez.

Jack ergueu o rosto dela para ele e ao ver todo o amor, desejo e necessidade que refletiam do fundo de seus olhos verdes encantadores cansou de resistir. Tomou os lábios dela e correspondeu com entusiasmo ao beijo que ela tinha começado.

- Oh, Deus, como eu te quero!- ele murmurou agarrando o corpo dela e erguendo-a do chão.

Nos braços dele, Kate não conseguia parar de beijá-lo e roçava sua língua na dele de forma sensual, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Jack levou-a para o quarto e a jogou na cama. Começou a tirar as próprias roupas, se parasse para pensar tudo estaria perdido. Naquele momento só queria sentir o calor do corpo dela o mais rápido possível.

Kate também se despiu, ficando apenas com a calcinha branca de renda. Jack deitou-se sobre ela, usando somente a cueca boxer escura e mergulhou a língua em sua boca mais uma vez, suas mãos desceram para o corpo dela e espalmarem-se em seus seios pequenos. Dos lábios, desceu a língua pelo pescoço dela, sugando com vontade a veia em sua garganta. Kate deu um pequeno gemido e deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, coberto de pêlos castanhos macios.

Jack beijou-a entre os seios e em seguida lambeu um dos mamilos rosados. Kate jogou a cabeça para trás e ouviu-o dizer.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso, ficava desejando o tempo todo sugar seus seios.

- Jack!- ela gemeu.

- Quando chovia e a sua blusa ficava molhada, e eu podia ver os biquinhos dos seus seios aparecendo na transparência da roupa ficava imaginando como seria beijá-los, sugá-los...

Ele abocanhou um dos seios e sugou dando pequenas mordidas que excitavam Kate. Ela se sentia úmida e remexeu-se na cama, roçando seu corpo no membro excitado dele. Ávidas, as mãos dele desceram para a barriga dela, acariciaram levemente e descansaram no quadril enquanto ele se deliciava mais um pouco com os seios dela.

- Oh Jack!- ela gemeu, puxando a calcinha para baixo e incitando Jack a fazer o mesmo com a última peça de roupa que ainda o cobria.

Quando se viram completamente nus, sem possibilidade de volta, Jack afundou-se nela, perdendo-se entre suas coxas, arrancando gemidos guturais do fundo de sua garganta.

------------------------------------------

**(Fim do Flashback)**

- Kate! Kate! Você está me ouvindo?

- Quê? Hã?- indagou ela, voltando de seus devaneios. Deparou-se com James olhando muito sério para ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estou falando com você há mais de cinco minutos e você não responde nada.

- Me desculpe, eu estava perdida nos meus pensamentos.

- Pensando na sua mãe? Sardenta, eu sei que é difícil, mas vai dar tudo certo porque nós estamos juntos. Somos uma dupla imbatível!

Kate riu levemente do comentário dele e beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

- Eu sei disso, James!

"_Ùltima chamada para o vôo 1516 da American Airlines com destino a Los Angeles..."_

- Precisamos ir, sardenta!

Ela sorriu para ele e segurou sua mão enquanto se dirigiam para a sala de embarque.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou em sua cama, com muita dor de cabeça. Demorou um tempo para se lembrar o que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior, mas logo a imagem de seu marido morrendo queimado dentro de um carro veio em sua cabeça e ela sentiu o coração apertar. Mesmo assim tentou se manter impassível. Sentou na cama e respirou fundo tentando se lembrar de como tinha ido parar em casa. Só se recordava do momento em que conversou com o parceiro do marido e recebeu a fatídica notícia.

Pensou na filha, já teriam contado a ela? Olhou para o lado na cama, um fio de esperança de que tudo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo passou por sua mente. Levantou e correu até o banheiro, esperando ver Danny tomando um gostoso banho no chuveiro, como fazia todos os dias ao levantar para trabalhar. Mas ele não estava lá, o banheiro estava vazio e as paredes azulejadas sussurravam a palavra solidão em seu ouvido. Lágrimas começaram a fluir sem controle, Ana-Lucia tinha muito medo da solidão. Por isso aceitara voltar para Daniel, o homem que a havia deixado pouco antes de ir parar naquela ilha que transpirava solidão.

- Ana? Hija? Está acordada?

Ouviu a voz firme e ao mesmo tempo suave de sua mãe do lado de fora do quarto. Enxugou as lágrimas e respondeu.

- Estou sim, mãe.

- Eu posso entrar, querida?

- È claro!

Raquel Cortez entrou no quarto e sentiu um pesar muito grande pela tristeza da filha, nos últimos cinco anos Ana-Lucia vinha sendo muito feliz com Daniel, mas agora com sua morte ela temia que Ana voltasse a ser introvertida e amarga outra vez.

- Hija, eu sei o quanto isso tudo deve estar sendo doloroso pra você, mas precisa ser forte, pela Èrica.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama e indagou:

- Onde ela está?

- Com a babá, tomando o café da manhã.

- Ela já sabe?- perguntou sem conseguir conter um soluço.

- Conversei com ela, mas duvido que tenha entendido muito. Eu sei que deveria ter deixado você contar, mas achei que você não conseguiria. Ontem, depois do acidente, você desmaiou, foi atendida pelos paramédicos e o Hanson te trouxe pra casa. Não se lembra?

- Não.- disse Ana.

Ela estava tremendo muito, Raquel apiedou-se e disse com a voz carinhosa:

- Vem aqui, filhinha!

Ana-Lucia hesitou um pouco, mas logo se deixou envolver pelo carinho reconfortante da mãe, precisava daquilo, ainda tinha muita coisa para enfrentar.

- Temos que preparar tudo, o funeral, o enterro, avisar às pessoas...

- Sim.- disse Ana, monossilabicamente.

- Sabe, passando por essa situação, é como se estivesse revivendo a morte de seu pai, você só tinha cinco anos, como sua filha, e eu fiquei pensando como seria difícil para você crescer sem ele.

Ana tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo da mãe, atenta ao que ela dizia, suas mãos acariciavam seus cabelos com ternura. Ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras, ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de dizer.

- Danny era um pai maravilhoso, eu o amava demais. Mas uma das coisas que lamento e muito, é que Èrica não seja filha dele de verdade.

- O quê?- questionou Raquel, alargando os olhos negros.

Continua...


	4. Ativando antigos contatos

Capítulo 4- Ativando antigos contatos 

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Èrica entrou no quarto correndo no exato momento em que Ana-Lucia revelara a mãe um dos maiores segredos de sua vida. Raquel ainda estava embasbacada com a notícia, queria dizer algo, mas a voz simplesmente não saía.

Ana-Lucia encarou a mãe com o olhar muito triste e pegou a menina nos braços, acalentando-a.

- Oi meu amor, bonequinha da mamãe!

Èrica sorriu para a mãe e passou os dedos gordinhos pelo rosto cheio de lágrimas dela e indagou com a voz doce, segurando um carneirinho de pelúcia.

- Mamãe, eu posso dar o Bill pro papai levar lá pro céu? Pra ele não esquecer de mim?

- È claro, baby, ele vai gostar da companhia!- ela respondeu com um soluço mal contido ante a inocência da criança.

Sentou-a em seu colo e colou seu rostinho ao dela. Raquel observou naquele momento cada detalhe da face da neta. Èrica era uma criança muito bonita, de aspecto saudável, faces coradas, os cabelos muito loiros e lisos cortados estilo "sorvete", os olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso sapeca que destacava as duas covinhas que ela tinha no rosto, uma de cada lado. Seria possível? Não, Raquel sempre achara que Èrica se parecia com Danny, tinha o mesmo olhar dele. Mas naquela hora essa certeza passou a diminuir com a revelação de Ana-Lucia, e de repente Èrica não lembrava em nada o falecido pai.

Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos, tremendo, uma vontade incontrolável de chorar mais a acometeu. Èrica a abraçou bem forte e disse: - Não chore mamãe, o Papai do céu precisou do papai agora, e ele teve que ir!

Ana balançou a cabeça assentindo e Raquel tirou a neta delicadamente do colo dela.

- Vem aqui com a vovó, cariño, vamos deixar a mamãe se arrumar.

- Mãe, por que ela está com esse vestido escuro?

- Estamos de luto querida.- respondeu Raquel.

- Eu não a quero com esse vestido, ponha o vermelho de lacinhos ou o azul de bolinhas brancas.

- O azul de bolinhas brancas!- opinou Èrica. – O papai gosta desse vestido!

- Certo, então será esse!- disse Ana.

- Tudo bem.- concordou Raquel.

- E as asas de fada!- acrescentou Èrica com o sorriso que marcava suas covinhas.

- Ah não, as asas de fada não, meu anjo nós iremos a um funeral e...

- O que é um funeral?- questionou Èrica.

Ana-Lucia interveio: - Sim querida, pode vestir as asas de fada também. Vá pedir a Lupita que arrume você.

Èrica abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou a mãe antes de sair correndo do quarto.

- Ana? Não deveria mimá-la desse jeito.- disse Raquel.

- Deixe-a mamãe, não quero que ela se torne uma pessoa amarga como eu.

- Querida, as coisas vão melhorar. Isso tudo vai passar, sempre passa!

- Não mãe, não passa! A senhora...- ela soluçou, sua voz assumindo um timbre de voz ainda mais rouco que o normal. – A senhora não faz idéia do que estou sentindo agora, eu não mereço ser feliz mãe. Tudo na minha vida só tem dado errado nos últimos anos, eu cometi tantas loucuras que...

- Como pode dizer isso Ana-Lucia? Hija, por Dios, você é uma mulher abençoada. Já escapou de morrer duas vezes, quando levou aquele tiro e quando sofreu o desastre aéreo. Mas você sobreviveu e mesmo tendo sido diagnosticada estéril você engravidou da Èrica. Como isso foi possível, hã? Foi um milagre de Deus.

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso irônico: - Oh sim, foi um milagre!

- Ana, você acabou de me dizer que Daniel não era o pai da Èrica. Eu estou aqui confusa tentando entender. Se não era ele, quem é o pai de sua filha?

- Alguém que não vale a pena ser mencionado.- respondeu ela enxugando as lágrimas.

- Danny sabia sobre isso?

- Danny sabia o tempo todo, jamais escondi isso dele. Mesmo assim ele a amou como se fosse sua filha.

Raquel estava cada vez mais surpresa com as revelações da filha, jamais imaginaria uma coisa dessas. Caminhou até a porta do quarto disposta a sair para deixar Ana-Lucia se aprontar para o funeral, mas não resistiu perguntar antes que deixasse o aposento: - Ana?

- Yeah?

- Você o amava?

- Danny?

- Não, o pai da Èrica?

- Mãe, eu preciso me trocar, logo as pessoas estarão aqui e...

- Sim.- Raquel assentiu e deixou o quarto.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo, pensando na pergunta da mãe, como poderia responder a isso se nem ela mesma tinha a resposta. Tudo o que sabia com certeza era que amou Danny e que ele a amou de volta, com todo seu coração.

-------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

- Daniel, o que é isso?- indagou Ana-Lucia nervosa, segurando a caixinha vermelha aveludada nas mãos, um anel de diamante brilhando dentro dela.

- Eu não sei, mas acho que parece com um anel.- ele respondeu com um gracejo.

- Eu sei que é um anel.- disse ela impaciente. – Só quero saber porque está me dando um?- ela já sabia a resposta, mas estava com medo de ouvi-la assim mesmo.

- Quero me casar com você!- Daniel sussurrou como se fosse um segredo.

- Assim, de repente?- ela questionou arrumando os cachos dos cabelos negros num gesto que denunciava sua tensão.

- Não foi de repente Ana. Nos conhecemos desde o High School, namoramos, moramos juntos, quase tivemos um filho e eu cometi a estupidez de deixar você. Daí você desapareceu naquele vôo e eu achei que nunca mais na minha vida ia vê-la outra vez. E de repente você volta, surge das cinzas, Ana-Lucia eu te amo, não quero correr o risco de perdê-la outra vez.

Ele segurou as mãos dela nas suas junto com o anel. Ana-Lucia puxou as mãos, largou a caixinha do anel em cima da mesa e saiu andando para fora do restaurante. Daniel pegou a caixinha de cima da mesa e foi atrás dela e a puxou pelo braço para o jardim de inverno e indagou sem entender:

- Por que quer ir embora? Eu fiz algo errado? Achei que me amasse.

- E amo, você não fez nada de errado eu só não posso aceitar sua proposta de casamento.

- E por que? Me dê um bom motivo Ana-Lucia Cortez.

- Eu estou grávida de outro homem.- ela respondeu sem delongas.

- Como é?

Ela tocou o ventre sobre o vestido escuro e solto e repetiu: - Eu vou ter um bebê!

- Mas o médico disse que você não podia ter mais filhos depois que levou o tiro. Quem é esse homem, como isso aconteceu?

- A identidade dele não importa agora, muito menos como isso aconteceu. – Se quer mesmo se casar comigo, vai ter de aceitar esse fato porque eu vou ter esse bebê de qualquer jeito!

Danny respirou fundo e abriu a caixinha do anel, colocou-o no dedo dela e puxou-a para si, dizendo: - Eu me caso com você e serei o pai do seu filho, não existe coisa que eu mais queira no mundo. Eu te amo, Ana-Lucia.

Beijaram-se e selaram ali o compromisso que os uniria por cinco anos.

------------------------------------

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack ainda olhava a notícia no jornal completamente abismado. Não acreditava que Todd Jenkins pudesse estar morto. Lamentava profundamente a morte dele, Todd era um bom amigo e companheiro das corridas de carro ilícitas na calada da noite. No entanto, a morte dele não era a coisa mais surpreendente e sim o que a irresponsabilidade exacerbada de seu amigo causara, a morte de duas pessoas. A de uma mãe de apenas 32 anos e de um policial da mesma faixa etária pai de uma garotinha e marido de nada mais nada menos que Ana-Lucia Cortez, uma das pessoas com quem mais manteve contato dentro da ilha.

Sentiu muito pesar por ela e resolveu ir até o funeral que seria realizado aquela manhã no cemitério mais antigo da cidade. Colocou o terno azul marinho e saiu de casa disposto a dar-lhe os pêsames, porém decidiu omitir que conhecia o causador do acidente, se Jack bem se lembrava do gênio forte da amiga, certamente ela não reagiria muito bem a esse fato.

Já estava na porta quando o telefone tocou, mas resolveu deixar a secretária atender, não queria chegar atrasado ao funeral. O aparelho telefônico insistiu umas sete vezes, até que a mensagem da secretária eletrônica soou:

_- Aqui é Jack Shephard, no momento não posso atender, por favor, deixe seu recado após o bip!_

- Jack, aqui é Juliet Burke. Já faz muito tempo não é? Achei o seu telefone no catálogo de endereços e como estou me mudando de Miami pra Los Angeles eu pensei que pudéssemos sair pra tomar um café. Me liga, o número é 555-308-192415.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate ressonava suavemente no ombro de James quando a aeromoça anunciou que a aeronave estava pousando. Ele tocou as mãos dela suavemente e disse, carinhoso:

- Acorda sardenta, nós já estamos chegando.

- Mas já?- ela indagou com um bocejo.

- Já, você pode não ter notado baby, mas dormiu a viagem inteira até babou no meu ombro.- gracejou.

- Seu mentiroso.- ela deu um tapinha no braço dele, se ajeitando na poltrona.

No momento seguinte estavam desembarcando. Enquanto esperavam o desembarque das malas Kate sentiu um enjôo incômodo por causa da gravidez e fez uma careta.

- O que foi amor?- perguntou James, preocupado.

- Eu estou enjoada de novo, preciso ir ao banheiro.- ela levou as mãos à boca tentando conter a ânsia de vômito.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, fica esperando pelas malas, eu vou até lá sozinha me recomponho e volto.

- Se recompor? Vomitar mudou de nome?

- Sawyer!- ela ralhou.

James calou-se, sabia que ela só o chamava assim quando estava zangada. No banheiro Kate vomitou tudo o que tinha comido no avião e se sentiu muito melhor. Lavou o rosto e já estava saindo do banheiro quando a imagem sinistra de um homem de olhos azuis esbugalhados apareceu diante do espelho.

- Ben!- ela exclamou fechando os olhos instintivamente e quando os abriu a imagem havia desaparecido. Saiu correndo do banheiro e abraçou James na fila da bagagem.

- O que foi?- ele perguntou abraçando-a de volta. – Ainda se sente mal?

- Já tá passando!- ela respondeu com a cabeça aninhada no peito dele.

- Não, não, nem pensar, eu não vou ficar num hotelzinho de quinta categoria!- disse uma voz feminina petulante se aproximando da fila de recebimento de bagagens.

- Shannon, não seja incompreensível!- respondeu um homem com indisfarçável sotaque iraquiano.

- Mas eu não estou sendo incompreensível habib, já basta a viagem que tivemos de fazer de segunda classe, você sabe que a asma do Jasper não agüenta e a Jade espirra muito por causa daqueles tapetes cheios de poeira.

- Mas Shannon...- ele protestou quando seus olhos escuros se depararam com o olhar irônico e debochado de James.

- Ora, mas se não é o meu amigo Mohamed e a minha amiga magrela?

Continua...


	5. Quem vai ficar com Clementine?

Capítulo 5- Quem vai ficar com Clementine? 

- Cinco anos e você não mudou nada!- disse Sayid com ar divertido. – Ainda não conseguiu aprender o meu nome?

- E qual seria a graça de te chamar pelo seu nome verdadeiro?- replicou James, sorrindo, estendendo a mão para Sayid.

Kate saiu do abraço de James, seu rosto estava iluminado por ver Sayid outra vez, sempre um amigo tão querido e confiável durante todo o tempo em que permaneceram presos na ilha. Shannon ao lado dele tinha um ar sorridente para Kate, mas não foi o mesmo olhar que deu para James.

- E eu que pensava que nunca mais ia ter que olhar pra essa sua cara cínica!- Shannon disse a ele com implicância.

Sayid zangou-se:

- Não seja desagradável, Shannon!

- Mas é a verdade!- ela reiterou sem se importar com a carranca do marido. James, no entanto, não parecia ofendido, mantinha o sorriso provocador no rosto fitando Shannon.

Kate pigarreou e iniciou uma conversação tentando desanuviar a tensão, havia percebido que James interrompera uma discussão dos dois e que o humor do casal não estava lá muito amigável.

- E então, estão morando aqui em Los Angeles ou vieram a passeio?

- Na verdade estamos nos mudando para cá. Passamos um bom tempo em Sidney, mas apareceram oportunidades interessantes de negócios por aqui.- disse Sayid.

- Mesmo? Que tipo de negócios?- perguntou James curioso.- O mercado da tortura anda se expandindo ultimamente?

Kate cutucou James com o ombro direto no estômago, o que o fez reclamar:

- Ai!

Sayid ignorou a provocação de James e continuou:

- Como eu dizia grandes oportunidades de negócio estão surgindo aqui em Los Angeles, com o dinheiro que recebemos da indenização da Oceanic montei em Sidney em sociedade com meu digníssimo cunhado Boone uma pequena pensão que logo cresceu e se transformou em um hotel. Hoje temos uma cadeia de hotéis se expandindo pela Austrália e agora resolvemos ampliar o negócio aqui nos Estados Unidos.

- Quem diria que você ia se dar tão bem né Ali Babá?

Sayid sorriu e indagou:

- E vocês dois? O que tem feito?

- Provavelmente andaram fugindo da polícia!- comentou Shannon maldosamente.

- Shannon!- bradou Sayid, muito zangado.

- Com licença!- disse ela lançando olhares de ódio para o marido. – Vou ver meus pequenos que foram comprar doces com a babá. Bom ver vocês dois!

Assim que ela se afastou, Sayid desculpou-se:

- Perdoem o jeito mal-humorado da Shannon, é que ela não está muito contente de vir morar em Los Angeles.

- Então vocês tem filhos?- perguntou Kate.

- Ah sim, temos. Um menino, Jasper de quatro anos e uma menina de dois, a Jade.

- Eu e o James vamos ter nosso primeiro bebê em breve!- disse Kate, sorridente acariciando o ventre ainda liso, James colocou suas mãos sobre as dela.

- Parabéns! Então se casaram?

- Mostre o anel pra ele querida!- disse James, todo gaboso.

Kate estendeu a mão mostrando um pequeno anel prateado com uma pedra reluzente adornando. Sayid contemplou o anel de compromisso dela e deixou escapar.

- Mas e o Jack?

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que tem ele?

Sayid arrependeu-se imediatamente por ter feito a pergunta, é que ao ver o anel no dedo de Kate não resistira. Lembrou do quanto achava que Jack e Kate eram ligados na ilha, sempre imaginou que apesar de Kate ter se envolvido com Sawyer eles ainda ficariam juntos. Mas pelo que constatava não foi o que ocorreu. Tentou consertar o próprio erro:

- Bem, estou apenas perguntando se sabem dele. Não o vejo nem tenho notícias desde que fui embora para Sidney, ele ainda chegou a ir me cumprimentar na cerimônia civil do meu casamento com Shannon.

James deu de ombros:

- Eu realmente não sei. Eu e a sardenta não vemos o doutor desde o dia em que colocamos os pés em terras conhecidas outra vez.

- È verdade!-respondeu Kate, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Hey, vocês tem algum compromisso agora?- perguntou Sayid.

- Na verdade nós...-começou a dizer Kate, mas Sayid a interrompeu.

- Ah não, que ótimo! Por que vocês não almoçam com a gente e conhecem os meus filhos?

- Seria legal Capitão Falafel, mas não acho que a Senhora Falafel vá gostar.- replicou James.

- Ah, não liguem pra ela!- disse Sayid, sorrindo. – Então, vamos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia sentia os ombros pesados conforme galgava os degraus da escada da antiga capela onde o marido, Danny, seria velado. O braço esquerdo estava apoiado no braço da mãe que vinha ao seu lado e a mão direita trazia Èrica, trajando seu vestido preferido junto com as asas de borboleta que ela tanto insistira para colocar, as mãozinhas roliças apertavam o carneirinho de pelúcia que desejava dar ao pai.

Quando finalmente chegaram à porta da capela, Ana recuou temendo confrontar a dura realidade. Raquel tocou seu ombro e disse:

- Ana?

Ela voltou os olhos lacrimejantes para a mãe e seguiu em frente. A capela estava lotada de pessoas, amigos e familiares de Danny. Os pais dele estavam próximos ao caixão que estava fechado. A morte de Danny havia sido tão terrível que a funerária achou melhor manter o caixão dele fechado.

As pessoas cumprimentavam Ana-Lucia com olhares pesarosos, com comentários do tipo, "nossa, ela é tão jovem e já ficou viúva" ou então "ela teve o mesmo destino da mãe, vai ter que criar a filha sem pai" ou ainda "depois de tudo o que ela passou naquela ilha mais essa desgraça". Ela fingia não ouvir os comentários das pessoas, se concentrava apenas em proteger a filha, não queria que Èrica sofresse como ela.

Em meio a todos aqueles rostos compadecidos, Ana-Lucia avistou um homem conhecido, que não via há exatos cinco anos. Erguendo o rosto na direção dele esboçou um sorriso triste e esperou que ele se aproximasse.

- Ana!- ele saudou.

Ela baixou os óculos escuros revelando os olhos vermelhos e lacrimosos e disse: - Hey!

- Meus pêsames!

- Obrigada, Jack. Quanto tempo não te vejo, que bom que está aqui!

Jack estreitou-a entre os braços num abraço carinhoso e sincero.

- Também estou feliz em ver você, apenas lamento que seja nessas circunstâncias.

Èrica observava Jack com olhos curiosos. Percebendo o olhar da menina ele se abaixou, ficando na altura dela e disse: - Oi.

A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha, num gesto que a fez lembrar muito sua mãe e respondeu: - Oi, você é amigo da mamãe?

- Sim, conheço sua mãe desde antes de você nascer. Você é muito linda, como se chama?

- Èrica Louise Lively.

- È um lindo nome.

Èrica sorriu: - E o seu nome?

- Eu sou o Jack!

- Prazer senhor Jack!

Jack voltou a se erguer e disse a Ana-Lucia: - Sua filha é um encanto.

- Obrigada!

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- chamou Èrica puxando a barra do terninho negro que a mãe vestia.

- O que é querida?

- Quero colocar o Bill perto do papai.

- Sim querida, vamos fazer isso!

Ela pegou o bichinho das mãos de Èrica e caminhou até o caixão. A menina ficou parada ao lado de Jack olhando para a mãe. A mãe de Danny abraçou Ana-Lucia e chorou convulsivamente por alguns momentos, em seguida deixou-a. O pai de Danny também a abraçou, mas não se demorou muito nas lágrimas.

Ana fez menção de abrir o caixão para colocar o carneirinho de Èrica junto a Danny. Raquel viu e correu até ela.

- Hija, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia.

- Èrica quer que eu coloque o bichinho aqui! Eu vou fazer isso!

- Meu amor, eu posso pedir pra alguém da funerária fazer isso, mas não podemos abrir o caixão.

- Mãe, por favor, me deixe abrir, quero vê-lo pelo menos uma última vez.

- Ana!- Raquel puxou-a de perto do caixão.

- Não mãe, me deixe!- ela gritou.

As pessoas começaram a prestar atenção e um agente da funerária correu até lá. Passando por cima dos protestos de sua mãe, Ana abriu o pesado caixão e ao ver o corpo carbonizado de Daniel começou a chorar desesperada e a passar mal. Ficou pálida e zonza, Jack notou de imediato e correu até ela avisando às pessoas que se interpunham em sua frente:

- Licença, eu sou médico!

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- gritou Èrica, chorando. Sua avó paterna a pegou no colo, tentando acalmá-la.

- O que está acontecendo com a mamãe, vovó? Ela vai morrer como o papai?

- Não querida, ela vai ficar bem!- disse a avó chorando também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ela está no quarto Dra. Thompson, impossível convencê-la a descer. A menina não fala e nem come direito desde que chegou aqui.

Libby colocou os óculos de grau e checou mais uma vez a ficha da paciente com quem ia conversar. Leu o nome dela em voz alta: - Clementine Philips, caso típico de choque pós-traumático. Eu vou conversar com ela agora Melissa, se o meu marido ligar diga a ele que assim que eu terminar com ela iremos ao velório do marido de Ana-Lucia.

- Sim, Dra. Thompson.

Ela fechou a pasta que continha a ficha da menina e adentrou o quarto. Clementine estava sentada na cama abraçada a uma boneca. Quando viu Libby não expressou nenhuma emoção. Libby sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e disse, com a voz doce:

- Oi querida, eu sou a Dra. Thompson e vim conversar com você. Sei que não quer falar com ninguém e tem seus motivos pra isso, mas tem coisas que preciso saber sobre você. Por isso, tudo o que eu te perguntar você toca o seu nariz se for sim e se for não você não faz nada, ok?

Clementine tocou o narizinho arrebitado e Libby sorriu.

- Ótimo, já é um começo!

Continua...


	6. O Desafio

Capítulo 6- "O Desafio" 

Hugo Reys odiava velórios, achava que era uma perda de tempo ficar prolongando o sofrimento dos parentes do falecido ao invés de se despedirem de uma vez já que nada poderia ser feito para trazê-lo de volta, principalmente no caso da terrível morte de Daniel Lively, carbonizado dentro de um carro, o caixão nem poderia ser aberto para que parentes e amigos pudessem se despedir.

Olhou para a esposa ao seu lado, arrumando cuidadosamente o colarinho da blusa preta que usava. Ela lançou a Hugo um olhar de reprovação e antes que adentrassem a capela onde o morto estava sendo velado, ela parou e endireitou o nó da gravata do marido com uma leve reprimenda:

- Hurley, quando é que você vai aprender a dar o nó da própria gravata?

- Libby, cê tá cansada de saber que eu não me amarro em gravata.

- Tá ok!- ela assentiu terminando de ajeitar o nó. – Vamos entrar!

Caminharam pelo extenso corredor da capela rodeado por bancos de madeira de verniz reluzentes e se aproximaram do altar. Conforme Hurley havia imaginado, o caixão estava fechado. Algumas pessoas se aglomeravam ao redor dele. Sorrindo amigavelmente ele reparou na figura de uma garotinha loira de no máximo cinco anos, sentada embaixo do banco que ficava mais próximo ao caixão. Ela parecia um pouco assustada, por isso enquanto Libby dava os pêsames a algumas pessoas, ele se abaixou com dificuldade devido ao peso de seu corpo e colocou-se no nível da menina.

- Olá, _dude_!

- Olá!- a menina respondeu.

- O que você está fazendo aí embaixo?- Hurley indagou fitando os olhos muito azuis da menina.

A criança deu de ombros. Hurley fez um gesto para que ela engatinhasse para fora do banco, com um pouco de hesitação a menina o fez.

- Muito bem, cadê a sua mamãe?- ele tomou a menina pequena no colo.

- Ela desmaiou.- respondeu enfática. – Igual nas novelas.

- E por quê ela desmaiou?

- Ficou triste porque o papai morreu.

- Oh!- exclamou Hurley. – Você é a filhinha da Ana-Lucia?

- Sou sim. Meu nome é Èrica Louise Lively.- disse a menina com orgulho.

- Muito prazer, eu sou o Hurley. Lamento pelo seu papai.

- Èrica, por _Dios_, onde estava querida?- indagou Raquel esbaforida, desde a hora em que tinha deixado a neta para ajudar Jack com Ana não vira mais a menina.

- Aqui mesmo.- Èrica respondeu.

- Dona Raquel.- chamou Libby, ao vê-la.

- Oh Libby!- exclamou a senhora Cortez abraçando-a com sinceridade. – Que bom que está aqui, Ana precisa muito de uma amiga agora.

- Sim, eu imagino como deve estar sendo difícil pra ela, fiquei tão chocada com o que aconteceu.- ela parou de falar e olhou para Érica com um sorriso. – Oh meu Deus, mas essa é a Èrica? Cresceu tanto e minha nossa, se parece tanto com o pai!

- Mesmo?- retrucou Raquel erguendo a sobrancelha de modo desafiador para Libby.

Notando que havia algo de estranho no tom que ela usou, Libby mudou de assunto: - Mas onde está a Ana, afinal?

- Ela passou mal e está na sacristia se recompondo com a ajuda do médico que esteve na ilha com vocês, Jack Shephard.

- O Jack está aqui?- perguntou Hurley com um brilho de contentamento em seus olhos castanho-claros.

A senhora Cortez limitou-se a assentir com um menear da cabeça.

- Anda Hurley, vamos até lá!

Ainda com Èrica no colo, Hurley a acompanhou. Assim que entraram na sacristia, Libby sentiu como se tivesse voltado no tempo em que estavam na ilha ao ver a dor estampada nos olhos de Ana-Lucia. Ela estava muito pálida conversando com Jack ao seu lado. Achou que apesar dos anos ela não havia mudado nada, apenas os cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, ainda conservava a mesma silhueta atlética dos tempos da ilha. Jack ao contrário dela, estava muito diferente. O corte de cabelo que agora usava lhe dava um ar mais rebelde e desafiador, a própria postura dele mostrava isso.

Ao vê-lo, Hurley colocou Èrica no chão que correu para o colo da mãe. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e a voz saiu embargada quando ele pronunciou o nome do médico:

- Jack!

Jack abriu um sorriso sincero para ele e se levantou indo ao encontro do amigo.

- Hurley, que bom te ver!

Os dois se abraçaram calorosamente.

- È, parece que o velório do meu marido serviu para alguma coisa afinal.- comentou Ana-Lucia, amarga.

Libby puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela antes de estreitá-la nos braços junto com Èrica.

- Eu sinto muito amiga, estou tão triste por você. Me perdoe por não ter mantido contato durante os últimos anos, é que eu e Hurley estivemos ocupados com os investimentos e outras coisas, mas agora nos fixamos em Los Angeles e eu prometo que compensarei a minha ausência.

Ana-Lucia assentiu, retribuindo o abraço dela. Libby havia sido sua única amiga verdadeira na ilha, e sentia muita falta dela. Enxugando as lágrimas, Ana perguntou:

- E o seu filhinho, como está?

- Ele está ótimo, crescendo muito rápido e comendo demais, como o pai. Tenho que controlar aquele menino. Mas nossa, estou impressionada com a beleza da sua menina!- Libby olhou para o lado enquanto falava, viu que Jack e Hurley conversavam entretidos e segredou: - Mas fiquei impressionada mesmo foi com a semelhança que ela tem com o...

- Cale-se Libby, por favor!- pediu Ana-Lucia. – Não preciso que pronuncie esse nome para mim outra vez, passei os últimos cinco anos sem ouvi-lo e é assim que deve continuar.- ela acariciou o cabelo da filha. – Não importa o quanto ela se pareça com ele, tudo isso já passou e agora que Danny se foi Èrica é só minha!

Nesse momento, um homem alto, corpulento e de pele retinta entrou na sacristia usando uma batina negra.

- Olá!- ele saudou a todos.

Os olhos de Ana-Lucia voltaram a se encher de lágrimas, dessa vez de emoção: - Eko!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O almoço com Shannon e Sayid, apesar do desentendimento do casal no aeroporto estava sendo muito divertido. Kate se apaixonara completamente pelos filhos deles e sem querer pegou-se alisando o próprio ventre sonhando com o bebê que teria em breve. Jasper, era o espelho de sua mãe, tagarela e exibido, com seus olhinhos claros, os cabelos loiros e o nariz empinado. Jade, já se parecia com o seu pai, tinha lindos cachinhos escuros, a pele amorenada e um amplo sorriso, não parava quieta um minuto. A única coisa que a fazia ficar calma, apesar de só ter dois anos era montar e desmontar o celular do pai, coisa que ela fazia até de olhos fechados.

- Mas sim, vocês não nos disseram quais são seus planos aqui em Los Angeles, Sawyer?- indagou Sayid bebericando um copo de suco de frutas.

- Bem, eu e Kate viemos até Los Angeles para resolver um problema de família dela, mas quem sabe a gente não se anima e fica por aqui também?

- Acho que não James.- disse Kate. – Eu gosto da tranqüilidade do Texas.

- Talvez a Kate esteja com medo de ficar muito tempo aqui e reencontrar o Jack.- alfinetou Shannon colocando Jade no colo.

Sayid deu-lhe um cutucão, o que a fez reclamar. Kate ficou branca como um papel ao comentário de Shannon, era como se ela tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos mais secretos. Ela olhou para James um pouco temerosa, mas ele deu um sorriso tranqüilo e respondeu a Shannon:

- Pois eu acho que seria uma boa reencontrar o _doc_ pra jogar um carteado ou ping- pong, estou com saudades dele.

Sayid sorriu, Sawyer continuava o mesmo dissimulado de sempre afinal.

- Além disso, porque eu teria ciúmes do Jack se a sardenta me escolheu.- completou James beijando Kate levemente nos lábios.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo, meio incerta com a afirmação do marido e mordeu uma batatinha de seu prato, se apressando em mudar de assunto.

- Mas sim Shannon, Sayid estava nos contando sobre a escola de ballet que pretende abrir em Los Angeles, eu tenho uma boutique em Bexar County- ela falava tranqüilamente e Shannon começou a se empolgar ao falar de sua escola de ballet.- a empolgação dela pelo assunto havia sido providencial, pois Kate não queria falar de Jack, principalmente sobre o seu medo de reencontrá-lo e não poder resistir caindo outra vez em seus braços. Olhou pra James rindo e conversando com Sayid, coisa que ela imaginou que jamais aconteceria tendo em vista a animosidade que existiu entre os dois na ilha. Ela o amava, definitivamente o amava, mas não havia sido por isso que o escolhera há cinco anos atrás naquela tarde fatídica, entregando-se a ele numa jaula cercada por câmeras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Que Deus o abençoe e dê descanso à sua alma pela eternidade. Amém!

A voz de Mr. Eko soou grave e cândida ao mesmo tempo, o enterro de Daniel Lively estava no fim. Ana-Lucia despediu-se mentalmente, seus lábios murmurando silenciosos um Eu te amo tragado pelo vento. Ao seu lado, Jack e Libby confortavam-na como podiam, mas sabiam que só o tempo a fariam superar a dor da perda.

Dois dias se passaram e Ana-Lucia tentava retomar sua rotina como podia, apesar da falta que o marido lhe fazia. Mesmo assim estava difícil, Raquel estava muito preocupada com ela, com medo de que ela tivesse uma recaída da depressão que tivera na época que foi parar na ilha. Reparava no modo hostil como ela andava se comportando e colocou-se em estado de alerta para ver até que ponto seu comportamento a estaria prejudicando.

Ela não aceitou de jeito nenhum os dias de luto que a polícia lhe ofereceu e mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho. Quando não estava trabalhando passava a maior parte do tempo com Èrica, apenas com a filha ela não se comportava de maneira hostil. Naquela manhã de quarta-feira, Ana-Lucia havia acordado ainda mais cedo do que de costume apesar de ter patrulhado até altas horas da madrugada. Não conseguia dormir. Sentou-se displicente no sofá e checou a correspondência sobre a mesinha de centro, ainda era muito cedo para acordar Èrica para a escola.

Olhou os papéis sem dar muita atenção, a maioria contas e propagandas quando de repente um envelope timbrado lhe tirou de seu estado letárgico. Era uma carta convocando-a para ingressar na Swat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate chegou cedo ao Hospital St. Sebastian, estava nervosa porque ia rever a mãe depois de cinco anos. Não conseguia acreditar que ela estava morrendo e que a última vontade dela era revê-la e pedir perdão. James vinha ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

- Quer que eu entre com você?

- Não, prefiro ir sozinha.- Kate disse a ele se dirigindo ao elevador.

James assentiu e procurou uma cadeira estofada para sentar enquanto esperava por ela. Depois que Kate resolvesse isso, em alguns dias voltariam a Bexar County. Lembrou-se sobre os comentários a respeito de Jack no almoço com Sayid e Shannon e sentiu um aperto no coração porque mentira, tinha muito medo sim de que Kate reencontrasse Jack e o deixasse, mas jamais admitiria isso para alguém.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack vinha correndo pelo corredor principal do hospital St. Sebastian. Tinha uma cirurgia marcada para aquela manhã e estava muito atrasado porque passara noite a na farra e acordara tarde. Avistou de longe uma mulher entrando no elevador e correu esperando que ela o segurasse.

- Hey, por favor, segure o elevador!- gritou.

Continua...


	7. O quebra cabeças de 4 peças

Capítulo 7- O quebra-cabeças de 4 peças 

Mas não deu tempo, a porta do elevador se fechou com um leve estrondo e Jack teve de dar meia volta e ir pelas escadas, pois já estava em cima da hora. Dentro do elevador, Kate teve a leve impressão de ter ouvido alguém gritar para que segurasse o elevador. Tentou apertar o botão para impedir que as portas de aço maciço se fechassem, mas não deu tempo, o elevador já se dirigia para o quinto andar. Dando de ombros para o ocorrido, ela voltou a se concentrar em seus próprios pensamentos sobre o reencontro com a mãe. Não demorou muito e ela chegou ao seu destino, trocou algumas palavras com a recepcionista do quinto andar e foi encaminhada ao quarto de sua mãe sendo avisada que o médico dela, o Dr. Roger Miller viria logo para falar com ela. Mesmo extremamente tensa, Kate adentrou o quarto da mãe.

Jack subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e finalmente chegou ao quinto andar. Só não estava arfando porque estava em ótima forma física, ter retomado o hábito de fazer corridas de estádio vinha sendo muito útil. Ao vê-lo, a recepcionista do quinto andar sorriu charmosamente e o saudou:

- Bom dia, Dr. Shephard.

- Bom dia Daisy.- ele cumprimentou de volta já se dirigindo para a sala de cirurgia. Porém, antes que virasse a maçaneta da porta, Daisy interviu.

- Não Dr. Shephard, não usamos mais essa sala para intervenções cirúrgicas, o senhor deve se dirigir para a sala 19 no sexto andar. Aí nesta sala tem uma paciente do Dr. Miller, uma senhora com câncer terminal, a filha dela com quem não fala há anos acabou de entrar no quarto para visitá-la.

- Ok.- Jack a cortou. Não estava interessado em saber da vida pessoal de pacientes, especialmente os que não eram seus. Daisy tinha uma péssima mania de fazer fofocas. – Bom Daisy, eu estou indo pro sexto andar então. Tenha um bom dia.

Mas antes que ele pegasse o elevador, ela o chamou:

- Dr. Shephard, só mais uma coisa.

- O que foi?- indagou ele.

- O Dr. Carlson quer falar com o senhor assim que terminar a cirurgia.

- Certo.- respondeu Jack se afastando.

- E ele parecia muito zangado com o seu atraso.

- Ok Daisy, eu já entendi. Até mais.- resmungou Jack finalmente tomando o elevador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava parada feito uma estátua, fitando o semblante adormecido de sua mãe. Estava com medo de se aproximar porque temia que ela acordasse e desferisse verbalmente contra ela as maiores ofensas, como na última vez em que se viram há cinco anos.

Quando finalmente resolveu dar um passo à frente para observar sua mãe mais de perto, um médico alto, jovem e de feições atraentes entrou no quarto. Ele sorriu para Kate e estendeu-lhe a mão, dizendo:

- Bom dia, Sra. Ford. Eu sou o Dr. Roger Miller, médico de sua mãe.

- Oh, como vai?- respondeu Kate, educadamente apertando a mão dele de volta.

Notou que seu aperto de mão era suave, mas firme e por alguns segundos observou demoradamente os olhos castanho-escuros do médico que lhe sorriu mais uma vez, a boca carnuda e bem feita curvando-se para mostrar dentes muito brancos e bem cuidados. Por fim, ele soltou a mão dela.

- Senhorita, o caso de sua mãe...

- Pode me chamar de Kate, por favor.- ela pediu.

- Kate.- ele repetiu. – Podemos sentar, sim?- Miller indicou apontando duas cadeiras de espaldar branco de frente para a cama de Diane Jensen.

- Como eu dizia, o caso de sua mãe é bastante peculiar.

- Peculiar?

- Oh, sim. Mas antes que eu explique tudo sobre o câncer dela e as demais circunstâncias que o envolvem eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas pelo quê?

- Porque menti para você.

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Dr. Miller, eu não estou entendendo.

- Roger, por favor. Fui eu quem ligou para você alegando ser da diretoria do St. Sebastian. Estou cuidando de Diane há cerca de três meses quando a empresa de seguros pessoais a deixou sob os cuidados desse hospital e desde o primeiro momento eu me empenhei ao máximo no caso dela. Mas mesmo com os meus esforços o câncer progredia cada dia mais e ao contrário do que aconteceu há alguns anos atrás a chance de remissão agora é mínima.

- Entendo.- disse Kate, tentando não parecer tão emotiva, embora seus lábios tremessem anunciando o choro iminente. – Mas porque você diz que mentiu para mim?

- Kate,o câncer de sua mãe é incurável porque ela não deseja mais viver, abandonou tudo. E eu notei isso desde que ela chegou aqui. No início quando ela estava lúcida, eu tentei conversar com ela para que me dissesse o que a afligia tanto, mas Diane era sempre muito evasiva. Curioso a esse respeito fiz algumas pesquisas sobre a família dela e outras questões e acabei descobrindo a história toda, me perdoe, mas sei sobre o que você fez a seu pai e o motivo pelo qual sua mãe a odeia tanto.

Nesse momento, Kate ficou em estado de alerta e deixou escapar uma lágrima, mas nada disse.

- Não se preocupe que não a chamei aqui para acusá-la de nada, eu apenas quero que entenda o que está acontecendo com sua mãe.- ele fez uma pausa, em seguida continuou. – Fazendo essas pesquisas, descobri também sobre o acidente de avião que você sofreu quando partiu de Sidney para Los Angeles e que mesmo depois que foi resgatada da ilha onde ficou por vários meses e foi absolvida de seu crime, sua mãe não a perdoou.

- Roger, onde quer chegar?- questionou Kate, na defensiva.

- Kate, não cabe a mim julgar os motivos pelo qual você foi capaz de cometer um crime, mas saiba que apesar da decisão terrível de desprezá-la que Diane tomou, ela sofreu muito com isso, e o fato de não ser capaz de perdoar e ficar ao lado da única filha é o que está a matando. Portanto, foi por isso que fui obrigado a mentir, Diane não me pediu para que a trouxessem para que ela pudesse te pedir perdão por tê-la desprezado. Na verdade, Diane está sem memória há algumas semanas, não se lembra de nada depois da morte do marido, ou seja, ela não sabe que você o matou.

Kate engoliu em seco, espantada com aquela revelação.

- A única coisa de que se lembra é de que você é a filha querida dela, de quem sente muita falta e como ela não irá viver por muito tempo pensei que você e ela poderiam passar os últimos dias juntas, como uma forma de ressarcirem o passado.

Kate levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira.

- Como ousa tomar decisões por nós duas? Você não sabe de nada do que eu passei todos esses anos sendo acusada pela minha própria mãe, sem ter ninguém no mundo que pudesse me ajudar!

- Eu entendo que esteja zangada, mas...

- Não, você não entende, você...- Kate gaguejou e não conseguiu dizer mais nada, estava em prantos, sem conseguir conter os soluços.

Inesperadamente, Roger Miller a abraçou, acalentando-a junto ao peito. Kate murmurou, aceitando o abraço do médico:

- Ela disse pra mim que...eu...estava morta pra ela...

- Eu sei.- ele respondeu. – Mas agora é a chance de vocês apagarem o passado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James cruzava e descruzava os braços, impaciente. Odiava salas de espera de hospital. Olhava para a tv onde passava um irritante desenho japonês cheio de efeitos especiais nauseantes. Torcendo o nariz procurou algo para ler e seu rosto iluminou-se quando viu sobre a cadeira ao lado um jornal, era de dois dias atrás, mas serviria para passar o tempo.

Serviu-se de uma porção de chá da garrafa térmica na mesinha ao seu lado e pegou o jornal, folheando-o displicentemente quando uma manchete na terceira página chamou sua atenção.

"_**Policial morre ao tentar salvar mulher de um carro em chamas".**_

_Daniel Eric Lively, agente da polícia civil de Los Angeles morreu heroicamente ontem à noite por volta das oito ao tentar salvar de um carro em chamas uma mulher e sua filha de oito anos. A mulher, cujo nome não foi fornecido para a imprensa, chocou seu carro com o de Todd Jenkins,, conhecido arruaceiro e participante ativo de "pegas" na ponte principal da cidade, quando este fugia de uma perseguição policial após ter sido pego em flagrante participando de uma corrida ilegal. Daniel Lively, um dos policiais que o perseguiam testemunhou o acidente e socorreu imediatamente as vítimas. Todd Jenkins morreu na hora, mas a mulher e sua filha ainda estavam vivas quando Lively lançou-se sobre o carro em chamas e salvou primeiro a menina. No entanto, quando foi salvar a mãe o combustível do carro explodiu e matou os dois.(...) Daniel Lively era considerado um dos melhores policias civis de Los Angeles, excelente cidadão, marido e pai. Deixou a esposa, também policial, Ana-Lucia Cortez, e uma filha de cinco anos (...)"_

James parou de ler, deixando o jornal de lado. Ana-Lucia Cortez, há quanto tempo não ouvia esse nome. Ela estava viúva e vivia em Los Angeles? Que coincidência, pensou que jamais fosse ouvir falar dela outra vez. Voltou a pegar o jornal, havia uma foto dela com o falecido marido e uma linda garotinha no colo, estampando a matéria. Fitou demoradamente a imagem, todos muito sorridentes, incluindo Ana. James jamais a viu sorrir assim durante todo o tempo em que estiveram na ilha, o semblante constante no rosto dela era o da amargura, sarcasmo e desespero. Se ela tivesse lhe sorrido desse jeito enquanto estavam na ilha ele teria ficado perdido. Inevitavelmente, lembranças antigas começaram a povoar-lhe a mente.

(Flashback)

O calor da mão em seu ombro despertou-lhe de súbito do sono profundo e num instinto, Sawyer colocou-se numa posição defensiva. Porém, seu corpo relaxou e o semblante anuviou-se ao reconhecer os olhos negros que o fitavam no escuro.

O jeito como ela o olhava causou-lhe um leve tremor no corpo, mas ele mostrou não se abalar ao usar de seu costumeiro sarcasmo quando se dirigiu a ela:

- O que foi? Minha campainha quebrou de novo?

Ela nada disse, apenas continuou fitando-o com uma intensidade no olhar que o estava deixando embaraçado.

- Deus, mulher!- ele resmungou. – Se veio à minha barraca no meio da noite deve ter uma boa explicação para isso. O quê? Você quer uma arma, Rambina? Pois eu te digo que só tenho uma e não está carregada e...

Ana-Lucia não deu chance para que ele continuasse a falar e forçou o corpo contra o dele, comprimindo-lhe os lábios num beijo desesperado, avassalador e selvagem. Sawyer arfou quando sentiu a língua dela tentando invadir-lhe a boca e segurou-a pelos pulsos, forçando a se afastar dele.

- Que diabos!- exclamou. – O que você quer?

- Você, caipira miserável! Eu quero você!- ela respondeu com um sussurro, sua voz rouca enviando uma descarga elétrica para o corpo inteiro de Sawyer.

Aquela resposta o deixou mudo e soltando os pulsos dela, ele não sabia o que dizer diante daquela revelação. Embora a situação parecesse absurda, seu corpo não concordava dado o estado em que seu membro de repente se encontrara, dando-lhe a sensação de que a calça estava mais apertada do que de costume.

Como ele não se mexia do lugar, parecendo estático, Ana-Lucia debruçou-se sobre ele e estendeu-lhe a língua, Sawyer sentiu um nó de ansiedade na boca do estômago e tocou a língua dela com a ponta da sua antes de unirem suas bocas num beijo ousado, carregado de erotismo. Sawyer começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com a língua dentro da boca de Ana-Lucia enquanto as mãos dela percorriam ávidas, os botões da camisa dele, soltando-os um a um, quase rasgando o tecido.

Ela soltou um gemido abafado quando ele apertou com as duas mãos a cintura dela e suspendeu sua blusa preta. A brisa fria que entrava pela fenda da lona da barraca arrepiou-lhe os pêlos finos do corpo e ela arqueou as costas sentindo-se acariciada pelo vento.

Sawyer a jogou com violência no chão e terminou de tirar-lhe a blusa. Os seios dela subiam e desciam devido à respiração acelerada, os mamilos amorenados e intumescidos como pedra, pedindo os lábios dele. Abaixou-se sobre ela e tomou um dos seios na boca, lambendo o mamilo antes de sugá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos apalpavam a cintura dela num ritmo constante fazendo-a estremecer.

Ambos não diziam nada, como da primeira vez em que fizeram sexo, havia apenas a necessidade de tocarem-se e saciarem o desejo que os consumia. Sawyer parou de sugar os seios dela e fitou seus olhos escuros por alguns momentos. Viu que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas e seu coração deu um pulo dentro do peito.

- Ana?- sussurrou, subitamente preocupado com ela. – Você está bem?

Ela não respondeu, apenas agarrou-se ao corpo dele, roçando os bicos de seus seios em seu peito nu, emanando ainda mais calor para o corpo dele. Sawyer fechou os olhos àquele pequeno prazer e mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, faminto por ela. Beijou-lhe os lábios e desceu lambendo todo o seu corpo até o umbigo, dando várias mordidinhas na parte exposta de seu ventre devido ao cós da calça jeans muito baixo.

Ana sentiu a umidade fluir sem controle entre suas pernas e deixou que ele terminasse de despi-la. Sawyer desceu-lhe o zíper da calça jeans, retirando a peça de roupa junto com a calcinha preta que ela usava. Jogou as peças longe, e seus olhos correram pelo corpo dela.

- O cheiro do seu corpo me deixa louco!- disse ele voltando a beijar-lhe o ventre e descendo a carícia até a parte mais íntima de seu corpo.

Ana-Lucia gemeu e afastou instintivamente as pernas para que ele pudesse aprofundar mais as carícias. Sawyer deteve-se alguns momentos nela, acariciando-a com a língua e os dedos até que resolveu terminar de tirar a própria roupa. Nu, ele deitou-se sobre ela devagar e encaixou-se entre suas pernas, Ana-Lucia não se mexeu, deixando que ele comandasse a transa.

Com um movimento preciso, Sawyer ergueu os quadris dela, segurando-a pelo bumbum e penetrou-lhe bem devagar, deixando a extensão de seu membro se acomodar dentro dela antes de começar a se mexer. Observou as reações dela, diferente da outra vez, ela parecia querer muito aquilo e fechou os olhos quando ele a tomou.

Unindo suas mãos às dela, Sawyer começou a mexer-se dentro do corpo dela, indo e vindo, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos.

- Sawyer...- ela gemeu o nome dele e se aninhou em seu peito como uma menina desprotegida.

Naquele momento Sawyer sentiu-se inundado por uma intensa ternura e roçou os lábios pela face dela enquanto continuava a se movimentar. Aumentou o ritmo e começou a ir cada vez mais rápido, quebrando o silêncio do ambiente com o ruído frenético de seu corpo batendo com o dela. Ana-Lucia gemia no ouvido dele, bem baixinho, de vez em quando deixava escapar um gemido mais alto.

- Diz meu nome outra vez, Rambina!

- Sawyer...- ela gemeu.

- Outra vez!- ele ordenou agarrando-lhe os quadris como se pudesse parti-la ao meio.

- Sawyer!- Ana gemeu mais alto, agarrando as nádegas dele como se pudesse fazê-lo penetrá-la ainda mais fundo.

- Ana!- dessa vez foi ele quem gritou.

- James!

James arregalou os olhos ao timbre de voz familiar que nada tinha a ver com os gemidos roucos de Ana-Lucia em suas lembranças. Kate estava de pé diante dele com o semblante intrigado.

- Você está bem?

- È claro que estou.- ele respondeu largando o jornal sobre a cadeira do lado contrário à reportagem sobre a morte do marido de Ana-Lucia. Não sabia porque, mas preferia que Kate não soubesse que ela vivia em Los Angeles. – Por que pergunta?

- Porque cheguei aqui e você estava de olhos fechados segurando o jornal como se estivesse num transe.

- Estava apenas dando um cochilo.- ele respondeu embaraçado. – Você demorou muito. Como foi com sua mãe?

- Não nos falamos, ela estava dormindo. Mas eu tive uma longa conversa com o médico dela.

- E o que ele disse?

- Muitas coisas, mas agora não quero falar sobre isso. Por que não vamos dar uma volta? Fazer compras para o bebê, o que acha?

- Hum, eu tenho uma idéia melhor.- disse ele, mordendo discretamente a orelha dela.

Kate deu uma pequena risada.

- Nada disso, vamos dar uma volta no shopping e à noite quem sabe você consiga me convencer.

- Você sabe que vou conseguir!- ele respondeu provocador tomando a mão dela na sua.

Já estavam quase na porta de saída do hospital quando um homem alto e moreno todo vestido de branco passou dizendo a uma enfermeira.

- E o Shephard? Está na cirurgia?

- Está sim Dr. Carlson.

Shephard, aquele nome fez Kate estremecer ligeiramente, soltando a mão de James.

- O que foi?- indagou ele, vendo que de súbito seu rosto se tornou pálido.

- Eu...- Kate começou a dizer quando sentiu a vista turva, uma voz ecoando em sua mente, dizendo: _- Retomei meu emprego no St. Sebastian. _– St. Sebastian, St. Sebastian.- ela murmurava. – Jack! – foi a última palavra que disse antes de perder os sentidos.

Sawyer a amparou gritando para uma enfermeira:

- Por favor, me ajuda! Minha esposa não está passando bem!

Continua...


	8. Tão perto, tão distante

Capítulo 8- Tão perto, tão distante!

"Escola da Swat". Ana-Lucia leu os dizeres gravados na placa de metal à entrada de um dos muitos prédios que compunham a central de treinamento da Swat, a polícia especializada dos Estados Unidos. Respirou fundo e seguiu em frente pelo extenso corredor. Era disso que precisava, de um novo sopro de vida para recomeçar. Algo com o que pudesse ocupar sua mente e deixar mais uma vez o passado para trás e seguir em frente. Sua mãe foi totalmente contra ela aceitar o convite para trabalhar na Swat por causa de Èrica, mas ela sempre quis aquilo e acreditava que não deixaria de ser uma boa mãe para a filha só porque trocara de emprego.

No fim do corredor, ela chegou até uma sala ampla com cadeiras de escritório e uma recepção. Aproximou-se da policial que fazia anotações em um caderninho enquanto atendia ao telefone no balcão. Ao ver Ana-Lucia a mulher fez um gesto com o dedo pedindo que ela esperasse. Ana então se sentou em uma das cadeiras de escritório, a mulher levou cerca de cinco minutos ao telefone quando finalmente se dirigiu a ela.

- Pois não?

A mulher tinha feições muito bonitas, olhos de um verde profundo, cabelos negros até a altura dos ombros e lábios carnudos. Seu crachá dizia, Oficial Helena Soarez.

- Bom dia.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Eu vim para falar com o Sargento Hondo.

- Hum, você deve ser Ana-Lucia Cortez.- ela disse consultando uma agenda. O movimento que fez com os lábios para pronunciar o sobrenome de Ana-Lucia deixou à mostra ligeiramente um piercing brilhante no meio da língua.

- Como sabe que sou eu?- indagou Ana-Lucia, curiosa.

- Porque você foi a única mulher recrutada para a equipe do Sargento Hondo. Pode entrar ali naquela sala.- ela apontou uma porta à esquerda delas. – Os rapazes já estão lá.

- Ok.- Ana-Lucia assentiu e se dirigiu para a sala.

Quando entrou, encontrou os quatro integrantes da equipe da qual faria parte discutindo entre si. Dois tentavam se pegar enquanto os outros dois apartavam a briga. Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha. Foi nesse momento que os homens a notaram.

- Quem é você?- perguntou um deles, o mais narigudo, com cara de encrenqueiro.

- Quem é você?- ela repetiu a pergunta dele com desdém e tomou uma das cadeiras.

Depois da entrada dela a confusão apartou e os rapazes voltaram a tomar seus lugares. O sargento logo entrou. Era um homem alto, negro e careca com olhar desafiador e bondoso ao mesmo tempo. Saudou a todos e começou a falar sobre a missão dos policiais da Swat. Enquanto prestava atenção ao sargento, Ana-Lucia sentiu que era observada ininterruptamente por um dos colegas de equipe. Voltou os olhos ligeiramente para ele, que lhe deu um sorriso charmoso. Embaraçada, ela voltou seus olhos para frente e concentrou toda sua atenção no sargento.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bom dia Dra. Thompson.- disse a secretária de Libby quando ela chegou ao seu consultório depois das dez da manhã, mais do que atrasada. Trazia o pequeno Brendan agarrado à barra de sua saia. Ele havia amanhecido com uma baita febre e não pudera ir à escola. Como sua sogra estava fora da cidade, Libby não teve outro remédio senão levá-lo para o trabalho.

- Bom dia Candance, desculpe o atraso, mas o Brendan não está bem hoje.

Candance sorriu para o menino rechonchudo de quatro anos, agarrado à mãe. Os cabelos loiros cheios de cachinhos caindo pelos ombros e os olhinhos verdes apertados, indicando que ele queria chorar. Libby o pegou no colo.

- Ligou para os pacientes cancelando as consultas da manhã?

- Liguei sim doutora. Mas tem uma pessoa esperando pela senhora em sua sala.

- Quem é?

- È a Srta. Lisa Stanford, a assistente social responsável por Clementine Philips.

- Oh sim, eu queria mesmo falar com ela.- disse Libby. – Brendan, fofinho da mamãe, porque não fica um pouquinho com a Candy?

Candance estendeu os braços para ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Muito tolo o menino agarrou-se mais à mãe.

- Eu te dou um chocolate.- apelou Candance.

O menino voltou os olhos verdes para ela, parecendo ponderar. Até que estendeu os braços para Candance, aceitando a oferta. Libby balançou a cabeça negativamente, o apetite exagerado de seu filho por doces a preocupava bastante, por isso advertiu a secretária.

- Não dê muito doce para ele.

Candance assentiu com a cabeça. Libby entrou em sua sala e cumprimentou Lisa que estava sentada no sofá com uma pasta repleta de papéis.

- Desculpe fazê-la esperar Lisa, é que o meu bebê amanheceu com a garganta inflamada hoje.

- Tudo bem Libby, sem problemas.

Libby sentou-se no sofá ao lado dela e perguntou:

- E sobre Clementine, descobriu quem é o benfeitor que pagava a pensão à mãe dela?

- Descobri sim, o nome dele é James Ford. E sabe o que é mais incrível, ele é uma das pessoas que estiveram com você na ilha.

- Sawyer!- Libby exclamou sem conseguir acreditar.

- Sawyer?- Lisa repetiu sem entender.

- Sawyer era o nome como o conhecíamos na ilha. Mas é muito estranho que ele seja o benfeitor.

- Não se você souber o parentesco que ele tem com Clementine.

Libby ergueu uma sobranchelha.

- Não me diga que...

- Exatamente isso, James Ford é o pai de Clementine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou devagar, o teto branco do hospital girando sob os seus olhos. Remexeu-se inquieta e deparou-se com o brilho familiar dos olhos azuis de James fitando-a com preocupação.

- Amor.- ele disse carinhoso. – Você está bem?

- Eu acho que sim.- ela respondeu tentando se erguer.

- Não, não.- Sawyer reclamou. – A Dra. disse que você precisa descansar um pouco.

- Onde estou? O que foi que aconteceu?

- Não se lembra, sardenta? Você desmaiou do nada quando estávamos indo para casa. Estamos no St. Sebastian, a médica disse que você deve ter desmaiado devido à emoção de conversar com sua mãe. Ela te disse alguma coisa que te magoou?

Não.- Kate respondeu. A memória voltando rapidamente, havia desmaiado porque pensou ter ouvido o nome de Jack. Teria ouvido mesmo ou não passou de coisa da sua cabeça? Afinal já fazia cinco anos.

Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você? Água ou suco? Você precisa ficar hidratada.- disse James acarinhando-lhe os cabelos.

Sim, um pouco de água amor, por favor.

Ok, eu vou até lá fora buscar e já volto!

James deixou a emergência e foi até o bebedouro do lado de fora, encheu um copo descartável com água mineral e já ia voltando quando viu alguém conhecido sentado em uma das cadeiras estofadas de espera do corredor. Sorriu consigo mesmo, embora um pouco de apreensão o dominasse. Reconheceria aquele homem em qualquer lugar, mesmo que o corte de cabelo estivesse diferente.

Doutor!- chamou.

Jack largou a prancheta onde fazia anotações sobre a cirurgia que acabara de fazer e ergueu o rosto na direção daquela voz com sotaque sulista, perturbadoramente familiar.

Sawyer!

E aí? Quanto tempo!

Jack se levantou da cadeira e estendeu a mão para ele com um sorriso sincero. As mãos se tocaram num aperto de mão forte, mas a amizade que fizeram na ilha pedia mais do que isso, por isso não hesitaram em complementar o aperto de mão com um abraço caloroso.

Por onde tem andado?- perguntou Jack.

Estou morando em Bexar County, no Texas. Trabalho para uma firma imobiliária. E vejo que você retomou o velho ofício.

Pois é.- concordou Jack balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro num gesto claramente apreensivo de quem queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

James notou aquilo e já que Jack não tinha coragem de perguntar, ele faria isso pelo amigo.

Você quer saber sobre a sardenta?

Você sabe dela?- questionou Jack, o coração sobressaltado.

Sei sim.- respondeu James. – Ela está logo ali na emergência do hospital.

Continua...


	9. Reencontro

Capítulo 9- Reencontro

"_Ela está logo ali na emergência do hospital"._

Jack ouviu as palavras de Sawyer e mal podia acreditar. Kate estava ali no mesmo local que ele, naquele exato momento. Isso era maravilhoso e desesperador ao mesmo tempo.

James notou o quanto àquela revelação mexera com Jack, mas tentou ignorar isso. Ele não podia mais tirá-la dele, estavam casados há cinco anos e ela esperava um filho. O pretenso romance que houvera entre eles na ilha agora era coisa do passado, e ele não tinha razão para se preocupar.

- Quer vê-la? Tenho certeza que ela ficaria feliz em ver você.

Jack hesitou, lembrando da última vez em que se falaram quando ela foi até o seu apartamento do nada e os dois acabaram na cama. A despedida não foi pacífica, os dois trocaram ofensas, resolvendo que nunca mais iriam se falar e que seria melhor assim.

(Flashback)

Jack sentia seu corpo pesado sobre o colchão. Estava suado e o cheiro característico do amor recém-feito enchia o ambiente. Kate estava prostrada ao seu lado, respirando pesadamente, ainda sob o efeito do prazer provocado pelo rompante de paixão que a acometera ao chegar ao apartamento de Jack.

Ele respirou fundo e virou para o lado. Quase não podia respirar ante à visão do corpo nu de Kate em sua cama. Os seios ainda arrepiados e gotas de suor deslizando por suas belas coxas. Tocou-lhe os cabelos esparramados pelo travesseiro e enrolou os dedos nos cachos castanho-avermelhados.

- Kate...

- Eu vou me casar com o Sawyer.- ela disparou, assim sem mais nem menos deixando-o completamente perplexo e sem ação.

- O quê?

- Eu vou me casar com o Sawyer!- ela repetiu, convicta.

Jack sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pela cabeça.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Porque você tem o direito de saber.

- Eu acho que está havendo falta de comunicação aqui. Você vem até a minha casa, vai pra cama comigo e agora me diz que vai se casar com o Sawyer.

- Jack, você não entende? É o único jeito! Uma das cláusulas da minha sentença e passar a levar uma vida honesta e respeitável daqui pra frente. Me casar, arranjar um emprego fixo, ter filhos, uma casa seria uma forma de cumprir isso.

- Se precisa tanto se casar e ter filhos porque não se casa comigo?

- Oh Jack, por favor não diga isso!- os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- E por que não se eu...- ele hesitou um pouco, mas completou. – Se eu te amo.

Kate soluçou, não conseguindo mais conter o choro.

- Eu não posso! Não posso destruir sua vida. Preciso reconstruir a minha e o Sawyer, ele não tem nada e nem ninguém, assim como eu, somos uma dupla de perdedores!

- Você o ama?- Jack indagou, as lágrimas também tomando conta de seus olhos.

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Mas não como amo você, ele é muito especial pra mim e sei que serei feliz com ele, mas sempre irei pensar em você, sempre!

- Por que veio afinal?- ele indagou com os lábios tremendo.

- Eu já disse a você, eu vim me despedir.

- Òtimo! Agora que se despediu vá embora e não volte nunca mais!- Jack gritou, decepcionado e magoado.

- Jack, por favor me entende...

- Vá embora Kate, vá embora!- ele repetia pegando as roupas dela que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e jogando-as na cama. – Vista-se e suma da minha vida.

Chorando, Kate começou a se vestir. Jack estava arrasado, a tristeza corroia seu coração, mas a raiva também começava a inundá-lo e ele precisava ofendê-la para que pudesse esquecê-la. Por isso, vestiu-se e pegou sua carteira na gaveta, tirou várias notas de cem dólares e as jogou sobre a cama.

- O que é isso?- ela questionou sem entender.

- Foi o Sawyer quem te mandou aqui não foi? Pra conseguir dinheiro para irem embora. Pois bem, mostre pro seu cafetão o quanto eu sou generoso.

Mal ele acabou de proferir tão ofensivas palavras quando o barulho estridente de um tapa soou no quarto. A mão de Kate atingiu certeira a face dele. Jack não revidou, ficou lá parado, sentindo o rosto arder e o seu coração quebrar aos pouquinhos. Kate abaixou a cabeça e murmurou baixinho.

- Desgraçado!

Deu-lhe as costas e saiu correndo para fora do quarto, para fora do apartamento, para fora de sua vida para sempre. Sozinho, Jack gritou de raiva e de dor e socou a parede com o punho direito. Logo uma dor lancinante dominou-lhe e sangue escorreu entre seus dedos, mas a dor em seu punho não era maior que a dor que sentia dentro do peito.

(Fim do Flashback)

- Jack?- chamou Sawyer vendo que o médico parecia distraído.

- Por que a Kate está na emergência?

- Ela se sentiu mal depois de conversar com a mãe, você sabe que elas tinham problemas não é segredo pra ninguém. A mãe dela está aqui no hospital com câncer terminal, viemos de Bexar County porque ela manifestou o desejo de pedir perdão a Kate antes de morrer, você sabe como a sardenta é, ela se faz de forte, mas precisa de apoio, ainda mais agora com o bebê...

- Bebê?- questionou Jack.

- Sim.- respondeu Sawyer, sem esconder seu orgulho. – A Kate e eu vamos ter um bebê.

- Parabéns!- Jack respondeu em tom seco.

- Por que não diz isso a ela? Venha!

Sawyer puxou Jack pelo braço antes que ele pudesse protestar. Ele o seguiu demonstrando naturalidade, mas não era o que sentia por dentro e quando adentrou a sala de emergência sentiu que parou de respirar por alguns segundos ao vislumbrar Kate sentada na cama, ainda mais linda do que da última vez em que a vira. Estava mais corada, o corpo mais cheio, os cabelos mais longos, cuidadosamente escovados, com cachos que se moldavam apenas nas pontas e mais vermelhos do que ele se lembrava. Mas os olhos, ainda eram os mesmos e pareciam lhe dizer as mesmas coisas.

- Jack!- ela balbuciou ao vê-lo e conteve imensamente a vontade de se jogar nos braços dele e chorar como uma criança.

- Como vai?- ele indagou polidamente lhe estendendo a mão.

- Ah que é isso, doutor? Pra que tanta formalidade.- falou James. – Se abracem por Deus, faz anos que não se vêem.

Jack se aproximou dela meio sem jeito e a abraçou, Kate fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu outra vez, o coração batendo forte. Então não tinha se enganado, Jack estava ali no mesmo lugar que ela. Era uma coincidência maravilhosa e desesperadora.

Quando o abraço findou, ela parou para vislumbrá-lo melhor. Ele estava definitivamente diferente com os cabelos longos e um brinco de pedrinha charmoso na orelha direita, estava mais para astro do rock do que para médico.

- Como se sente?- ele perguntou para cortar o silêncio desconfortável que se estabeleceu depois que eles se abraçaram.

- Eu estou bem, não foi nada...

- Que bom!- ele respondeu. – Fico feliz pelo bebê.

- Oh!- Kate exclamou, então Sawyer já havia contado a ele. – Obrigada. E como você está? O que tem feito? Tem encontrado com o pessoal? Nós encontramos o Sayid e a Shannon quando chegamos aqui em LA.- disse ela tentando manter uma conversa.

- Mesmo? Como eles estão?

- Eles estão ótimos!- disse James. – Se casaram e tem dois filhinhos.

- Bom, eu fiquei em LA desde que recebi a indenização da Oceanic e voltei pro antigo hospital onde trabalhava, tenho mantido contato com a Claire e o Charlie. Descobri por acaso que eu e ela somos meio-irmãos.

- Como é?- indagou Sawyer, surpreso. – Você e a mamacita?

- Pois é, ela é filha de um romance do meu pai com uma mulher australiana. Uma coincidência absurda, mas é verdade. Ela e o Charlie se casaram.

- Disso nós soubemos pela tv.- falou Sawyer. – O hobbit retomou a banda dele.

- E além deles.- continuou Jack. – Eu falei recentemente com a Ana-Lucia. Por intermédio dela acabei reencontrado o Hurley, a Libby e o Eko. Mas não foi por uma coisa boa, fomos ao enterro do marido da Ana-Lucia, ele era policial como ela, morreu carbonizado salvando pessoas de um carro em chamas.

- Que horror!- exclamou Kate.

- Eu li sobre isso no jornal hoje.- comentou Sawyer. – Achei uma coisa terrível. E ela ficou viúva com uma filha pequena, não foi?

- Sim.- respondeu Jack, olhando no relógio. – Bem, foi um prazer rever vocês, mas tenho que iniciar meu expediente de consultas em dez minutos. Mais uma vez parabéns pelo bebê!

- Valeu, doutor!- disse Sawyer apertando-lhe a mão.

- O Sawyer me contou sobre sua mãe Kate, espero que fique tudo bem. Tchau.- Jack deu um beijo rápido na face da Kate e se retirou sem olhar para trás.

Kate sentiu um vazio terrível dentro de si, Jack não se mostrara nem um pouco emocionado em vê-la, apenas foi educado. Ele já não a amava mais, melhor assim. Mas ela nunca deixou de amá-lo, pensou nele todos os dias durante aqueles cinco anos e agora sentia-se decepcionada.

- James!

- Eu esqueci sua água amor, desculpe, eu vou buscar de novo.

- Não, me leve embora daqui! Eu bebo água no hotel!

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, eu estou cansada, só me leve embora.

James assentiu e foi buscar a médica para liberarem Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby terminou de atender seus pacientes e foi até o banco Cradock Mariner receber o dinheiro da pensão de Clementine Philips. Lisa havia lhe dito que o dinheiro havia sido depositado recentemente pelo próprio James Ford, pessoalmente nesta agência. Pelo visto ele estava em Los Angeles e isso seria a salvação da pequena Clementine, já que se nenhum membro da família de sua mãe pedisse a guarda da menina, ela seria enviada a um orfanato e Libby não queria esse destino para a pobre garotinha.

Desde que sua mãe morrera no acidente de carro a menina não dizia nada. A única pessoa com quem se comunicava, mesmo que através de gestos era Libby. Por isso, depois que Lisa lhe procurara aquela manhã para dizer que Clementine tinha um pai, ela decidiu que não pouparia esforços para fazer com que esse pai, mesmo sendo Sawyer, assumisse a sua responsabilidade. Talvez ele tivesse mudado, pois já faziam cinco anos que eles deixaram a ilha, não era possível que algum juízo não tivesse entrado na cabeça dele.

Enquanto esperava pelo gerente do banco, Libby inevitavelmente pensou em Ana-Lucia. Deveria contar a ela que Sawyer tinha uma filha e estava em Los Angeles? Não sabia como ela reagiria a essa notícia. Provavelmente com desdém falso, pois Libby acreditava que lá no fundo Ana nunca esquecera o rápido e bombástico caso que tivera com Sawyer ainda na ilha, do qual ela havia sido sua única confidente.

(Flashback)

- Ana? Ana você está aí?- indagou Libby à porta da tenda da amiga, com o semblante preocupado. Há dois dias que Ana-Lucia não saia de lá.

- Estou sim.- ela respondeu com a voz fraca, de dentro da tenda.

Libby entrou e encontrou-a pálida e fraca deitada no chão.

- Você não está passando bem? O que aconteceu? Não sai da sua tenda desde que o Jack e os outros voltaram.

- Eu estou bem, só estou cansada e com muito sono.

Libby tirou-lhe os cabelos negros do rosto e viu que seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

- Ana, por que não se abre comigo?

- O quê?

- Você não está bem, está muito triste com algo. Por que não me conta o que é, Deus, isso está te consumindo.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se com dificuldade e olhou para Libby, novas lágrimas tomaram seu rosto. Ela precisava desabafar com alguém, não agüentava mais toda aquela pressão.

- Eu acho que estou grávida.

- Como é que é? Mas como...de quem?- Libby estava estupefata.

- Do Sawyer.- ela respondeu enxugando as lágrimas.

- Ana, como isso aconteceu?

- Aconteceu quando fui pedir uma arma para ele porque queria matar o Ben. Como ele não queria me dar a arma, eu apelei para o sexo, na hora nem pensei em nada.

- Então só aconteceu uma vez?

- Não.

- Não? Vocês estão tendo um romance, é isso? Mas eu pensei que ele estivesse com a Kate, eu vi os dois se beijando...

- Durante todo esse tempo em que fomos prisioneiros dos Outros, presos naquelas jaulas, muita coisa aconteceu. Eu e o Sawyer passamos por muita coisa juntos e eu...

- Se apaixonou por ele? Oh não, Ana, você deveria saber como o Sawyer é...

- Eu sei que pareço uma estúpida agora, mas não pude evitar, e aí quando vi que ele estava com a Kate eu enlouqueci. Mas quando nós voltamos e ela largou tudo para voltar e ir atrás do Jack, eu tive esperanças de que...

Libby a abraçou compadecida.

- Eu fui até a barraca dele no meio da noite e me ofereci pra ele, sem dizer nada porque eu queria provar pra mim mesma que o Sawyer é um cafajeste e que ele trairia a Kate comigo. E foi o que ele fez. Depois que isso aconteceu achei que seria mais fácil lidar com a situação porque eu simplesmente poderia odiá-lo. Mas aí comecei a enjoar e vomitar, os meus seios estão diferentes e eu sinto muito sono, a menstruação parou de vir e eu não sei o que fazer! Não tenho nem como ter certeza se estou grávida ou não. Se eu estiver será absurdo Libby, porque eu sou estéril!

A psicóloga arregalou os olhos, impressionada.

- Só existe uma pessoa que pode responder às suas perguntas aqui nessa ilha e te dar certeza se está grávida.

- Quem? O Jack? Não acho que ele possa.

- Não estou falando do Jack e sim da Juliet.

(Fim do Flashback)

- Dra. Thompson, desculpe fazê-la esperar.- disse o gerente do banco gentilmente ao cumprimentar Libby.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu sou Gary Stuart, gerente da agência. Em que lhe posso ser útil?

- Na verdade é um assunto delicado Sr. Stuart.

- E do que se trata?

- Preciso de informações sobre um cliente do banco chamado James Ford.

- Dra. Thompson, como psicóloga a senhora deve entender muito bem sobre a questão da ética no trabalho não é mesmo? Não posso passar nenhum tipo de informação sobre os clientes do banco.

- Lhe asseguro que é uma por uma boa causa. Eu tenho uma paciente chamada Clementine Philips, ela tem apenas oito anos e sua mãe morreu há dois dias num terrível acidente de carro. A assistente social que está cuidando do caso descobriu que a menina recebe uma pensão mensal promovida por James Ford, que por acaso é seu pai. Se eu não conseguir falar com o James, a Clementine irá para um orfanato em alguns dias e o senhor pode imaginar como isso será difícil para ela.

O homem tinha um semblante apreensivo para Libby.

- Na verdade eu sei exatamente como é, sendo órfão de pai e mãe, eu mesmo fui criado em orfanatos.

- Então o senhor sabe como essa situação é delicada. Devo lhe dizer que eu mesma conheço James Ford, ele, assim como eu é sobrevivente do vôo 815.

- Nossa! Os sobreviventes que passaram meses numa ilha deserta e foram vítimas de uma organização científica criminosa?

- Isso mesmo!

- Por Deus, pode contar com a minha ajuda Dra. Thompson, vou lhe passar todos os telefones e endereços para que a senhora encontre James Ford e faço votos de que a garotinha fique bem na companhia do pai.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Libby, cantando a sua primeira vitória.

Continua...


	10. Cuidado com o que deseja

Capítulo 10- "Cuidado com o que deseja"!

Raquel Cortez ouviu o barulho do carro de Ana-Lucia estacionando na garagem e foi até a sala de estar para esperar a filha, queria muito saber como havia sido seu primeiro dia na Escola da Swat.

Dois minutos depois Ana entrou na sala com uma cara de cansada. A mãe lhe sorriu e indagou: - Como foi seu dia, hija?

- Normal.- ela respondeu seca.

Raquel ignorou o jeito ríspido da filha, sabia que ela ainda estava muito abalada com a morte de Danny, por isso deu-lhe uma colher de chá.

- Gostou das instalações da Swat, dos colegas de trabalho?

- As instalações, não conheci todas. E os colegas de trabalho me pareceram um pouco estúpidos.

Vendo que ela não queria conversar muito, Raquel fingiu um bocejo, resolvendo que era melhor ir dormir. Daria à filha o tempo que ela precisasse para se recuperar do terrível choque que sofrera. Depois disso, tinham muitos assuntos importantes para conversar, principalmente no que dizia respeito à paternidade de Èrica.

- Eu vou indo dormir, buenas noches, hija.

- A senhora não precisava ter me esperado.

- Tem razão.- Raquel respondeu no mesmo tom seco que sua filha usava com ela. – Mas tendo em vista que Èrica não quis dormir de jeito nenhum enquanto você não chegasse...

- Èrica está acordada?

- Sim.- respondeu Raquel, triunfante, vendo que a parede de tijolos que Ana-Lucia construíra em torno dela esmorecia.

- Eu vou vê-la. Boa noite, mamãe.

- Boa noite.- Raquel repetiu.

Ana-Lucia entrou no quarto da filha. Encontrou a menina encolhida abraçando o travesseiro. Sorrindo, Ana tirou o casaco e os sapatos deitando-se na cama da pequena, cobrindo o corpinho dela de modo acolhedor com o seu.

- Mamãe!- a menina exclamou envolvendo os delicados bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de sua mãe.

Ana notou algumas lágrimas no rostinho rosado e sentindo o coração doer indagou o que houve. Èrica piscou os olhos azuis várias vezes antes de responder.

- Estou com saudades do papai e do Bill.

- Oh cariño, mamãe também sente saudades do papai, mas se lembra o que nós duas conversamos? O papai do céu precisou do papai Danny lá com ele e você decidiu que Bill deveria acompanhá-lo.

- Eu sei mamãe, mas mesmo assim eu sinto falta deles. Começa a doer bem aqui...- Èrica pegou a mão de Ana-Lucia e a pousou em seu peito.

- Eu sei querida, mas mamãe está aqui e te ama muito.

- Mas e se o papai do céu te chamar também? Eu vou ficar sozinha?

- Não baby, papai do céu não vai me chamar tão cedo, vamos ficar juntas, nós duas.- ela beijou as mãozinhas da criança.

- Eu te amo mamãe.

- Eu te amo também, meu bebê.

- Mamãe, me promete uma coisa?

Ana-Lucia fitou os olhos azuis de Èrica com ternura.

- Si, lo que tu quieras (Sim, o que você quiser).

- Promete que não vai mais ficar triste? Porque quando você fica triste eu fico triste também e começo a pensar que você quer ir embora para o céu ficar com o papai, que quer morrer também.

- Por Dios, hija, da onde tirou isso?

- Escutei você falando sozinha no seu quarto.

- Oh, não ligue pra essas bobagens que a mamãe diz, já disse que vamos ficar juntas e ninguém vai nos separar.

- Mamãe, tudo o que a gente pede pro papai do céu ele nos dá?

- Sim.- respondeu Ana-Lucia acariciando o rosto da filha. – Desde que seja um pedido sincero e para o bem.

- Então eu tenho uma coisa pra pedir pra ele.

- Então peça.

A menina sorriu e se ajoelhou na cama, juntando as mãozinhas. Começou a rezar: - Querido papai do céu, eu tenho um pedido muito especial e importante a fazer ao senhor. Desejo que o senhor mande outro pai pra mim, tão bonito e legal quanto o papai Danny, aí a minha mãe não vai ficar mais triste e me deixar sozinha.

Os olhos de Ana-Lucia se encheram de lágrimas e ela lutou para não chorar convulsivamente na frente da filha. A menina voltou a se deitar e fechou os olhinhos tentando adormecer. Ana-Lucia respirou fundo pensando que deveria ser forte, por ela, seu maior tesouro, Èrica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate escovava os cabelos diante da penteadeira. Fazia isso todas as noites. Havia adquirido esse hábito desde que foram resgatados, no início tinha sido apenas um alívio por poder executar tal atividade outra vez, depois se transformou numa obsessão, escovava os cabelos quase 100 vezes antes de dormir para que eles não cacheassem levando-a a recordar-se de seu passado assombroso.

James entrou no quarto do hotel segurando um saquinho de biscoitos de padaria que ele vinha mordiscando pelo caminho. Kate estava estranha desde que estiveram no St. Sebastian aquela manhã e ele se perguntava se isso se devia só ao reencontro com sua mãe ou tinha a ver com o Jack. Ele não queria nem pensar na segunda opção.

- Oi amor, como você está? Fui caminhar enquanto você dormia.

- Eu estou bem.- ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

- Òtimo! Quer biscoito?

- Não.

Ele puxou uma cadeira estofada e sentou-se perto dela.

- E então, não vai me contar o que a sua mãe disse?

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Tudo bem, vamos falar de outro assunto então. Coincidência encontrarmos o Jack no hospital hoje, não foi? Acho que ele está passando por uma crise de meia-idade, viu só aquele brinquinho?

O coração de Kate sacolejou dentro do peito ao ouvir James falar de Jack. Não, ela não queria falar dele, não queria pensar nele, nada podia alterar o rumo pacífico que sua vida tinha tomado. Assim que resolvesse o problema com sua mãe retornaria com urgência à Bexar County e viveria sua vidinha como tinha de ser até o fim de sua existência.

- Kate, está me ouvindo, baby? Eu estava falando sobre o novo visual Aerosmith do Jack.

Mas Kate não deixou que ele continuasse a falar no Jack, queria que James não falasse nele nunca mais. Surpreendendo-o, ela sentou-se em seu colo e beijou-lhe a boca ardentemente.

- Sardenta!- ele exclamou entre os beijos selvagens.

- Cala a boca, gostoso!- ela disse ríspida mordiscando o pescoço dele.

- Hum, você sabe que eu adoro quando me mandar calar a boca!

Ele a ergueu nos braços e a jogou na cama com força. Em seguida ele começou a beijar-lhe as coxas, subindo a barra da camisola de seda cinza que ela vestia. Kate deu um pequeno gemido e ele retirou-lhe a calcinha bem devagar, saboreando o gosto da pele dela.

- Como você quer?- ele sussurrou lascivo no ouvido dela.

- De costas.- Kate respondeu sem pensar sentindo a mão dele acariciando-lhe a intimidade, dedos que a invadiam numa dança prazerosa.

James a segurou delicadamente pelos ombros e despiu as próprias roupas. Kate se segurou no estrado da cama e ficou de joelhos, de costas para ele. Com um movimento preciso, James penetrou-a, beijando-lhe o pescoço e as costas ao mesmo tempo. Kate gritou e começou a mexer os quadris junto com ele.

- Mais James, mais...

Ele lambeu a orelha dela e abraçou seu corpo esguio junto ao dele, acariciando-lhe os seios intumescidos. Kate fechou os olhos sentindo as ondas de prazer dominá-la e de repente não estava mais com seu marido e sim com Jack. Ele fazia amor com ela de maneira selvagem, empurrando-a contra o espelho da cama, movimentando-se duramente dentro dela.

E Kate gemia sem se controlar, queria gritar o nome dele, mas sabia que não podia.

- Oh! Assim! Assim!

- Eu te amo, sardenta!

Ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso que James costumava lhe dar desde os tempos da ilha, Kate quase desmoronou caindo na real. Não era Jack que estava com ela e sim James. O que mais ela poderia esperar? E de repente a transa não estava mais tão prazerosa assim porque Kate se sentia culpada por transar com James pensando em Jack. Mesmo assim, ela deixou que ele terminasse.

Quanto tudo acabou, e ambos desabaram sobre o colchão, Kate tinha lágrimas nos olhos e James não entendeu nada.

- Amor, você está bem? Eu te machuquei? Foi o bebê? Não devíamos ter feito assim, desculpe, eu...

Ela olhou para ele e viu o quanto estava alarmado, com o intuito de acalmá-lo, ela se aconchegou ao peito forte dele e disse:

- Eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça eu te amo.

- Yeah, amo você também.- respondeu ele acarinhando-lhe os cabelos. Sua resposta saiu como um murmúrio despretensioso porque em seu íntimo ele sabia que havia algo errado com Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarde da noite e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Jack resolveu ficar em casa. Recusou os vários convites para festas que recebeu escolhendo o conforto do lar. Seu reencontro com Kate o tinha deixado seriamente perturbado. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu a campainha tocando estridentemente. Irritado, ele levantou-se da cama e vestiu um roupão por cima da cueca boxer de seda preta e foi atender a porta.

Na penumbra do corredor ele vislumbrou Juliet, toda arrumada usando um elegante vestido vermelho. Os longos cabelos loiros cortados de forma diferente, mechas charmosas caíam por seu rosto e ela exibiu-lhe um lindo sorriso quando o viu.

- Hey, Dr. Jack! Quanto tempo!

Continua…


	11. O segredo revelado

Capítulo 11- O segredo revelado

A suave melodia embalada pela doce e reconfortante voz de Norah Jones dava o tom certo ao ambiente.

"_I wait till I saw the sun, I don't know why I didn't come…"_

Juliet balançou a taça de vinho tinto entre os dedos e deu uma charmosa cruzada de pernas. Jack recostou a cabeça no sofá e bebericou de sua taça antes de indagar:

- E então, no que está pensando? Você aparece assim do nada cinco anos depois e agora fica aí calada jogando charme pra cima de mim...- ele sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso:

- Não estou pensando em nada demais, apenas estava ouvindo atentamente a música e percebi que ela tem tudo a ver com o que está acontecendo aqui nesse exato momento.

- Por que?

- Ora Jack, não percebe? È que sempre estou esperando por você, mas você nunca chega!

- Sempre estive no mesmo lugar, Juliet, foi você quem me deixou e foi embora pra Miami se lembra?

Juliet afastou uma mecha de cabelos loiros do rosto e piscou os olhos verdes.

- Eu o deixei porque era isso que você queria.

- Por que diz isso?

- Pelo jeito que você me tratava.

- Mas eu nunca a tratei mal...- Jack se defendeu.

- Sei disso e esse era o problema. Não havia paixão nos seus atos, só a profunda amizade que nos uniu desde o dia em que nos conhecemos naquela ilha e eu queria muito mais do que amor fraterno, coisa que você não podia me dar.

Jack ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos até que disse algo que nunca pensou que contaria a ela.

- Fiz amor com a Kate uma semana antes de ir atrás de você.

- Por que eu não pareço surpresa?- Juliet debochou dele.

- Você sabia?

- E por qual motivo você teria ido atrás de mim daquele jeito, Dr. Shephard? Sempre desesperado, vivendo de acordo com os atos de Kate, foi assim na ilha, continuou sendo assim na civilização.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não, foi só daquela vez, nunca existiu mais nada entre nós. Eu estou solteiro, curtindo a minha vida, mas e quanto a você? Está sozinha também?

- Não, eu estou noiva e me caso em alguns meses. Talvez você conheça o meu noivo. Ele é o atual diretor do St. Sebastian, Dr. Carlson.

Jack franziu uma sobrancelha.

- Se conheço. Eu o odeio.

Juliet riu: - Oh, não seja injusto. Carlson é uma boa pessoa! Um pouco rabugento às vezes, mas creio que esse é seu único defeito. Mas já que o odeia tanto...- ela se aproximou mais de Jack no sofá. – Não se importaria de passar uma noite com a futura esposa dele...

Jack riu levemente: - Isso não está certo Juliet!

- Eu sei que não, mas andei sabendo que há muito tempo você não é mais o senhor moralista, aliás, adorei o cabelo comprido e o brinquinho sexy...

Ele a encarou profundamente com seus belos olhos castanho-esverdeados e acariciou as coxas dela por baixo do vestido vermelho curto. Juliet deu o segundo passo, sentando-se no colo de Jack e desamarrando os fios que prendiam o vestido atrás, desnudando os seios alvos, com mamilos rosados e arrepiados pedindo os lábios dele.

Dr. Jack não se fez de rogado e começou a sugá-los, um de cada vez com a precisão de quem entendia bastante da anatomia feminina. Juliet gemeu e deixou que ele a deitasse no sofá. Sequer haviam se beijado e Jack já despia a calcinha de Juliet, vermelha e rendada. Abriu o roupão que vestia e desceu a cueca de seda se acomodando entre as pernas longas de Juliet possuindo-a de imediato, ouvindo-a gemer e sussurrar palavras sujas em seus ouvidos. Ter reencontrado Kate não importava, o passado havia ficado para trás e ele era apenas um homem realizando seus desejos primitivos mais uma vez, não importava com qual mulher fosse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Assim não _hija_, você está arrancando os meus cabelos, cariño.- reclamou Ana-Lucia ante às tentativas de Érica em escovar-lhe os cabelos.

- Mas mamãe, eu só quero te deixar bonita.- respondeu a menina, de pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto Ana-Lucia estava sentada no sofá da sala terminando de calçar as botas de coturno para ir trabalhar.

- Eu gosto dos seus cabelos, são escuros e brilhantes.- disse Èrica com entusiasmo enfiando a escova com força nos cachos negros da mãe.

Ana-Lucia fez uma careta de dor e afastou com delicadeza a mão da pequena de seus cabelos.

- Os seus cabelos é que são lindos, dourados como o sol, igualzinho o cabelo do seu pai.

Èrica piscou com estranheza: - Mas os cabelos do papai Danny eram escuros como os seus, mamãe.

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco diante da observação da menina e mudou de assunto:

- Obrigada por pentear meus cabelos, mas agora você precisa tomar seu café para ir à escola ou vai se atrasar.

Érica correu para a cozinha chamando por Lupita, sua babá enquanto Ana foi para frente do espelho e começou a fazer uma trança nos cabelos pensando consigo que estava ficando louca ao fazer aquele comentário, o que dera nela?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou sentindo-se mais disposta e devorou o café da manhã do hotel com afinco. James sorriu vendo que ela estava corada e parecia muito bem. Ficara preocupado quando ela começara a chorar depois de terem feito amor, mas felizmente estava tudo bem.

- E então, o que faremos hoje?- ele indagou beijando a mão dela.

- Eu vou pro hospital ver minha mãe.

- Sardenta, você não me contou como foi a conversa com sua mãe.

- Nós não conversamos.

- Como não?

- Ela estava sedada quando estive lá, por causa das dores. O médico dela me informou que ela está sem memória. Não se lembra que fui eu quem matou Wayne, não sabe de nada disso e que seu maior desejo é estar comigo outra vez.

Sawyer piscou os olhos, incrédulo: - E o que você pretende fazer? Vai contar a verdade a ela?

- Não. Eu resolvi que vou aproveitar o que resta de vida a ela. Vamos ficar juntas como eu sempre sonhei, sem ela me julgando ou me odiando, as coisas voltarão a ser como antes mesmo que não seja por muito tempo.

- Acha que é o melhor?- ele perguntou com sinceridade.

- Sim.- Kate tinha certa hesitação na voz, mas estava mesmo decidida. James não se opôs.

- Se isso a fará feliz, por mim tudo bem. Só quero a sua felicidade.

Kate sorriu e o beijou levemente nos lábios pensando consigo que sua vida não estava tão fora de controle quanto pensara na noite anterior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O treinamento estava sendo puxado e Ana-Lucia estava exausta. Desde que o marido morrera, ela sentira que perdera um pouco o pique para o trabalho, mas aos poucos tentava recuperá-lo. Quando o sargento Hondo deu um intervalo de dez minutos para que seus recrutas descansassem e bebessem água ela foi se sentar sozinha embaixo de uma árvore. Seu colega de equipe, o homem que não tirava os charmosos olhos castanhos dos dela, Jim Street, foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Hey Cortez, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, eu estou acostumada a pegar no pesado.- respondeu ela.

- Eu também. È casada?- indagou sem cerimônias ao ver uma aliança no dedo dela.

- Viúva. Meu marido morreu há poucos dias. Era policial e morreu em serviço.

- Sinto muito.- respondeu ele automaticamente.

- Eu também.- ela completou, evasiva.

- Sei que a morte de seu marido está recente, mas ouso fazer o convite assim mesmo. Gostaria de tomar um drink comigo essa noite, pra relaxar, espairecer essas idéias? Notei que você anda muito tensa no treinamento e isso não é bom se quiser passar na prova final.

Ana-Lucia o fitou com desinteresse e ele pensou que ela fosse dar-lhe uma resposta torta, mas ao invés disso ganhou um meio sorriso:

- Está bem, eu irei. Mas eu escolho o lugar.

- Tudo bem.- assentiu Street devolvendo o sorriso.

- E só mais uma coisa.- ela disse antes de voltar ao seu posto de treinamento. – Não é só porque aceitei tomar um drink com você que vai transar hoje.

- Ok.- respondeu Street divertido mascando um chiclete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James estava acabando de sair de uma loja de roupas de bebê no shopping onde comprara várias coisinhas para o filho que iria chegar, queria fazer uma surpresa a Kate, quando de repente seu celular tocou estridente no bolso da calça jeans. Olhou no visor e não reconheceu o número, mas atendeu assim mesmo.

- James Ford falando!

- Sawyer!- disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

Ele estranhou, ninguém o chamava mais assim, a não ser pessoas de seu passado de golpes ou até mesmo alguém da ilha.

- Quem fala?

- Creio que você se lembra muito bem de mim.- disse a mulher, gentilmente. – Aqui quem fala é Elizabeth Thompson, mas você me conheceu como Libby.

- Libby!- ele exclamou, surpreso. – Como conseguiu meu número?

- Com o gerente do banco Cradock Mariner. Sei que você tem conta lá.

- Peraí, não estou entendendo nada...

- Mas vai entender. Sei que está em LA e preciso conversar sobre um assunto muito sério com você. Podemos almoçar juntos no Magic Island às 12 e 30?

- Está bem.- concordou Sawyer, mesmo sem a menor idéia do que Libby poderia querer com ele, já fazia cinco anos que não se viam.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate entrou no quarto de sua mãe segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas, as preferidas dela. Diane Jensen virou-se para filha e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao fitá-la.

- Oi, mãe.- Kate balbuciou e Diane lhe estendeu os braços trêmulos.

- Katherine...Deus atendeu minhas preces, você veio!

Kate se jogou nos braços de sua mãe, chorando muito e as duas se abraçaram como não faziam há anos.

- Eu estou aqui mãe, e não vou a lugar nenhum...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James cumprimentou Libby com um caloroso beijo no rosto quando eles se encontraram no restaurante no horário combinado.

- Moonbeach, você está ótima!- ele comentou.

Libby sorriu.

- Você também. Hugo ia gostar de ver você.

- Não acredito! Tem mantido contato com o Emo?

- Na verdade, nos casamos e tivemos um filho.

- Que bom pra vocês.- comentou James – Eu também me casei, com a Kate, vamos ter um bebê no outono.

- Mesmo? Fico feliz por vocês, embora eu achasse que Kate se casaria com o Jack.

- Por que todo mundo fala isso?- James protestou.

- Todo mundo quem?

- Você, o Ali, a Barbie Malibu, mas deixa pra lá...e a Analulu, tem visto ela? Li no jornal que o marido dela morreu num acidente.- ele tinha jurado a si mesmo que quando encontrasse com Libby não perguntaria sobre Ana-Lucia, mas a pergunta escapou de seus lábios sem que ele pudesse evitar.

- Oh sim, eu fui ao velório, foi uma coisa terrível. E é exatamente sobre isso que quero falar com você.

- Sobre o velório do marido de Ana-Lucia?

- Sim, Daniel era policial e morreu tentando salvar a mãe de uma garotinha de um carro em chamas.

- Eu li isso no jornal, mas não entendo, o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- A criança que Daniel salvou das chamas se chama Clementine Philips, esse nome te diz alguma coisa?

James ficou azul e de repente não conseguiu dizer nada apenas fitou Libby com o semblante muito sério.

- Eu sei o que está pensando e está completamente certo. Cassidy Philips, sua ex-amante morreu nesse trágico acidente, mas sua filha Clementine de oito anos, aquela a quem você envia religiosamente uma quantia em dinheiro mensal desde que nasceu está viva, numa instituição para crianças aqui em LA. Sei que se lembra que sou psicóloga clínica e atualmente venho trabalhando em parceria com essas instituições ajudando crianças traumatizadas e...

- E espera que eu faça o que depois de ouvir tudo isso?- James questionou. – Mesmo com a mãe dela morta não vou retirar o dinheiro da pensão, a menina a receberá até completar a maioridade. Se está preocupada com os encargos burocráticos é só me dizer o nome e o número da conta a quem tenho de enviar o dinheiro agora.

Ele estava abalado, isso era visível, mas também era perceptível que não daria o braço a torcer tão fácil assim.

- Você não entende, Sawyer. Você é o único parente que Clementine tem, se não assumir a guarda dela, a menina será enviada a um orfanato. È isso o que quer para ela? Não é possível que você não tenha mudado nada depois de tudo o que passamos naquela ilha. Você vai ter um filho com Kate e deixar sua filha desamparada? O que Kate pensaria disso?

- Você acha que é assim tão simples?- indagou Sawyer, nervoso. – Eu e Kate viemos a LA por causa da mãe dela, ela já tem problemas demais e nem sonha que tenho uma filha, simplesmente não sei como contar a ela.

- È bom ir pensando nisso, Sawyer, porque dentro de poucos dias você terá de assumir sua filha.- dizendo isso, Libby tirou da bolsa um cartão de visitas e entregou a James. – Você tem o resto da tarde para pensar no assunto, me ligue amanhã de manhã para que eu possa levá-lo para conhecer sua filha.- ela se levantou da mesa e virou-se para ir embora sem pedir o almoço.- Lembranças a Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack tomava café no corredor do quinto andar quando viu Kate saindo da antiga sala de cirurgia que agora era um quarto onde a mãe dela estava internada. Seus olhos se encontraram de imediato e ele forçou um sorriso.

- Olá Kate. Como está sua mãe?

- Ela está bem, por enquanto.- respondeu Kate tentando ser sociável.

- Dr. Shephard, o Dr. Carlson quer vê-lo imediatamente em sua sala.- anunciou Daisy, a recepcionista.

- Fico feliz que ela esteja bem.- disse ele antes de se afastar. Kate deu um sorriso sincero para ele e serviu-se de café pensando no quanto seria difícil ficar se encontrando com ele todo o tempo em que sua mãe estivesse internada no hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer andava de um lado a outro no quarto do hotel quando Kate chegou mais de oito da noite.

- Onde estava? Liguei para o seu celular, mas ninguém atendeu.

- Eu fui dar uma volta sozinha depois que saí do hospital. A bateria do meu celular caiu. Mas o que foi, você parece tão pálido! Está bem?- indagou ela tocando o rosto dele com carinho.

- Eu estou bem sim.- ele respondeu.

- Vou tomar um banho. Por que não pede algo para comermos?

- Vou pedir sim.- respondeu Sawyer, imaginando uma forma de contar a ela sobre Clementine sem correr o risco dela surtar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Estou até estranhando você resolver sair para se divertir assim quando a morte de seu marido ainda está tão recente.- disse Raquel vendo Ana amarrando as fitas da sandália de salto prateada nas pernas.

- _Mama_, não sei o que você quer. Se eu fico em casa triste pelos cantos você reclama, se resolvo sair para tomar um drink reclama do mesmo jeito.

Raquel abraçou-a por trás e beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente.

- Só quero que você fique bem, _hija._ Fico feliz que tenha resolvido dar uma volta. Aliás, posso saber aonde vai?

- Eu vou até o bar do tio Jose. Faz tempo que não conversamos e eu não estava em condições de dar-lhe atenção no funeral de Danny.

- E vai sozinha?

- O que é isso? Um inquérito?- indagou Ana arrumando o decote delicado do vestido branco que usava. – Vou com um colega de trabalho, tomarei um drink, falarei com tio Jose e volto pra casa, _esta bien_?

- _Si cariño, no te molestes_.- respondeu a mãe.

Ana-Lucia terminou de se arrumar e foi até o quarto de Èrica dar um beijo na filha. Quando Jim chegou Raquel o cumprimentou gentilmente e Ana logo juntou-se a ele para irem ao _La Isla Bonita_, o bar de seu padrinho, Jose Cortez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu tenho uma filha!- Sawyer disparou quando Kate saiu do chuveiro. Ela quase deixou cair a toalha ao ouvir aquela revelação. – Como é que é?

- Eu tenho uma filha, ela se chama Clementine Philips, deve ter uns sete ou oito anos.

- O quê? Por que está me contando isso agora? Não estou entendendo!

- A mãe dela, Cassidy Philips morreu em um acidente de carro há três dias junto com o marido de Ana-Lucia, mas ele conseguiu salvar minha filha.

- Você tem uma filha com Cassidy Philips e agora ela está morta?

- Você conheceu a Cassidy?

- Conheci uma Cassidy uma vez há muito tempo. Morena de olhos claros, estava apaixonada por um salafrário golpista que a engravidara e ficara com todo seu dinheiro, era você?

- Kate! Eu jamais poderia saber que você conheceu Cassidy. Mas o meu passado é uma fatalidade e você sabe disso. A Libby, a da ilha, ela é psicóloga de uma instituição infantil onde está minha filha e me disse que devo assumi-la e eu não sei o que...

Kate tremia diante daquelas revelações e só conseguiu dizer:

- Some da minha frente! Não quero falar com você agora!

- Kate...me deixe explicar...

- Some daqui Sawyer!- ela gritou.

Com medo de que ela se exaltasse muito e isso fizesse mal ao bebê James deixou o quarto e pegou o primeiro táxi que viu na rua. Pediu que o taxista o deixasse no primeiro bar e foi o que ele fez. James desceu do táxi e leu as letras em néon gritante, _La Isla Bonita_ e entrou. Era um bar latino, cheio de pessoas alegres, dançando.

James puxou um banquinho no bar e pediu uma dose forte de tequila para o bartender e pôs-se a observar as pessoas dançando na pista de dança. Foi quando a viu e seu coração disparou sem saber o motivo.

- Ana-Lucia...- murmurou.

Ela estava ali no meio do salão conversando com um homem, o corpo relaxado, suas curvas valorizadas num vestido branco, rodado, os cabelos negros e cacheados mais compridos do que ele se lembrava. Engoliu em seco, ela erguia a saia e rebolava ao som da música sensual que tocava, sorrindo e trocando palavras com o sujeito que a acompanhava. Ele precisava falar com ela. Virou o copo de tequila só de uma vez e caminhou em sua direção.

Continua...


	12. Talvez, talvez, talvez

Capítulo 12- "Talvez, talvez, talvez..."

Três doses de tequila e já estava vendo Sawyer na sua frente? Não, não podia ser disse Ana-Lucia a si mesma, só podia estar tendo alucinações. Mas se a visão do estonteante caipira caminhando em sua direção com um largo sorriso no belo rosto era coisa da sua cabeça porque seu colega de trabalho e acompanhante naquela noite estaria sofrendo do mesmo delírio?

- Conhece esse homem, Cortez?- Jim indagou sorvendo mais um gole da bebida que tomava.

- Infelizmente sim.- respondeu Ana-Lucia concentrando toda sua atenção em Sawyer.

- Hey!- foi o único som que saiu dos lábios de Sawyer quando Ana-Lucia projetou os profundos olhos escuros na face dele.

- Hey!- a única resposta que ela deu.

Nos segundos que se seguiram os dois ficaram se encarando sem dizer uma palavra, olhares que podiam dizer estar dizendo muitas coisas para ambos, mas que aos olhos de leigos como Jim Street não significavam nada. Por isso, o policial quebrou o silêncio.

- Então de onde se conhecem? Você é policial?- perguntou Street baseando-se no porte e estatura de Sawyer.

- Policial?- repetiu Ana-Lucia com um indisfarçável sorriso que fez Sawyer sentir as pernas momentaneamente bambas. Teria sido a única dose de tequila que tomara?

Pigarreando, Sawyer tentou continuar o assunto já que de repente não sabia o que dizer a Ana-Lucia.

- Na verdade, eu sou corretor de imóveis.

- Interessante.- comentou Jim com educação. - Comprou alguma casa com ele, Ana?- especulou.

- Antes fosse!- disse Ana-Lucia arrependendo-se de imediato do comentário sarcástico, porque estava sendo tão agressiva com ele? Já não estavam mais na ilha e sim de volta à civilização. Achou melhor esclarecer logo as coisas antes que Street começasse a fazer perguntas demais. – Mas que mal educada que eu sou.- disfarçou ela. – Jim Street, meu colega na Swat, este é o Sawyer. Nos conhecemos durante o período em que estive presa em uma ilha deserta.

- Como é?- questionou Jim com ar de riso, aquilo só poderia ser uma piada.

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu.- retrucou Sawyer. – Portanto jamais pergunte a ela aquela pergunta clássica, quem você levaria para uma ilha deserta. Quem passou por essa experiência realmente não gosta dessa pergunta.

Jim parecia espantado.

- Quer dizer então Cortez que você é uma das sobreviventes daquele vôo da Oceanic Airlines que caiu em uma ilha desconhecida há alguns anos atrás?

- Sou sim, e não me vanglorio disso pode acreditar.

- Bem, eu penso sobre nossa estadia na ilha como umas merecidas férias num resort, não foi mesmo Analulu?

- Não me chame assim!.- a resposta saiu ríspida e automática antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta disso.

- Desculpe.- disse Sawyer baixando os olhos, envergonhado consigo mesmo. Não deveria estar agindo com ela como se ainda estivessem na ilha afinal cinco anos tinham se passado e muita coisa mudara. O que ele esperava? Que depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo ela simplesmente fosse ficar feliz com a presença dele e rir das suas piadas? Mas por que se importava tanto com o que ela estava pensando?

- Ana, _niña, cuanto tiempo!_

Ana-Lucia abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o tio todo contente vindo em sua direção, nunca ficara tão feliz em vê-lo, pois a presença dele havia sido providencial para quebrar o clima estranho que se instalara ali desde que Sawyer se aproximara dela.

- Tio Jose.- ela saudou abraçando-o. – Me perdoe por não ter conversado com o senhor naquele dia...

- Não querida, não se preocupe com isso, sei como estava abalada naquele dia, mas não vamos falar de assuntos tristes, estou muito feliz que tenha vindo ao bar se distrair. Como está _tu mama, cariño?_

- Ela está ótima!

- _Y tu chiquita?_

- Está ótima também.

- Certo, mas deixemos de enrolação. Quando vi você aqui no bar logo lembrei de como costumava vir aqui e encantar os clientes com sua bela voz.

- Ai não tio, isso já faz tanto tempo, eu tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos.

Jose deu uma gostosa risada:

- _Y aún continuas guapissima_ (e ainda continua bonita Então não tens desculpas, pelo menos uma música! O que me dizem cavalheiros, aliás, Lulu querida não apresentou seus amigos pro titio.

Ana-Lucia corou levemente ao jeito que seu tio falava com ela na frente de Jim e Sawyer, como se ainda tivesse cinco anos.

- Tio Jose, esse é Jim Street, faz parte da minha equipe na Swat...

- _Mucho gusto_, Jim.- cumprimentou Jose apertando-lhe a mão. – _Tu mama_ me disse que tinhas entrado para a Swat, fico orgulhoso.

Ela sorriu e olhou para Sawyer antes de dizer: - E este aqui é o Sawyer.

Seu tio ficou olhando para ele esperando que Ana lhe dissesse o que ele fazia e da onde se conheciam, mas ela apenas complementou: - O Sawyer é um velho amigo!

Sawyer apertou a mão de Jose cumprimentado-o com educação, mas nada disse sobre a resposta de Ana-Lucia para explicar a relação entre eles.

- Então querida sobrinha vais cantar?- seu tio voltou a insistir. – Tenho certeza que seus amigos aqui adorariam ouvi-la.

Jim Street limitou-se a dar de ombros com um pequenos sorriso, mas Sawyer porém, não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar:

- Oh sim, eu estou ansioso para ouvi-la cantar, não perderia isso por nada.

Ana-Lucia fechou a cara para ele e Sawyer sentiu um nó na boca do estômago ao vê-la com aquela expressão, de repente sentiu como se tivesse voltado cinco anos no tempo.

- Vamos Ana, por favor!- Jose insistiu mais uma vez.

Ela deu um sorriso forçado aos três e respondeu por fim:

- Sim, por que não?

Jose abriu um sorriso de puro contentamento e estendeu o braço para Ana-Lucia que o seguiu até o pequeno palco localizado no centro do bar. Sawyer voltou-se para Street e percebeu que o sujeito acompanhava os passos dela, descaradamente apreciando seu farto traseiro desenhado sob o tecido do vestido branco. Deu uma risada cínica que fez Jim prestar atenção nele.

- Qual a piada, Sawyer?

- Nenhuma.- respondeu Sawyer fazendo um gesto para que o garçom lhe trouxesse mais uma bebida.

- Ela é uma beleza não?

- Oh sim, criatura mais meiga eu ainda não conheci.- debochou James.

Street franziu o cenho: - Peraí, eu estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui.

- O quê?- questionou James agradecendo ao garçom que havia acabado de lhe trazer mais uma garrafa de tequila.

- Sei lá cara, você aparece do nada aqui no bar dizendo que ficaram presos em uma ilha deserta, tipo, vocês foram apenas amigos ou...

- Éramos tão amigos quanto vocês são agora.- sondou Sawyer, de súbito disposto a descobrir que tipo de relação Ana-Lucia tinha com aquele sujeito, afinal ela havia perdido o marido policial há apenas alguns dias e já estaria saindo com um cara, ainda por cima colega de trabalho? Não que o que ela fizesse da vida dela lhe importasse, James estava apenas curioso.

- Certo.- respondeu Jim Street diante da afirmação de James. – Então só eram amigos mesmo porque eu e Ana-Lucia acabamos de nos conhecer e é a primeira vez que saímos juntos. Não sei se sabe, mas o marido dela morreu há alguns dias de uma forma muito trágica.

- Sim, eu li no jornal. Fiquei até surpreso de encontrá-la em um bar já que faz tão poucos dias que essa tragédia aconteceu.

- Não fique tão surpreso, foi muito difícil convencê-la a sair.- comentou Jim. – Ela só veio porque insisti muito e porque aqui é o bar do tio dela, onde ela se sente mais à vontade, duvido muito que Ana fosse aceitar assim de repente ir para um lugar mais badalado.

- Entendo.- respondeu James com um sorriso maroto, instigando Street a falar mais.

- Pois é, ela é uma pessoa difícil e desconfiada, mas eu não vou desistir dela não.

- È, não desiste não!- disse James, comentando baixinho consigo mesmo. – Palhaço!

- O que você disse?

- Eu não disse nada.- falou James tomando mais um gole da sua bebida.

Nesse momento, as luzes do lugar se apagaram e toda a iluminação se concentrou no palco.

- _Buenas noches_!- saudou Jose, muito empolgado. – Bienvenidos ao La Isla Bonita. Esta noite, estou muito feliz porque minha bela sobrinha Ana-Lucia depois de muitos anos sem vir ao bar resolveu nos presentear com sua presença hoje.

As pessoas bateram palmas e uma luz forte foi jogada sobre Ana-Lucia no palco que instintivamente levou as mãos aos olhos, um pouco embaraçada por causa do espalhafato de seu tio.

- E para celebrar sua vinda aqui hoje à noite pedi a ela que cantasse uma canção para nós. Vamos aplaudir minha sobrinha, Ana-Lucia Cortez.

Ana-Lucia ouviu os aplausos, mas tentou imaginar que não havia ninguém naquele extenso salão, fazia muito tempo que não cantava, ainda mais em público. Quando a introdução conhecida da velha canção "_Quizás, Quizás, Quizás_..." começou a tocar ela notou que apenas uma pessoa naquela platéia ela não poderia ignorar, um par de olhos azuis que a fitava com um misto de ansiedade e curiosidade em ouvi-la.

" _Siempre que te pregunto ( Sempre que te pergunto), que cuando, como y donde (quê?como? e aonde?) tú siempres me respondes (você sempre me responde) quizás...quizás...quizás...(talvez, talvez, talvez)."_

As pessoas entreolhavam-se sorrindo e aplaudiam a interpretação de Ana-Lucia. James estava surpreso, jamais poderia imaginar que ela tivesse uma voz tão adorável. Incentivada pelos aplausos e a reação positiva das pessoas, e com um empurrãozinho da tequila, Ana-Lucia começou a se divertir com a situação e logo se viu dançando sensualmente ao som dos tambores, cornetas e maracas.

"_Y así pasan los dias (e assim passam os dias), y yo desesperando ( e eu desesperada), y tu, tu contestando ( e você, você contestando), quizás, quizás, quizás (talvez, talvez, talvez)"_

James a via se mover de um lado para o outro do palco, o vestido rodado esvoaçando como se ela pudesse flutuar, e sua voz rouca que cantava com tanto entusiasmo enchia-lhe os ouvidos causando uma poderosa sensação de bem-estar. A impressão que tinha era de que estava diante de uma pessoa completamente diferente da que conhecera na ilha, alguém por quem ele teria sido capaz de se apaixonar. Paixão? Corrigiu-se mentalmente, só podia estar ficando louco. Aquela era Ana-Lucia "Rambina" Cortez, a mulher que o espancara, quase o deixou morrer na floresta e que depois fez sexo com ele apenas para lhe roubar uma arma com o intuito de matar outra pessoa. Não, não podia se deixar levar pela maquiagem, o jeito sexy e a bela voz.

"_Estás perdendo el tiempo (Está perdendo tempo), Pensando, Pensando, Por lo que tu más quieras( Pelo que é mais importante para você), Hasta cuando, hasta cuando (Até quando? Até quando?)Y así pasan los dias..."_

A canção já estava terminando, mas James continuava hipnotizado por ela, parado feito uma estátua diante do palco. Quando a música terminou e Ana-Lucia gentilmente agradeceu às pessoas, Jim cutucou-lhe no braço.

- Hey, prazer te conhecer Sawyer. Até mais!

- Por que está se despedindo de mim?- questionou Sawyer solicitando mais uma bebida ao garçom. – Eu e Ana ainda temos muito que conversar, sabe como é, relembrar os velhos tempos!

Jim não gostou nada das palavras de James, e ficou lamentando consigo mesmo a inesperada aparição daquele "amigo" de Ana-Lucia que acabou por atrapalhar todo o seu encontro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deitada na cama, zapeando os canais da tv, Kate estava muito aborrecida. Não conseguia parar de pensar na revelação bombástica de James sobre ter uma filha. Já estavam casados há cinco anos e ela não podia acreditar que ele havia escondido isso dela durante tanto tempo.

Uma das coisas que juraram a si mesmos quando trocaram alianças havia sido não ter segredos no relacionamento deles e seu marido havia quebrado essa regra que para Kate era essencial. E agora? Como iriam ser as coisas? Ela tinha que cuidar da mãe doente e James tinha que assumir a filha. Naquela manhã ela havia conversado com o Dr. Miller sobre a possibilidade de transferir a mãe para um hospital em Bexar County onde Kate poderia continuar cuidando dela, mas agora com a chegada da filha de James as coisas teriam que ser repensadas. Uma criança precisa de muita atenção, uma boa escola, principalmente uma criança que acabara de perder a mãe. Como lidaria com isso? Apesar da mágoa que sentia do marido não podia virar as costas à filha de James, ainda mais que ela era filha de Cassidy Philips, uma mulher muito especial que conhecera em seu passado e que a ajudara num momento de muita dificuldade.

Sentindo-se completamente perdida ela sentiu uma súbita vontade de conversar com alguém que há anos atrás havia lhe ensinado, que a melhor forma de recuperar o controle de uma situação era contando até cinco. Respirou fundo e procurou embaixo do criado mudo ao lado da cama a lista telefônica.

- Jack Shephard...- enquanto procurava na listagem. Passou mais de meia hora procurando, havia muitos Jacks em Los Angeles até que finalmente encontrou: Jack Cristian Shephard, só podia ser ele!

Pegou o telefone e digitou os números com dedos trêmulos. Depois de três toques, uma voz sonolenta atendeu:

- Alô?

- Jack...

Kate não conseguiu dizer mais nada e ficou muda ao telefone. Do outro lado da linha, Jack podia escutar suas respiração e alguma coisa dentro dele sabia quem estava ligando.

- Kate!- disse por fim.

- Quem é, bebê?- indagou uma voz feminina melodiosa que Kate pode escutar muito bem.

- Jack, desculpe eu não deveria ter ligado assim.- disse ela pronta a pôr o telefone de volta no gancho.

- Não, não desligue!- ele pediu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu só precisava conversar com alguém, mas não quis te incomodar, deixa pra lá!

Jack sabia que havia algo errado.

- Kate, pode me encontrar na ponte norte de Los Angeles em uns quarenta minutos?

- Eu...- ela hesitou por alguns segundos, mas por fim concordou: - Está bem! Estarei lá!

Jack desligou o telefone e olhou para sua companhia ao lado na cama.

- Candy, querida, me desculpe, mas eu tenho uma emergência no hospital.

- Ah não!- a loira siliconada reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Me perdoe, é realmente importante, mas prometo que irei recompensá-la depois. Não sei que horas volto, então não precisa me esperar para o café da manhã.- disse ele beijando-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon revirou-se na cama e parou ao dar pela falta do corpo quente do marido ao lado do seu. Esfregando os olhos, ela sentou-se na cama e logo em seguida levantou-se, vestindo o penhoar de seda. Caminhou até o quarto contíguo ao seu onde dormiam a babá e as crianças. Checou cada um de seus filhos cobrindo-os novamente e beijando suas testas. Voltou ao seu quarto e chamou pelo marido imaginando que ele estivesse no banheiro.

- Yd!

Mas ele não respondeu e estranhamente ela ouviu uma voz abafada vinda do escritório contíguo ao quarto deles. Colocou o ouvido na porta e escutou a voz de Sayid, já ia entrando no escritório para falar com ele quando o ouviu dizer:

- Não me interessa Ahab, já disse que pago o preço que for preciso, mas encontre a Nadia, preciso vê-la!

Com o coração palpitando de ciúme e tristeza Shannon voltou correndo para o seu quarto e jogou-se na cama chorando baixinho, então suas suspeitas não eram infundadas.

Continua...


	13. Let's stay toghether

Capítulo 13- Let's stay toghether.

" _Ooh baby, let's, let's stay together, loving you wheather, wheather times are good or bad, and I'm happy or sad wheather times are good or bad, and I'm happy or sad wheater times are good or bad, and I'm happy or sad…" _

( Baby, vamos, vamos ficar juntos, amando você, quer os tempos estejam mau, felizes ou tristes).

Jack diminuiu o volume do som do carro quando se aproximou da entrada da ponte norte de Los Angeles. Era estranho como aquela antiga balada melancólica de Al Green fazia todo o sentido em sua vida porque as palavras transmitiam tudo o que se passava em seus pensamentos naquele momento. Estava indo se encontrar com Kate no meio da noite e não conseguia conter a própria ansiedade, porém mesmo estando ansioso Jack sabia que ela não havia telefonado para ele por nada, conhecendo tão bem como a conhecia sabia que deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Ao contrário das outras noites, dessa vez ele dirigia com calma e apreensão e ao avistar a familiar silhueta esguia descer de um tradicional táxi amarelo quase no final da ponte Jack sentiu o coração acelerar e estacionou o carro.

- _" Loving you wheather, wheather times are good or bad, and I'm happy or sad…"_(Amando você quer os tempos estejam bons ou ruins, felizes ou tristes).- ele cantarolou baixinho consigo mesmo quando desceu do carro, pensando consigo que era isso o que deveria ter feito há cinco anos atrás, lutado por ela e nunca tê-la deixado ir para os braços de Sawyer.

Caminhou na direção dela com uma expressão qualquer, não queria demonstrar o quanto estava feliz por ela tê-lo chamado ali, mas sua expressão mudou completamente ao ver que Kate parecia nervosa e tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Kate, o que houve?- aproximou-se dela rapidamente e a estreitou em seus braços sem nenhuma cerimônia como se nunca tivessem se separado.

- Eu e o James brigamos.- ela respondeu aceitando o abraço dele.

- Oh!- foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer de pronto e por alguns momentos achou que fosse soltá-la e ir embora praguejando, dizendo que ele tinha mais o que fazer do que consolá-la de suas brigas com o marido, mas ao olhar novamente nos olhos verdes dela, aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda que lhe roubaram tantos momentos furtivos na ilha sentiu seu interior se apaziguar, era impossível sentir raiva dela vendo-a assim daquele jeito tão triste e vulnerável.

- Me perdoe por ter te acordado no meio da noite, mas é que eu não sabia a quem recorrer, eu não tenho ninguém nessa vida além do James...

- Você tem a mim.- ele respondeu sem pensar e sentiu Kate ficar tensa em seu abraço.

- Olha Jack, como eu disse te liguei porque não tenho mais nenhum amigo aqui em Los Angeles que não você, mas não pense que...

- Pensar o quê?- Jack a soltou de seus braços de súbito.

- Nada, deixa pra lá!- Kate respondeu confusa. – È melhor eu ir embora, isso não foi uma boa idéia e...- ela parou de falar e encarou o semblante dele, viu tanto amor e saudade ali que sentiu o ar faltar-lhe. Ela também sentia saudade e muita. – Jack...- voltou a dizer, mas não conseguiu terminar sua sentença, pois os lábios dele colaram-se aos dela como um ímã.

Jack não soube precisar como aconteceu, de repente estava ouvindo Kate falar que não havia sido uma boa idéia ter ido até ali e a voz de Al Green voltou à sua mente "Let's, let's stay together" (Vamos, vamos ficar juntos) e ele a beijou, não queria que ela fosse embora, precisava dela ali.

Os lábios de Jack pressionaram os seus por um momento que pareceu a Kate uma eternidade, ela sabia que ele esperava um sinal dela para aprofundar as coisas, para matar a saudade que o consumia e sem se dar conta partiu seus lábios permitindo a ele desfrutar de sua boca mais intimamente.

Jack deu um suspiro audível de satisfação ao tocar a língua de Kate com a sua, havia se esquecido o quanto beijá-la era mais intenso e abrasador do que beijar qualquer outra mulher. Instintivamente suas mãos tocaram os cabelos dela e se emaranharam nos cachos avermelhados tocando a nuca e a acariciando.

Sentindo arrepios involuntários de prazer na espinha, Kate se afastou dele. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, mas ele não queria parar e por isso tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos para continuar beijando, mas parou a si mesmo ao ver uma expressão zangada formar-se em seu rosto.

- Pare com isso agora mesmo!- ela ordenou num tom de voz baixo, porém firme. – O que estava pensando?

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça.

- Eu não estava pensando em nada, estava muito concentrado na tarefa de te beijar.- respondeu atrevido.

- Mas você sabe muito bem que eu sou casada e estou grávida. Telefonei pra você porque precisava de um ombro amigo e se aproveita assim da minha fraqueza?

- Ora Kate, não seja hipócrita, porque assim vamos levar um tempo para descobrir quem se aproveitou de quem.

- Do que está falando?- ela indagou fitando os olhos dele com imensa tristeza.

- Vamos parar de fazer joguinhos aqui! Você está casada com o Sawyer, briga com ele e liga pra mim no meio da noite...

- Eu só queria conversar por telefone!- Kate gritou. – Foi você quem inventou de virmos nos encontrar aqui, mas eu não deveria ter vindo, não...

Jack a puxou para si e a beijou outra vez. Kate cedeu novamente e o beijo foi mais intenso do que o primeiro, as línguas se acariciavam mutuamente e se entrelaçavam. Dessa vez ela não o parou deixando que ele a beijasse por quanto tempo quisesse. Quando ele a soltou sua respiração estava ofegante, mas o olhar que recebeu dele foi frio.

- Viu? Era disso que eu estava falando. Você não sabe o que quer Kate, nunca soube! Mas eu sei o que eu quero, quero te levar pra minha casa e fazer amor com você até desfalecer, não dou a mínima se você está casada com o Sawyer e espera um filho dele e sabe por que? Porque me cansei de ser o mártir. Eu mudei Kate, me importo mais comigo mesmo do que com os outros, o que você acha disso?

- Acho que preferia você antes.- ela respondeu enxugando uma lágrima teimosa que escorria por seu rosto. - Nunca mais toque em mim, adeus!

Ela saiu caminhando apressadamente para o final da ponte a fim de pegar um táxi e escutou Jack gritar:

- Porque brigou com o Sawyer afinal?

- Não é da sua conta!- respondeu ríspida amaldiçoando o momento em que aceitara se encontrar com ele. Jack já não era mais o mesmo, o homem a quem um dia amara estava morto ou perdera-se para sempre na ilha. – Táxi!- chamou e o veículo amarelo parou rapidamente. Ela entrou sem pensar duas vezes e instruiu o motorista a levá-la de volta para o hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Aí um caipira disse para o outro...- James contava piadas para Jim Street, Ana-Lucia e várias outras pessoas no _La Isla Bonita_ quando seu celular tocou, Fazendo um gesto com a mão ele se afastou para atender.

Ana-Lucia observou-o se afastar e pousou a mão sobre o queixo num gesto pensativo. Já havia bebido mais do que deveria e sua cabeça estava um pouco zonza. Mas se não fossem todas aquelas doses de tequila não estaria rindo e conversando em um bar. Street era um cara legal, mas ela duvidava que pudesse se envolver com ele ou qualquer outro, a perda de Danny havia doído demais, mas a aparição repentina de Sawyer abrira velhas feridas. Como ele era bonito, pensou observando-o falando ao celular, como queria beijar aquela boca e...

- Ana, você está bem?- indagou Jim segurando-lhe o braço porque ela estava quase caindo da cadeira. – Eu estou ótima, aliás, quero mais uma bebida.

- Pois eu acho que já bebeu demais, o Sargento Hondo não vai gostar nada se você faltar no treinamento amanhã por causa de uma ressaca.

- Eu não me importo! Garçom!- ela chamou fazendo sinal com o dedo para que ele lhe trouxesse mais tequila.

- Desculpe señorita, mas seu tio me disse que não lhe servisse mais bebidas.

- Droga!- Ana praguejou e se levantou cambaleante da mesa.

- Aonde você vai?- perguntou Jim.

- Ao banheiro, por que não posso?

Street não discutiu, ela estava muito bêbada e ele se sentiu culpado por tê-la convidado para sair justo quando a morte de seu marido ainda estava muito recente. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter esperado mais para convidá-la.

- Mas onde raios você está, Kate?- indagou James ao celular, sua esposa já estava a cinco minutos lhe fazendo juras de amor ao telefone e pedindo perdão por ter sido tão incompreensiva a respeito de sua filha.

- Eu estou entrando no hotel.- ela respondeu por fim. – Baby, vem pra cá, preciso tanto de você, por favor, me perdoe.

- Eu estou indo sardenta.- disse James carinhoso. – Estarei logo aí!

Ele desligou o celular e voltou até a mesa onde estava Street e outras pessoas.

- Era a patroa.- respondeu diante do olhar interrogativo do policial. – Mas onde está a Ana? Ela já foi embora?

- Foi ao banheiro.- ele respondeu. – Mas assim que ela voltar vou levá-la para casa, já bebeu além da conta.

- Vou me despedir dela.- disse e se afastou caminhando na direção dos banheiros da onde Ana-Lucia vinha. – Eu vou indo Ana, Kate não se sente bem e precisa de mim!

- Kate?- ela indagou.

- Sim, eu pensei ter mencionado, eu e a Kate nos casamos, estamos aqui em Los Angeles para resolver uns problemas de família dela, mas logo retornaremos à Bexar County.

- Entendo.- respondeu mecanicamente. – Então, Adeus e dê lembranças minhas a Kate.- ela falou com a voz meio grogue e quase caiu no chão. James a segurou.

- Você está bem?

- Eu estou ótima.- disse ela equilibrando o próprio corpo.

- Acho melhor pedir ao seu amigo que a leve para casa.- falou James e pigarreando, disse com ternura, tocando um cacho do cabelo dela. – Foi bom ver você de novo, sinto muito mesmo pela morte de seu marido, ele foi um herói!

- È...

- Deus, você foi encantadora essa noite.- ele confessou. – Quando estávamos na ilha eu jamais poderia imaginar que...

- Que eu ficasse tão bem de vestido?- ela provocou maliciosa.

- È, isso também.- ele respondeu com um gracejo passando um olhar por todo o corpo dela e se detendo nos bicos dos seios arrepiados marcando o vestido.

- O meu corpo sempre te agradou muito né?- Ana se acercou dele, ficando bem próxima. – Não foi capaz de me dispensar uma só vez na ilha...

James deu um passo atrás, mas Ana não parou de provocá-lo e tocando as próprias coxas de moda insinuante disse: - Seria capaz de me dispensar agora?

Street se aproximou naquele exato momento, livrando-o da situação embaraçosa.

- Vamos Ana, já é muito tarde e você já passou da conta!

- Concordo com seu amigo, aliás, foi um prazer conhecê-lo Jim!Tchau Ana!- ele finalmente se afastou indo em direção a porta de saída do bar.

- Vem Ana-Lucia, vou te levar pra casa, uma boa noite de sono e você estará novinha em folha.- ele a apoiou com o próprio corpo.

- Tudo bem, pode me levar em casa, mas não vai transar essa noite!- disse atropelando as próprias palavras.

- Claro, não vamos transar eu só vou te deixar em casa, tá bom?- ele falou com ela pausadamente como se falasse a uma criança.

- Tá bom!- Ana respondeu. – Até porque eu queria transar com o Sawyer, só com ele!

Street ficou muito surpreso ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas nada disse, ela estava bêbada e ele não iria dar importância às palavras de uma mulher embriagada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack chegou ao seu apartamento frustrado e furioso. Por que Kate tinha o poder de fazer isso com ele? Não deveria ter marcado nenhum encontro com ela, deveria tê-la esquecido como decidira há cinco anos atrás.

Aborrecido atirou alguns objetos caros de sua bela sala na parede, isso acordou Cindy sua companhia naquela noite. Ela apareceu na sala usando somente camiseta e calcinha e o fitou com olhos sonolentos e assustados:

- Oh meu Deus Jack, o que houve? Você perdeu um paciente?

Ele nada respondeu e aproximando-se dela a encostou na parede com violência e começou a beijá-la sem dar chance para que ela dissesse nada. Saiu rasgando as roupas da mulher e a jogou no sofá tomando-a com vontade, a mulher gritou adorando a sensação de ser dominada. Jack fazia sexo com Cindy de forma brutal pensando no quanto amava e odiava Katherine Austen ao mesmo tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate já estava cochilando na cama quando sentiu o hálito morno de James em seu pescoço, soprando e beijando, fazendo carinhos em sua nuca.

- Amor...- ela murmurou. – Me desculpe...

- Não, você é quem tem de me perdoar, eu deveria ter contado a você sobre Clementine, te amo sardenta!

Eles se beijaram e Kate interrompeu o beijo somente para dizer:

- Eu estou com você para o que der e vier, somos uma dupla!

James sorriu: - Sim, nós somos, dois ex-golpistas tentando levar a vida de maneira honesta...- beijou-a outra vez e começou a despi-la.

Enquanto sentia os toques e carinhos de seu marido Kate pensava: "Preciso esquecer o Jack, pra sempre, vou me dedicar ao meu casamento..." – Baby?

- O quê?- ele indagou beijando delicadamente um mamilo dela.

- Eu irei com você conhecer Clementine amanhã, vamos ficar com ela e ser uma família!

- Tem certeza disso?

- Oh yeah!- ela sorriu envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço dele e eles voltaram a se beijar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia não tinha mais o que vomitar, seu estômago estava vazio, mas ela não parava de colocar aquele horrível líquido esverdeado para fora. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e viu uma imagem distorcida de si mesma.

- Eu não mereço ser feliz...não mereço...

Sua cabeça doía sem parar como se fosse se partir ao meio e ela abriu a caixa de remédios no armário procurando comprimidos para dor de cabeça. Tomou um, dois, três, a dor não passava. Encheu um copo com água na torneira e tomou todo o resto de uma só vez. Sentiu que o corpo ia entorpecendo aos poucos e se arrastando conseguiu chegar até a cama deitando-se nela ainda com as sandálias prateadas.

Sorriu, Danny acariciava seus cabelos, ele a amava, jamais a rejeitara. Por que morrera?

- Danny...volte pra mim! Danny!- sussurrou antes de perder os sentidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Èrica despertou sentindo muita fome e esfregando os olhinhos fazendo cara de choro desceu da cama e calçou as pantufas de coelhinho. Sentiu cheiro de bacon e ovos vindo da cozinha, Lupita deveria estar fazendo o café.

- _Buenos dias, Lupita_!- gritou do pé da escada e Lupita gritou de volta da cozinha.

- _Buenos dias, cariño_. Vai chamar tu mama para tomar café, ela já está atrasada para _el trabajo_ e tu para _la escuela_.

- _Si Lupita_.- respondeu a menina obediente e correu até o quarto da mãe. Sorriu ao vê-la ainda dormindo. – Mamãe, acorda dorminhoca! Eu tenho que ir pra escola!

Mas a mãe não se mexeu. Èrica insistiu pulando na cama e sacudindo o corpo da mãe, que continuou inerte. A pequena começou a chorar e correu para as escadas descendo-as bem depressa.

- Lupita, a mamãe morreu! O papai do céu a levou também!

- _Que dices, niña_?- perguntou a mulher espantada.

- Mamãe está morta!- Èrica repetiu, as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhinhos azuis.

- _Dios_, vamos vê-la!- falou Lupita segurando Èrica pela mão.

Continua...


	14. Implacável destino

Capítulo 14- Implacável destino

- Está nervoso?- indagou Kate a James, apertando sua mão suavemente. Os dois estavam no abrigo público para menores onde Clementine vivia desde a morte de sua mãe. Aguardavam por Libby e a assistente social em uma saleta de espera.

- Um pouco.- James respondeu apertando a mão dela de volta. – Mas estaria mais nervoso se você não estivesse aqui sardenta. Você sempre teve o poder de me deixar mais calmo nas piores situações.

Kate riu levemente e marcou-lhe a face com um beijo estalado.

- Não se preocupe, James. Quando sua filha o vir vai se apaixonar por você como eu me apaixonei.

James abriu um lindo sorriso para ela e puxou-a pela nuca, beijando-a nos lábios. Libby e a assistente social entraram na saleta nesse exato momento. O barulho da porta se abrindo separou os dois que sorriram embaraçados para as duas mulheres que entraram.

- Kate!- exclamou Libby. – Que bom vê-la depois de tanto tempo!

Kate levantou-se e sorrindo para Libby deu-lhe um abraço apertado sem cerimônias. As duas não foram grandes amigas na ilha, mas de um modo geral se davam bem e para Kate cada pessoa que vivera com ela naquele lugar ermo tinha um lugar especial em seu coração.

- James me contou que você e o Hurley se casaram.

- James?- Libby estranhou por alguns momentos.

- O Sawyer!- disse Kate compreendendo a estranheza dela.

- Sim, o Sawyer é claro, é que não me acostumo a chamá-lo por seu nome verdadeiro. Sim, no dia em que nos encontramos ele falou que estavam juntos e que esperam um bebê.

- Sim.- Kate confirmou, alegre, acariciando o próprio ventre instintivamente.

- Eu e o Hugo temos um garotinho levado. Vocês tem que conhecê-lo.- Libby voltou-se para a mulher que a acompanhava. - Mas bem, esta é a assistente social responsável pelo caso de Clementine, Lisa Stanford.

- Olá!- saudou Lisa, apertando a mão de Kate e em seguida a mão de James. Depois dos cumprimentos, ela foi direto ao assunto. – Sr. Ford, creio que temos um assunto delicado aqui. Não questionarei seus motivos para não ter feito parte da vida de Clementine durante esses oito anos até porque a Dra. Thompson já me pôs a par de alguns fatos como o seu isolamento temporário em uma ilha do Pacífico, mas é necessário que o senhor me responda a algumas perguntas antes que eu o leve para conhecer sua filha.

- Estou às ordens.- respondeu James sem saber o que dizer.

- Tendo em vista que o senhor pagou religiosamente uma pensão de alto valor aquisitivo para sua filha desde que ela era bebê, gostaria de saber se a mãe dela, Cassidy Philips tinha conhecimento de que era o senhor quem mantinha essa ajuda financeira?

- Não, Cassidy não fazia idéia porque quando estipulei a pensão deixei registrado que não queria que ninguém soubesse que era eu quem enviava os cheques.

- E por que o senhor tomou essa decisão?

- Meu relacionamento com Cassidy foi muito conturbado. Eu levava uma vida muito desregrada, posso assim dizer, antes de sofrer o acidente de avião e ir parar naquela ilha. Eu soube da existência de Clementine quando estava preso no Novo México por diversas acusações de fraudes.

- Sim, eu li sua ficha e o senhor possui uma lista extensa de antecedentes criminais.- disse a assistente social, sem rodeios. – Assim como sua esposa. Acusações graves, eu devo dizer.

- Isso é verdade, senhorita. Mas se consultou minha ficha com atenção deve ter visto que desde que retornei à civilização meu comportamento tem sido exemplar, assim como o de minha esposa. Tenho casa própria e um emprego fixo em Bexar County no Texas, minhas referências são as melhores.

- Observei isso senhor, mas este fato me leva a fazer-lhe outra pergunta. Se estava disposto a levar uma vida honesta depois que retornou da ilha porque o senhor não procurou Clementine e sua mãe?

- Eu não tinha o menor interesse em reatar o meu relacionamento com Cassidy, principalmente porque eu já estava envolvido com a sar...digo com a Kate e como a Cassidy continuava recebendo corretamente o dinheiro da criança como pude constatar ao visitar o banco, eu achei melhor continuar me mantendo afastado. De repente a Cassidy podia ter outro marido e a pequena achar que este homem era o pai dela, e a minha aparição repentina poderia interferir negativamente na vida de Clementine.

- È uma boa resposta, devo admitir.- disse Lisa após alguns momentos de silêncio crucial onde James, Kate e Libby ficaram muito apreensivos. – Bem, minha decisão não pode ser outra senão liberar a guarda de Clementine para o senhor que é o pai legítimo dela. Tendo em vista que sua vida durante os últimos cinco anos tem sido estável tanto no plano material como no emocional já que tem uma esposa e logo terá outro filho eu acredito que Clementine estará em boas mãos.

- Podemos conhecê-la?- perguntou Kate, de repente percebendo-se mais ansiosa do que James para conhecer a menina.

- Sim, é claro.- respondeu Lisa. – Cuidaremos dos trâmites jurídicos depois. Eu estou autorizando que vocês levem Clementine para passar dois dias em sua companhia para ver se ela começa a se adaptar. A Dra. Thompson poderá ajudá-los com isso. Mas devo adverti-los que desde a morte de sua mãe Clementine não socializa com ninguém e nem pronuncia uma única palavra.

James trocou olhares significativos com Kate, agora estava mais nervoso do que quando entrara no abrigo, mas enchendo-se de coragem ele segurou a mão da esposa firmemente e seguiu Libby para a brinquedoteca onde Clementine se encontrava naquele momento.

Assim que viu a menina pela primeira vez, James foi tomado por uma emoção que não pensou que fosse sentir. Sua filha Clementine era a criança mais linda que já vira. Estava sentada em um sofá assistindo a um desenho na tv abraçada a uma boneca de pano. Seus cabelos loiros e longos estavam presos em duas "maria-chiquinhas", seus olhos verdes mostravam o brilho inconfundível que ele vira uma vez no olhar de sua mãe e de repente lamentou-se imensamente pela morte de Cassidy.

- Clemen, querida, venha cá!- chamou Libby. – Quero lhe apresentar duas pessoas muito especiais. Lembra-se que eu lhe falei deles?

Clementine tocou o narizinho arrebitado com a ponta do dedo indicador, dizendo a Libby que se lembrava.

- Então querida.- ela puxou a menina pela mãozinha. – Este é o seu pai e a esposa dele, Kate.

Clementine ficou lá parada diante deles sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de reação. Foi Libby quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Docinho, eu vou deixar você um pouco com eles, tá bom? Eu volto logo.

A menina fitou Libby com ar de súplica para que ficasse, mas a terapeuta deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Vai ficar tudo bem querida, você vai ver. Eu prometo que voltarei logo.

Assim que Libby saiu, Clementine afastou-se do casal que a observava com tão extremado interesse e voltou a sentar-se no sofá abraçando a boneca. James olhou para Kate, não sabia o que fazer, por isso ela tomou a iniciativa e sentou-se ao lado de Clementine no sofá.

- Oi querida, meu nome é Kate.

Clementine olhou para ela, mas nada disse ou fez. Kate sorriu para ela e indagou:

- Esta é a sua filhinha?

Para a surpresa de Kate, a menina tocou o narizinho, assentindo.

- Ela é linda, como você! Posso segurá-la?

A menina finalmente sorriu para Kate e entregou-lhe a boneca. Kate aconchegou a boneca junto ao peito como se carregasse um bebê e fez um sinal discreto com o dedo para que James se aproximasse. Com um certo receio, ele se aproximou e sentou do outro lado de Clementine. Ela virou-se para olhar para ele e James disse, com a voz trêmula:

- Oi, pequena! Quer dar uma volta conosco? Podemos levá-la aonde quiser.

Clementine olhou para Kate que assentiu sorrindo, confirmando o que James acabara de dizer. James levantou-se do sofá e abriu-lhe os braços ternamente.

- Venha, querida!- ele pediu e a menina ficou olhando para ele decidindo-se por alguns segundos se ia ou não. Ela estava desconfiada, sua mãe jamais dissera a ela sobre seu pai, mesmo tendo perguntado uma porção de vezes. Certa vez, mexendo nos pertences da mãe ela encontrara uma foto dele, o mesmo homem que agora lhe abria os braços. Sua mãe mentira dizendo que aquela foto era de um amigo, mas agora Clementine sabia que se tratava de seu pai, o que só confirmava a certeza que tivera quando encontrara a foto. E quando descobriu que a mãe jogara a única foto do homem que ela imaginava ser seu pai no lixo não hesitou em pegá-la e guardá-la, fantasiando todos os dias que aquele era o seu pai.

Por isso não hesitou em levantar-se do sofá e aceitar o abraço que ele lhe oferecia. A morte de sua mãe trouxera-lhe um sentimento de solidão terrível, e ela sentiu muito medo de ter que viver em um orfanato para sempre, mas seu pai estava ali para salvá-la e era tudo o que importava. James ficou emocionado quando a menina pequena jogou-se em seus braços e a carregou em seu colo tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto. Imaginava como ela deveria estar se sentindo, como ele próprio se sentira ao perder os pais. Olhou para Kate e lançou-lhe um olhar de gratidão, o que seria dele sem ela? De todas as pessoas daquela ilha ela havia sido a única que acreditara que existia algo de bom nele. Kate o transformara em uma pessoa melhor e ele a amaria por isso por toda a vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pulso?- indagou o médico a uma das enfermeiras que o auxiliavam na sala de emergência do St. Sebastian.

- Está fraco doutor! Precisamos aumentar a pressão e estabilizar a paciente!

- Certo, eu quero uma seringa de 5 ml de...

Jack entrou na emergência para solicitar a presença de mais um enfermeiro em sua ala quando viu que havia uma grande quantidade de enfermeiros em cima de uma mulher desacordada enquanto o médico plantonista, Dr. Lucas Ashton a examinava com uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

- Leo, o que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu com ela?- indagou curioso ao enfermeiro que preparava apressadamente a seringa exigida pelo Dr. Ashton.

- Não sabemos ao certo, acabaram de trazer essa moça. A encontraram desmaiada em seu quarto. Parece que ingeriu uma grande quantidade de duritreptano, acabei de enviar uma amostra do sangue dela para o laboratório a pedido do Dr. Ashton, mas ele acredita que foi tentativa de suicídio.

O enfermeiro voltou correndo para perto da paciente e entregou a seringa para o médico. Os enfermeiros que se aglomeravam ao redor da mulher deram espaço para que o doutor lhe aplicasse o medicamento e Jack pôde observá-la melhor. Engoliu em seco, era Ana-Lucia. Aproximou-se rapidamente, indagando ao Dr. Ashton:

- Quadro clínico?

- Pulsação fraca, sinais vitais também fracos, mas com a seringa que acabei de aplicar acredito que o quadro irá se estabilizar aos poucos.

- Leo disse que ela ingeriu grande quantidade de duritreptano?

- Sim, a mãe dela encontrou um frasco vazio próximo à cama, é tudo o que sei. Mas já mandei a amostra de sangue pro exame toxicológico.

Nesse momento chegou à emergência um garoto com a perna gravemente fraturada e Lucas era o único médico plantonista naquele horário. Jack disse a ele:

- Vá Ashton, atenda o garoto, eu cuidarei dela.

- Certeza? Porque eu ia mandar chamar a Dra. Bride pra me ajudar.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu cuidarei dela.

Lucas se afastou indo atender o menino que chorava desesperado com a mãe ao seu lado. Jack fitou Ana-Lucia desacordada e checou os sinais vitais balançando a cabeça negativamente:

- Ana, o que você fez?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que vamos fazer, princesa?- indagou Sayid a Shannon, bem-humorado enquanto ela penteava os cabelos diante do espelho da penteadeira. As crianças pulavam alegremente na cama, brincando de empurrarem um ao outro.

- Você é quem sabe!- Shannon respondeu muito séria, sem dar-lhe atenção.

Sayid ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço ternamente. Shannon sentiu um arrepio involuntário, mas manteve-se passiva.

- O que você tem, amor? Diz pra mim!

- Não tenho nada!- disse com rispidez que não passou desapercebida a Sayid.

- Droga, Shannon!- ele explodiu. – Não agüento mais todo esse mau-humor! Já estou cheio disso!

As crianças se assustaram com a explosão de raiva do pai e sentaram-se na cama, ficando bem quietinhas.

- Por que está gritando comigo?- Shannon inquiriu com os lábios tremendo.

- Porque você me tira do sério!- ele baixou o tom de voz, mas sua ira continuava implacável. – Eu faço tudo o que você quer, te cubro de jóias e de mimos, não te falta nada, o que mais você quer Shannon, o quê?

- Eu quero o homem por quem me apaixonei, o homem que disse que me amava e ficaria do meu lado pra sempre!- ela respondeu com um soluço abafado.

- Quando foi que eu deixei de ser esse homem?

- Pergunte a si mesmo!- ela respondeu com um olhar tão triste que Sayid sentiu seu coração se despedaçar aos pouquinhos dentro do peito.

E Shannon não lhe deu mais atenção, se dirigindo às crianças.

- Hey, que tal mamãe levar vocês pra passear no shopping?

Os pequenos sorriram e pularam no colo da mãe abraçando-a ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós já vamos, deixem-me apenas colocar o véu. Mas fiquem quietinhos, estão amassando a roupa de vocês e mamãe quer seus filhinhos muito elegantes.

- Sabe que não precisa usar o véu no ocidente!- disse Sayid tentando demonstrar uma calma que não sentia.

- Sei disso, mas prefiro usar assim mesmo. Não quero que nenhum de seus amigos investidores me encontrem por aí e digam a você que sua esposa só o envergonha.- Shannon colocou o véu de seda branco estampado com florzinhas amarelas sobre os longos cabelos loiros escovados e deixou apenas a franja para fora. Em seguida pegou os filhos pela mão e saiu do quarto, deixando Sayid sozinho tentando entender o porque que seu casamento estava desandando se Shannon era a mulher de sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas depois de ser atendida na emergência do hospital St. Sebastian, Ana-Lucia recobrou a consciência. Abriu os olhos devagar sentindo a cabeça latejando e fitou demoradamente o teto branco do hospital tentando entender onde se encontrava. Ao perceber que Ana acordava, Raquel largou a revista que estava lendo para passar o tempo e fitou a filha com olhos zangados.

- O que aconteceu?- Ana indagou com a voz grogue devido à grande quantidade de medicamentos que havia ingerido.

- Simples, você tentou se matar!- respondeu Raquel com lágrimas nos olhos. – _Pero Gracias_ _a Dios_ não conseguistes teu intento!

- O quê?- Ana-Lucia estava incrédula, jamais passara por sua cabeça cometer suicídio, apesar da dor enorme que sentia pela morte do marido. – Que está dizendo, _madre_? Eu não tentei me matar.

- E todo o duritreptano que você foi capaz de ingerir depois de ter passado a noite inteira bebendo? Liguei para o Jose, ele confirmou que você passou da conta no bar.

- Devo ter bebido demais _mama_, mas não me lembro de ter tomado o duritreptano, não mesmo. Eu só me lembro de ter sonhado com o Danny.

Raquel puxou uma cadeira, trazendo para bem perto da filha e acariciou seus cabelos, sua expressão zangada se suavizando.

- Ana, eu estou muito preocupada com você. Está agindo de modo estranho e tenho medo que dessa vez eu não possa livrá-la de uma internação.

- Internação?- Ana assustou-se. – Do que está falando?

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Quando você levou aquele tiro que a faz perder seu bebê, você enlouqueceu _hija_, nem o Danny agüentou viver mais com você e te deixou. Você passou meses sobre tratamento e quando voltou à polícia ainda estava desequilibrada, e por conta disso cometeu outros erros que te levaram a ir parar naquela ilha e algo me diz que mesmo lá você cometeu muitos outros erros Ana. O que quer que eu pense? Que sua sanidade está ameaçando deixá-la!

- Como pode dizer isso pra mim, _madre_? Não tem idéia do que eu passei naquela ilha, cometi erros sim, mas a senhora não estava lá para saber o quanto sobreviver a cada dia era difícil. Se não fosse pela Èrica, eu...

- Conte-me sobre o pai de Èrica!- Raquel exigiu. – Quem ele é?

- Agora já não importa mais, porque ele morreu na ilha com um tiro.- Ana mentiu, não queria sua mãe sondando a paternidade de Èrica, ainda mais agora que Sawyer estava em Los Angeles. Sim, bebera muito no bar do tio na noite passada, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter conversado com Sawyer. Ou teria sido um devaneio de sua mente perturbada?

- Eu não acredito em você.- disse Raquel depois de ouvir a resposta de Ana. – O pai de Èrica está vivo, você sabe onde ele está, mas não quer me dizer.

- Suponhamos que isso seja verdade. Que benefício ir atrás dele conseguiríamos para Èrica? Meu salário na polícia é muito bom, não preciso de pensão alimentícia para minha filha.

- Não, você não precisa. Mas precisa de amor!

- O quê?

- È isso o que você ouviu. A única coisa que a manteve sã durante esses cinco anos foi o amor que Danny lhe dava, embora eu achasse que você nunca o correspondeu à altura!

- _Madre_!- Ana protestou, assustada com os comentários da mãe.

- Não fique tão assustada com o que estou lhe dizendo. Sei que deve haver tido um bom motivo para se deitar com o homem que engravidou você naquela ilha. Então me responda você o amou?

Ana-Lucia mordeu os lábios, aquela conversa com a mãe estava abrindo velhas feridas que ela julgou estarem cicatrizadas e ela precisava desabafar de alguma forma.

- No início não.- respondeu por fim.

Raquel segurou suas mãos com firmeza.

- Mas depois, aconteceu tanta coisa e quando percebi, eu o estava amando e me odiava por isso porque ele nunca sentiu o mesmo por mim.

- Como sabe disso, _cariño_?

- Porque eu sei!- Ana respondeu com ênfase. – Mas eu amei o Danny mama, muito mesmo. Fui fiel a ele durante todos esses anos.

- Não estou questionando a sua fidelidade conjugal, e sim a fidelidade do seu coração. Você deixou de amar o pai de Érica?

Dessa vez Ana não respondeu porque realmente não tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta tão difícil. Raquel insistiu.

- Ana, me diga o nome do pai de Èrica. Diga-me quem foi o merecedor do amor de Ana-Lucia Cortez?

- Esqueça_, madre_. Esqueça tudo isso, por favor. Eu prometo que vou melhorar daqui pra frente, vou parar de fazer bobagens, mas nunca mais quero tocar nesse assunto. O que disse ao sargento Hondo sobre minha ausência no treinamento hoje?

- Hondo é um grande amigo meu, tive uma conversa sincera com ele e ele vai te dar mais uma chance, mas não faça isso outra vez, Ana-Lucia!

- E a Èrica?

- Está muito assustada. Foi ela quem te encontrou desacordada na sua cama, achou que estava morta.

- _Dios madre_, quero vê-la!

- Ela está lá fora com a Lupe, eu não quis mandá-la para a escola desse jeito, ela está muito nervosa. Vou trazê-la!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava muito feliz porque Clementine aparentemente estava se dando bem com James. Apesar da menina não falar nada, ela percebia um interesse genuíno da criança em conhecer o pai e pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado a LA sentiu que tudo ficaria bem e que em breve retornaria à Bexar County com o marido, Clementine e sua mãe e seriam uma família feliz como ela sempre quis.

Depois de terem passeado algumas horas no parque de diversões do shopping, Kate lembrou a James que tinha de ir ao St. Sebastian ver sua mãe. Como havia uma sorveteria do outro lado da rua, ele propôs que ela fosse ver Diane enquanto ele levava Clementine para tomar um sorvete. A menina não demonstrou problema nenhum em ficar sozinha com o pai, por isso Kate atravessou a rua tranqüila e adentrou o St. Sebastian indo direto para o elevador. Entrou sem olhar para trás e alguém entrou logo atrás dela. Assustou-se ao ver quem era.

- Jack!- exclamou aborrecida, não queria vê-lo, não depois da horrível conversa que tiveram na ponte na noite anterior.

- Parece que o destino anda do meu lado ultimamente.- ele comentou com um sorriso charmoso que deixou Kate incendiada, mas ela não cedeu e se afastou dele.

- Eu vou pegar outro elevador.- disse, determinada.

No entanto, quando foi apertar o botão para sair do elevador, ele parou de súbito. E as luzes se apagaram restando apenas uma bem fraca de emergência.

- O que aconteceu?- Kate indagou.

- Queda de energia!- Jack respondeu tentando acionar algum botão que abrisse a porta do elevador.

- Maldito destino!- Kate bradou.

Continua...


	15. Paciência

Capítulo 15- Paciência

Por que aquilo tinha de estar acontecendo? Há apenas alguns minutos Kate estava satisfeita porque sua vida parecia estar tomando um rumo normal novamente e agora isso! Ficar presa com Jack Shephard em um elevador no hospital era demais! O destino só poderia estar brincando com ela, testando-a até o limite da razão.

Respirou fundo e murmurou internamente que tudo ia ficar bem, a energia elétrica logo retornaria e ela deixaria aquele elevador indo visitar a mãe no quinto andar sem maiores conseqüências. Fitou Jack na penumbra, ele tinha um olhar predador que ela jamais vira durante todo o tempo em que conviveram na ilha. Sem perceber havia colado o corpo à parede, revestida de madeira e concreto. Sua respiração estava alterada, mostrando o indício claro de que ela estava desconfortável e nervosa com aquela situação.

- Você age como se eu fosse o lobo mal preste a atacar a Chapeuzinho Vermelho!- gracejou Jack escorado do outro lado do elevador a alguns passos dela. – Não tenha medo Kate, não vou fazer nada que você não queira!

Sem perceber, Kate havia aberto a boca diante de tamanha petulância.

- Você parece o Sawyer falando...

- Não me compare com ele, somos muito diferentes!- repreendeu Jack, ríspido, se adiantando alguns passos na direção dela. Kate colou mais ainda o corpo à parede.

- Você não deveria telefonar para alguém tentar nos tirar daqui? Eu estou ficando com claustrofobia.

Jack franziu o cenho:

- Kate, você não é claustrofóbica, ou então não teria entrado sozinha em um buraco escuro há cinco anos atrás mesmo eu dizendo que era perigoso!

- Se eu não tivesse entrado jamais saberíamos o que havia lá dentro, você era cauteloso demais e precisávamos arriscar, o Locke tinha razão...

- Claro. Todos tinham razão, menos eu.- Jack respondeu ficando tão próximo dela que Kate podia sentir o hálito quente da respiração dele contra seu rosto.

- Jack, o que aconteceu com você? Está tão diferente!- ela disse, sem se mover do lugar.

Jack riu levemente:

- Tem razão, você está notando tanta diferença porque não fui eu quem esteve com você na ilha e sim o meu irmão gêmeo bom, o "Jackass" Shephard. Eu sou o gêmeo mau, Jack Shephard.- debochou ele.

A situação estava incrivelmente tensa. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele pareciam ter adquirido uma coloração mais escura que refletia um desejo inegável por ela, e o mais absurdo era que isso a estava excitando e muito, mais do que ela poderia admitir.

- Você está ainda mais linda do que a última vez que a vi, está mais corada e o seu corpo...

- Jack, pare!- ela pediu em tom de súplica, as pernas começando a ficarem bambas.

Jack notou que ela ia escorregar pela parede se ele não a segurasse, por isso não hesitou em apoiá-la com o seu corpo, mantendo-a fixa à parede, sem possibilidade de se mexer. Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa que o impedisse de seguir em frente e tomar todas as liberdades que ansiava, mas não conseguiu dizer nada porque os lábios dele tomaram os dela num beijo faminto.

Kate não soube precisar direito como permitiu que as coisas prosseguissem, mas o fato é que no momento seguinte beijava-o com sofreguidão, o corpo colado ao dele.

- Ah Kate, eu queria tanto isso...- Jack sussurrou no ouvido dela sentindo-a se entregar.

Kate enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele e o encheu de beijos e mordidas. Mas de repente, caiu em si e o afastou.

- Você está louco! Estamos em um elevador, deve haver câmeras aqui dentro.

Jack não se abalou nem um pouco quando ela o afastou e voltando a apertar seu corpo na parede, ele respondeu provocando-a: - As câmeras dos elevadores param de funcionar quando falta energia elétrica, mas eu não esperava que estivesse preocupada com isso, pensei que gostasse de dar espetáculo em frente às câmeras.

Um sonoro tapa soou no ar e Jack sentiu o rosto arder. Afastou-se dela e a fitou com olhos raivosos, Kate havia acabado de bater nele pelo que dissera.

- Você nunca me perdoou Jack!- ela bradou. – Por isso está jogando o passado na minha cara, mas você não faria isso se soubesse da verdade.

- Que verdade?- ele indagou, faíscas saltando de seus olhos.

- Agora já não importa mais!

- Pra mim importa!- ele gritou, assustando-a com sua fúria. – Você não pensou em mim, não pensou no que tínhamos!

- Nós não tínhamos nada!

- Mentirosa! Tínhamos sim, e você sabe disso. Desde daquele dia na floresta, quando fomos atrás do Michael. Eu levei o que aconteceu lá muito a sério, mas parece que você não.

- Não fomos até o fim naquele dia!- Kate rebateu.

Jack voltou a se aproximar dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Porque fomos interrompidos, e não é só porque eu não te penetrei naquela noite que não significou nada pra mim.

Kate voltou a abrir a boca, abismada com o jeito abusado de Jack falar.

- E agora, eu não estou disposto a ser tão paciente. Foi você quem me procurou Kate, sempre é você. Foi atrás de mim antes de se casar com o Sawyer e veio atrás de mim outra vez. Quando nos reencontramos depois desses anos todos, eu estava disposto a ficar na minha, não fazer nada, não me meter no seu casamento com o Sawyer, mas você veio atrás de mim, teve uma briga com ele e veio atrás de mim!

- Sim, eu fui! Mas procurava apenas um ombro amigo!- ela retorquiu com os lábios tremendo, estava com vontade de chorar, mas estava se segurando para não fazê-lo.

- Eu tenho certeza que não era no meu ombro que você estava interessada.- Jack reiterou colocando a mão dela ousadamente na evidência de seu desejo por ela sob as calças escuras. E para a surpresa dele, Kate soltou um gemido de excitação e Jack pôde vislumbrar fogo nos olhos verde esmeralda dela.

Pronto, bastava de discussões. Jack sabia que estava sendo imprudente, impertinente e ousado, mas só estava agindo assim porque sabia que ela o queria tanto quanto ele, e Kate havia dado a deixa que ele precisava.

Pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, voltou a mergulhar os lábios nos seus, invadindo-lhe a boca e tomando-lhe a língua num duelo erótico. Sem perceber, Kate correspondia aos movimentos dele, totalmente entregue e não parou Jack quando ele começou a tocar todo o seu corpo por cima do vestido que ela usava.

- Você é linda, macia, cheirosa...- ele dizia enquanto apalpava as coxas dela por baixo do vestido até o limite das botas pretas que Kate usava.

Não tinham muito tempo, a luz poderia voltar a qualquer momento e parar o jogo delicioso que tinham iniciado. Jack subiu mais as mãos pelas coxas de Kate e chegou ao elástico da calcinha. Fitou os olhos dela, em busca de algum sinal que o implorasse para parar, ele a queria muito, mas não a tomaria à força, deixaria ela decidir se deveriam seguir adiante. Kate notou que ele esperava por sua permissão e surpreendendo-o totalmente, ela disse:

- Tira logo a minha calcinha, antes que eu desista!

Jack tentou puxar o elástico para baixo, mas de repente suas mãos estavam trêmulas de tanta vontade de possuí-la. Sem conseguir raciocinar ele rasgou o tecido de algodão com força, desnudando-a. Kate sentiu que ficava cada vez mais molhada diante da ousadia de Jack e não se importou quando ele rasgou sua lingerie.Ao invés disso, abriu o zíper da calça dele e libertou seu membro ereto.

Praticamente escalou o corpo dele quando sentiu que ele ia levantá-la do chão para possuí-la e gritou quando ele a tomou de uma vez só abraçando-a tão forte que Kate ficou sem ar. Num gesto instintivo, Kate envolveu suas pernas ao redor do corpo dele e Jack encostou-a na parede. Movia-se dentro dela com força, fazendo-a gemer descontroladamente. Kate sequer conseguia abrir os olhos, aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade e ela gostava de ser tomada com força, seu marido costumava ser muito carinhoso e paciente e às vezes ela queria algo mais selvagem. Jamais imaginou que Jack pudesse lhe dar isso, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias.

Não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, só gemia e se enroscava no corpo dele. Quando tudo terminou Kate estava trêmula por causa do clímax e Jack deslizou o corpo dele para fora do seu. Encostou a testa na dela e as luzes voltaram. Kate caiu na real e sentiu ódio de si mesma. Afastou Jack de si e ajeitou o vestido no corpo. Ele próprio arrumou o zíper da calça e deu um jeito nos cabelos que Kate tinha desalinhado. Ela procurou pela calcinha rasgada no chão e a guardou na bolsa. Ainda respirava pesadamente quando o elevador se abriu e algumas pessoas entraram. Ela não sabia nem em que andar estava, mesmo assim saiu aturdida pelo corredor do hospital. Jack a seguiu.

- Me deixa em paz!- ela disse quando Jack a alcançou.

- Kate, preciso saber se você está bem- ele questionou preocupado, uma sombra de culpa pelo que havia feito tomando-lhe os olhos bonitos.

Ela tentou sorrir:

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe!

E dizendo isso ela se afastou. Jack não a seguiu, ficou feliz dela não ter lhe dado outro tapa. Isso era um bom sinal. Sabia que ainda mexia com ela e esperaria por outra oportunidade perfeita para tê-la em seus braços novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Está batendo!- disse a pequena Èrica colando o ouvido ao coração da mãe e escutando-lhe as batidas.

- Está vendo só?- Ana-Lucia sorriu. – Eu estou viva, muito viva!

Èrica riu e beijou a face da mãe com carinho. Estava debruçada sobre o corpo dela na cama do hospital.

- Que bom que está viva, mamãe. Pensei que você fosse viver com o papai Danny no céu e me deixar sozinha.

- Não _mi amor_, eu já disse a você que vamos ficar juntas.

- Mas mesmo assim você está triste.- insistiu a menina aconchegando-se mais à mãe que a embalou como se ela fosse um bebê.

- Isso vai passar querida, eu prometo.

- E se você procurasse um pai novo pra mim? Aí não ficaria mais triste...

- Oh Èrica, bebê, mamãe não precisa te arranjar um pai novo, nós vamos ficar bem querida, vamos ficar bem...- repetia Ana, sem ter muita certeza em seu íntimo disso.

Raquel Cortez lia uma revista em uma poltrona no quarto, mas não estava de fato prestando atenção ao que estava lendo. Estava era muito ligada na conversa de Ana com Èrica, e tomou uma decisão naquele momento, iria descobrir de qualquer jeito quem era o pai de sua neta e correria atrás da felicidade de Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Amor, posso usar seu celular? A bateria do meu está caindo toda hora e eu preciso falar com o Todd sobre como andam as coisas na empresa.- indagou James enquanto Kate dava banho em Clementine no banheiro do hotel.

- Yeah, baby!- ela respondeu lá de dentro. Sorriu para Clementine e a menina sorriu de volta enquanto Kate lavava-lhe os cabelos loiros, as duas estavam se dando muito bem.

- Onde está? Não estou encontrando!

Kate pôs o rosto para fora do banheiro e disse:

- Acho que está na minha bolsa, pode pegar!

- Ok.- respondeu Sawyer indo remexer na bolsa dela em busca do celular.

Kate terminou de dar banho em Clementine e a envolveu na toalha, dizendo:

- Fique aqui querida, vou buscar suas roupas!

Quando ela saiu do quarto encontrou James sentado em uma cadeira segurando um objeto suspeito nas mãos.

- Kate, isso aqui é a sua calcinha?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel Cortez não conseguia dormir. Pensava no que sua filha fora capaz de fazer em meio à tristeza que a consumira, se não a tivessem atendido a tempo sabia que poderia tê-la perdido. Olhou para ela, adormecida na cama, aconchegada ao seu ombro com a pequena Èrica empoleirada em seu colo. As três estavam juntas porque Ana-Lucia recebera alta do hospital naquele mesmo dia. Sua mãe ficou até surpresa quando Ana pediu-lhe que ficasse com ela àquela noite e dormissem na mesma cama. Sabia que ela só lhe pedira isso porque se sentia extremamente vulnerável, tão vulnerável como no dia em que recebera sua última ligação antes que ela sofresse o acidente de avião.

Aquele havia sido um dos piores momentos da vida de Raquel, quando achou que sua única filha estava morta, soterrada para sempre entre os destroços de um avião. Mas quando soube que ela estava viva e havia sido resgatada de uma ilha desconhecida com mais de quarenta pessoas a primeira coisa que fez foi ir até a igreja e agradecer à Virgem Maria por trazer sua filha de volta do mundo dos mortos. Mas agora, a dor de Ana pela morte do marido ameaçava sua vida novamente e Raquel não via alternativa para vê-la sorrir outra vez a não ser encontrar o verdadeiro pai de Èrica.

Foi pensando nisso que se desvencilhou delicadamente da filha para não acordá-la e nem a sua neta. Saiu do quarto pisando pé ante pé e foi até a cozinha. Preparou uma xícara de café forte e ligou o notebook. Iria começar a sua investigação naquele exato momento, por que esperar mais?

Iniciou acessando sites com notícias sobre o acidente com o avião 815 da Oceanic Airlines e o resgate milagroso de seus sobreviventes meses depois. A partir desses sites conseguiu a lista com os nomes dos sobreviventes resgatados e através dessa outra lista conseguiu fotos. Com os olhos ávidos começou a consultar foto por foto dos prováveis homens que poderiam ter interessado a Ana-Lucia e deteve-se nos tipos que possuíam características que Èrica adquirira como pele branca, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros. Encontrou três homens que lhe chamaram a atenção, pôs as fotos dos três uma ao lado da outra e analisou.

- Symon Earl...- disse consigo mesma. – Não!- ele possuía traços muito delicados para ter chamado a atenção de Ana e sabia em seu íntimo que sua filha assim como ela, apreciava homens fortes e viris com um quê de fora da lei. Analisou o segundo homem: - Bryan Chamber. Não!- Bryan era baixinho demais para que Ana pudesse se interessar. Um pouco desanimada checou o terceiro homem, sem dúvida o mais bonito e atraente dos três. Tinha ombros largos, cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e incríveis olhos azuis. A foto havia sido tirada no aeroporto quando ele desembarcara após o resgate. – James Ford.- disse ela fitando-o com curiosidade.

- Sim, este homem interessaria a Ana, tenho certeza, ele é tão bonito! E o sorriso dele me é familiar...- deu um zoom na foto bem em cima do sorriso do homem e sentiu o ar faltar. Era óbvio porque o sorriso dele lhe parecia familiar, porque Èrica sorria exatamente como ele e tinha as duas covinhas no rosto, 100 iguais. – _Dios_, será que é ele? Tem que ser!

- _Que estás haciendo, madre_?- inquiriu Ana-Lucia de pé na cozinha com os olhos ainda sonolentos.

Continua...


	16. Assuntos pendentes

Capítulo 16- Assuntos pendentes

- Vai me explicar agora?

Kate olhou para o rosto do marido, de sobrancelhas erguidas fitando-a com seriedade e sentiu vontade de se esconder embaixo do lençol. Seu rosto estava queimando de vergonha pelo que havia feito com Jack pela manhã no elevador. Nem em sonho queria que James soubesse.

- Kate!- ele sussurrou porque Clementine dormia em uma cama de solteiro há apenas alguns metros deles.

- Fui eu que rasguei depois que brigamos quando você me contou sobre sua filha.- Kate despejou, a primeira coisa que lhe veio á cabeça.

- O quê? Essa é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi!- Sawyer disse quase gritando e Kate deu-lhe uma sacudida no ombro para que falasse mais baixo senão acordaria Clementine.

- È isso que estou te dizendo.- Kate cochichou. – Fiquei tão zangada com você que queria destruir alguma coisa então peguei minha calcinha e rasguei.

- E depois jogou na bolsa? Isso não faz sentido Kate.

- Coloquei na bolsa porque ia jogar fora longe daqui para que você não visse, mas acabei esquecendo de fazer isso.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Continuo não acreditando. Pra mim você fez sexo selvagem com alguém, não deu tempo de tirar a calcinha e o sujeito rasgou!

Kate ficou branca que nem um papel e parou de respirar por alguns segundos. James tocou a face dela e disse com um ligeiro sorriso:

- Jesus, sardenta! Eu estou brincando, por que ficou tão assustada?

Ela disfarçou um suspiro de alívio e fingiu indignação:

- Essa sua brincadeira não teve graça. Não acredito que disse isso!

Virou de costas para ele cobrindo-se bem com o lençol. James se aproximou de Kate e passou uma perna por cima da dela. Kate ficou imóvel.

- Hey, tudo bem, vamos esquecer essa história. Deixa pra lá, só peço que da próxima vez, quando estiver muito zangada e quiser rasgar sua calcinha me avise para que eu esteja por perto e possa me aproveitar da situação.

Kate não conseguiu não sorrir e aceitou o aconchego do corpo dele, adormecendo em seguida. Cerca de duas horas depois os dois acordaram assustados. Clementine chorava e gritava dormindo. Levantaram-se da cama e foram acudi-la. A menina despertou trêmula e agarrou-se ao corpo de James chorando e falando pela primeira vez com ele:

- Pai! Não me deixa papai, por favor!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby abriu a porta e desmanchou-se em sorrisos ao ver Ana-Lucia diante dela.

- Oh querida, como você está? Não tive tempo de ir vê-la no hospital, mas fiquei muito preocupada quando a dona Raquel me ligou. Você está bem?

Ana-Lucia a abraçou forte, mas não respondeu a pergunta. Èrica estava agarrada á presilha do cinto da calça de sua mãe. Quando Ana soltou Libby, esta dirigiu-lhe um sorriso.

- Oi gatinha, tudo bom?

- Tudo.- respondeu Èrica monossilabicamente, estava faltando à escola mais um dia porque simplesmente se recusara a deixar a mãe ir embora quando Ana foi levá-la. Ela queria conversar muito com Libby e não teve outro jeito senão levar Èrica consigo, sabia que sua mãe lhe daria uma bronca pela neta estar faltando mais uma vez á escola, mas entendia o medo da criança de perdê-la, afinal sua criança acabara de perder o pai.

- Entrem, vamos conversar na sala, hoje só tenho pacientes à tarde.

Èrica estendeu os braços pedindo colo para a mãe que a pegou e a escarranchou na cintura seguindo Libby para a sala.

- E o Hurley?- Ana indagou.

- Ele tinha uma reunião muito cedo, mas Brendan está com febre outra vez e resolvi ficar em casa de manhã com ele. Desconfio que essa febre seja psicológica, Brendan é muito apegado ao pai e ultimamente Hugo tem trabalhado demais e os dois ficam pouco tempo juntos.

Ana sentou no sofá com Èrica em seu colo. Um garotinho gordinho usando pijama do scooby-doo apareceu na sala com cara de choro. Libby o chamou.

- Brendan, venha aqui conhecer a Èrica.

Ao olhar para a menina bonita encolhida no colo da mãe Brendan abriu um sorriso, encantado em ter uma amiguinha para brincar. Se aproximou de Èrica sem cerimônia e puxou-lhe a mão. Desconfiada, Èrica puxou a mão de volta e se aconchegou mais a mãe.

- Èrica, deixe de tolice!- ralhou Ana-Lucia.

- Eu tenho um transformer!- disse Brendan como argumento para convencê-la. Èrica olhou para ele e indagou:

- Vai me deixar brincar com ele?

- Aham.- afirmou Brendan e Èrica finalmente aceitou a mão dele e os dois correram escada acima para o quarto do garoto.

Libby e Ana-Lucia sorriram.

- Crianças!- comentou Libby. – Mas vamos falar de coisas sérias, foi para isso que veio não foi?

- Não sabia mais a quem recorrer. Libby, acho que estou doente.

- Doente como?- questionou Libby, assumindo um tom profissional de terapeuta.

- Antes de cairmos na ilha, eu tinha pedido demissão da polícia, as coisas estavam péssimas. Cometi alguns erros porque sofria de uma espécie de distúrbio nervoso recorrente dos tiros que levei em serviço, eu perdi um bebê e enlouqueci. Quando retornamos da ilha e fiz os exames, os médicos disseram que eu estava bem, que a minha gravidez era saudável e então me casei com o Danny e tudo ficou relativamente bem. Mas aí, ele morreu e eu estou com medo de que eu nunca tenha ficado curada dessa desse distúrbio nervoso e que isso esteja se manifestando de novo. Libby, eu realmente não me lembro de ter tomado duritreptano, quando eu fico sob a influência desse distúrbio, sou outra pessoa. Antes eu não dava a mínima se sofria disso, vivia de qualquer jeito correndo atrás de vinganças que me dariam falsas ilusões de que as coisas ficariam bem, mas agora, eu tenho a Èrica e não posso mais viver de qualquer jeito, eu preciso superar a morte do Daniel, minha filha precisa da mãe dela de volta.

- Ana, eu vou ajudá-la, mas o fato de você ter consciência de que precisa de ajuda já é um bom sinal.

Ana-Lucia enxugou uma lágrima que rolou de seus olhos.

- Traga-me todos os seus exames, os antigos e os atuais para que eu dê uma olhada. Você vai ficar bem Ana, tudo vai ficar bem. O pior já passou.- Libby segurou as mãos dela com ternura e em seguida as duas se abraçaram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- James, eu tenho certeza de que será bom levarmos ela ao médico. Ela ainda está muito abalada, o pediatra nos dirá o que fazer.- dizia Kate para Sawyer quando eles chegaram ao St. Sebastian e solicitaram uma consulta particular com o pediatra para Clementine.

Sentaram-se na sala de espera e não demorou muito foram chamados. Kate perguntou a Clementine se queria que James entrasse com ela, mas a menina negou terminantemente com a cabeça. Então Kate entrou sozinha, pedindo a James que as esperasse. Um pouco sonolento porque não havia dormido direito, James recostou a cabeça na cadeira de espera até que algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma linda garotinha loira de cabelo cortado sorvete, usando vestido vermelho quadriculado e botinhas pretas tentava na ponta do pé pegar um copo descartável de uma pilha em cima de uma mesinha. A criança parecia obstinada, e franzia o cenho irritada a cada nova tentativa frustrada de conseguir pegar o copo. Sorrindo, James levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até ela.

- Hey bonequinha, precisa de ajuda?

Èrica voltou os enormes olhos azuis para aquele homem extremamente alto que falava com ela e disse:

- Eu preciso de ajuda, mas minha mamãe me ensinou a não conversar com estranhos.

- Sua mãe está certa, _cupcake_, então não vamos conversar hã? Eu só vou ajudá-la a pegar o copo. Pronto!- ele disse, suspendendo o corpo fofinho e pequeno de Èrica com facilidade.

Rindo, a menina pegou o copo e quando ele a pôs de volta no chão encheu-o e bebeu, agradecendo:

- Obrigado, senhor.

- De nada.- respondeu James. – Onde está a sua mamãe, docinho? Uma menina linda como você não pode ficar andando sozinha por aí.

- Minha mamãe está ali naquela sala.- Èrica apontou para uma porta com os dizeres "Entrega e Recebimento de Exames". – E me pediu para esperar por ela aqui fora porque tem muita gente lá dentro.

- Ok. Eu também estou esperando por alguém porque a gente não senta e fica conversando ali naquelas cadeiras.- James convidou, havia simpatizado muito com a garotinha.

A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse: - Mas ainda somos estranhos, até que o senhor me diga o seu nome.

- Eu sou James e você?

- Eu sou Èrica Louise Lively.- respondeu a menina.

- Certo, senhorita Lively, vamos nos sentar ali?

Èrica assentiu, segurando seu copinho de água.

- Então, quantos anos você tem?

- Cinco.- Èrica mostrou nos dedinhos das mãos.

- Minha filha tem oito anos. E é muito bonita, assim como você.

- E onde ela está? Está com a mãe dela?

- Não, a mãe dela morreu.- comentou James cuidadoso.

- Que nem o meu pai, e agora a minha mãe está sozinha e triste. E eu nunca a vi tão triste, e agora ela está sempre chorando desde que o meu pai foi morar no céu.

- Ah, mas tenho certeza que isso logo vai passar e a sua mãe vai ficar feliz de novo.

- Ela ficaria feliz se pudesse me arranjar outro pai.

- Ela lhe disse isso?

- Não, mas eu acho que isso a faria feliz.

- E como é sua mãe?- perguntou James, curioso.

- Ela é muito bonita, e tem um cabelo lindo e comprido, e gosto quando ela sorri e brinca de boneca comigo. Ela também canta pra mim, em espanhol, que nem a Lupe e a vovó falam, e eu gosto muito disso. Ela também me abraça forte quando está chovendo e o céu faz barulho e diz que sempre vamos estar juntas.- a menina parou de falar um pouco, como se estivesse lembrando de mais alguma coisa. – Hum, ela também me faz muitas cócegas e me deixa lamber o chocolate que sobra na vasilha do bolo, mas a vovó não gosta porque dá dor de barriga e a gente come escondido...

James deu uma risada, Èrica era uma criança adorável.

- Se sua mãe faz tudo isso ela deve ser uma ótima pessoa.

- Ela é sim, você se apaixonaria por ela se a visse, que nem nas novelas que a Lupe assiste...

- Tenho certeza que sim.- concordou James.

- James, você gostaria de conhecê-la?- indagou Èrica com um sorriso lindo que marcava duas covinhas profundas em suas bochechas. Ela vai sair daquela sala logo.

- Claro, seria um prazer.- comentou James, divertido. – Como se chama sua mamãe?

- Ana.- respondeu Èrica. – Ana-Lucia. Olha aí vem ela!

James não acreditou quando ouviu a pequena dizer que sua mãe se chamava Ana-Lucia. Incrédulo observou a própria caminhando em direção a eles falando ao celular, sua expressão era meiga e serena como ele jamais vira na ilha, definitivamente estava conhecendo lados de Ana que não conhecera.

- Yeah, _madre_, está tudo bem. Não se preocupe Èrica irá para a escola amanhã, ela só precisa de um tempo. Já peguei os exames e agora vou para casa descansar. A senhora conseguiu resolver algo do caso que estava investigando ontem de madrugada? Aham, me conte quando chegar à noite. _Besos, te amo._

Desligou o celular e já ia falar com Èrica quando viu Sawyer sentado numa cadeira ao lado da menina. Sentiu um nó na boca do estômago e de repente não podia respirar.

- Mamãe! Vem conhecer o James!

Sawyer a fitou com seriedade sem dizer uma palavra e Ana sentiu a vista turva.

- Èrica...- chamou e de repente percebeu que Sawyer a erguia nos braços.

- Enfermeira! Tem uma mulher passando mal aqui!- James chamou carregando Ana-Lucia. – Que raios!- resmungou consigo. – Segunda vez essa semana que eu tenho de socorrer alguém nesse hospital.

- Mamãe!- Èrica gritou chorando.

Dois enfermeiros vieram e seguraram Ana-Lucia levando-a para uma enfermaria.

- Acho que é uma baixa de pressão.- disse um deles.

Instintivamente, James pegou Èrica no colo e seguiu os enfermeiros para ver o que acontecera com Ana-Lucia e se ela ficaria bem.

- Mamãe!- Érica gritou outra vez.

James a embalou em seus braços.

- Ela vai ficar bem, princesa, não deve ser nada.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Depois da consulta de Clementine, Kate passou no quarto de sua mãe antes de descer para encontrar com James. Queria apresentar-lhe a menina. Entrou no quarto e encontrou a mãe radiante fazendo tricô.

- Oi mãe.

- Katherine, querida, eu estou fazendo um sapatinho para o seu bebê e...- ela parou de falar olhando para Clementine. – Quem é essa menina tão linda?

- È a minha enteada. Filha do meu marido.

- Por que não me disse que tinha uma enteada? Ela é adorável! Como é seu nome, querida?

Clementine não respondeu.

- Ela se chama Clementine.- disse Kate. – Ela não fala muito. Deixe-me ver o sapatinho.

- Só fiz um lado.- mostrou Diane.

Kate segurou o macio sapatinho amarelo entre os dedos, sorrindo, e notou um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas no quarto.

- Mãe, quem mandou isso?

- Foi um dos médicos do hospital. Muito gentil, seu nome é Jack Shephard. Veio me trazer pessoalmente, disse que é seu amigo.

Ela franziu o cenho, irritada. Quem Jack pensava que era para mandar flores para sua mãe? Pois ela iria colocá-lo no lugar dele imediatamente. Virou-se para Clementine e disse:

- Querida, fique só um pouquinho aqui com a minha mãe. Eu volto logo.

- Onde você vai Katherine?

- Resolver um assunto pendente, mãe!- respondeu Kate, deixando o quarto.

Continua...


	17. Covinhas

Capítulo 17- Covinhas

- Onde eu posso encontrar o doutor Jack Shephard?- indagou Kate a Daisy, a recepcionista do quinto andar do hospital St. Sebastian.

- O consultório dele fica no quarto andar, mas porque a senhorita quer falar com ele? Sua mãe não é paciente do Dr. Miller?

- Sim, mas o que eu quero tratar com o "Dr. Shephard" não diz respeito à minha mãe, é um assunto particular.

- Sendo assim, eu posso telefonar para o consultório dele e descobrir se ele está disponível...

- Não será necessário, dê-me o número do consultório dele que eu mesma descubro- falou Kate, enfática.

Intimidada pelo jeito firme de Kate, Daisy respondeu:

- È o consultório número 9, no corredor leste do quarto andar, não é difícil de encontrar.

- Obrigada.- agradecei Kate pisando firme no salto alto.

Tomou o elevador e logo estava diante da porta do consultório número nove. Uma enfermeira gorda olhou para ela indagando o que ela ia fazer no consultório do Dr. Shephard mas Kate a ignorou e girou a maçaneta sem mesmo bater na porta. Entrou no consultório e surpreendeu-se ao ver Jack rindo e conversando com uma mulher a quem ela odiava desde os tempos da ilha.

- Juliet!- exclamou.

Juliet, que estava sentada na mesa de Jack com as pernas cruzadas de um jeito sensual deu-lhe um sorriso e disse: - Eu mesma! Kate, quanto tempo! Devo dizer que me parece muito bem!

- Obrigada.- respondeu Kate friamente. – Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo, você me parece um pouco envelhecida.

Jack segurou o riso diante das palavras de Kate, balançando a cabeça negativamente e Juliet não se deixou abalar nem um pouco.

- Talvez eu esteja mesmo.- concordou. – Tenho trabalhado demais afinal sou a nova residente chefe do conselho de obstetrícia do Estado da Califórnia. Mas e você Kate, o que tem feito? Tem servido muito café ou conseguiu arranjar um emprego melhor.

- Sou dona do meu próprio negócio.- respondeu Kate sarcástica, olhando para Jack. – E adivinhe, não precisei puxar o saco de ninguém para me dar bem na vida.

- Mas o James te ajudou não foi? Sempre soube que um golpista como ele tinha um excelente tino comercial. Soube que se casaram pouco depois da sua sentença?

Kate assentiu com a cabeça, mas respondeu à provocação: - Sim, eu concordo com você, meu marido é um excelente manipulador, mas perdeu o título faz tempo pra você.

- Meninas, vamos parar com isso!- pediu Jack levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Sra. Ford, a que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Preciso falar com você em particular, mas acho que podemos falar depois!

- Não, podemos falar agora.- respondeu ele. – Eu e Juliet já terminamos!

Juliet se levantou da mesa dele e alisou a saia branca sobre as coxas, o tecido havia subido quando ela se sentou. Deu um sorriso falso para Kate e disse a Jack:

- Bem Jack, então está marcado, mais tarde você dá uma olhada na minha coluna, as dores estão me matando.

Jack sorriu assentindo. Antes de sair do consultório, Juliet ainda disse:

- E pode deixar que eu levarei o vinho!

Assim que Juliet fechou a porta do consultório, Jack ofereceu uma cadeira para Kate, mas ao invés de se sentar ela voou em cima dele, enchendo-o de tapas. Jack defendeu-se com os braços e indagou:

- Mas o que deu em você?

- Você está dormindo com ela!- Kate bradou, fervilhando de raiva.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?- ele provocou.

Kate balançou a cabeça exasperada e disse:

- Como é que você consegue ser tão terrível assim? Não dá a mínima pra nada!

- Ah é? Você acha que eu estou fazendo isso?- retorquiu Jack. – E o que está achando, hã?- ele segurou os pulsos dela. – Como é provar do próprio remédio?

- Jack para! Me solta!

- Não solto não.- respondeu ele, fazendo-a sentar-se na mesa, lugar antes ocupado por Juliet.- Você sempre fez isso comigo, eu passei todo o nosso tempo na ilha correndo atrás de você e você preferiu o Sawyer. Depois disso ainda teve coragem de ir atrás de mim quando fomos resgatados, e ainda tem mais, Sra. Ford, se esqueceu que transamos no elevador ontem à tarde e que foi muito prazeroso para ambos?

Kate fitou os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele e um arrepio involuntário desceu por sua espinha. Notou que ele não segurava mais seus pulsos, as mãos dele estavam espalmadas em suas coxas, subindo sua saia. Irritada, Kate o empurrou com força.

- Isso não! Não vou ser o seu brinquedinho! Devia se envergonhar disso, eu sou casada e estou grávida! Só vim aqui porque você mandou flores para a minha mãe e eu vim te dizer que não faça mais isso, não quero nenhuma proximidade com você, absolutamente nenhuma, me entendeu?

- Entendi!- respondeu Jack se aproximando dela outra vez. – Entendi tudo. – aproximou seus lábios perigosamente dos dela e Kate sentiu o coração acelerar, queria que ele a beijasse, desesperadamente.

Mas conteve-se e se levantou da mesa se afastando dele o máximo que podia.

- Fique bem longe de mim, Dr. Shephard, bem longe!

E dizendo isso, ela saiu batendo a porta. Mas Jack não se abalou, o comportamento dela só demonstrava o quanto ela ainda se sentia atraída por ele e não sentia o menor remorso de estar provocando todas essas sensações nela, não se importava se ela estava grávida de Sawyer, Jack a queria, sempre a quis desde o momento em que se conheceram há cinco anos atrás na ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Da última vez que a vi estava bêbada, e agora está desmaiada, será que um dia vamos nos encontrar em circunstâncias normais, _cupcake?_

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos e tentou se situar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sentia que alguém lhe fazia um carinho gostoso nos cabelos e seu corpo inteiro se colocou em estado de alerta, principalmente quando ela viu aquele rosto familiar sorrindo-lhe cinicamente.

- O que você está fazendo, Sawyer?- bradou, encolhendo-se na cama do hospital e tentando entender o que havia acontecido. – Onde está a Èrica?

- Com uma enfermeira brincando lá fora, ela ficou muito assustada com o seu desmaio. Você estava andando e de repente caiu no chão se eu não te segurasse...

- Muito obrigada.- ela respondeu com sarcasmo e se sentou abruptamente na cama. – Onde está a minha sandália?

- Eu a tirei para que você ficasse mais confortável, depois que o médico te examinou. Ele disse que foi uma baixa de pressão. Você está doente?

- Eu estou bem, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um.- comentou ela procurando a sandália com os olhos.

Sawyer a empurrou delicadamente na cama.

- Eu acho que você deveria ficar deitada até o médico voltar pra te examinar outra vez. Entreguei para ele os exames que você tinha nas mãos e ele foi dar uma olhada.

- Droga! Por que fez isso, homem? Agora ele vai querer que eu fique internada!

- Por que? Você está com algo grave?

- Não, é que...

- Deita!- ele pediu de um jeito tão delicado que Ana acabou obedecendo. Mas o jeito como ele estava olhando para ela a estava incomodando, era uma forma quase carinhosa de fitá-la, como se a estivesse admirando e ela teve certeza quando ele disse as próximas palavras.

- Como nunca percebi o quanto você é bonita?- o dedo deslizou pela face dela bem devagar e o polegar pousou nos lábios carnudos, acariciando-os. Sawyer teve vontade de beijá-los e mordê-los, lembranças súbitas de momentos em que um dia fez isso vieram à sua mente sem que ele pudesse controlar e ele deixou escapar um pensamento em voz alta: - Ainda lembro do gosto da sua boca, gosto de manga, suave e suculenta.

- O que está dizendo, homem?- ela empurrou a mão dele e James se recompôs.

- Me desculpe, eu...

O médico entrou na enfermaria nesse exato momento. Não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- Sra. Lively. Estamos com sérios problemas aqui. Tendo em vista que a senhora esteve internada no hospital ontem, creio que é melhor a internarmos novamente para observação.

- Mas nem pensar!- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Não posso faltar outra vez ao trabalho amanhã, estou em treinamento na Swat.

- Creio que é um trabalho que exige muito da sua saúde nesse momento.

- Não Doutor, por favor, eu estou bem.- Ana insistiu. – Se o senhor me der um atestado, eu juro que fico pelo menos uns três dias em casa repousando antes de voltar ao trabalho.

O médico ponderou por alguns instantes, e disse:

- Está bem, mas peço que retorne com seu médico e entregue esses exames, a senhora tem passado por muitos problemas emocionais no momento e precisa se cuidar. Vou lhe dar três dias de repouso e exijo que alguém a leve em casa, não deve dirigir.

- Eu posso dirigir sim, doutor.

- Não Ana, o médico tem razão. – disse James. – Eu posso levá-la em casa, dirijo o seu carro pra você.

Ana-Lucia abriu a boca para protestar, mas se calou quando o médico disse que era uma excelente idéia.

- Vou prescrever algumas vitaminas além das que o seu médico tinha passado para lhe dar mais disposição e também um calmante caso tenha insônia, volto logo com a receita. Com licença!

- È Analulu, parece que vai ter de ficar em casa tomando sopinha e assistindo ao programa da Oprah durante três dias, mas creio que não será difícil com a companhia de Èrica. Sua filha é encantadora!

Ana sentiu a boca seca ao ouvir aquele elogio à sua filha e dentro de sua mente uma voz gritou: "Mas ela é sua também, cowboy"!

- O que foi?- ele indagou, vendo que ela ficara com uma expressão estranha.

- Nada.- Ana-Lucia calou sua mente de imediato.

O celular de James vibrou no bolso da calça e ele atendeu:

- Oi amor, já acabou a consulta? Não, eu estou aqui na enfermaria 19 no primeiro andar. Não, baby, eu estou bem, é que, bem...é melhor você vir até aqui e eu explico melhor.

Ele olhou para Ana-Lucia e disse:

- Era a Kate, está me procurando. Trouxemos minha filha para fazer uma consulta no pediatra.

- Você e Kate tem uma filha?

- Na verdade não, Clementine é só minha filha. Mas como eu te disse lá no bar, embora você estivesse muito bêbada para lembrar, eu e a Kate teremos nosso bebê logo.

- Oh!- Ana exclamou pensando consigo que Èrica tinha uma meia irmã e logo teria mais um meio irmão. Tentou não ficar pensando nisso e pediu novamente sua sandália para James. Ele a trouxe, mas quando ela estendeu a mão para pegá-las da mão dele, James ajoelhou-se e calçou-as no pé dela. Ana-Lucia estranhou aquele gesto, James jamais fora tão gentil assim na ilha.

Kate logo chegou e se surpreendeu quando viu Ana-Lucia na enfermaria. James explicou a ela que a encontrara coincidentemente e que ela passara mal, por isso levou-a a enfermaria. Contou também que se oferecera para levá-la em casa. Kate a tratou muito bem, disse que era bom revê-la e a abraçou, mas Ana-Lucia sentiu-se culpada sem saber o motivo.

A enfermeira que tomava conta de Èrica a trouxe. Ela ficou contente em ver a mãe acordada.

- Mamãe, assim você me mata de susto.- disse como se fosse adulta e Ana riu abraçando-a carinhosamente em seu colo.

Kate observou Érica com curiosidade e viu que a menina não tinha muitos traços de sua mãe, apenas o corpo roliço e atarracado a lembrava. Mas os olhos eram de um azul profundo, a pele alva e os cabelos loiros, finos e muito lisos. Quando a menina gargalhou porque a mãe lhe fez cócegas Kate teve um insight, algo no rosto dela lhe era familiar, o jeito que ela ria e o som de sua risada também lembravam-lhe alguém.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou em voz alta levando às mãos à boca.

- O que foi?- perguntou James, segurando-a. – Não me diz que vai desmaiar também!

Kate olhou para os olhos do marido e depois para Èrica e um pensamento absurdo passou por sua cabeça, mas ela se conteve e disse:

- Nada não, apenas me lembrei de uma coisa. Um débito da minha loja que não quitei, eu vou telefonar pra gerente antes que voltemos para o Texas para que isso não me traga problemas depois!

- Certo, querida!- disse James acariciando o rosto dela. – Bom, eu vou levar a Ana-Lucia e a filhinha dela em casa como eu te disse, você fica com a Clemen e nos encontramos no hotel para almoçar depois.

- Sim, é claro.- respondeu ela dando um beijo selinho no marido. – Eu espero que você fique bem, Ana, foi um prazer revê-la!

- Igualmente!- disse Ana-Lucia ajeitando a filha no colo e entregando a chave do seu carro à James. – Eu espero que não tenha tirado sua carteira por correspondência!

- È claro que não.- ele respondeu divertido. –Até mais, amor.

- Até!- respondeu Kate, ainda com a semelhança entre a filha de Ana-Lucia e James em seus pensamentos.

Continua...


	18. Só um beijo

Capítulo 18- Só um beijo!

Ana-Lucia sentou sua filha delicadamente na cadeirinha do banco de trás do carro e começou a conversar carinhosamente com a menina:

- Prontinho, agora mamãe vai colocar o cinto de segurança pra ficar bem segura, _chiquita_.

Èrica choramingou, não queria ir sozinha no banco de trás, não queria ficar um minuto longe da mãe, com medo de que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Não mamãe, quero ficar no seu colo...

- Mas _cariño_, mamãe vai estar logo aqui no banco da frente, não chore bebê, não vai acontecer nada...

Mas Èrica não parava de chorar, e Ana tentou acalmá-la.

- Olha pra mim _mi hija_! O que a mamãe sempre diz? Que não importa o que aconteça sempre estaremos juntas.

- Juntas pra sempre?

- _Para todo siempre_!- murmurou Ana beijando a filha na testa e lhe dando um abraço bem apertado. – _Yo te amo_!

- _Yo tambien te amo, mama_!- replicou Èrica parando de chorar e se acalmando.

Ela não havia notado, mas James estivera prestando atenção ao momento mãe e filha e se sentiu tocado. Jamais poderia imaginar Ana-Lucia como uma pessoa tão carinhosa e devotada a uma criança daquela maneira. Seu coração se encheu de ternura com a cena, mas não demonstrou isso, usando de seu costumeiro sarcasmo para provocar Ana quando ela foi sentar-se ao seu lado no carro:

- E então?

- Então o quê?

- Não vai me ajudar a pôr o cinto de segurança pra eu ficar seguro?- ele indagou fazendo uma carinha inocente.

Ana-Lucia entortou a boca e arrumou seu próprio cinto, ignorando o comentário dele.

- Para onde vamos?- ele perguntou quando deixaram o estacionamento do St. Sebastian.

- Para South City, oitava avenida, n° 42.- Ana respondeu, massageando as têmporas, estava com dor de cabeça.

- Então mora em South City?

- Yeah!

- Eu estou hospedado no Gardens, fica na sexta avenida.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Èrica também estava calada no carro, ainda parecia preocupada apesar do que a mãe lhe dissera. Jogou um beijinho no ar para a menina, fazendo-a sorrir. James sorriu também e Ana-Lucia ficou embaraçada, voltando sua atenção para a janela, evitando olhar para ele. Era muito estranho vê-lo dirigindo seu carro, com sua filha no banco de trás. Nunca pensou que isso um dia pudesse acontecer. E se tivessem engatado um romance de verdade na ilha e continuado após o resgate? Estariam juntos naquele carro como uma família feliz?

Não, definitivamente isso era impossível, Sawyer jamais fora interessado nela de verdade, ela havia sido apenas um alívio para a tensão sexual na ilha. Afinal, os homens não conseguiam viver sem sexo e quando Sawyer finalmente engatou um relacionamento com Kate na ilha, ela sabia que ele não teria mais problemas em relação a isso. Mas não eram somente os homens que sentiam falta de sexo, as mulheres também. Ela própria sentia e não fazia idéia de quando teria isso de novo, ou se teria.

Nos últimos meses ela e Danny vinham trabalhando demais e mal tinham tempo para ficar a sós, costumavam fazer patrulhas noturnas e quando estavam em casa só queriam saber de dormir, não restava ânimo para o romance. Mas se ao invés de Danny tivesse se casado com Sawyer, seria diferente? Sim, provavelmente sim, Sawyer era incansável e jamais se satisfaria de fazer amor com ela, ia querer, sempre e sempre, fantasiou, sem notar que James a observava de soslaio.

- Você está mesmo bem?- ele questionou com ar divertido, havia notado um súbito rubor nas faces dela e ficou curioso.

- Eu estou ótima!- ela respondeu, ríspida, sentindo-se uma idiota por fantasiar uma coisa daquelas na situação em que se encontrava. Seu amado marido tinha morrido há poucos dias e ela já estava pensando em outro homem? Mas Sawyer não era qualquer homem, pelo menos não para ela. – Para chegar em South City você deve pegar a Madison e depois a Trafegal Square, não deve seguir pela Lincoln.- ela reclamou quando James pegou a Roosevelt e seguiu à direita pela Lincoln Street.

- Lulu, eu sei chegar à South City, perfeitamente. Eu lhe disse que estou hospedado na sexta avenida, além do mais já morei em Los Angeles.

- Não importa, estamos indo pelo caminho mais longo.

- E qual é o problema com isso?- James retorquiu. – Só quero passar mais um tempo com você, é pedir muito?

- Qual é o seu problema? Que jogo novo é esse? Não estamos mais na ilha.- ela sussurrou bem perto dele, para que Èrica não ouvisse.

- Jogo nenhum Ana, jogo nenhum.

Ana-Lucia bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, resolvendo ficar calada. Quanto mais rápido chegassem a sua casa melhor. Ela se despediria dele, agradeceria a gentileza e não o veria nunca mais. James concentrou toda a sua atenção na estrada, pensando consigo mesmo sobre o que estava fazendo. Ana tinha razão, ele deveria ter pego a Trafegal Square, chegariam mais rápido, mas ele ainda não estava pronto para dizer adeus, reencontrá-la havia resgatado sentimentos antigos que ele enterrara no fundo de seu ser há muito tempo, e James tinha dúvidas que ainda lhe atormentavam sobre Ana-Lucia, as quais gostaria de ver respondidas, isso sem falar no fato consumado de que o marido dela morrera salvando Clementine. Teria coragem de contar isso a ela? Como ela reagiria se soubesse disso? Isso era apenas uma das coisas que ele precisava descobrir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava se preparando para entrar em cirurgia quando seu celular tocou no bolso do jaleco. Franziu o cenho irritado, havia esquecido de desligar o aparelho. Já ia fazendo isso quando leu o nome da irmã no visor. Sua expressão se suavizou e ele atendeu:

- Hey, maninha!

- Jack, que milagre atender ao primeiro toque!- gracejou.

- Não se acostume!- ele gracejou de volta. – Mas vamos, fale logo que estou me preparando para entrar em cirurgia agora e não faço idéia a que horas vou me desocupar.

- Certo Sr. Ocupado! Estou te ligando para te dizer que estarei em LA novamente em uma semana. Charlie tem uma turnê na Finlândia semana que vem e eu não estou disposta a acompanhá-lo, quero sossego pro final da minha gravidez, e queria saber se eu e Aaron podemos ficar em seu apartamento alguns dias. Sei que gosta de privacidade para ficar com suas "namoradas", mas...

- Vai ser ótimo ter você por perto, Claire, e não se preocupe com minhas "namoradas", estou dando um tempo nos meus flertes.

- Sério? Não posso acreditar! Está finalmente voltando à razão?

- Claire, razão é uma palavra antiquada que não combina mais comigo, você sabe.

Claire riu levemente: - Está bem!

- Eu quero falar com o tio Jack, quero falar com o tio Jack, por favor mamãe!

Jack riu ao ouvir uma vozinha de criança ao fundo.

- Me deixe falar com ele.- pediu.

- Hey, tio Jack!- saudou Aaron, todo empolgado no telefone.

- E aí, garotão? Preparado para a semana mais divertida da sua vida? Não? Pois acho bom estar porque quando você chegar aqui vamos a todos os lugares mais divertidos de Los Angeles.

- Yeah!- o garoto vibrou.

- Já chega, me dá aqui o telefone.- ordenou Claire. – Seu tio está ocupado. Sim, Jack, então estamos combinados, nos vemos na próxima semana.

- Me avise quando souber os horários do vôo para que eu possa buscá-la no aeroporto. Beijos.- ele desligou o telefone, muito contente com a vinda providencial de sua irmã, pois sabia o quanto ela adorava Kate e ficaria feliz em vê-la outra vez. A amizade das duas poderia render-lhe bons frutos, afinal, no amor e na guerra valia tudo, pensou desligando o celular e entrando na sala de cirurgia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Boone!- Shannon gritou empolgada quando o irmão entrou no quarto de hotel onde ela estava hospedada com Sayid.

- Você está bem?- ele indagou abraçando-a. – Por que toda essa alegria em me ver? Até parece que se esqueceu de que eu vinha para Los Angeles.

- Eu estava com saudades, por que não posso?

- Shannon, você com saudades minhas? Aí tem coisa, anda, desembucha logo!

Shannon olhou ao redor do quarto, como se temesse que alguém os escutasse.

- Onde estão o Sayid e as crianças?

- Ele tirou o dia de folga hoje e levou-as para brincar na piscina do hotel. Portanto, podemos falar sem preocupação.

- Shannon, você está me deixando intrigado. O que está acontecendo, afinal?

Ela foi direto ao assunto:

- Acho que o Sayid está tendo um caso, e quero que você descubra pra mim se isso é verdade ou não.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O rostinho da filha de Ana-Lucia não saía da cabeça de Kate. A semelhança entre ela e James era absurda, mas seria mesmo improvável? Em sua memória passava uma espécie de vídeo com todos os momentos em que viu James interagindo com Ana-Lucia. Foram muito poucos e na maior parte do tempo estavam brigando, não concordavam em absolutamente nada, se desprezavam mutuamente.

Mas naquela manhã ele mostrara-se extremamente gentil com ela, coisa impensada há cinco anos atrás. No entanto, James havia mudado muito naqueles cinco anos, tornando-se uma pessoa honesta e dedicada da qual ela tinha orgulho. Mas até que ponto isso era real, um tigre nunca muda as suas listras era uma frase que ele costumava dizer constantemente quando ainda estavam na ilha. E mesmo estando casados há cinco anos, ele ainda foi capaz de lhe esconder a existência de Clementine. Esconderia outros segredos também?

- Kate, querida, está tão distraída!- comentou Diane enquanto ensinava Clementine a tecer um sapatinho de bebê. A menina estava se divertindo apesar de não dizer nada.

- Não é nada, só estou um pouco cansada.- mentiu Kate.

- E seu marido, onde está?

- Ele foi ajudar uma amiga que passou mal e não podia dirigir até em casa.

- Quando vou conhecê-lo? Ele deve ser bonitão!

Kate sorriu: - Sim, ele é lindo! A senhora vai gostar dele, é um galanteador!

- Mal posso esperar! Mas aquele seu amigo que me trouxe as flores.- Diane apontou para as rosas vermelhas. – È muito bonito também, vocês se conhecem de onde?

- Nos conhecemos por aí, mãe, nada demais. E isso foi muito antes de eu me casar com o James.- Kate desconversou. – Aliás, já passa das onze e eu tenho algumas coisas para organizar lá no hotel, eu volto amanhã mamãe, com o James, pode deixar. Vamos Clemen, querida.

Clementine obedeceu e deu um beijo em Diane antes de pegar na mão de Kate para irem embora.

- Te vejo amanhã, mãe.- disse Kate, se despedindo de Diane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não vai me convidar pra tomar um café?- James indagou à porta da casa de Ana-Lucia com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e um sorriso galante nos lábios sedutores.

- Sim, é claro.- respondeu Ana, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Èrica estava agarrada nela, segurando na presilha do cinto da calça jeans. Sua mãe queria que ela relaxasse um pouco. – _Mi amor_, que tal ir brincar um pouco no seu quarto enquanto a mamãe serve um café pro James, hã?

- Não!- respondeu Èrica, muito tola, agarrando-se ainda mais à mãe.

- Boneca, não vai acontecer nada, está bem? Daqui a pouco eu prometo que vamos assistir ao vídeo que você quiser.

Èrica ponderou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando e dando um beijinho na mãe subiu as escadas correndo para o seu quarto.

- Entre, Sawyer.- disse Ana-Lucia depois que sua filha subiu.

Ele caminhou pela sala, e comentou:

- Ela me parece um pouco assustada.

- Creio que é normal, perdeu o pai faz poucos dias e agora teme me perder também.

- Eu sinto muito...- foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ana assentiu. James observou a sala da casa. Não era nem muito grande, nem muito pequena, na medida certa. A decoração era alegre, indicando que havia uma criança ali. A colcha de retalhos que cobria o sofá passava uma idéia de aconchego familiar, assim como os vários porta-retratos e quadros nas paredes. James deteve-se em algumas fotos de família. Ana vestida de noiva beijando o marido, outra dela com Èrica ainda bebê na praia, e mais algumas que mostravam a atmosfera de felicidade em que vivera a família Lively. Havia até uma plaquinha na parede, com letras coloridas, dizendo: "Lar da família Lively!".

- Você ainda vai querer o café, ou não?- Ana perguntou, vendo que ele estava distraído com os retratos.

- Sim, claro.- ele a seguiu até a cozinha, outro compartimento da casa que evocava a idéia de lar. Novas fotos na geladeira, várias de Ana se beijando com seu marido, e uma dela grávida, exibindo a barriga enorme com orgulho. Ao lado dessa foto, ele viu uma de Ana sozinha, com um sorriso oculto, os cabelos soltos, o braço apoiado no queixo, óculos escuros sobre a cabeça e a expressão meiga. James gostou particularmente dessa foto.

- Açúcar?- ela indagou enquanto preparava o café.

- Sim, por favor.- respondeu ele, puxando um banquinho de frente para um balcão, onde se sentou.

- _Pero donde está_?- ela murmurou consigo se abaixando no armário, de frente para ele que teve uma ampla visão de seu traseiro farto e arredondado. James não se acanhou, e apreciou o corpo dela o quanto pôde.

Quando ela finalmente se ergueu segurando o pote de açúcar, notou que ele estava com uma expressão estranha.

- O que foi?

- Nada.- ele disfarçou.

Ana adoçou café para ambos e sentou-se em outro banquinho de frente para ele. James não parava de encará-la, principalmente os lábios carnudos dela, entreabertos, assoprando o café quente.

- Obrigada por ter me ajudado esta manhã. Embora, eu saiba que não é de seu feitio fazer favores aos outros sem receber algo em troca.

James deu uma risada.

- E você entende muito disso, né?

Ana-Lucia corou, lembrando-se a que ele se referia. Tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Então, o que tem feito? Me lembro que aquela noite no bar você disse que era corretor e vivia em Bexar County...

- Pois é, depois do resgate eu recebi a grana da Oceanic, me casei com a Kate e fomos para Bexar. As coisas deram muito certo por lá. E você, no que investiu a grana da indenização?

- Bem, quando eu voltei pra LA, resolvi me casar com meu antigo namorado, Daniel e usei a grana para resolver alguns problemas, comprei meu carro, paguei a metade desta casa, essas coisas. Agora estou me preparando para me tornar efetiva na Swat.

James bebericou um pouco do café, estava bebendo bem devagar para não ter que ir embora logo.

- Estranho não é?

- O quê?- Ana contestou.

- Estarmos aqui bebendo café na sua cozinha. Se lembra de como as coisas costumavam ser?

- È, eu me lembro.- Ana limitou-se em responder, engolindo o seu café.

- Sabe que até hoje eu me pergunto por que você invadiu a minha barraca naquela noite?

Ana quase engasgou com o café e pôs a xícara de lado, encarando-o seriamente.

- Da primeira vez eu soube que você só queria a minha arma, mas da segunda, quando você apareceu toda fogosa na minha barraca eu realmente me surpreendi porque você não queria mais nada a não ser passar a noite comigo. Era só isso o que você queria Ana, momentos roubados de amor comigo?

O rosto dela estava totalmente ruborizado, sentiu vontade de enterrar a cabeça no solo como um avestruz. Mas já que não podia fazer isso, levantou-se abruptamente do banquinho e recolheu a xícara de café dele, mesmo estando ainda metade cheia.

- È melhor você ir agora. Preciso preparar o almoço da Èrica. A babá está de folga hoje e...

James se levantou e deu a volta no balcão, segurando-lhe o pulso delicadamente.

- Você estava atraída por mim, mas eu também estava atraído por você. Por que foi embora antes de amanhecer? As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes para nós.

- Jamais teriam sido, por causa da Kate.- ela fez questão de lembrar, puxando o pulso da mão dele com violência, ao fazer isso ela se desequilibrou um pouco e quase caiu, mas James a segurou, puxando-a pela cintura e ignorando o comentário dela sobre Kate.

- Eu falei sério quando disse que ainda me lembrava do gosto da sua boca, quisera poder provar outra vez...- James não estava se controlado e sua mão foi parar embaixo do cabelo dela, acariciando-lhe a nuca, preparando-se para beijá-la.

Ana-Lucia estava a ponto de ceder quando escutou um sonoro "Mamãe" vindo da sala. Èrica tinha descido do quarto. Por causa disso, ela e James se afastaram imediatamente.

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- Érica entrou saltitante na cozinha. – Vamos brincar de casinha?

- Mamãe está ocupada agora, bebê. Eu só estava indo levar o James na porta pra começar a fazer o almoço.

- Mas vamos brincar só um pouquinho, mamãe. O James podia brincar um pouquinho com a gente também.

James sorriu, e deu um olhar malicioso a Ana:

- Eu ia adorar brincar de casinha!- nesse momento, Ana não notou, mas ele se colocou perto da geladeira, e com o resquício que lhe sobrara da época dos golpes, surrupiou com destreza a foto de Ana que mais tinha gostado, escondendo-a no bolso da jaqueta escura.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa...- Ana começou a dizer, mas Èrica já o estava puxando para mostrar-lhe o quarto e suas bonecas. Ana não teve escolha senão segui-los.

No quarto, Èrica anunciou as regras da brincadeira.

- Eu vou ser a filha, e vocês serão os pais!

Ana revirou os olhos, mas tentou sorrir para sua garotinha que estava muito feliz porque eles aceitaram brincar com ela. A brincadeira durou uns quinze minutos, e Èrica se divertia muito "fingindo" ser a filha de Sawyer. Aquilo entristecia Ana porque ela gostaria de poder contar à filha que aquele homem era o seu pai de verdade.

Quando a brincadeira terminou, James olhou no relógio, já era quase meio dia e ele tinha que voltar ao hotel para almoçar com Kate. Despediu-se de Èrica e quando estava à porta da casa de Ana para ir embora, acercou-se dela, antes que ela pudesse fugir.

- Será que o papai pode dar um beijo de despedida na mamãe?

- Não seja ridículo!- ela ralhou tentando se afastar dele, mas o olhar que recebeu a deixou paralisada, Sawyer era o homem mais atraente que já conhecera em toda a sua vida.

- Só um beijo e eu te deixo em paz, prometo. Um beijo não tem nada demais...

Os rostos se aproximaram, Ana deixou escapar um suspiro de ansiedade entreabrindo os lábios e a boca de James quase tocou a sua, porém antes que o beijo se concretizasse, uma voz os parou:

- Namorado novo, _hija_?- indagou Raquel Cortez com as mãos na cintura e o olhar muito sério.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde no hotel, enquanto almoçava com Kate e Clementine, James não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa que teve com Ana-Lucia, e na forma como ela reagira às tentativas dele em beijá-la. Parecia estar travando um verdadeiro combate dentro dela mesma para não aceitá-lo, mas ele sentiu que ela queria, que desejava aquilo ardentemente, tanto quanto ele. Beijo com gosto de manga, ansiava por sentir o sabor dos lábios dela outra vez.

- James!- a voz de Kate soou aguda e irritante em seus ouvidos.

- O quê?

- Você nem tocou na sua comida. Olha o exemplo que está dando para Clementine.- ela cochichou a última parte para que a menina não ouvisse, estava entretida olhando um desenho animado na TV enquanto comia.

- Desculpe, mas eu estou sem fome.- respondeu ele dando apenas uma garfada na macarronada em seu prato e limpando a boca com um lenço. Depois disso, ele escovou os dentes e se deitou na cama, quieto, de olhos fechados. Isso deixou Kate bastante intrigada.

Ela terminou de comer, e esperou Clementine acabar. Mandou que a menina fosse escovar os dentes e arrumou os pratos num canto para o serviço de quarto vir buscar. Foi ao banheiro, escovou seus dentes e deitou-se ao lado de James na cama enquanto Clementine sentava em uma poltrona com sua boneca para continuar a ver desenhos.

Kate olhou para ele ainda de olhos fechados, sabia que ele não estava dormindo e aconchegou-se, deitando a cabeça no peito dele. Estava morrendo de ciúmes porque ele demorara muito na casa de Ana-Lucia, e ainda havia o fato da filha dela ser parecida com ele.

- James?

- Hum...- ele gemeu, não querendo ser incomodado. Mas Kate não ligou pra isso, e indagou:

- No dia em que aconteceu toda aquela confusão na ilha com o Benjamin Linus fugindo da Escotilha e a Ana e a Libby sendo baleadas pelo Michael, como foi que a Ana-Lucia conseguiu roubar sua arma?

Ele arregalou os olhos de repente, assustado com a pergunta.

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Porque quando perguntei a você naquela época, você não quis me responder. E eu conheço muito bem o seu estilo te dou uma coisa desde que você me dê algo em troca. Então serei bem clara com você, Ana-Lucia te concedeu um favor sexual em troca da arma?

- Jesus Kate!- ele bradou, chamando a atenção de Clementine.

Kate sorriu para a menina, e disse: - Está tudo bem, querida.

Clementine voltou a prestar atenção ao desenho.

- Controle-se!- Kate pediu, apontando a criança.

- Como você quer que eu me controle com uma insinuação dessas, Kate?

- Oras...- ela cochichou. – Pra mim não é difícil imaginar ela te pedindo uma arma e você dizendo, tá legal _muchacha,_ eu te dou uma arma, desde que você abra as pernas pra mim!

- Você está louca!- ele cochichou num tom áspero. – Se pensa isso de mim, você não me conhece.

- Eu o conheço o suficiente James!- Kate disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – E se você não esteve com ela como uma espécie de favor, devo entender que você a quis de qualquer maneira porque eu tenho certeza absoluta que você dormiu com ela pelo menos uma vez!

- Da onde tirou essa idéia absurda? Eu nunca toquei na Ana-Lucia.- James mentiu, e se levantou da cama. – Não vou ficar aqui tendo essa conversa ridícula com você. Clementine, que tal ir dar uma volta com o papai? Podemos ir ao cinema, quer?

Clementine balançou a cabeça animada e deu a mão para o pai. Kate ficou lá sentada na cama do hotel, chorando e pensando numa forma de arrancar uma confissão dele porque ou ela estava louca ou então a criança de Ana-Lucia também pertencia a James. Não era possível que alguém não soubesse nada sobre isso no acampamento, eles teriam sido tão discretos assim? Talvez Jack soubesse de alguma coisa, durante o período em que Ana esteve em convalescença do tiro que levara de Michael, Kate vira por várias vezes os dois cochichando, e isso era bastante incomum. Naquele tempo ela ainda não havia se envolvido com James e por isso não dera muita importância, mas agora a coisa toda parecia fazer muito sentido.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kate telefonou para o apartamento de Jack, e deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica.

- Jack, esta noite eu quero vê-lo, preciso te perguntar umas coisas. Por favor, me ligue dando o seu endereço. O número do meu celular é 6789-345671.

Por volta de sete da noite, Kate recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular com o endereço de Jack, anotou tudo em um papel à parte e tratou de apagar a mensagem para que James não a visse. Quando ele retornou com Clementine, eles não conversaram muito. James disse apenas que recebera um telefonema de Lisa Stanford para uma audiência sobre a guarda de Clementine e que eles deveriam comparecer ao juizado de menores por volta das dez, Kate concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Ele ainda não tinha mostrado as coisas que comprara para o bebê, estava zangado por causa das perguntas que ela fizera, embora soubesse que muito do que ela havia dito era verdadeiro, menos a parte em que ela dizia que ele exigira sexo com Ana-Lucia em troca da arma, ele não exigira nada, Ana-Lucia seduzira-o e roubara a arma, fazendo-o de palhaço.

Às dez e meia da noite, se recolheram para dormir e Kate fingiu adormecer logo porque imaginava que James ia tentar lhe fazer algum carinho para perdoá-lo, mas ele sequer se aproximou. Ainda mais enciumada ela esperou que ele estivesse dormindo completamente, correu para o banheiro, se vestiu e deixou o hotel, rumo ao apartamento de Jack.

Continua...


	19. Certas verdades devem permanecer ocultas

Capítulo 19- Certas verdades devem permanecer ocultas

Jack fechou o fogo da panela, enxugou as mãos em um guardanapo e foi às pressas atender à porta quando ouviu a campainha. Deveria ser Kate, ele estava esperando por ela preparando um jantarzinho leve, afinal já era muito tarde. Não estranhou que o porteiro não tivesse avisado que ela estava subindo porque quando marcava encontro com uma mulher em seu apartamento costumava autorizar o porteiro com antecedência a deixá-las subir.

Antes de abrir a porta sentiu uma súbita vontade de se olhar no espelho com o intuito de verificar se estava impecável. Não costumava fazer isso, mas naquela noite receberia Kate, não uma de suas amantes. Uma vez certificado de que estava irresistível, abriu a porta e deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração ao se deparar com Juliet.

- Teria sido impressão minha ou você estava esperando por outra pessoa?

- O que faz aqui, Juliet?

- Você ia dar uma olhada na minha coluna, esqueceu?- disse ela, maliciosa entrando no apartamento dele sem que a convidasse. – Olha só, eu trouxe até o vinho como eu prometi.

- Eu pensei que você só tivesse dito isso esta manhã para provocar a Kate.

Juliet deu uma risada forçada:

- Ah sim, Kate, tudo se trata dela sempre. Sim, falei para provocá-la, mas estava falando sério.- ela se jogou no sofá escuro, muito à vontade, sem a menor cerimônia. Observou Jack de cima a baixo, ele estava impecável, usando uma camisa de mangas compridas azul- marinho, com os primeiros botões abertos, calça jeans escura e justa moldando os músculos das coxas e o cabelo levemente molhado, caindo um pouco no rosto. – Nossa, você está lindo e hum, que cheiro delicioso é esse vindo da cozinha? O que está cozinhando? Jack, você vestido desse jeito e preparando o jantar, não esperando por mim só pode significar uma coisa, está esperando pela Kate. Mas eu pensei que ela tivesse se casado com o Ford. Não foi o que ela me confirmou essa manhã?

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente, não estava a fim daquela conversa.

- Desculpe Juliet, mas não estou no meu horário de trabalho, se quiser que eu dê uma olhada na sua coluna posso fazer isso amanhã na presença do Carlson, afinal ele é seu noivo e se preocupa com a sua saúde.

- E lá vamos nós outra vez!- ironizou Juliet, revirando os olhos à provocação dele. – Jack, já parou pra pensar que se envolvendo com Kate outra vez estará mexendo em um vespeiro?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sei que você ainda a ama, apesar de tudo o que ela lhe fez!

- Isso não é da sua conta!- afirmou ele, irritado, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Pode não ser da minha conta, mas apesar das coisas não terem dado certo entre nós, eu o considero muito por tudo o que fez por mim na ilha. Eu nunca traí sua confiança Jack, disso você não pode me acusar.- ela se levantou do sofá e caminhou até ele. – Me preocupo com você e sei que mesmo tendo ocorrido essa metamorfose de "Bom doutor" em "Bad Boy", quando se trata da Kate você volta a ser um coelhinho.

- Melhor você ir embora.- Jack limitou-se a dizer, indicando o caminho da porta.

- Eu vou, mas aceite meu conselho de amiga. Não se envolva novamente por ela, Kate jamais deixará o Sawyer para ficar com você, o único jeito de tê-la só para si seria se o Sawyer se desinteressasse dela, o que eu acho pouco provável...

O interfone soou nesse exato momento. Engolindo a resposta desaforada que ia dar para Juliet, ele atendeu o aparelho.

- Dr. Jack, desculpa incomodar, mas tem outra moça aqui querendo subir, o nome dela é Kate Ford...

- Pode mandá-la subir Anthony, a "moça" que está aqui já está de saída.

- Ok, o senhor é quem manda!- respondeu o porteiro com ar de riso, invejando Jack pela quantidade de mulheres atraentes que o médico costumava convidar para ir ao seu apartamento.

Quando Jack desligou o interfone, olhou para Juliet, mas antes que dissesse algo, ela falou, chateada:

- Boa noite Jack.- e deixou o apartamento sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Tomou o elevador e quando chegou ao andar de baixo encontrou Kate. Estava muito zangada com Jack, por ele ser tão idiota em dar atenção a uma mulher que só o fazia sofrer, por isso não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-la.

- Chegou cedo Kate, achei que fosse demorar mais.

- Você sabia que eu vinha?- Kate se surpreendeu, havia se esquecido de que Juliet mencionara no hospital que se encontraria com Jack naquela noite.

- Oh sim, o Jack não tem segredos comigo, desde a ilha, se lembra?

Ela ainda segurava a garrafa de vinho e Kate aproveitou para alfinetá-la de volta.

- Parece que vocês não tomaram o vinho.

- Pois é, não deu nem tempo, estávamos mais interessados em fazer outra coisa. Mas eu vou indo Kate, meu noivo está me esperando, boa noite.

Kate entrou no elevador e ficou furiosa com o comentário de Juliet, mas resolveu ignorar isso, afinal não tinha ido até o apartamento de Jack para um encontro romântico, precisava conversar com ele sobre James.

Dois minutos depois estava à porta do apartamento dele. Jack a fitou minuciosamente, ela estava linda usando um conjunto de blusa amarela e saia cor de creme. Os cabelos castanhos, com mechas avermelhadas e lisas presos à metade com um delicado broche no formato de uma borboleta.

- Olá Jack.- ela disse sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre Juliet.

Ele deu um leve sorriso e convidou-a a entrar. Kate alisou a saia que ia até os joelhos e sentou-se no sofá com as pernas cruzadas. Jack observou-lhe os delicados pés envoltos numa graciosa sandália de salto branca.

- Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

- Água.- ela respondeu tocando o ventre por instinto. – Não estou ingerindo nem cafeína, nem álcool, ultimamente...

- Claro, você está...- ele não completou a frase porque se sentiu desconfortável, ela estava grávida de Sawyer e ele não precisava ficar se lembrando disso o tempo todo.

Foi até a cozinha e voltou logo com um copo de água. Kate sorveu o líquido em pequenos goles.

- O que queria tanto falar comigo, Kate?- Jack indagou, esperançoso em seu íntimo de que ela dissesse que estava ali para dizer a ele que não suportava ficar longe dele e que o queria desesperadamente, mas não foi o que ela disse.

- Vim aqui para falar sobre o James. Tem algumas coisas que eu preciso saber do tempo da ilha, e acho que você pode me ajudar.

Jack ficou frustrado, não era o que queria ouvir, mesmo assim manteve sua postura indiferente, embora tudo o que desejasse naquele momento era tomá-la nos braços, a última coisa que queria era ficar conversando sobre Sawyer.

- Podemos conversar enquanto comemos, eu preparei algo leve para nós dois já que é tão tarde.

- Você cozinha?- ela perguntou com um ligeiro sorriso que marcou a covinha no lado direito da face corada. – Nunca me disse isso na ilha.

- Eu nunca te disse muitas coisas que deveria ter dito na ilha.

Kate ficou séria e mudou de assunto:

- E então, o que preparou?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu vou perguntar pela vigésima vez.- inquiriu Raquel a Ana, com as mãos na cintura. – Quem era aquele homem que você estava prestes a beijar na porta da sua casa?

- _Mama_, será que dá pra parar?- Ana bradou enquanto apoiava uma das pernas sobre a cama, passando creme hidratante nela. Estava se preparando para dormir e vestia apenas uma camiseta velha de Danny, que ele costumava usar para fazer serviços na casa, como pintar as paredes ou consertar goteiras no telhado.

- Não paro não, Ana-Lucia! _Yo soy tu madre_ e escondes muitos segredos de mim. Primeiro me diz que Danny não é o pai de sua filha, e agora a vejo com esse homem que se parece absurdamente com ela. Sei que conversamos sobre isso quando você esteve internada e prometi não tocar mais nesse assunto, mas _hija,_ não posso ignorar o que vi hoje. Me diga Ana-Lucia e não minta por _Dios_, esse homem que esteve aqui esta manhã é o pai da Èrica?

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo, não agüentava mais mentir, precisava desabafar.

- Sim, é ele! Satisfeita?

- Eu sabia!

- A senhora sabia?

- Ontem de madrugada quando eu estava no computador, menti pra você. Não estava trabalhando em um caso e sim pesquisando sobre todos os homens que conviveram com você na ilha, e vi a foto do homem que esteve aqui esta manhã, James Ford, é esse o nome dele, não é mesmo?

Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos, ultrajada.

- _Mama,_ como pôde fazer investigações sobre a minha vida sem me consultar?

- Isso agora não vem ao caso, diga-me, ele veio procurá-la?- Raquel fez aquela pergunta com ar esperançoso, Ana-Lucia notou, sua mãe estava fantasiando vê-la feliz e casada com o pai verdadeiro de sua filha. Tratou logo de desfazer as ilusões.

- Não, ele não veio me procurar, ele nunca quis saber de mim. Nos encontramos por acaso no St. Sebastian quando fui buscar meus exames. Deixei a Érica me esperando do lado de fora da sala e ele estava lá por coincidência. Quando retornei ao corredor e os vi conversando, fiquei tão nervosa que passei mal e ele me ajudou. O médico resolveu que eu não estava bem para vir dirigindo sozinha para casa e ele se ofereceu para dirigir o carro pra mim, isso foi tudo.

- Mas vocês estavam prestes a se beijar quando cheguei. Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ele, e se ficou nervosa quando o viu falando com Èrica significa que ele não sabe que é pai dela. Oras, o que aconteceu na ilha? Vocês se apaixonaram, mas não deu certo...

- Apaixonados?- Ana ironizou. – Oh _mama_, tem certeza que quer saber?

Raquel assentiu. Ana respirou fundo e fez a difícil revelação.

- Eu precisava de uma arma para matar um homem que tinha feito muito mal a mim e aos meus companheiros na ilha, ele era o único que possuía armas, então eu fui pedir uma a ele, mas ele negou, nunca dava nada a ninguém sem conseguir algo em troca.

Raquel arregalou os olhos e levou às mãos à boca, chocada:

- Ele pediu a você que se deitasse com ele em troca de uma arma?

- Não.- respondeu Ana abaixando a cabeça. – Eu tentei tirar a arma dele à força e não consegui. Percebi que o único jeito era...- Ana ficou embaraçada. – Seduzindo-o e funcionou.

O olhar de Raquel ficou ainda mais horrorizado.

- _Mama_, não me olhe com essa cara, eu fiz o que precisava ser feito, a senhora não sabe como é ter que sobreviver em uma selva misteriosa com malucos tentando te matar, eu passei o diabo naquela ilha!

Raquel assentiu, tentando digerir a história. – Bem, suponho que essa foi a única vez em que ficaram juntos então, não houve um romance, foi só...

- Sexo. – Ana completou. – Lamento desapontá-la _madre_, mas foi só isso. Fiquei muito surpresa quando descobri que estava grávida, mesmo assim segui em frente com minha vida, me casei com o Danny e fui muito feliz com ele. Sawyer como eu o conheci, ou James Ford, faz parte do meu passado, não quero em hipótese alguma que ele saiba sobre a paternidade da Èrica. Não vale a pena, ele é casado atualmente com a mulher com quem tinha um romance na ilha. Me contou que já tem uma filha e que terá um bebê com sua esposa.

Sentou-se na cama e abraçou os próprios joelhos.

- Sinto muito tê-la decepcionado mais uma vez, _madre_, mas essa é a verdade e não posso mudá-la. Danny sabia sobre tudo e mesmo assim se casou comigo e amou a Èrica como se fosse sua própria filha.

- Eu não estou decepcionada com você _hija._- disse Raquel, sentando-se ao lado dela e a abraçando. – Quem sou eu para julgá-la pelo que fez na ilha? Não faço a menor idéia de como era sobreviver naquele lugar. Talvez se fosse comigo eu tivesse feito igual ou até pior...

Ana levantou o rosto, surpresa com as palavras de sua mãe.

- Confesso que por um momento fantasiei que você pudesse reencontrar a felicidade ao lado do pai de sua filha, mas se as coisas são assim como me contou, ele estando casado tudo muda de figura. Só não entendo porque ele quis beijá-la...

- Ele ia me beijar porque é um canalha metido a sedutor que não perde uma oportunidade, só isso! Agora por favor _mama_, me promete mais uma vez que não vai mais tocar nesse assunto. Eu preciso dormir, tenho que voltar ao treinamento na Swat amanhã cedo.

- Tudo bem, _hija._ Obrigada por ter sido sincera comigo. Boa noite, _cariño_.- ela beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente e deixou o quarto.

Ana-Lucia jogou-se na cama, alisando o vazio no colchão. Sentia muita falta do calor de um corpo masculino ao lado do seu, havia se acostumado à vida de casada. Suspirou frustrada e ficou rolando na cama até adormecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arroz branco, com salada grega e frango ao molho de mel e aspargos havia sido o delicioso menu que Jack preparara para ele e Kate. Ela estava achando o jantar saboroso e a companhia dele muito agradável, e sem perceber estava adiando o assunto que a trouxera até ali.

- Se eu soubesse que você era tão excelente cozinheiro assim teria me aproveitado disso na ilha.

Jack sorriu: - Infelizmente não tínhamos muitos ingredientes lá!

- Ah, mas eu tenho certeza que você faria maravilhas com o que tínhamos.

Jack limpou a boca com um guardanapo e encarou Kate com olhos desejosos, nervosa, ela deixou cair o garfo no chão. Fez menção de apanhá-lo, mas Jack fez um gesto para que ela não se preocupasse e entregou um garfo limpo a ela que ainda não tinha acabado de comer.

- Jack, o jantar está maravilhoso, mas eu preciso falar logo o que vim dizer.

- Sobre o Sawyer?- ele perguntou com certa ironia.

- È, sobre o Sawyer.- ela reiterou. – Tivemos uma discussão esta tarde.

- Ah, então foi por isso que veio me procurar?

- Não Jack, não é nada disso que está pensando. Vim procurar você porque acredito que tenha as respostas de que preciso. Eu e o James brigamos por causa da Ana-Lucia.

- Por causa da Ana-Lucia?- ele inquiriu sem entender, tomando um copo de suco de frutas, não quis tomar álcool já que Kate não podia acompanhá-lo.

- Sim, o James esteve com ela hoje no St. Sebastian, a garotinha dele sentiu-se mal e resolvemos levá-la ao médico...

- Garotinha?

- Sim, o James é pai de uma menina de oito anos. A mãe dela morreu naquele acidente de carro que matou o marido da Ana-Lucia. E agora com a morte da mãe dele ele ficou com a guarda da menina.

- Mas você já sabia que Sawyer tinha uma filha ou ele escondeu isso de você esses anos todos?

- Ele escondeu isso de mim, e foi por isso que brigamos naquele dia em que eu telefonei pra você.

- Se sentiu mal por que acha que não pode confiar nele, estou certp?

- Eu achei que podia todos esses anos em que estamos juntos. Mas desde que chegamos à LA as coisas ficaram confusas, e eu...

- Se envolveu comigo outra vez.- ele completou olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela e deixando o copo de suco de lado.

- Yeah, mas isso é outra história. Não vamos falar disso agora, eu estava dizendo que levamos a filha dele ao hospital e enquanto eu estava com a menina no pediatra, ele encontrou a Ana-Lucia e a filha dela. Parece que ela passou mal...

- Outra vez?- Jack preocupou-se. – Ana não tem estado nada bem desde que o marido morreu.

- Bem, eu vou direto ao ponto porque acho que estou fazendo muito rodeio em cima disso. Jack, por favor, me conte a verdade se você souber. Sawyer e Ana tiveram algum tipo de envolvimento na ilha?

Jack piscou os olhos, e hesitou em responder.

-------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

- _Agua, yo quiero agua, tengo sed...- _murmurou Ana-Lucia mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro no colchão.

- O que ela está dizendo Jabba?- indagou Sawyer a Hurley enquanto ele colocava compressas de água fria em Libby para abaixar a febre ocasionada pelo ferimento à bala que levara na barriga. Jack estava perto deles cortando bandagens para trocar os curativos das duas.

- _Dude_, ela tá dizendo que tá com sede, dá água pra ela!

Sawyer levantou-se de imediato, passando por Jack. Correu até a cozinha e encheu um copo com água, trazendo para ela. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e disse:

- Aqui, _chica_, água. Bebe!

Levantou a cabeça dela um pouquinho e começou a virar o copo em seus lábios bem devagar, Ana bebeu com certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu.

Quando ele pousou a cabeça dela no travesseiro novamente, notou que apenas ele e Jack estavam no quarto. Hurley havia saído um pouco para preparar algo para Libby comer. Jack abaixou-se ao lado de Ana-Lucia no colchão e disse:

- A última pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui me ajudando com os feridos era você.

- Não enche doc, não sou tão insensível assim! A coitada não teve culpa do Michael ter surtado e atirado nela e na Libby.

- É, mas ele atirou com a arma que ela roubou de você e se bem me lembro, ela não contribuiu em nada para a sua recuperação quando você foi baleado.

- Doc, isso não importa agora, eu não sou rancoroso.

Jack balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

- Vou trocar os curativos dela, creio que Ana não apreciaria que você a visse seminua.

- Pois eu sou de opinião contrária.- respondeu Sawyer, sem se mexer do lugar.

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora doutor, não me olhe assim. Eu já tive a oportunidade de ver Ana-Lucia exatamente como ela veio ao mundo.

- Não entendi.

- Nós transamos.

- O quê?

- Nós transamos Jack, foi assim que ela roubou a minha arma. Ana pulou em cima de mim na selva, caímos numa rede.

- Caíram numa rede?- ele não entendeu.

- Sim, caímos numa rede que nem você e a sardenta, não é assim que chamam essas coisas hoje em dia?

Jack sorriu com a constatação de Sawyer, não se importando nem um pouco que ele pensasse que havia feito amor com Kate, até porque isso realmente quase aconteceu.

- Certo, agora que já sabe sobre isso, deixe de cerimônias e pode fazer o curativo dela.

Jack ergueu o cobertor que a cobria, e levantou a camisa que ela usava até a altura dos seios que permaneceram cobertos. Ana havia sido baleada próximo ao umbigo, mas felizmente a bala não atravessara, embora o ferimento ainda estivesse infeccionando.

- Eu tenho que cuidar dela.- Sawyer disse abaixando um pouco o cós da calcinha branca que ela vestia para que Jack pudesse ter mais acesso ao ferimento. – Porque não vou me perdoar se ela morrer, estive com ela, mas não sei sequer seu sobrenome.

- È Cortez.- Jack respondeu, limpando o ferimento com álcool.

- Cortez.- Sawyer repetiu.

- Hummmmm...- Ana-Lucia gemeu de dor ao sentir o álcool queimando-lhe a pele. Sawyer assoprou levemente em cima na tentativa de diminuir a dor.

- Sawyer, por que me contou isso?- perguntou Jack.

- Porque você é o mais próximo de um amigo que eu tenho aqui nessa ilha!

-----------------------------

**(Fim do Flashback)**

- Jack? O que você sabe sobre isso?- insistiu Kate, vendo que ele demorava a responder.

- Eu não sei de nada.- ele mentiu. Não quis revelar a verdade a Kate, não quando Sawyer lhe fizera essa revelação chamando-o de amigo. Além disso, depois que Ana-Lucia se recuperou Jack não soube de mais nada entre eles, e Sawyer acabou se envolvendo com Kate. Mas ficou curioso sobre o porquê de Kate estar querendo saber sobre isso depois de tanto tempo. – Mas você desconfiou dele só porque ele a ajudou no hospital?

- Não. Jack, você conheceu o marido de Ana-Lucia, viu alguma vez a filha dela?

- Bom, o marido não cheguei a conhecer, mas vi a filha da Ana no enterro dele. O que tem ela?

- Jack ,será que você é cego? Aquela criança é a cópia do James, 100 .

Jack franziu o cenho:

- Kate, você está achando que...

- Não estou achando, tenho quase certeza. O James nunca me contou como Ana-Lucia roubou a arma dele. E se ela trocou sexo pela arma?

- Que absurdo Kate, Ana não faria uma coisa dessas! Olha, acho melhor pararmos de falar do seu marido! Não me agrada nem um pouco que você tenha vindo aqui falar sobre ele.

Kate se levantou da cadeira e pousou os talheres sobre o prato praticamente vazio.

- Está bem Jack, obrigada por me ouvir!

Se dirigiu para a sala, mas Jack foi atrás dela e segurou-lhe os pulsos.

- Kate, diz a verdade, você não veio aqui porque está preocupada se o Sawyer teve um caso com Ana-Lucia cinco anos atrás, veio aqui porque não consegue me esquecer, porque teve medo que eu estivesse com Juliet!- Jack arriscou todas as cartas que tinha, mas não estava agüentando mais toda aquela conversa sobre Sawyer, ele não queria saber do que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer, Kate era a única pessoa que lhe interessava.

Virou-a de frente para ele e a encarou demoradamente. Kate não conseguiu mais resistir, suas pernas ficaram bambas de repente e ela se agarrou ao corpo dele buscando apoio. Suas bocas se encontraram e eles começaram a se beijar freneticamente. As mãos de Jack desceram pelo corpo dela e acariciaram-lhe as costas, o bumbum, as coxas. Ergueu-a nos braços e a levou para o quarto.

Chegando lá, pousou-a no chão e encostou-a na escrivaninha de costas para ele. Subiu-lhe a saia e colocou a mão dentro de sua calcinha enquanto beijava-lhe ardentemente o pescoço.

- Ah!- Kate deu um gritinho quando sentiu os dedos dele tocando-a tão intimamente.

- Diga que você me quer, Kate!

- Eu te quero!- ela gritou. – Eu te quero, Jack!

Ele continuou acariciando-a até senti-la desmoronar em seus braços, gemendo alto. A calcinha dela escorregou para o chão e Jack a carregou novamente, até a cama. Com ela ainda de costas para ele, abriu o zíper de sua calça e a puxou para si, alisando seus quadris e nádegas antes de possuí-la lentamente.

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Kate enterrando as unhas na colcha de cama. O desejo que sentia por Jack era insuportável e bastava que ele encostasse um dedo nela para que a pólvora explodisse. – Eu não quero mais o meu marido! Só quero você...

- Isso é verdade?- ele indagou arfante, se movendo dentro dela para frente e para trás.

- Simmmmm...é verdade. Eu não o quero mais, só quero você Jack, só você...

O ápice veio rápido, mas eles estavam longe de ficarem satisfeitos naquela noite. Quando tudo terminou, Kate virou de frente para ele, de pernas abertas e eles se encararam com olhares febris. Jack se abaixou sobre ela e beijou-lhe as coxas.

- Você ainda não vai embora Kate, pode esquecer...

- Eu não quero ir!- ela completou puxando o rosto dele e devorando-lhe a boca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duas da manhã e James estava à porta da casa de Ana-Lucia com uma menina nos braços e o olhar triste. Mas isso não a comoveu de maneira alguma.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- sua voz soou mais ríspida do que pretendia.

- Sei que disse que não queria me ver nunca mais hoje de manhã porque eu tentei te beijar, mas Ana, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda. Eu posso entrar?

Continua...


	20. Quem procura acha!

Capítulo 20- Quem procura acha!

- Precisa da minha ajuda pra quê?- Ana-Lucia inquiriu, ainda fitando James em frente à sua porta, segurando uma criança nos braços.

- Está muito frio aqui fora para a minha filha.- disse ele, ajeitando Clementine em seu colo.

Ana finalmente assentiu que ele entrasse. James colocou sua filha adormecida no sofá da sala e voltou-se para Ana-Lucia.

- O que está fazendo na rua com sua filha, nesse frio todo a essa hora da madrugada?

- Kate sumiu.- respondeu ele.

- Sumiu?

- Bem, não propriamente. Mas ela saiu no meio da madrugada sem me dizer aonde ia.

- E você achou isso estranho?- falou Ana com ironia. – Apesar do tempo em que convivemos na ilha eu e Kate nunca fomos amigas, mas uma coisa que aprendi sobre ela é que é independente o bastante para fazer o que quer sem dar satisfações.

James largou-se numa poltrona e meneou a cabeça levemente.

- Isso poderia ser na ilha, mas depois que nos casamos a Kate mudou. Ela jamais sai de perto de mim sem dizer aonde vai.

- Entendo. Mas onde é que eu entro nisso tudo? Você veio aqui dizendo que precisava da minha ajuda.

- E preciso, porque faço idéia da onde ela possa estar.

- E onde?

- Com o Jack.

- Com o Jack?- Ana ficou surpresa. – Vocês voltaram a manter contato com ele quando voltaram para Los Angeles?

- Na verdade foi uma coincidência. Como eu te disse, a mãe da Kate está internada no St. Sebastian e ela vai até lá todos os dias, o Jack trabalha lá e acabamos nos encontrando.

- Certo. Mas por que você acha que ela saiu no meio da madrugada para ir encontrar com ele?Eu sei que houve algo entre eles na ilha, mas ela está casada com você e...

- Nunca houve nada entre eles na ilha. Kate me garantiu, foi tudo platônico.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha, e por alguns segundos divagou no passado.

**(Flashback)**

**-------------------------------**

Jack cortava alguns troncos de madeira com o machado na floresta quando Ana-Lucia se aproximou.

- Hey, Jack.- ela saudou.

- Hey!- ele respondeu, sem parar sua tarefa.

- Fazendo o trabalho do caipira?

Ele pousou o machado de lado e enxugou o suor da testa com a costa da mão direita.

- Só me distraindo um pouco. Está vindo da escotilha?

- Yeah.

- Como estão as coisas por lá?

- Tudo calmo, o Michael continua dormindo e o Locke está vigiando o prisioneiro. Resolvi dar uma volta e procurar por você. Notei que tem andado muito distraído desde que voltou da floresta.

Jack riu levemente: - Você não deixa passar nada.- pegou sua camisa e sentou-se ao lado dela em um tronco caído. Ana estendeu-lhe uma garrafinha de água, que ele bebeu em grandes goles.

- Anda, me conte logo tudo!- ela exigiu com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- È a Kate.

- Nossa, me conte uma novidade!- Ana-Lucia gracejou. – O que foi? Ela te lascou um beijo na boca e fugiu outra vez?

- Dessa vez foi mais do que isso.- ele respondeu pensativo. – Ela veio me pedir desculpas por ter me beijado naquele dia.

- E você?

- Eu disse que não me arrependia, e bem...você já sabe!

- Ah Jack, me conte os detalhes sórdidos!

- Sem detalhes sórdidos, Srta. Cortez. O fato é que o Michael apareceu e nos interrompeu e o resto da história você já sabe.

- Mas e aí? Vocês não conversaram mais sobre isso?

- Com os últimos acontecimentos, ficou impossível. Não sei quando teremos um tempo a sós outra vez.

- Vou pensar em algo.- disse ela, marota.

- Não precisa fazer isso, estamos com sérios problemas Ana e...

- Permita-se viver uma vez na sua vida, doutor.- falou Ana-Lucia batendo de leve no ombro dele e se levantando do tronco para ir embora.

**-----------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu vim aqui pedir sua ajuda porque o Jack me contou que falou com você um dia desses e supus que ele tivesse te dado o endereço dele.

- Sim, eu tenho o endereço dele. Acha que a Kate está com ele em seu apartamento?

- Talvez. Eu e ela tivemos uma discussão hoje.- ele hesitou um pouco, mas contou o motivo da discussão. – Por causa de você.

- Por minha causa?- Ana espantou-se.

- Sim, acho que ela ficou com ciúmes porque demorei hoje na sua casa e começou com uma história de que aconteceu alguma coisa entre nós na ilha, lógico que eu neguei e...

- Da onde ela tirou isso?- indagou Ana, com as mãos na cintura. – Por acaso você contou o que aconteceu pra alguém? Ah Sawyer, eu disse que ia te matar!

- Não. Quer dizer, contei, pro Jack, mas foi só pra ele, caramba mulher eu precisava desabafar com alguém afinal não é todo dia que uma mulher linda faz sexo selvagem comigo na floresta.- ele gracejou. - E é por isso que estou preocupado se a Kate está com ele, e se o Jack contar tudo pra ela e...

- Isso já aconteceu há tanto tempo, por que teria importância ela saber ou não?- questionou Ana-Lucia. – Por acaso foi algo tão horrível assim?- a pergunta soou com um tom acusatório.

Sawyer a fitou nos olhos, nunca tinham conversado sobre aquilo.

- Foi horrível você ter me usado para roubar a minha arma, mas não foi horrível estar com você. Foi gostoso fazer amor com você, nas duas vezes aliás. Você costumava me deixar louco de raiva e de tesão.- respondeu ele com muita sinceridade.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo ao ouvi-lo dizer que tinha sido gostoso fazer sexo com ela, e que o deixava louco, mas manteve o ar indiferente e disse:

- Sawyer, pare com isso! O que eu disse pra você hoje de manhã?

- Tudo bem, me desculpe, mas foi você quem perguntou.

- Não precisava ser tão específico. Olha, eu vou te ajudar, vou dar o endereço do Jack e você pode ir atrás da sua mulher, tá bom?

- Eu não quero só o endereço, quero que você vá comigo até lá!

- Com você? Por quê? Não sabe andar em Los Angeles?

- Sei, mas estou sem carro, o meu ficou em Bexar County, vim pra cá de táxi e vai ser ruim procurar o endereço do Jack assim.- era uma desculpa esfarrapada ele sabia, mas estava sentindo medo de ir sozinho, um pressentimento estranho de que algo de muito ruim iria acontecer se ele fosse até lá sozinho.

Ana cruzou os braços sobre o peito e respondeu:

- Está bem, se assim você me deixar em paz, tudo bem. Mas não vamos levar sua filha com a gente, a mamãe está dormindo aqui em casa esses dias e pode tomar conta dela até voltarmos. Vamos colocá-la no quarto da Èrica.

James carregou Clementine e seguiu Ana-Lucia escadas acima. Já tinha estado no quarto de Èrica aquela manhã e se lembrou de que havia mais de uma cama. Sorriu ao ver a menina loirinha dormindo abraçada a uma boneca de pano em sua caminha. Ana foi até ela e beijou-lhe a testa, ajeitando o cobertor sobre o corpinho de sua filha.

- Você é uma boa mãe.- James sussurrou e Ana sentiu um nó na boca do estômago, mas se conteve e ajudou a pôr Clementine na outra caminha.

Quando saíram do quarto de Èrica, Ana chamou sua mãe e disse a ela que iria sair, e avisou sobre Clementine. Ela ficou olhando de um jeito desconfiado para James, mas nada disse. Cinco minutos depois, estavam dentro do carro dela indo para o apartamento de Jack.

- Vou te esperar na porta do apartamento, não vou subir com você, resolva os problemas com sua mulher sozinho.

James sorriu para ela: - Obrigado por estar fazendo isso, Ana-Lucia.

- De nada.- ela respondeu friamente e concentrou seus olhos na estrada.

Um trovão bem alto soou no céu, a noite prometia muita chuva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava completamente nua entre os lençóis da cama de Jack. Ele ao seu lado, também nu, encarando seus olhos verdes com um desejo que parecia não se extinguir. Já tinham feito amor duas vezes, mas ainda não estavam cansados.

- O que te dá prazer?- ele perguntou de súbito, brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos avermelhados dela.

Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você me dá prazer.

- Eu sei.- ele respondeu, beijando os lábios dela levemente.

Kate riu e deu tapinhas nos ombros dele: - Seu convencido!

Jack descansou a cabeça entre os seios dela e perguntou, mesmo sabendo que essa pergunta poderia cortar todo o clima da situação:

- Por que se casou com o Sawyer?

Ela revirou os olhos: - Não Jack, por favor, não me pergunta isso!

- Não consigo evitar.- disse ele. – Só de pensar que você vai sair daqui e ir pra cama dele...

Kate pousou um dedo em seus lábios e começou a beijá-lo, dizendo:

- Vamos viver o momento Jack, está tão bom aqui com você, te quero tanto, me beija, me toca...

Por alguns segundos, Jack pensou em afastá-lo e discutir o assunto, mas há muito que ele havia deixado de ser um cara que se preocupava com esse tipo de coisa, o importante era que Kate estava ali, nua nos seus braços, seu corpo delicioso roçando no seu.

E ele voltou a se perder naquele corpo, acariciando suas coxas, beijando seus lábios, lambendo seu ventre, mordendo seu pescoço e finalmente a possuindo, fazendo-a gemer de êxtase. O resto não importava.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A chuva começou a cair com força de repente. Ana-Lucia ligou o pára-brisas e olhou irritada para James.

- Maldita hora em que fui escutar você e pegar a vigésima avenida, ao invés de ter seguido pela décima sexta. Pra cá não tem nada, e essa chuva está muito forte.

- Fica calma Analulu, eu só sugeri que a gente pegasse a vigésima porque aí chegaríamos mais rápido ao apartamento do Jack. Nós podemos parar um pouco enquanto a chuva...

Eles sentiram um solavanco dentro do carro e o barulho de algo estourando foi audível.

- Oh F!- Ana-Lucia xingou. – Algo furou o pneu, e é tudo culpa sua, caipira dos infernos!

Ela desceu do carro, no meio da chuva para trocá-lo, James a seguiu. Ana xingou mais ainda quando abriu o porta-malas e viu que estava sem estepe.

- Diabos! Merda!

- Você não tem estepe?

- É claro que eu tenho, mas apenas os inteligentes conseguem enxergar!- ela respondeu com ironia. – E agora, pneu furado, sem estepe, no meio dessa chuva, na P de uma estrada morta onde celular não pega...

- Bem, o melhor seria que a gente saísse dessa chuva né?- sugeriu James, apontando para uma cabana há alguns metros deles, na beira da estrada.

Ensopada, Ana respirou fundo e assentiu, que mais poderiam fazer? O jeito era esperar a chuva passar até que pudessem procurar um orelhão e telefonar para um posto pedindo ajuda. Andaram até a cabana, bateram na porta e ninguém respondeu, deveria estar abandonada. Resolveram entrar.

Não era muito grande, deveria ser algum tipo de depósito abandonado. Ana-Lucia começou a sentir muito frio e abraçou o próprio corpo, ainda xingando.

- Mas que droga, eu poderia estar na minha cama agora, bem quentinha embaixo do lençol.

James tentou ignorar aquele comentário dela, pois se a imaginasse quentinha embaixo do lençol perderia todo o controle que vinha mantendo desde que saíram da casa dela. O motivo pelo qual a procurara aquela madrugada era verdadeiro, mas agora a coisa mudara de figura e ele pegou-se querendo que a chuva demorasse muito para passar, ainda mais depois que viu o resultado da água fria nas roupas dela.

A camisa branca de mangas compridas estava encharcada, colada ao corpo revelando o sutiã branco rendado, a saia preta até os joelhos moldava a curva generosa de seus quadris. O toque final para enlouquecê-lo eram as botas pretas de cano alto, que moldavam as voluptuosas batatas das pernas. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque com grampos, e algumas mechas molhadas caíam sobre o rosto ranzinza dela. Era uma imagem mais do que tentadora, melhor não se concentrar nisso, pensou.

Pôs-se a desabotoar a camisa molhada que o estava incomodando e ouviu protestos de Ana-Lucia.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tirando a camisa, não quero pegar um resfriado.- ele respondeu calmamente.

Ana não disse mais nada, mas seu corpo reagiu de imediato à visão do peitoral de Sawyer. Ela se lembrava o quanto ele era bonito, com músculos bem definidos, deliciosos de se tocar. Por uma fração de segundo imaginou os bicos de seus seios se esfregando contra aquele peito másculo e bronzeado enquanto trocavam um beijo molhado. Não, repreendeu a si mesma, o que estava pensando, a chuva passaria logo e eles iriam embora, nada iria acontecer, isso era ridículo.

Virou de costas para ele e pousou uma das pernas sobre uma cadeira velha, na cabana havia mosquitos e ela tinha acabado de ser ferrada por alguns.

"Deus, não faça isso".- James pensou ao vê-la naquela posição. Podia vislumbrar toda a curvatura das nádegas dela, a marca da minúscula calcinha sob o tecido da saia preta. Por que Ana-Lucia mexia tanto assim com ele?

Fora da cabana, a chuva ainda caía torrencial, mas lá dentro, o frio estava se transformando em calor, combustão espontânea. James se aproximou de Ana-Lucia, ela colocou a perna para baixo e se assustou quando se virou e ele estava praticamente em cima dela.

- Sawyer...

Ele nada disse, seu olhar era devorador, e Ana-Lucia sentiu-se molhar de excitação. A boca dele pedia a sua, mas ela não iria ceder, deu um passo para trás, mas ele a segurou pelos quadris, apertando-os. Ana deixou escapar um gemido, que foi calado com um beijo atordoador e extremamente intenso.

Como os lábios dela eram macios, como pôde ter esquecido disso, James pensou. A sensação de roçar os lábios dela com os seus era inebriante, indescritível, e quando ela permitiu que suas línguas se tocassem, James foi para o céu.

- Ai meu Deus, Ana, isso é tão bom! –ele suspirou.

O beijo se intensificou, as respirações estavam alteradas e um desejo absurdo apossou-se dele. Ana-Lucia também sentia o mesmo desejo, seu corpo queimava de vontade de ser tocada por ele. As mãos dele desceram por suas costas enquanto se beijavam e apalparam a carne tenra de suas nádegas, deslizaram mais para baixo devido à urgência do fogo do desejo e foram parar embaixo da saia dela. Enlouqueceu quando a tocou sob a calcinha e sentiu-a molhada por ele.

- Eu te quero agora, Ana!- exclamou.

- Hummmm!- Ana gemeu e o beijou com mais vontade quando ele a tocou.

Sentindo-se incentivado, James começou a tirar a calcinha dela, ansioso para tocá-la sem barreiras, porém quando a peça branca estava no meio das coxas de Ana, e antes que ele pudesse pôr a mão onde tanto ansiava, ela parou de beijá-lo e encheu-o de tapas.

- Estúpido! Caipira maldito!- gritou e vestiu a calcinha depressa, e correu para fora da cabana no meio da chuva.

- Ana! Ana!- ele gritou e foi atrás dela.

Continua...


	21. Você?

Capítulo 21- Você?

James bateu duas vezes no vidro do carro e Ana-Lucia fez cara feia para ele, mostrando o dedo do meio. Ele revirou os olhos pensando consigo: "Não acredito no que está acontecendo". A chuva ainda caía forte e ele estava completamente ensopado no meio da estrada, os pingos grossos e gelados doíam em sua pele.

- Ana, por favor, abre essa porta, tô morrendo de frio aqui fora...

- Volte para a cabana!- respondeu ela com a voz abafada pelo vidro semi-fechado do carro.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha aqui fora nesse carro, e se aparecer algum bandido?

- Além de você?- ela inquiriu, debochada.

- Tô falando sério Ana-Lucia!

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sou policial, tenho um excelente treinamento em sobrevivência tendo vivido meses em uma ilha no meio do nada e, além disso, estou mais segura dentro desse carro do que com você.

- Está falando isso porque tem medo de ceder às suas vontades, meu bem?

- Minhas vontades?- ela bradou. – Você é um idiota, Sawyer, sempre foi!

- Então tá bom fica aí sozinha dentro do carro que eu vou pra cabana, só não esquece de me avisar quando uma boa alma passar e oferecer uma carona para nos tirar do meio dessa estrada.

Ele voltou para dentro da cabana e Ana-Lucia enterrou o rosto no volante. Tinha falado a verdade, estava mais segura dentro do carro do que com ele, porque se tivesse ficado mais um segundo dentro daquela cabana sendo acariciada por Sawyer daquela maneira imprópria estaria nesse momento completamente nua transando com ele despudoradamente só para se odiar depois. Não, não cometeria esse erro outra vez, jamais se entregaria a Sawyer novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clementine se encolheu na cama ao ouvir um ruidoso trovão. Colocou as mãozinhas no rosto instintivamente e ficou bem quietinha, porém, o quarto foi iluminado por um lampejo que antecedeu o próximo trovão, ainda mais barulhento que o anterior. A menina tirou a mão do rosto e deixando sair um soluço preso na garganta, gritou:

- Pai! Pai!

Èrica acordou com os gritos de Clementine e sentou-se em sua caminha esfregando os olhos. Trovões não eram mais capazes de assustá-la desde que Danny lhe explicara uma vez sobre como eles funcionavam. O que a assustou foi a presença de outra menina em seu quarto, gritando e chorando.

- Mamãe!- dessa vez foi Èrica quem gritou. – Mamãe!

Raquel entrou no quarto imediatamente ao ouvir os gritos das meninas e aumentou a intensidade da luz, iluminando o quarto por completo. Ao vê-la, Érica correu para avó e ficou fitando Clementine com desconfiança.

- Quem é essa menina, vó?- indagou Èrica.

Clementine voltou a se encolher na cama em que estivera sentada, completamente confusa, tentando entender onde estava.

- Cadê o meu pai?- conseguiu dizer, embora a voz tivesse saído um pouco trêmula.

- Ele precisou sair um pouco, anjinho.- respondeu Raquel com ternura. – Mas logo ele vai voltar, não fique assustada querida. O meu nome é Raquel, e esta é a minha neta Èrica.

Clementine ficou olhando para as duas, mas não se mexeu do lugar.

- Quem é ela, vovó?- insistiu Èrica. – E cadê a mamãe?

- Ela se chama Clementine, e é filha do James, você se lembra dele? O conheceu hoje no hospital.

Èrica abriu um sorriso, mostrando que se lembrava.

- A sua mãe foi ajudá-lo a resolver uma coisa e a Clementine vai ficar aqui com a gente até que eles voltem.

Passado o susto, Èrica largou a avó e correu para junto de Clementine, tagarelando sem parar:

- Oi, eu sou a Èrica. O seu pai é muito legal e é bonito também. Eu gosto de sorvete de baunilha e de assistir novela.- ela parou um pouco, pensou e continuou a falar, Clementine manteve-se calada: - Ah, estou na alfabetização e tenho cinco anos.- Èrica mostrou nos dedinhos. – E você?

Clementine não respondeu, apenas limitou-se a mostrar nos dedos quantos anos tinha.

- Você tem oito anos? Nossa, tudo isso!- exclamou Èrica. – Um dia eu também vou ter oito anos, e acho que dez e também vinte...

Raquel observava as duas crianças e não pôde deixar de notar as semelhanças entre as duas. Os cabelos de ambas eram do mesmo tom de loiro, o formato do rosto era muito parecido, embora Clementine fosse mais esguia e seus olhos eram verdes, os de Èrica azuis. Ouvindo a tagarelice de Èrica, Clementine acabou dando um sorriso e foi quando Raquel pôde notar no que elas se pareciam mais, ambas sorriam como o pai delas, definitivamente eram irmãs. Essa constatação a deixou um pouco assustada. De uma hora para outra descobrira que sua neta tinha outro pai, e agora esse pai freqüentava a casa de sua filha e ainda por cima trazia a outra filha dele para junto de Èrica.

Que confusão isso estava saindo, Ana-Lucia não queria ser perturbada com essa história, mas Raquel não podia evitar. Não com o pai de sua neta fazendo visitas noturnas à sua filha. Tomou uma decisão, mais uma vez colocaria Ana-Lucia na parede.

- Muito bem meninas, chega de conversar.- disse ela, embora somente Èrica estivesse falando. – É tarde, por que não voltam a dormir?

A chuva continuava caindo com força lá fora. Clementine olhou apreensiva para a janela.

- Está com medo dos trovões, querida?- inquiriu Raquel, Clementine assentiu com a cabeça. Èrica tocou-lhe a mão carinhosamente.

- Não precisa ter medo Clementine, eu estou aqui com você. Vovó, pode juntar mais as nossas camas?

Raquel sorriu comovida e puxou a cama de Clementine para perto da de Èrica. As duas se acomodaram, e Clementine sentiu-se mais segura. Raquel saiu logo em seguida, deixando as duas sozinhas, ainda ouviu Èrica dizer:

- Eu vou cuidar de você até o seu pai voltar. Que bom que você tem ele, eu não tenho mais o meu pai, mas tenho a minha mãe.

- E eu só tenho o meu pai.- disse Clementine.

- Agora também tem uma amiga.- completou Èrica. – Boa noite Clementine.

- Boa noite, Èrica.- respondeu Clementine, falando muito mais palavras do que havia dito em dias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack se assustou de repente. Havia dormido por quanto tempo? Sentou na cama e olhou o relógio, quatro e meia da madrugada. O quarto ainda estava completamente escuro e ele se moveu na cama topando com um corpo quente ao lado do seu.

Kate. Ela não havia ido embora enquanto ele dormia, isso era bom. Voltou a se deitar na cama e aconchegou seu corpo ao dela. Kate gemeu de olhos fechados e murmurou:

- Ai amor, quero dormir...

- Mas eu não tô com sono.- respondeu Jack.

- Ah James, mas eu estou.- ela falou dengosa, ainda de olhos fechados.

Jack se afastou dela quando a ouviu chamá-lo de James. Kate abriu os olhos nesse momento, e seu rosto corou de vergonha. Por uma fração de segundos achou que estivesse outra vez em sua casa em Bexar County, com James. Mas estava em LA, na cama de Jack.

- Jack me desculpe.- disse ela. – Por um momento achei que estava no Texas, mas...

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentindo-se um idiota.

- È melhor você ir Kate, acho que a chuva já passou. Eu chamo um táxi pra você, seu "marido" deve estar muito preocupado.

- Jack, Jack não...- ela continuou tentando se justificar, mas Jack levantou-se da cama rapidamente, vestiu sua cueca boxer e juntou as coisas dela.

- Vista-se, Kate!

Ela começou a se vestir depressa, Jack estava muito zangado com ela, mas realmente não fizera de propósito, apenas estivera sonhando que estava em casa.

- Jack, por favor, não me manda embora, quero ficar com você!- ela pediu, estava fragilizada naquele momento, picos hormonais, a gravidez tinha dessas coisas.

Mas Jack estava tão zangado e enciumado que não pensou nisso. Ligou para a portaria e pediu um táxi para ela.

- Pronto, pode descer, o seu táxi está te esperando lá embaixo.

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente, e magoada, disse, com o intuito de feri-lo:

- Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual não te escolhi. Não sou digna de você o suficiente, não é Jack?

Jack nada disse e Kate deixou o apartamento dele, se sentindo arrasada. Ele ainda sentiu vontade de correr atrás dela, mas seu orgulho foi maior e ele fechou a porta da sala. Foi até o seu mini-bar e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque indo degustá-la em seu quarto, precisava afogar as mágoas. Se envolver com Kate outra vez havia sido um erro, erro esse que ele fazia questão de consertar logo ficando bem longe dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chuva finalmente havia passado e James saiu da cabana voltando para a estrada. Devia ser quase cinco da manhã, mas ainda estava escuro. Olhou para o céu repleto de estrelas, nem parecia que havia caído uma chuva torrencial durante toda a madrugada. Pegou seu celular para ligar para Kate, mas o aparelho ainda estava sem sinal.

Andou até o carro. Ana-Lucia dormia placidamente no banco de trás, toda encolhida. Sawyer tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Bom, um dia ele havia sido um golpista, e dos melhores. Arranjou um pedacinho de metal e cutucou a fechadura do carro até que a porta se abriu.

Ele sentou no banco do motorista e ficou observando Ana-Lucia dormir. Ela parecia tão tranqüila assim relaxada. Percebeu que gostava da companhia dela e que no fundo a sua preocupação com Kate naquela noite não foi mais do que uma desculpa furada para vê-la outra vez. Tiveram seus momentos, coisas impossíveis de se esquecer.

**-----------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Sawyer estava assustado. Benjamin Linus falara a sério quando disse que se os batimentos cardíacos dele ultrapassassem 140 batidas ele estaria morto. Caminhou de volta para sua jaula com a escolta de Tom, vulgo Zeek, e entrou nela sem dizer uma palavra.

Tom entregou-lhe um balde e uma esponja para que ele se lavasse. Estava todo sujo e tinha alguns ferimentos feios pelo corpo. Ana-Lucia o observava em silêncio da jaula da frente. Tom também entregou a ela um balde e uma esponja, além de roupas limpas.

- Pra você se trocar Ana, me avise se algo não servir está bem.- disse ele e se retirou.

Mas Ana-Lucia não deu atenção às roupas novas, segurou nas barras das grades e indagou a ele: - O que aconteceu? Pra onde te levaram? Viu o Jack, a Kate?

- Não, eu não os vi, não aconteceu nada, eles apenas me fizeram umas perguntas.

- Você me parece bem machucado.- ela comentou com pena dele.

Sawyer, porém não se deixou abater.

- Pois eu nunca estive melhor, rambina.

Ana resmungou, pegou o balde e a esponja que Tom tinha trazido para que se lavasse e disse à Sawyer:

- Vire-se! Quero me lavar!

- Hum, a mocinha ficou tímida de repente?- ele provocou. – Como se eu já não tivesse visto tudinho o que você tem aí...

- Cala a boca, caipira! Agora vira de costas que eu quero me lavar, e não vou fazer isso na sua frente!

- Você bem que podia fazer isso sem precisar de água, usando a sua língua que nem uma gatinha! Gatos são bichos asseados, ao contrário de...

Ana-Lucia deu-lhe um olhar de ódio. Sawyer resolveu se virar de uma vez, adorava provocá-la, era como uma terapia pra ele, principalmente agora que estava tão preocupado com o tal marcapasso que tinham colocado em seu corpo.

Virou de costas para ela e começou a lavar o rosto com a esponja. No entanto, após alguns segundos não resistiu e deu uma olhadinha. Ana-Lucia estava de costas para a grade, sem a blusa preta, usando somente uma minúscula calcinha branca, cujo tecido estava transparente devido ao uso excessivo. Ela começou a passar a esponja nas coxas, bem devagar, se limpando como podia. Quando ela virou de lado, Sawyer pôde vislumbrar um dos seios dela e essa imagem trouxe eletricidade ao seu corpo, conseqüentemente seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram e o relógio em seu braço disparou.

- Que barulho é esse?- indagou Ana-Lucia vestindo a calça limpa que Tom trouxera e cobrindo os seios com os braços ao falar com ele.

- È só o meu relógio.- ele respondeu.

- E onde foi que arrumou um relógio?- ela inquiriu.

- Isso não é da sua conta, mulher! Agora veste logo a P da sua roupa!

Ana-Lucia não o contestou mais e virou de costas para colocar a blusa. O relógio apitava cada vez mais alto e Sawyer não teve outro remédio a não ser derramar o balde de água que Tom lhe trouxera em si mesmo, esfriando assim o calor que tomava conta de seu corpo, os batimentos cardíacos diminuíram e o relógio silenciou.

**-------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Ana acordou de repente, e tomou um susto ao ver Sawyer olhando diretamente para ela.

- Como foi que entrou aqui?- ela bradou, irritada.

- Entrando querida.- James respondeu calmamente. Ana continuou olhando para ele zangada. – Olha, o que aconteceu ontem à noite...

- Prefiro não comentar Sawyer!- ela respondeu deixando o banco de trás do carro, andou até a porta da frente e disse a ele: - Tire esse seu traseiro gordo do meu carro agora mesmo!

James se levantou contrafeito e ficou de frente para ela, encarando-a. Ana deu um passo para trás, hesitante. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Fica calma mulher, não vou te agarrar não! Era justamente o que eu ia te dizer! Olha, talvez eu ter ido procurar você tenha sido um erro...

- Não imagina o quanto!- ela completou.

- Mesmo assim eu queria te dizer que embora esteja pensando isso, e eu tenho certeza que está, eu não arquitetei tudo isso pra me aproveitar de você, eu realmente quero saber aonde a Kate está, mas desde que reencontrei você eu senti coisas que não costumava sentir na ilha porque lá as coisas eram diferentes, mas agora...

- Você é um maldito golpista!- ela enfatizou. – Sei que quer uma revanche pelas coisas que eu fiz contra você, mas por favor, pela minha filha eu peço que esqueça seus planos de vingança, não estamos mais na ilha, as coisas agora são diferentes.

Sawyer olhou para ela com uma expressão incrédula:

- Peraí Analulu, tô aqui me abrindo com você e acha que estou querendo te aplicar um golpe?

- Uma vez golpista, sempre golpista!

- Pode até ser, mas quem aplicou golpe em quem lá na ilha?- Ana ficou em silêncio, Sawyer continuou: - Eu estava solitário, e você veio pra cima de mim duas vezes, se me queria tanto Ana-Lucia era só ter pedido, a gente podia ter se divertido muito!

Ana levou as mãos ao rosto, estava exausta, emocionalmente abalada, com olheiras profundas e sem paciência. Voltou a fitá-lo e disse com firmeza:

- Isso tudo o que está me dizendo, pouco importa. Eu te disse que ia ajudá-lo a encontrar sua mulher e vou fazer isso, tenho palavra, mas depois que a encontrarmos, nunca mais James Ford, você me procure, fui clara?

- Transparente.- ele respondeu com deboche, mas as palavras dela o magoaram.

Nesse momento, um carro de passeio passou por eles na estrada e ambos correram sinalizando com os braços para que o veículo parasse e lhes prestasse socorro.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenho que parar de beber", pensou Jack ao fitar a própria face no espelho. Sua cabeça latejava e ele praticamente não dormia, mas havia muito que fazer no hospital e Carlson só queria um pezinho para demiti-lo e acabar com sua carreira, não podia faltar no trabalho.

Respirou fundo e lavou o rosto com água em abundância numa tentativa de melhorar um pouco a sua aparência cansada. Mas não era só o cansaço que o afligia, a partida de Kate ainda estava em sua memória, como fora capaz de mandá-la embora de madrugada no meio da chuva? Só podia ter ficado louco. Agora depois do porre se arrependia amargamente. Mas ela o chamara de James e Jack tinha ciúmes doentios de Sawyer, porque isso o fazia se questionar o motivo dela tê-lo escolhido ao invés dele. Mas Kate dissera que um dos motivos era o fato de acreditar que ele acreditava no fato de que ela era indigna dele.

- Que grande piada!- disse consigo. Nunca pensou dessa forma, nem mesmo quando descobriu que ela era uma criminosa fugitiva, ainda nos primeiros dias deles na ilha.

O som do interfone cortou seus pensamentos. Jack pensou consigo quem poderia ser àquela hora da manhã. Correu até a sala e atendeu o aparelho:

- Pode falar!

- Bom dia Dr. Sherphard.- disse o porteiro. – Tem uma senhora muito nervosa aqui na portaria dizendo que precisa muito falar com o senhor.

O coração de Jack acelerou, Kate havia voltado.

- Pois a mande subir homem!- ordenou Jack.

Voltou correndo ao banheiro, lavou o rosto mais uma vez, escovou os dentes. Não teria tempo para tomar uma ducha, mas quem sabe ele e Kate poderiam tomar banho juntos enquanto faziam as pazes. Foi para o quarto vestiu bermuda e camiseta, depois que conversasse com Kate colocaria a roupa do hospital para ir trabalhar.

Não demorou muito e a campainha tocou. Jack nem se preocupou em checar o olho mágico, foi logo abrindo a porta. Ficou surpreso em ver a mulher que agora estava diante dele.

- Você?

Continua...


	22. Dude!

Capítulo 22- Dude!

- O que quer?- Jack indagou com indiferença ao ver sua ex-mulher, Sarah, diante dele. – Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver na minha porta a essa hora da manhã.

- Não precisa ser tão grosseiro.- ela respondeu e ergueu seus olhos para ele, Jack notou que estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas não foi só isso o que lhe chamou a atenção. Sarah estava com um olho roxo visível. – Sei que não fui legal com você à última vez que nos vimos, mas...

- Quem fez isso?- questionou ele assumindo sua postura profissional de médico.

- Será que eu posso entrar?

Jack deu passagem para ela e Sarah se encaminhou para o sofá. Sentou-se com dificuldade devido ao peso da gravidez adiantada. Ele foi sentar-se ao lado dela, e notou quando ela tirou o casaco que havia outras luxações pelo corpo, principalmente nos braços.

- Sarah, quem fez isso?- ele tornou a repetir.

- Meu marido.- ela respondeu envergonhada e desabou num choro convulsivo. Jack ficou sentido por ela.

- Fica calma!- pediu e a acalentou junto de si. – Eu vou ate ajudar, mas preciso que me conte o que aconteceu.

Mas Sarah não parava de chorar, Jack resolveu deixar que ela desabafasse suas lágrimas para depois lhe contar exatamente o que aconteceu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate chegou ao hotel profundamente magoada. Lembrava a forma grosseira como Jack a expulsara de seu apartamento, entrando em contradição com a forma carinhosa com a que recebera, tendo preparado um jantar e tudo o mais. O que ele pretendia com ela? Se perguntava. Tudo bem que tinha sido ela quem fora atrás dele primeiro quando brigara com James porque ele mentira sobre a existência de Clementine. Mas embora seus sentimentos pelo médico ainda fossem intensos, não o procurara com o intuito de iniciar um romance, queria apenas seu conforto amigo em um momento difícil, como costumava ser quando estavam na ilha. Porém Jack a envolvera e seduzira sem muito esforço, e agora Kate se via envolvida em uma rede de sentimentos confusos do qual não conseguia fugir.

Ainda amava Jack, profundamente, mas também amava James Ford. Durante os últimos cinco anos ele vinha sendo seu porto seguro, depois do resgate eles trabalharam juntos e agora tinham uma vida estável, uma casa, e um bebê a caminho. Ela não podia desistir de tudo isso por causa do seu amor por Jack. Havia um abismo enorme entre eles, que sempre existiu, desde o princípio. Não havia como negar.

**-------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Você não vai Kate, pode esquecer!

- Essa é a sua palavra final?- Kate indagou com as mãos na cintura.

Jack a fitou sem paciência, Locke interrompeu a discussão deles.

- Jack, se você quer mesmo ir seguir o rastro do Michael, temos de ir logo!

- Então vamos, John!

Kate alargou os olhos de raiva, não estava acreditando que Jack a estava impedindo de acompanhá-los naquela missão, que a estava expulsando do clube. Apesar das negativas de Jack, ela continuou seguindo ele, Sawyer e Locke até a entrada da floresta. Ana-Lucia surgiu do meio das árvores, com seu bastão pendurado na cintura e indagou:

- Onde vocês estão indo?

- Atrás do Mike, ele foi procurar pelo Walt sozinho na floresta.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Você vai mesmo não estando recuperado do ombro?- ela questionou.

- E por acaso você se importa, lindinha?- Sawyer retrucou grosseiramente.

Ana-Lucia deu-lhe um olhar raivoso e já ia responder à altura quando Jack perguntou de propósito, apenas para irritar Kate. Estava muito zangado com ela, morto de ciúmes pela proximidade em que ela estava de Sawyer desde que ele retornara do outro lado da ilha.

- Quer vir com a gente, Ana-Lucia?- ele jogou uma arma para ela. Ana-Lucia sorriu, pegar em armas a fazia sentir-se viva.

- È claro que eu vou!

- Mas Jack, você disse que ninguém mais podia ir!- Kate protestou.

- Eu não disse ninguém, eu disse que você, Kate, não vai! Agora vamos, senão perderemos o rastro do Michael.

Ele saiu caminhando à frente, Ana-Lucia atrás dele, e Locke ao lado dela. O último do grupo era Sawyer que ainda trocou um olhar com Kate, mas nada fez para convencer Jack a deixá-la ir. Kate sentiu muita raiva, então Jack não a considerava digna de acompanhá-lo? Pois ela iria segui-los e provar pra ele que estava errado. Encontraria Michael muito antes deles.

**-------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Chegamos!- anunciou Ana-Lucia quando estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio onde Jack morava. Eles haviam conseguido ajuda para trocar o pneu na estrada e agora estavam ali. Ana estava cansada e emocionalmente mexida com tudo o que tinha acontecido de madrugada, mas não podia se concentrar nisso naquele momento, dali no máximo duas horas tinha que estar em casa para levar a filha para escola e depois ir para Swat, se perdesse mais um dia no trabalho seria suspensa e voltaria ao seu antigo departamento.

James olhou para ela quando Ana estacionou o carro e suspirou fundo. Estava com medo de entrar no apartamento de Jack e descobrir que Kate o traíra, que se esquecera de tudo o que passaram juntos, que não estava dando a mínima pro filho que iam ter. Mas ele a havia traído naquela noite, não só porque beijara e acariciara Ana-Lucia, mas porque desejara imensamente fazer aquilo, tinha sentimentos pela policial, só não sabia ainda de que natureza eram.

- Você não vai descer?- ela perguntou impaciente. – Se não se importa, eu tenho um dia cheio pela frente e não posso brincar de vigilância com você.

- Eu estou tomando coragem.- confessou. – Já ouviu falar naquele ditado que diz que quem procura acha.

- E você está com medo de achar o quê?Você mesmo disse que nunca existiu nada entre a Kate e o Jack na ilha, porque haveria de acontecer algo agora, cinco anos depois, você estando casado com ela? Ela é quem deveria desconfiar de você.

- Como é que é?

- Sawyer, esqueceu que você me agarrou e me beijou de madrugada? Se eu não fosse uma pessoa sensata...

- Você é uma pessoa sensata? Analulu, não me faça rir! Estava sendo tão sensata que quase não se segurou quando eu passei a mão em você, deu pra perceber direitinho o quanto você estava excitada.

- Você é nojento!- ela exclamou. – Sai do meu carro! Eu já te trouxe até o apartamento do Jack, agora some da minha vida!

- Eu vou sumir sim, Lulu, mas depois que eu pegar a minha filha na sua casa!

Ana-Lucia havia se esquecido daquele detalhe, a filhinha dele ainda estava em sua casa com Èrica, as duas irmãs, juntas, era assustador, só de pensar. Sua sorte é que Sawyer pelo jeito não desconfiava de nada.

- Certo, você sobe, fala com a Kate, e depois você vem até a minha casa para buscar sua filha. Depois disso, eu não quero mais ver você, Sawyer!

- O sentimento é recíproco, meu bem!

O celular dele tocou naquele minuto. Olhou no visor, era Kate. Estaria ela no apartamento de Jack? Atendeu.

- Onde você está, James?- ouviu a voz raivosa dela do outro lado da linha.

- Eu é que te pergunto sardenta, onde você está?

- Eu estou no hotel, onde mais eu poderia estar?- Kate retrucou.

- No hotel?- ele espantou-se.

- Sim, no hotel. O porteiro me disse que você deixou o hotel de madrugada com a Clementine. Onde vocês estão? Você é um irresponsável, como pôde ter tirado a menina da cama de madrugada? Esqueceu que temos uma audiência sobre a guarda dela às nove da manhã?

- È lógico que não esqueci! Eu já estou indo pro hotel.

- Mas onde você está?

- Conversamos quando eu chegar.- James respondeu e desligou o celular.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho:

- Por que não disse a ela que estava comigo na frente do apartamento do Jack.

- Por dois motivos óbvios, querida. Número um, Kate ficaria furiosa se soubesse que pensei que ela estava me traindo com o Jack, motivo número dois, ela tem ciúmes de você, eu te disse isso ontem. Agora dê meia volta, vamos buscar Clementine, não quero incomodar o doutor.

Ela resmungou, mas fez o que ele pediu. Meia hora depois estavam à porta da casa dela. Quando desceram do carro, James puxou Ana-Lucia para perto da garagem antes que ela alcançasse a porta de entrada.

- O quê?- ela questionou, aborrecida.

- Já que vou ficar fora da sua vida pra sempre...- ele disse puxando-a para si e colando seu corpo no dela, beijando-a. A vontade o venceu, não conseguira sequer cochilar quando estava na cabana, beijá-la era a única coisa que sentia vontade de fazer.

Libby estacionou seu carro na entrada da casa de Ana-Lucia e deu a volta para tirar o cinto de segurança que prendia Brendan no banco de trás. Hurley que vinha no banco do carona caminhou primeiro em direção à entrada da casa da policial e exclamou espantado ao ver ela e Sawyer se beijando freneticamente perto da garagem dela.

- _Dude!_

Continua...


	23. Não me procure mais!

Capítulo 23- Não me procure nunca mais!

Ver Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se beijando furtivamente à porta da garagem da casa dela inevitavelmente trouxe à Hurley uma sensação de _deja vu _e antes que Libby se aproximasse com seu filho, a puxou com força pelo braço antes que ela visse os visse.

**----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Hurley olhou para um lado e depois para o outro. Estava completamente sozinho, não havia ninguém que pudesse flagrá-lo. Prometera à Libby que não ia mais ficar contrabandeando comida, mas dessa vez era por uma boa causa. Gostara da idéia de fazer um piquenique com ela, como Sayid sugerira.

Caminhou mais um pouco, se embrenhando na floresta, até que chegou ao seu novo esconderijo de mantimentos. Ergueu a lona todo satisfeito imaginando o quanto Libby ficaria feliz em comer biscoito amanteigado e bombons de chocolate recheados quando ouviu sussurros sinistros na floresta. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, seriam os Outros?

Deu um passo atrás e os sussurros começaram a ficar mais estranhos. Arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos à boca, de repente havia compreendido do que se tratava, porque os sussurros vinham acompanhados de gemidos. Tinha alguém se dando bem no meio da floresta. Curioso, Hurley resolveu checar e tomou um susto quando avistou o casal escandaloso bem próximo do seu esconderijo de mantimentos.

- O que foi que deu em você, rambina?- Sawyer sussurrou, feliz da vida, sentindo Ana-Lucia lambendo e beijando seu peito.

Ela sorriu, mas nada respondeu.

- Ah tanto faz!- disse Sawyer com uma risada. - Sua safada! Gostosa! Adoro essa ilha!

Hurley estava pasmo, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois, não era todo dia que a ilha proporcionava um bom entretenimento como aquele. Ana-Lucia estava nua da cintura pra cima e se esfregava no peito nu de Sawyer despudoradamente enquanto eles se beijavam como se pudessem se engolir.

Balançando a cabeça, Hurley agarrou um saquinho de fritas, abriu e começou a mastigar. Viu quando Ana-Lucia jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou Sawyer beijar e sugar seus seios, enquanto abria o zíper da calça dela. Desceu os beijos dos seios para a barriga dela, descendo a calça jeans de Ana. Em seguida ela o empurrou na relva e rolou com ele, tirando as calças de Sawyer.

Uma voz dizendo "vá embora agora mesmo" gritou na mente de Hurley, mas ele ainda se sentia incapaz de se afastar.

- Eu sabia que você me queria morena, eu também queria você, que bom que resolveu se entregar...

- Ahhhhhhhhh- ela gemeu quando Sawyer colocou a mão dentro de sua calcinha.

Hurley ficou vermelho como um pimentão e virou de costas para a cena, oculto por duas árvores, sim, agora era hora de ir embora, com certeza. Mas antes, deu mais uma espiadela. _"Dude"_! A voz gritou histérica em sua mente, não dava pra olhar mais, a coisa saiu do controle e os dois gemiam ainda mais alto, Ana-Lucia praticamente gritava. Com cuidado para não ser ouvido, Hurley pegou rapidamente o que tinha ido buscar e saiu apressado. Não contaria o que tinha visto para ninguém.

**---------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

- Hurley?- disse Libby, tentando entender porque o marido a puxara com tanta força de volta para o carro. O pequeno Brendan estava com as pernas escarranchadas ao redor da cintura dela.

- È melhor a gente esperar um pouco, Ana pode estar ocupada.- comentou Hurley, tentando parecer natural.

- Ocupada por quê? Eu disse que viria falar com ela hoje antes de ir pro trabalho, eu tenho uma audiência às nove horas sobre a guarda da filha do Sawyer, eu te disse e...- Libby finalmente viu o que afligia Hurley. – È, eu acho melhor a gente esperar um pouco no carro né?

- Pois é, eu te disse! O Sawyer vai chegar atrasado na audiência também!

- Sim! Vamos pro carro.- disse Libby, beijando a bochecha do filho, desviando sua atenção da casa de Ana para que o menino não presenciasse a sessão de beijos ardentes que acontecia ali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia não conseguia parar de beijar Sawyer, era tão bom sentir a maciez dos lábios dele nos seus. Sawyer também não queria parar de beijar Ana, o cheiro dos cabelos dela era tão bom, e o quadril dela pressionado contra o seu estava lhe levando à loucura. Mas estavam na frente da garagem da casa dela, não podiam continuar ali, por isso ele teve que interromper o beijo, mesmo hesitante.

- Ana, eu tenho uma audiência sobre a guarda da minha filha às nove horas.- disse ele, ainda segurando-a pela cintura. – Mas a gente pode se encontrar mais tarde, terminar essa conversa num lugar mais sossegado, o que me diz?

O olhar dela estava tão afogueado quanto o dele, mas tornou-se raivoso ao ouvir suas últimas palavras e ela se afastou dele com violência.

- Ficou louco?

- Eu fiquei louco?- Sawyer rebateu. – Há alguns segundos, você estava enroscando a sua língua na minha e quando eu proponho da gente se encontrar depois você reage assim?

- Sawyer, pegue sua filha e suma da minha vida!- ela bradou.

Nesse momento Libby apareceu diante dela, ainda com o filho no colo, ao lado de um Hurley muito contrariado.

- Libby?

- Oi Ana, eu disse a você ontem que ia passar na sua casa logo cedo.- ela voltou sua atenção para Sawyer. – Olá, Sawyer!

- Hey!- Sawyer respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

- Está se lembrando de que tem a audiência da Clementine daqui à uma hora e meia?

- Mas é claro.

- Peraí, vocês dois já tinham se encontrado antes de hoje?- questionou Ana-Lucia num tom acusatório para Libby.

- Hey, Sawyer!- disse Hurley cumprimentando-o com entusiasmo para cortar a discussão entre Ana e Libby!

- Como vai Emo?- Sawyer cumprimentou-o de volta, apertando a mão dele, se perguntando se o casal vira o que ele e Ana-Lucia estavam fazendo a pouco.

- Libby, você não respondeu à minha pergunta!- insistiu Ana.

Libby ajeitou o filho no colo e respondeu:

- Sim, Ana, eu e Sawyer nos encontramos antes. Eu sou a psicóloga responsável pela questão judicial sobre a filha dele, Clementine.- Libby pronunciou as palavras com todo o cuidado, imaginando que Ana não sabia nada a respeito da outra filha de Sawyer.

Mas Ana-Lucia a surpreendeu, dizendo:

- Então é melhor você pegá-la logo ou chegará atrasado à audiência. Vamos entrar.

Todos seguiram Ana-Lucia para dentro da casa e se acomodaram na sala. Èrica desceu as escadas eufórica ao ver a mãe

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

- _Hola, chiquita!-_disse Ana-Lucia pegando Èrica no colo apesar de estar exausta pela noite movimentada.

Dona Raquel desceu logo atrás de Èrica trazendo Clementine pela mão. Os olhos da menina brilharam ao ver James, e ela gritou, antes de correr e se agarrar nele:

- Pai!

- Ela está falando?- constatou Libby, alegre. Aqueles poucos dias na companhia do pai haviam feito muito bem à menina, ela parecia mais feliz e corada.

- Ela não fala muito.- corrigiu Èrica. – Mas fala, e eu gosto dela, Clemen é minha amiga.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um aperto no peito, Èrica havia se afeiçoado à irmã em apenas uma noite, e ela sabia o quanto sua filhinha sempre desejou ter um irmão ou uma irmã, vivia pedindo isso, mas Ana-Lucia jamais conseguiu engravidar depois da ilha, mesmo com os médicos afirmando que o útero dela estava normal e em perfeitas condições de conceber novamente.

- Que bom que se tornaram amigas.- comentou James. – Quem sabe não marcamos um dia pra vocês duas brincarem juntas, hã? Você gostaria disso, Clemen?

- Sim, papai.- respondeu a menina.

Ana-Lucia lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio pela sugestão, mas James ignorou.

- Bem, é melhor nós irmos Clemen, a Kate deve estar preocupada. Despeça-se de todos.

Clementine abraçou Èrica e depois dona Raquel, em seguida voltou para junto do pai.

- Obrigado por tomar conta dela, dona...?- começou James, agradecendo à Sra. Cortez por cuidar de Clementine.

- Raquel.- ela completou.

- Dona Raquel.- James repetiu. – Até mais, pessoal.- ele disse se despedindo de todos e deu um último olhar a Ana-Lucia antes de partir.

Assim que ele saiu, Libby lançou um olhar intrigado para Ana-Lucia, e esta lhe devolveu o olhar. Raquel notou que as duas precisavam conversar, por isso sugeriu:

- Hugo, por que você e as crianças não vêm comigo até a cozinha comer alguma coisa?

- Uh, oba!- exclamou Hurley colocando Brendan em suas costas, de cavalinho, o menino começou a rir e Èrica também. Eles seguiram Raquel para a cozinha deixando Ana-Lucia e Libby a sós.

- Há quanto tempo sabia que o Sawyer está aqui em Los Angeles, Libby?- Ana-Lucia disparou.

- Há alguns dias.- respondeu ela. – Eu fui procurá-lo quando soube que ele era o pai de Clementine, e ela é uma das crianças que eu atendo na assistência social.

- Mas e a mãe dela? Por que ele quer a guarda?

Libby respirou fundo: - Olha Ana, isso pode ser doloroso, mas a mãe dela morreu no acidente de carro que matou o Danny. Seu marido salvou Clementine e depois voltou para salvar a mãe dela, mas não conseguiu...

- O Sawyer sabe disso?- Ana-Lucia perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Sim, ele sabe e imaginei que ele não tivesse te contado, eu no lugar dele teria ficado hesitante também.

Ana-Lucia ficou em silêncio, absorvendo a informação. Danny havia morrido tentando salvar a mãe da filha de Sawyer? Há alguns minutos atrás ela havia se esquecido completamente dele enquanto beijava Sawyer ardentemente.

- Ana, eu vi você e o Sawyer se beijando. O Hurley viu primeiro, não queria que eu visse, mas...

O rosto de Ana-Lucia ficou lívido.

- Você sabe que ele é casado com a Kate e que eles vão ter um filho?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então por que...- começou Libby, mas Ana-Lucia a cortou.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, eu tenho que levar a Èrica na escola e ir pro trabalho, Libby...

- Ana!- Libby a chamou com ênfase, segurando a amiga pelos ombros. – Por favor amiga, não vá se magoar outra vez!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Boone estava seguindo Sayid há dois dias a pedido de Shannon, e já estava cansado de fazer isso, pois não descobrira nada de inadequado no comportamento do cunhado como sua irmã afirmava. Irritado por mais uma vez estar fazendo favores estranhos para a irmã resolveu pegar um táxi e voltar para o hotel quando viu alguém familiar na rua, um homem careca, com o olhar triste, preso a uma cadeira de rodas.

- John!- ele chamou, mas o homem não olhou para ele, parecia estar completamente alheio ao mundo.

Curioso, Boone correu até lá e se deparou com uma mulher atraente, de meia idade, cabelos ruivose bem vestida. Ela empurrava a cadeira de rodas.

- Olá!- disse ela notando o interesse de Boone pelo homem na cadeira de rodas.

- Jonh?- Boone a ignorou momentaneamente tentando se comunicar com o homem.

- Oh, você era amigo do John?- ela voltou a se manifestar.

- Digamos que sim. O que aconteceu com ele? Por que ele não me responde?

- Porque John não responde a ninguém, vive na sua cabeça, sequer sabe que está vivo.

Boone ficou chocado.

- Eu me chamo Hellen? Qual o seu nome?

- Boone.- ele respondeu.

- Da onde conhece o John?

- Da ilha.

Hellen alargou os olhos castanhos.

- Você quer tomar um café, Boone?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack decidiu que esta manhã não trabalharia, sabia que Kate estaria no hospital e não queria encontrar com ela por enquanto, não até que pudesse pensar em algo bem convincente para se desculpar com ela. Deixou que Sarah ficasse em sua casa e descansasse, depois pensaria no que fazer a respeito da ex-esposa.

Estava relaxando na sala, assistindo a um filme na TV, curando a dor de cabeça do álcool com analgésicos quando seu celular tocou. Ele atendeu, franzindo o cenho.

- Jack Shephard falando.

- Tomei uma decisão: Não quero que você me procure nunca mais!- a voz de Kate soou zangada e determinada do outro lado da linha.

Continua...


	24. Jogos perigosos

Capítulo 24- Jogos Perigosos

Jack ficou surpreso com a ligação de Kate e com as palavras ásperas ditas do outro lado da linha, mas também achou muita petulância da parte dela telefonar para ele e lhe dizer essas coisas.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer isso? Já dispensei outras por muito menos. Você não será a única!

Aquelas palavras atingiram Kate em cheio, mas ela não demonstrou para Jack como isso a magoava, apenas continuou o discurso que tinha ensaiado desde que deixara a casa do médico na noite passada, se sentindo escorraçada por ele, queria pôr um ponto final naquela questão, retomar sua vida que não era cheia de grandes acontecimentos, mas vivia relativamente feliz ao lado de seu marido.

- Não me importa o que você pensa, só estou te avisando que não se aproxime mais de mim com seu joguinho de sedução. Assim que o Dr. Miller liberar minha mãe, eu vou voltar para o Texas com o Sawyer, vou ter o meu filho e viver a minha vida. Não tente destruir tudo o que eu construí com muito sacrifício. Para você deve ter sido muito fácil retomar sua vida sem nenhuma preocupação...

- Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida!- bradou Jack no telefone. As palavras de Kate estavam mexendo com ele, fazendo sua máscara de indiferença cair por completo. – Eu voltei pra uma vida sozinho, longe de você, a mulher que eu amava naquela ilha e por vários dias desejei voltar pra aquele lugar ermo só para estar perto de você outra vez!

- Isso não é verdade!- descontrolou-se Kate. – Você não me queria na ilha, você se uniu à Juliet...

- Eu não tive nada com a Juliet naquela ilha, nem com nenhuma outra mulher, porque eu era um idiota e só pensava em você. Mas não era recíproco porque na primeira oportunidade você ficou com o Sawyer naquela jaula, mesmo sabendo que a jaula era monitorada, aquilo foi muito baixo...

- Não Jack, eu fui...- Kate começou a dizer, mas parou a si mesma antes que cometesse um erro terrível, jamais poderia revelar a Jack seu maior segredo, o motivo pelo qual se entregara à Sawyer naquela jaula cinco anos atrás.

**-----------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Kate caminhava a passos largos tentando acompanhar a carcereira através do longo corredor que levava a sala de visitas do presídio federal de Los Angeles. Suas mãos estavam algemadas e ela respirava devagar tentando conter a ânsia de golpear a gorda mulher e tentar uma de suas fugas alucinadas como nos velhos tempos. Mas precisava se controlar, alguém estava intercedendo no caso dela e se as coisas continuassem correndo bem, ela logo estaria livre da prisão, para sempre.

Estava curiosa em saber quem seria o homem que a estava ajudando e o por que de estar fazendo isso. Nada tinha sido dito a ela. Pediu a Sawyer que investigasse, mas até agora ele não havia descoberto nada. Imaginava em seu íntimo se não seria Jack. Não o via desde o julgamento dos funcionários da _Dharma Initiative_. Seu coração batia forte só de pensar na possibilidade de seu benfeitor ser o médico e poder vê-lo outra vez apesar de seu último encontro a sós com ele ter sido muito conturbado.

A poucos passos de descobrir quem era, seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram ainda mais, no entanto, o ritmo das batidas foi diminuindo gradualmente ao ver que o homem que a aguardava atrás da porta de vidro reforçada reservada ao diálogo entre internos e visitantes não era Jack Shephard e sim um completo desconhecido para ela.

Piscou os olhos verdes confusa, fitando o homem negro, alto e careca. Ele deveria ter uns 35 anos de idade e lhe sorriu amigavelmente. Esperou que a carcereira tirasse as algemas e em seguida sentou-se em uma cadeira, de frente para o homem atrás do vidro e puxou um telefone vermelho na parede. O homem fez o mesmo.

- Olá, Srta. Austen, como tem passado?- perguntou desinteressadamente.

- Eu estou presa.- respondeu ela, resumindo tudo. – Quem é o senhor?

- Meu nome não importa, apenas o motivo pelo qual estou aqui.

Kate franziu o cenho.

- Eu acredito que meses confinada à uma ilha deserta vivendo sob terror psicológico e privada do conforto da civilização foram suficientes para que a senhorita pagasse por seus crimes. Sendo assim, torna-se duplamente penoso que tenha de continuar pagando por isso mesmo depois de ter sido resgatada da ilha.

Kate fitou diretamente os olhos escuros do homem enquanto falava:

- O senhor disse que seu nome não era importante e sim o motivo pelo qual está aqui. Qual seria esse motivo? O senhor é o responsável pelo meu caso estar sendo favorecido na justiça? Quem o mandou?

O homem deu uma pequena risada.

- Srta. Austen, está pensando que estou aqui a mando de alguém? Oh não, não costumo mandar ninguém resolver coisas importantes por mim. Sei que em seu íntimo deseja que um certo doutor esteja intercedendo por você, mas lamento desapontá-la, o doutor Shephard anda ocupado dando atenção ao seu romance com a Dra. Juliet Burke depois que ela foi absolvida, então...

- Então o quê?- indagou ela, ignorando o comentário dele sobre Jack e Juliet.

- Vou direto ao assunto. Em três dias estará livre sob condicional com o aval de viajar para onde quiser dentro dos Estados Unidos desde que vá para uma cidade próspera, arranje um bom emprego, uma casa e quem sabe até constitua uma família. Seja feliz Srta. Austen, é tudo o que peço!

- Já tinham me feito essa proposta, e sinceramente, fiquei perguntando que preço terei de pagar por tanta generosidade.- afirmou Kate.

- Nada nessa vida é de graça. Estamos concedendo essa indulgência para a senhorita com a certeza de que manterá oculto tudo o que sabe sobre a Dharma Initiative. Jamais, Srta. Austen, jamais conte a alguém, quem quer que seja sobre o que aconteceu com você naquela ilha e o que aceitou fazer. Você tem seguido tudo o que lhe foi ordenado, mas achei que seria melhor que eu viesse lembrá-la de algumas coisas.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bastardos!- bradou baixinho. – O que mais querem de mim se tenho feito tudo o que ordenam?

- Só falta uma coisinha. Diga ao seu amante que pare de nos investigar se ainda deseja se casar com ele. Fomos obrigados a dar um pequeno aviso a ele.

O coração de Kate comprimiu dentro do peito.

- O Sawyer...

- Ele está bem, mas vai acordar com uma baita dor de cabeça em seu apartamento esta tarde. Mais uma vez, volto a dizer, leve seu segredo para o túmulo se não quiser prejudicar as pessoas que aprendeu a amar durante todos aqueles meses na ilha.

O homem fez menção de se levantar e pôr o fone de volta no gancho, mas antes que ele fizesse isso, Kate reuniu coragem e indagou algo que gostaria de saber desde que deixara a ilha, uma coisa que não saia de sua cabeça:

- Um dia poderei ao menos ver meu bebê?

- Você não tem bebê Kate, esqueça. Vejo você em outra vida.- disse o homem, finalmente pousando o telefone de volta no gancho.

Um barulho foi ouvido e a carcereira voltou a entrar na sala de visitas para algemar Kate e levá-la de volta para sua cela.

**---------------------------------**

(**Fim do Flashback)**

James entrou no quarto de hotel segurando Clementine pela mão, olhou para Kate. Sorrindo, ela disse à menina:

- Querida, que tal assistir aos desenhos enquanto eu converso um pouquinho com o seu pai?

Clementine assentiu e foi ligar a televisão. Kate fez um gesto para que James a seguisse. Eles acabaram indo parar dentro do banheiro para conversarem em particular.

- Kate...- James começou a dizer achando que a esposa armaria uma enorme discussão por ele ter sumido de madrugada com sua filha, e já estava pronto para argumentar a respeito quando Kate começou a beijá-lo.

James a beijou de volta e a abraçou, quando se afastaram, ela disse:

- James, vamos voltar para Bexar County o quanto antes. Nossa vida era perfeita lá, não deveríamos ter voltado.

- Mas você precisava ver sua mãe e...

- Eu sei, mas quero voltar logo para lá! Assim que o Dr. Miller me autorizar a tirar mamãe do St. Sebastian resolveremos a papelada sobre a guarda da Clementine, vamos voltar pro Texas. Esquecer Los Angeles para sempre, por favor. Eu te amo, James.

Ela voltou a abraçá-lo e James estreitou-a em seus braços, de repente se sentindo muito culpado por ter beijado Ana-Lucia e a desejado ardentemente.

- Não quer saber onde eu estive?- perguntou.

- Não, eu não quero saber. Vamos deixar tudo como está! Só me prometa que vamos acelerar as coisas que temos para resolver em LA e voltaremos o mais rápido possível para o Texas.

- Sim, eu prometo sardenta.- eles se beijaram mais uma vez antes de começarem a se arrumar para a audiência no juizado sobre a guarda de Clementine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana se passou. Conforme havia dito, Claire veio à LA passar algum tempo com Jack enquanto Charlie estaria com a Driveshaft na Finlândia. Ele ficou muito feliz em receber a irmã, mas não contou nada a ela sobre ter reencontrado Kate, o que havia acontecido ou até mesmo sobre os problemas de Sarah a quem ele vinha ajudando.

A ex-mulher permaneceu na casa desde o dia em que ela veio até ele pedindo ajuda, porém, o marido dela, Kevin August veio buscá-la três dias depois que Claire viera da Inglaterra.

A princípio, Jack ficou muito zangado ao descobrir que Sarah o largara anos atrás para se casar com ele; o mesmo homem que havia perguntado a Jack com toda a insensibilidade do mundo se Sarah ia poder transar ou ir ao banheiro sozinha depois do acidente que quase a havia matado. Mas depois da zanga, veio a preocupação, a amara muito um dia e desejava o melhor para ela e o filho que esperava. Sarah não aceitou voltar para Kevin mesmo ele tendo se ajoelhado aos pés dela na frente de Jack.

Derrotado, ele foi embora e Jack disse a Sarah que ela poderia ficar em sua casa o tempo que precisasse. Mesmo com chegada festiva de Claire e seu sobrinho Aaron, Jack sentia-se triste. Não conversava com Kate desde que ela estivera em seu apartamento e fizera aquela ligação zangada para ele no dia seguinte. Também não a via pelo St. Sebastian, ela parecia estar evitando todo e qualquer contato com ele.

No meio da semana chegou até a ficar propositadamente trocando algumas palavras com a chata e tagarela recepcionista do quinto andar só para ver se a via. Mas não adiantou de nada porque durante os longos quinze minutos que permaneceu conversando com Daisy, Kate não entrou e nem saiu do quarto de sua mãe. Pelo jeito ela estava falando a sério sobre sair de sua vida mais uma vez.

Mas não tinha sido o que ele pedira a ela ao expulsá-la de seu apartamento? Sim, ele tinha dito isso a ela, mas não era o que queria.

Enquanto Jack sentia raiva de si mesmo ao lembrar que afastara Kate de si, Ana-Lucia se autopenitenciava por seus pecados treinando até a exaustão na escola da Swat, em uma semana conseguiu bater o recorde de resistência da instituição em vários meses e caiu nas graças do Sargento Hondo. Seu lugar na equipe estava mais do que confirmado e isso a deixou feliz, embora a felicidade se desfizesse cada vez que ela ia dormir sozinha em sua cama, sonhando com o calor e a proteção de braços masculinos que agora não tinha mais.

Jim Street, seu belo e prestativo parceiro na equipe mostrava-se bastante interessado em ter algo além de amizade com ela, mas apesar dele ser um homem atraente, Ana-Lucia não se sentia compelida a aceitá-lo, sua maior preocupação na vida além de manter o emprego e cuidar de Èrica, era ficar afastada a quilômetros de Sawyer. Ele não a procurara mais e isso era um alívio, o que lhe deu respaldo para evitar as conversas da mãe sobre o assunto e naquela tarde de domingo depois de levar Èrica ao cinema, ela se permitiu sentar no sofá e assistir a um filme de ação, despreocupadamente, pensando em seu íntimo que aos poucos sua vida voltava a tomar um ritmo normal.

James, ao contrário de Ana-Lucia, não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida num ritmo normal em Bexar County, com Kate, Clementine, o bebê e sua sogra que ele havia finalmente conhecido há alguns dias, não enquanto não matasse o desejo desesperador que se apossara dele por Ana. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, embora fingisse para Kate que estava tudo bem, estavam felizes, Diane estava melhorando e teria alta em alguns dias para que pudessem viajar de volta ao Texas, embora sua memória acerca da morte de Wayne continuasse apagada, o que era uma vantagem para Kate. A guarda de Clementine já era praticamente dele, Lisa Stanford e Libby vinham fazendo de tudo para que ele pudesse levar sua filha consigo para Bexar County como seu tutor legítimo. O que mais ele poderia querer?

Era exatamente isso o que Kate se perguntava. Assim como James, ela também tinha motivos para se considerar uma mulher feliz, mas não estava, não sem Jack. Seu passado era cheio de coisas que jamais a deixariam seguir em frente de verdade e alcançar a felicidade plena que almejara a vida inteira. Durante toda aquela semana, procurou se esquivar de Jack dentro do St. Sebastian o máximo que pôde, mas numa tarde do meio da semana, quando ia saindo do quarto de sua mãe, o viu conversando amigavelmente com a recepcionista do quinto andar e congelou-se no lugar esperando que ele fosse embora para que pudesse sair do quarto.

Viu através das persianas da janela que ele buscava a porta do quarto onde ela estava, como se estivesse esperando que ela saísse de lá a qualquer momento, mas ela não podia sair dali e encará-lo, se fizesse isso era uma questão de segundos para que caísse nos braços dele outra vez e ela havia feito uma promessa de que arrancaria Jack Shephard de sua vida e de seu coração.

Mas o destino era conspirador, e as oportunidades surgiam sem que qualquer um deles pudesse controlá-las. Jack estava de plantão naquele domingo, por isso pediu a Sarah que saísse com Claire e Aaron para que eles se distraíssem. Iria passar a noite inteira no hospital trabalhando, seria bom para fazê-lo esquecer certos pensamentos.

Kate estava com James e Clementine no quarto de Diane quando a menina começou a se queixar de que estava com fome. James trocou um olhar com a esposa, Diane não estava muito bem naquele dia e Kate não queria deixá-la sozinha, por isso disse:

- James, por que não leva Clemen pra comer alguma coisa e depois volta pro hotel. Eu vou passar a noite com a mamãe.

- Mas você vai ficar bem, sardenta?- ele cochichou vendo que sua sogra dormia.

- Eu vou sim, um hospital não é lugar para uma criança e acho que temos trazido a Clemen demais aqui. Anda, leve-a com você, mais tarde me liga pra te dizer se está tudo bem.

James concordou e deu um selinho nos lábios de Kate.

- Tchau Clemen, querida, obedeça ao papai, está bem?- pediu Kate beijando a menina na testa.

Clemen sorriu e envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Kate, que já começava a ganhar o aspecto arredondado da gravidez.

- Tchau Kate.

- Tchau.- Kate respondeu e James deixou o quarto com sua filha.

Chamou um táxi e pediu ao taxista que as levassem a uma pizzaria que ficava perto do hotel. Era final de tarde e o tempo estava muito agradável, o sol se punha devagar lançando alguns raios que iluminavam o rostinho de Clementine e acendiam ainda mais seus olhos verdes.

- Papai?- ela chamou durante o trajeto, abraçando sua boneca preferida.

- Yeah?- respondeu James, distraidamente.

- Por que não vimos mais a Èrica?

- Como?

- A Èrica, minha amiga. Eu sinto saudades dela e como não tenho ido mais para a escola desde o acidente, sinto falta de ter alguém para brincar.

- Mas você irá à escola, querida, no Texas, vai gostar muito de lá.

- Mas eu queria brincar com a Èrica.- Clementine resmungou.

James sorriu, marcando as covinhas no rosto que eram idênticas às da filha.

- Quer ver a Èrica agora?

- Quero sim, papai.- disse Clementine, eufórica.

- Então iremos vê-la. Motorista, por favor, nos leve para South City, oitava avenida, n° 42.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mamãe, estou com fome!- disse Èrica, muito tola, deitando a cabeça nas coxas de Ana-Lucia no sofá.

- Só um instante, baby, deixa só dar o comercial do filme, está bem?

- Não, quero comer agora, tô com fome!

Ana-Lucia ignorou o choro da filha e continuou prestando atenção ao filme enquanto dava tapinhas de conforto nas costas de Èrica, logo daria o comercial e ela iria para a cozinha preparar algo para as duas ou quem sabe pediria uma pizza por telefone. Estava pensando nisso quando a campainha tocou.

Automaticamente, Ana olhou para o relógio de parede, ia dar cinco horas da tarde, não estava esperando ninguém e Raquel tinha a chave. Levantou Èrica de seu colo e arrumou a camiseta folgada de Danny no corpo, única coisa que vestia. Ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados levemente e foi atender a porta a contragosto, não estava a fim de visitas.

Seu coração deu um pulo e voltou quando viu Sawyer sorridente e bem vestido do outro lado da porta.

- Boa tarde, Ana-Lucia.- disse ele.

- Boa tarde.- ela respondeu, arrependendo-se de não ter trocado de roupa para abrir a porta.

A pequena Clementine estava ao lado dele, usando um radiante vestido azul e as tranças douradas presas com fitas da mesma cor, segurava uma boneca nos braços. Èrica ficou empolgadíssima quando a viu e correu para a porta só de calcinha, cumprimentando a amiguinha.

- Clemen!

- Oi, eu vim te buscar pra gente brincar e comer pizza.- disse Clementine, animada.

- Mãe!- exclamou Èrica. – Onde estão minhas roupas? Como irei sair nesse estado?

Sawyer riu e Ana-Lucia lançou um olhar raivoso para ele, antes de dizer:

- Não podemos ir Èrica, nós vamos à casa da sua avó daqui a pouco.

- Mas eu não quero ir pra casa da vovó, mamãe, quero brincar com a Clementine, por favor, mamãe!- a menina pediu com voz dengosa.

Sawyer a imitou, só para debochar de Ana.

- È, deixa mamãe! As pequenas precisam se divertir!

- _Pendejo! Desgraciado!_- Ana xingou baixinho em espanhol e indicou o sofá para que Sawyer e Clementine sentassem enquanto ela e Èrica se arrumavam.

Para ser mais rápido, Ana-Lucia tomou banho com sua filha, enquanto a ensaboava debaixo do chuveiro, Èrica perguntou:

- Mamãe, você não gosta do James?

- Por que está me perguntando isso, _mi hija_?- espantou-se Ana, com a pergunta.

- É porque toda vez que o James vem aqui você fica com cara de braba.

- Mas é claro que não, _mi amor_. Eu gosto do James, e vamos passear com ele e a Clementine hoje, certo?- Ana-Lucia forçou um sorriso e Èrica a abraçou, feliz.

Logo as duas estavam prontas. Èrica vestia um macacão jeans, cheio de enfeites, com uma camisa de algodão vermelha que combinava com o tênis, o cabelo cortado estilo chanel enfeitado com presilhas de coração. Estava uma gracinha, mas Sawyer só tinha olhos para Ana que aos olhos dele estava deslumbrante em um vestido de verão preto, rodado, estampado com delicadas florzinhas lilás, os cabelos soltos, cachos que acariciavam-lhe os ombros e para completar um par de rasteiras pretas.

Ana-Lucia pegou seu carro e juntos eles decidiram ir comer uma pizza em uma lanchonete que ficava de frente para um lindo parque na décima avenida. Os momentos na pizzaria foram muito agradáveis, as meninas tagarelavam sem parar, divertindo-os com suas bobagens de criança. Ana-Lucia sentia-se relaxada e feliz como não se lembrava de se sentir em meses e pegou-se sorrindo à toa. James notou isso e sorriu para ela, Ana acabou sorrindo de volta para ele, e Sawyer aproveitou para tocar sua mão carinhosamente. Ana-Lucia estremeceu, não esperava por isso, nem mesmo ele, apenas sentiu vontade de fazer tal gesto carinhoso.

Quando saíram da pizzaria, já eram mais de seis da tarde e eles resolveram deixar as meninas brincarem no parque. Sentaram-se em dois balanços de ferro, como se fossem crianças e conversaram amenidades enquanto as pequenas corriam junto a outras crianças pelo gramado.

- Clementine é uma menina inteligente.- Ana comentou.

- Sim.- concordou James. – Lamento apenas não ter convivido com ela desde sempre.

- Por causa do acidente de avião?

- Não, por causa da minha estupidez. Eu não queria ser pai na época que ela nasceu, a minha vida era bem complicada, enfim...- ele cortou o assunto.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que ele retomou a conversa.

- O que foi fazer em Sidney?

- Estava fugindo de minhas responsabilidades.

Sawyer riu ligeiramente.

- Então acho que temos mais coisas em comum do que imaginamos.- ele a fitou intensamente, Ana-Lucia desviou o olhar, os balanços eram muito próximos um do outro e as correntes se batiam fazendo um pequeno barulho metálico.

- Sabe, quando estávamos na ilha eu não imaginava que você pudesse ser uma mulher tão meiga. Fiquei impressionado quando a vi com sua filha naquele dia em que a levei até sua casa.

- Não deixa isso te enganar, cowboy. Eu também sei ser malvada e você sabe disso!

- Não, você não é malvada, só estava com raiva do mundo, assim como eu. Mas agora, as coisas são diferentes, e eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...- ele baixou o tom de voz e observou as meninas correndo atrás de uma bola, em seguida voltou seu olhar novamente para Ana. – Penso em você o tempo inteiro, desde que nos reencontramos. Não consigo esquecer aqueles beijos e vê-la assim, tão linda e serena, me deixa louco!

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu as mãos suarem.

- Você também se sente assim em relação a mim?- ele arriscou perguntar.

- E se me sentisse?- ela indagou de volta. – Você sabe que não pode existir nada entre nós dois, você tem a Kate, seu filho que vai nascer, Clementine...

- Não estou falando em longo prazo, Lucy. Eu sempre fui um homem de viver o momento, e o que eu sinto por você nada tem a ver com Kate ou qualquer outra pessoa, apenas sinto. Sei que não vai acreditar, mas senti sua falta durante esses cinco anos, de alguma forma que não sei explicar e quando a vi naquele bar...

Os movimentos que Sawyer fazia com a boca enquanto falava a estavam tirando do sério, Ana queria beijá-lo e muito.

- O que você quer, Sawyer?

- Eu vou embora pro Texas em duas semanas no máximo e gostaria de desfrutar um pouco mais da sua companhia, deixemos tudo de lado e nos concentremos na atração que existe entre a gente.- ele pegou a mão dela e beijou de modo muito sedutor. – Ninguém precisa saber, será um segredo só nosso, depois você volta pra sua vida e eu pra minha, sem mágoas.

Era um jogo perigoso, mas Ana-Lucia sentia-se imensamente tentada em ceder. Sawyer era casado, mas que mal haveria de darem vazão àqueles fortes sentimentos uma única vez? Se estavam de comum acordo, ninguém saberia, ninguém se machucaria...

Sawyer estava ansioso pela resposta, mas Ana-Lucia não respondeu, pelo menos não verbalmente, apenas deu-lhe um olhar de tirar o fôlego. Continuou segurando os dedos dela, as mãos se acariciando mutuamente.

- Quando?- Sawyer arriscou, tomando o olhar dela como um sim. Mas, Ana-Lucia soltou a mão dele, levantando-se do balanço e caminhando sensualmente até as crianças. Comprou um bambolê para as meninas e começou a brincar com elas, ensinando a Clementine como rebolar e manter o bambolê na cintura. Èrica fazia o movimento perfeitamente, pois sua mãe a havia ensinado. As meninas riam e se divertiam brincando com Ana.

James estava hipnotizado e mal se continha de ansiedade. Kate passaria a noite no hospital e ele poderia satisfazer seu desejo de possuir Ana-Lucia mais uma vez, ninguém saberia. Quando voltassem à casa dela, ele a seduziria e a levaria para a cama. Uma vez que o desejo estivesse satisfeito, cada um seguiria com suas vidas, e ele não pensaria mais nela.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack pensou, pensou e pensou. Por fim, exibindo seu melhor sorriso, perguntou à fofoqueira Daisy quando chegou ao quinto andar:

- Me diga uma coisa querida.

- Pois não Dr. Shephard?

- Sabe me dizer se a filha da paciente do quarto 19 veio visitá-la hoje?

- Oh sim, ela chegou cedo e vai passar a noite no hospital. Está no quarto com a mãe dela nesse momento.

Jack agradeceu e antes que Daisy perguntasse qual era o interesse dele, retirou-se. Quando a recepcionista tirou seu intervalo de fim de tarde, ele se apressou novamente para o quinto andar e respirando fundo bateu à porta do quarto de Diane Jensen.

Kate atendeu um pouco sonolenta, mas ficou muito acordava ao ver Jack na porta do quarto de sua mãe.

- Eu pensei se a gente podia tomar um café e conversar um pouco...

Continua...


	25. Momentos íntimos

Capítulo 25- Momentos íntimos

Kate ficou lutando consigo mesma durante vários segundos até decidir se iria ou não tomar um café com Jack. Olhou sua mãe que dormia profundamente e depois voltou-se para a expressão gentil e ansiosa do doutor. O que poderia fazer?

Viu que ele batia levemente o pé direito no chão num claro sinal de nervosismo e isso a fez sentir-se poderosa. Talvez ele tivesse se arrependido de tê-la expulsado de sua casa e queria pedir desculpas. Kate queria aceitar essas desculpas, mas também não podia ceder assim tão fácil, ele precisava aprender a respeitá-la, pensou por fim.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia!- respondeu fitando os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele sem nenhuma emoção.

- E por que não?- Jack provocou com cara de filhotinho abandonado, Kate sentiu uma pontada no coração.

- Porque não conseguiríamos manter uma conversa civilizada e você sabe disso. Iríamos nos magoar ainda mais, e eu disse a você ao telefone que era melhor que saísse da minha vida.

- Kate...

Jack a puxou pela cintura, para bem pertinho dele e instintivamente sentiu que a pulsação dela acelerava.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. Por favor, tudo o que peço a você é um café para me desculpar, o que me diz?

Kate afastou-se dele abruptamente, tentando controlar a vontade que sentiu de envolver seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e beijar aquela boca masculina carnuda que lhe enchia de desejo.

- Está bem, mas é só um café, não posso me demorar muito, minha mãe pode precisar de mim.

Jack sorriu, um café já era um começo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ahá! Eu sabia que tinha!- exclamou Claire ao abrir a geladeira de Jack e encontrar um pote de sorvete de trufas de chocolate com amoras. – O Jack adora esse sorvete.

- Eu sei.- respondeu Sarah sentada à mesa da cozinha segurando duas colheres de cabo de madeira. Deu uma para Claire e as duas começaram a comer.

- Gostei muito de ter saído com você hoje Sarah, espero que a gente possa sair mais vezes.- comentou Claire servindo-se de uma generosa quantidade de sorvete.

- Eu também Claire. Gostaria de ter conhecido você quando ainda era casada com o Jack. Aposto que seríamos as cunhadas inseparáveis.

Claire deu um sorriso, mas nada disse. Foi Sarah quem quebrou o silêncio momentâneo.

- Sabe, se eu pudesse voltar atrás, jamais teria largado o Jack.- confessou. – Foi uma coisa tão estúpida. Eu o deixei porque me sentia sozinha e encontrei o Kevin por acaso no supermercado, tudo pareceu tão certo, mas agora...sei que nem se eu quisesse teria chances com o Jack novamente. Tenho que pensar no meu filho que vai nascer.

Claire tocou na mão dela.

- Pois eu acho que seria maravilhoso se você voltasse com o meu irmão. O Jack é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas não gosto dessa vida desregrada que ele anda levando. De repente, o que ele está precisando é se sentir seguro novamente.

- Você acha, Claire?

- È claro que sim Sarah. E quer saber? Vou ajudá-la de alguma forma, pensarei em algo para reaproximar vocês dois.

- Eu largaria o Kevin sem pensar duas vezes. Faria isso mesmo, Claire?

- Oh sim, pode contar comigo Sarah. Eu quero que sejamos cunhadas inseparáveis.

E como para provar o que dizia, Claire abraçou Sarah selando seu acordo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate mexia na alça da xícara de café girando-a de um lado para o outro enquanto Jack comia um bolinho de queijo. Desde que tinham chegado à lanchonete limitaram-se a pedir o café e não conversaram sobre nada, embora a proposta de Jack tivesse sido essa. Não agüentando mais o silêncio, Kate indagou:

- Sobre o que queria conversar, Jack?

- Sobre nós.- ele respondeu terminando o bolinho e limpando as mãos com um lenço.

- Nós?- Kate sorriu destacando a covinha no lado direito de seu rosto que Jack tanto adorava. – Certo, vamos falar da forma como você me escorraçou do seu apartamento da última vez.

- Hey!- Jack tocou a mão dela antes que se exaltasse. – Viemos aqui para ter uma conversa civilizada se lembra?

Ela relaxou um pouco: - Tudo bem, mas eu quero explicações sobre o porquê me tratou daquela maneira.

- Porque estava com ciúmes.- respondeu ele.

- Ciúmes?

- Estávamos juntos e você me chamou de James.

- Eu pedi desculpas pra você, foi sem querer. James é meu marido a cinco anos, natural que por alguns segundos em meus sonhos eu tenha imaginado estar com ele.

- Eu sei disso, mas é que não pude evitar Kate, ainda te amo.

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Kate.

- O que foi? Não se sente bem?- ele perguntou, preocupado, assumindo a postura de médico de repente.

- Não é que ouvir você dizendo isso assim, depois de tanto tempo, me deixa nervosa. Por favor, não diga que me ama!

Jack deu uma risada: - Mas eu te amo e você?

Kate queria gritar que sentia o mesmo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Jack ficou decepcionado, mas não a pressionou.

- Pelo menos estou perdoado?

- Eu acho que sim.- respondeu Kate, evasiva.

Jack se ajeitou na cadeira, olhando bem fundo nos olhos verdes dela e se inclinou em sua direção.

- Então, se eu te convidasse para vir ao meu consultório agora, para eu te "examinar", você viria?

- Jack...- ela pronunciou o nome dele num tom acusatório, mas o médico não se intimidou.

- A gente vai pra lá, eu apago as luzes, acendo só a do abajur, tiro sua roupa bem devagar, beijo a sua boca...- ele deu a volta na mesa para ficar ao lado dela, estavam praticamente sozinhos na lanchonete, a moça que lhes servira o lanche estava na despensa verificando estoque. – Toco seus seios, passo a língua nos biquinhos...

- Jack, seu pervertido, pare com isso!- Kate gritou, mas a umidade em sua calcinha já a denunciava. Jack havia se transformado em um sedutor, e Kate adorava isso, embora não admitisse.

- E faço mais, muito mais...eu até...- ele pronunciou coisas libidinosas em seu ouvido e Kate segurou a toalha de mesa com força, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Está bem, vamos.- ela respondeu se rendendo, impossível resistir ao doutor. – Mas vamos logo, tenho que voltar ao quarto da minha mãe.

Jack estendeu a mão a ela e eles seguiram para o andar onde ficava o consultório dele. Assim que entraram, agarraram-se sem dizer palavra. Como prometera, Jack desligou as luzes e ligou só a de uma luminária.

- Você não me parece bem.- ele gracejou. – Preciso examiná-la, tire tudo!

- Sim, doutor.- respondeu Kate, muito excitada, gostando da brincadeira.

Olhou para ele e soltou seus cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Depois desabotoou a blusa e tirou o sutiã. Ficando de pé na frente dele.

- Me diga aonde dói!- ele sussurrou.

- Aqui!- disse Kate pegando a mão dele e colocando em seu seio direito.

Jack acariciou e massageou o seio dela.

- Está melhorando?

- Oh sim.- Kate gemeu buscando a boca dele.

Jack a beijou sentindo um bem-estar infinito por poder fazer isso outra vez, quando discutiram ao telefone chegou a pensar que isso jamais fosse possível.

- Temos um problema, Jack.

- O quê?- ele perguntou preocupado, pensando que ela iria desistir de tudo naquele momento.

- Eu estou seminua e você ainda está completamente vestido.

- Mas esse é um problema que podemos resolver bem rápido.- respondeu ele desabotoando a camisa, tirando a calça.

Kate se deliciou ao vislumbrar as pernas fortes e bem torneadas de Jack. Ele era muito bonito. Sorriu travessa ao se lembrar de sua curiosidade em vê-lo nu quando estavam na ilha. Certa vez o seguiu até o lago quando ele foi tomar banho e ficou observando escondida, se deliciando com a imagem que via, lógico que Jack jamais soube disso.

- Agora estou mais nu do que você.- disse ele.

- Então acho melhor ficarmos em pé de igualdade.- falou Kate tirando os sapatos e despindo a calça de tecido leve que usava, para melhor acomodar a barriga que começava a crescer.

Jack notou a protuberância visível no ventre dela, denunciando seu estado, lembrando a ele que ela pertencia a outro homem. No entanto, deixou isso de lado e fantasiou secretamente em seu íntimo que ele era o responsável por aquilo, que aquele bebê havia sido concebido por ele.

Ficou admirando-a por alguns segundos, tendo-a diante de si só de calcinha. Uma calcinha vermelha de renda, com babados, maior do que as que ela usara nas últimas vezes em que estiveram juntos. "Muito sexy", pensou ele.

Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se. Jack a conduziu para um sofá no canto de sua sala e a deitou lá, começando a beijá-la no pescoço. Kate desejou que ele a beijasse mais para baixo, que relaxasse a tensão em seus seios, que beijasse sua barriga e acariciasse com a língua bem mais embaixo, onde ela realmente precisava.

- Jack, você está me enlouquecendo.

- Kate, quero beijar você por inteiro, lentamente, cada centímetro e depois repetir tudo de novo até você gritar de desejo.

- Faça isso Jack, por favor, faça...- o orgulho dela já tinha ruído há muito tempo.

Jack se abaixou sobre ela e esfregou os dedos nos mamilos endurecidos. Colocou um deles dentro da boca e sugou-o até que ela assanhasse seus cabelos e rebolasse os quadris embaixo dele.

Desceu beijando o corpo dela, a curva da barriga, o umbigo e se deteve na parte interna das coxas. Kate arqueou-se num convite mudo para que ele viesse provar de seu doce recanto.

- O que você quer, Kate?- ele indagou com a respiração colada à coxa dela, os dedos puxando vagarosamente a renda da calcinha. Ela estava a ponto de puxá-lo para baixo e colocar os lábios dele onde queria.

- Eu quero que você me prove Jack, preciso de você...

Jack tirou a calcinha dela e fez o que ela pediu, mergulhando a língua em sua feminilidade, sentindo o sabor dela pela primeira vez. Naquele instante pensou que ficaria viciado naquele gosto. Kate gemeu de prazer, emitindo sons deliciosos que encheram os ouvidos de Jack. E ele continuou desfrutando dela até sentir contrações em sua boca, o que indicava que ela chegara ao seu primeiro ápice.

Entretanto, ele não agüentou esperar que os tremores no corpo dela findassem, baixou sua peça íntima e colocou-se entre as coxas dela sentando-a em seu colo, possuindo-a devagar. Kate gemeu alto sentindo um novo clímax dominá-la ao ter Jack dentro de si. Olhou nos olhos dele e se sentiu exposta porque sabia que seus olhos revelavam tudo, cada instante de prazer que sentia em cada golpe dentro dela. Mas Jack também estava exposto, porque ela podia ler os mesmos sentimentos nos olhos dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon esperou que Sayid e as crianças dormissem para ir conversar com o irmão. Não conversavam direito há uns dois dias e ela queria mais um relatório das atividades do marido. Saiu de sua suíte na ponta dos pés e bateu à porta do quarto de Boone que ficava a alguns passos do seu.

Ele atendeu sonolento, mas fez um gesto para que a irmã entrasse, fechando a porta atrás deles quando ela passou.

- E então?- Shannon perguntou sentando-se em uma poltrona perto da cama dele.

- Tudo na mesma maninha! Meu digníssimo cunhado Sayid até onde eu pude averiguar mantém um comportamento impecável, ou seja, ele é completamente fiel a você.

- Mas e a tal Nádia, Boone?

- Shannon eu não descobri nada sobre ela, só o que já sabíamos. Escute, se ele procurou saber dela quando chegou a LA deve ter sido para descobrir se ela está bem, se ela foi o grande amor da vida dele é normal que ele ainda se preocupe com ela devido às circunstâncias em que ficaram separados. Você está com ciúmes minha irmã, mas isso é besteira, o Sayid ama você.

Shannon balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não Boone, tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo com meu marido e você não quer me ajudar a descobrir o que é!

- Estou fazendo o que eu posso, mas duvido que eu vá encontrar alguma coisa mesmo que eu continue com essa investigação ridícula.

- Tudo bem Boone, eu vou voltar pro meu quarto antes que o Sayid perceba que saí e comece a procurar por mim.- disse Shannon com ar de derrota se levantando da poltrona, mas antes que ela saísse do quarto, Boone disse a ela:

- Aconteceu uma coisa estranha há dois dias atrás durante as minhas investigações.

- O quê?- os olhos dela brilharam de ansiedade e medo.

- Não é sobre o Sayid, eu já te disse, não encontrei nada.

- E o que é então?

- Encontrei o Locke.

- O seu amiguinho das selvas que quase causou a sua morte? E daí? A maioria dos sobreviventes ficou aqui em LA, que tem demais você tê-lo encontrado? Colocaram a conversa em dia?

- Shannon, tem algo errado com ele. Quando o encontrei, ele estava de volta à cadeira de rodas e em estado catatônico. A mulher que toma conta dele, uma ex-namorada me disse que ele ficou assim alguns meses depois de ter retornado da ilha, inexplicavelmente, simplesmente aconteceu.

- Boone, talvez ele tenha ficado assim porque entrou em depressão. O Locke adorava aquela ilha, achava que a gente jamais deveria ter saído de lá e que isso traria conseqüências desastrosas para todos nós. Não se lembra dele gritando quando o cargueiro chegou para nos resgatar: "Me escutem, não podemos ir! Não podemos ir!"

- È claro que eu me lembro, mas ao vê-lo naquelas condições, as palavras dele começaram a fazer todo o sentido.

- Boone, quem está sendo ridículo agora? Eu vou dormir! Boa noite.

- Boa noite.- Boone respondeu vendo-a sair do quarto. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas a imagem de John Locke catatônico persistiu em sua cabeça causando-lhe uma sensação desconfortável. E se ele estivesse certo, e se algo ainda fosse acontecer com eles porque deixaram a ilha? Locke foi capaz de matar Naomi, a paraquedista que os estava procurando na tentativa de impedi-los de embarcar no cargueiro. – Que idiotice! Já faz cinco anos e estamos bem!- comentou Boone consigo mesmo e tratou de relaxar na cama, esperando o sono vir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E eles viveram felizes para sempre!- disse Sawyer terminando de ler a história para Èrica e Clementine que estavam quase dormindo, encolhidas nos cobertores.

Depois de passar um final de tarde maravilhoso com Ana-Lucia e as meninas no parque da décima avenida, Sawyer retornou à casa da policial com as crianças e eles continuaram se divertindo. Jogaram twister e assistiram a desenhos animados até que as meninas manifestassem cansaço, o que parecia uma coisa quase impossível. Por fim, as duas começaram a esfregar os olhinhos e Ana ofereceu para que Clementine ficasse no quarto de Èrica outra vez.

Emprestou um pijama da filha para Clementine e depois que as meninas já estavam aninhadas nas camas, Èrica pediu que Sawyer lesse para elas uma história de um de seus livrinhos. Ele fez com prazer e ao final da narrativa, as meninas estavam adormecidas. Foi nesse momento que Sawyer voltou a pensar na conversa que teve com Ana ainda no parque. Ele pedira por uma noite de amor com ela e Ana nada respondera, porém ele sentia em seu íntimo que se aproximasse dela, seria bem recebido. Ansioso, desceu as escadas e a encontrou na cozinha arrumando algumas coisas.

- Hey!

Ana-Lucia quase deixou cair um prato que enxugava no chão ao ouvir a voz masculina atrás de si.

- Você me deu um susto.- ela comentou.

- Desculpe Lucy, não foi a minha intenção.- respondeu ele.

- E as meninas?- ela indagou.

- Dormindo como anjinhos.

Ana assentiu e continuou a enxugar o prato. Sawyer, porém, tirou o prato das mãos dela e pousou na bancada de mármore da cozinha. Acariciou delicadamente seu rosto e disse:

- Você é tão linda!

Ela deu um passo atrás.

- Eu ainda não te dei minha resposta, cowoby.- provocou.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada, _chica_. Só estou tocando seu rosto macio, os seus cabelos...- os dedos dele emaranharam nos cachos negros. – Beijando o seu pescoço...

Ana-Lucia deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro e inclinou a cabeça para o lado dando acesso para seu pescoço. Ela o queria muito e esta noite seria impossível de se conter. Como ele mesmo dissera, iria embora e ela não precisaria mais pensar sobre essa noite.

"Ninguém precisa saber, ninguém precisa saber"!- ela repetia as palavras mentalmente como um mantra.

Do pescoço, os lábios dele roçaram os dela de um jeito suave e gentil, nada ameaçador, dando-lhe a chance de desistir de tudo. Nem mesmo um arranhão de sua barba por fazer. Mas a boca de Ana-Lucia estava formigando e ela entreabriu os lábios convidando a um beijo mais intenso.

- Eu passei a tarde inteira louco pra beijar você, só de vê-la com esse vestidinho, você fica muito sexy de vestido _muchacha_...

Os olhos de Sawyer haviam escurecido, exatamente como da primeira vez em que ele a tocou na ilha, Ana lembrou-se disso e do quanto esse olhar a deixou excitada. Um olhar que prometia todos os tipos de prazeres mundanos. Colocou o dedo nos lábios cheios dele e sentiu que ele sugava-o, soltou mais um suspiro involuntário.

Ele voltou a tocar os cabelos dela, passando os dedos sob os fios.

- Tão macios!- exclamou ele brincando com os cachos. – Ah morena, quero te beijar!

- Então me beije!- Ana respondeu envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Sawyer a beijou várias vezes, mordiscadas minúsculas e leves, que prometiam e exigiam mais. Escorregou sua língua para dentro da boca de Ana e explorou todo o espaço, incitando-a a corresponder.

A cozinha estava ficando desconfortável para o que Sawyer pretendia fazer, por isso, num gesto ousado, ele a ergueu pelo bumbum apalpando a carne macia, prendeu-a em seu corpo fazendo com que ela colocasse as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Quando ela fez isso, o vestido leve subiu acima dos joelhos, revelando boa parte de suas coxas fartas. Com esse gesto dele, Ana pôde sentir a ereção dele pressionando seu corpo, tão excitado quanto ela, necessitando de sexo.

Ele a levou para a sala e encostou-a contra a parede onde haviam vários retratos organizados em escala. Quando a escorou na parede fria, um dos retratos caiu ao chão e se quebrou, justamente um retrato do casamento de Ana com Danny. Ela olhou para o retrato partido no chão e sentiu culpa, mas antes que isso pudesse fazê-la desistir, Sawyer a esmagou contra a parede, pressionando seu sexo contra o dela, ainda separados pelas roupas.

- Você compra uma moldura nova.- disse ele voltando a beijá-la.

Ana-Lucia gemeu, mas o som se perdeu no beijo que, a cada momento ficava mais e mais exigente. Então de repente, ele parou e apenas encarou-a.

- O quê?- Ana indagou ainda com a respiração alterada.

- Quer continuar?- ele perguntou de volta fazendo-a escorregar para o chão, mas certificando-se de que seus corpos continuassem presos um ao outro.

Ana nada respondeu e Sawyer disse: - Não consegue decidir? Então deixe que o seu corpo decida por você.

O tecido do vestido dela era forrado, mesmo assim o pano tinha uma textura fina, o que possibilitava que ele sentisse os bicos excitados de seus seios contra o peito dele. Sawyer contornou um mamilo arrepiado sob o vestido com seus dedos e Ana quis gritar de tanta vontade que sentia de se entregar a ele.

"Luxúria, isso é luxúria!"- uma voz repetia em seu pensamento. Luxúria num grau que ela nunca experimentara antes.

- Ana!- ele sussurrou. – Estou entrando em combustão espontânea aqui, não esperava por isso, mas te quero muito _chica_.- ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela. – Preciso matar essa vontade!- beijou-a novamente, só que dessa vez no cantinho da boca.

Ana o abraçou desesperada por aumentar o contato físico entre os corpos, a umidade em seu corpo a estava enlouquecendo. Se ele precisava matar sua vontade, ela também precisava matar a dela e urgente. Se ele não a tocasse ela faria algo bem idiota como suplicar.

Sawyer pareceu sentir a urgência dela, tão grande quanto a sua e da parede guiou-a para o sofá, sentando-a de frente para ele com as pernas abertas, colocando-se entre suas coxas. O vestido não era curto, e o tecido ainda foi capaz de cobrir sua intimidade, mas Sawyer começou a subir o tecido da saia bem devagar até poder vislumbrar a lingerie dela. Dessa vez nada iria pará-lo.

Tocou-a levemente e como na noite na cabana ela estava molhada por ele, preparada para recebê-lo dentro de seu corpo. Ana jogou a cabeça para trás, queria inclinar-se, oferecer-se para ele, vê-lo perdido entre suas coxas, provando-a de todas as maneiras.

- Percebe?- ele indagou roçando o cerne dela com os dedos por cima do tecido da calcinha. – Um toque e estamos perdidos. O que vamos fazer quanto a isso?

Ana não podia acreditar que estava se deixando seduzir daquela maneira, mas não conseguia parar a si mesma.

- Quero tirar sua roupa _muchacha_, todinha...- ele abaixou as alças do vestido bem lentamente até desnudar os seios dela diante de seus olhos. Sawyer suspirou, como era possível que ela ainda fosse mais bonita do que na imaginação dele, do que se lembrava na ilha.

Ávido, acariciou os mamilos dela com os polegares, brincando com eles.

- Seus seios costumavam caber quase inteiros na minha boca...- ele disse fitando-a com um desejo louco. – Mas agora...

- Eles aumentaram um pouco depois que eu tive a Èrica...- disse ela, sem tirar os olhos do que ele fazia.

Sawyer sorriu:

- Bom saber disso!- e dizendo isso ele abocanhou um dos seios dela, sugando-o, colocando a auréola inteira na boca.

Ana quase teve um orgasmo quando ele fez isso tamanho o poder do momento e da sedução. Começou a gemer baixinho e acariciou os cabelos loiros dele.

- Sawyer!- o nome saiu junto com um soluço.

Ele continuava se alimentando nela enquanto acariciava o outro seio com a mão em concha. Ana-Lucia estava preste a pedir que ele colocasse a mão entre suas pernas e a levasse ao céu quando ambos ouviram a porta da cozinha se abrir e fechar logo em seguida.

- Ana, _hija_, você está aí na sala?

Continua...


	26. Ladrão que rouba ladrão

Capítulo 26- Ladrão que rouba ladrão...

Certamente ela já tinha experimentado situações embaraçosas na vida, mas nada como aquilo, pensou Ana ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe na cozinha. Ela estava seminua na sala com Sawyer entre suas coxas sugando seus seios. Raquel com certeza não acharia aquela cena bonita, por isso tratou de se recompor imediatamente. Sabia que teria um minuto para isso, já que Raquel tinha o hábito de beber água na cozinha sempre que entrava pela porta dos fundos. Ana-Lucia alertou Sawyer, que parecia tão entretido no que fazia, que sequer ouviu a voz de Raquel na cozinha.

- Sawyer, a minha mãe está aqui!

- Onde?- ele ergueu o rosto para ela.

- Na cozinha, ai meu Deus, senta no outro sofá!

Sawyer fez o que ela disse, mas seria difícil esconder o que estava acontecendo ali, ele ainda estava muito excitado. Sentou-se no outro sofá e colocou uma almofada sobre as pernas na tentativa de disfarçar o volume das calças. Ana-Lucia abaixou a saia, subiu o vestido e cruzou as pernas, respirando fundo para retomar o próprio controle.

- _Hija_, você...- começou a dizer Raquel, mas parou a si mesma quando viu Sawyer na sala com Ana-Lucia. Os dois pareciam corados e um tanto ofegantes, e Raquel que não era nada boba, percebeu que havia algo errado. – Boa noite.- disse ela, com ar de seriedade.

- Boa noite.- respondeu Sawyer polidamente, mas sem se mexer do lugar.

- Hey, _mama_. Não sabia que a senhora ia passar aqui hoje à noite.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Imagino que não.- respondeu Raquel, ironicamente. – E onde está Èrica?

- No quarto, com a filhinha dele, elas estão dormindo. Estavam cansadas de tanto brincarem no parque.

- Que pais zelosos vocês são!- disse Raquel.

Sawyer pigarreou, sentindo que já estava em condições de se levantar:

- Bom, já está ficando muito tarde, é melhor eu ir. Posso buscar minha filha no quarto da Èrica?

- Claro.- respondeu Ana.

Sawyer então pediu licença e subiu as escadas. Quando ele se afastou, Raquel deu um olhar reprovador para Ana-Lucia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ana-Lucia nada respondeu, apenas levantou-se do sofá e recolheu o retrato de casamento que havia caído da parede durante o momento de loucura com Sawyer. No entanto, ao olhar para a foto dela vestida de noiva, abraçada à Danny, Ana-Lucia sentiu culpa.

**------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Ela não se cansava de admirar sua fillhinha, sua pequena Èrica de apenas três meses dormindo no bercinho era um milagre. O milagre mais maravilhoso que acontecera em sua vida, milagre proporcionado por um homem a quem devia odiar, mas simplesmente não conseguia porque fora ele quem lhe dera tão belo presente.

Tocou o rostinho da filha, e suspirou, como ela se parecia com ele, seu pai. Ana-Lucia queria tanto encontrá-lo, não o via desde o aeroporto quando retornaram da ilha, não se cruzaram em nenhum momento no tribunal durante as sessões contra a Dharma Initiative e a Oceanic Airlines. Apenas soube que ele estava com Kate, como estivera na ilha e Ana sentiu muitos ciúmes.

Tentou esquecê-lo, voltou a namorar Danny e eles se casaram. Porém, desde que Èrica nascera, Ana-Lucia não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão rever Sawyer. Ela não sabia o que faria se conseguisse encontrá-lo, mas precisava.

Estava pensando nisso quando seu marido entrou no quarto de pijamas e olhos maliciosos para ela.

- O anjinho já dormiu?- ele perguntou.

- Sim.- respondeu Ana.

Danny a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço. Ana-Lucia se desvencilhou dele.

- Amor, eu acho melhor levar a Èrica pra dormir com a gente, ela pode acordar e querer mamar...

- Ana, pra isso existe a babá eletrônica, não vamos acostumar a Èrica a dormir com a gente, isso não é bom...

- Mas...

- Querida, eu ainda quero fazer amor com você, e você vem me dispensando todas as noites.

- Tenho que cuidar da Èrica.

- Èrica vai ficar bem, anda vamos pro quarto.- ele a tomou nos braços e Ana-Lucia não protestou mais.

Quando entraram no quarto, ele a depositou na cama e tirou suas roupas. Ana-Lucia ficou estática e esperou que Danny a despisse. Ele tirou-lhe a camiseta e a calcinha e depois se colocou entre as pernas dela, beijando-a. Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos, mas não o estava beijando com muita vontade, porém, de repente abriu os olhos outra vez e não era Danny quem a beijava e sim outro homem, forte, loiro, olhos azuis e sorriso cínico. Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia suspirou e ficou muito excitada com aquela visão, começou a beijar Danny com fúria, mordendo os lábios dele, agarrando-o com força. Mas Danny não gostava de fazer amor assim, porque sabia que quando Ana estava se comportando daquele jeito é porque pensava em outro homem. Parou de beijá-la imediatamente quando sentiu que ela o mordia forte, fazendo um pouco de sangue escorrer de seus lábios.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- ele gritou com ela.

- Beijando você Danny.- ela respondeu.

- Você me machucou.

- Me desculpe.- ela respondeu puxando o cobertor sobre seu corpo nu.

Danny vestiu a cueca e passou as mãos pela cabeça.

- Por que você faz isso comigo?

- O quê?

- Me trai o tempo inteiro com esse homem que vive na sua mente. Você não consegue esquecê-lo não é?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Daniel.

- Ana-Lucia, pare de mentir pra mim!- ele gritou mais uma vez. – Esse homem a enfeitiçou de algum modo, eu não sei, mas tudo o que você faz é pensar nele o tempo inteiro. Você pensa que eu não sei que olha para sua filha e vê esse homem?

- Danny, dá um tempo pra mim!- ela gritou. – Você fica me cobrando amor eterno o tempo inteiro, eu disse desde o começo que estava grávida de outro homem e que não podia me casar com você.

- Mas se casou e deveria respeitar isso. Você fala o nome dele enquanto está dormindo, você...- ele hesitou, mas disse: - Você se toca pensando nele!

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você está louco, Danny!

- Eu estou cansado disso Ana! Sei que você andou procurando o paradeiro dele nos arquivos da polícia porque Hanson me disse.

- O que aquele filho da mãe tem a ver com a minha vida?- ela berrou.

- Escolha Ana-Lucia, ou eu, ou esse homem! Pense no que você realmente quer! Eu vou sair agora e quando eu voltar quero que me diga com toda a sinceridade do mundo se vai continuar comigo ou acabar com o nosso casamento!

- Danny!

Mas ele não a ouviu mais e pegou suas roupas indo se vestir no banheiro. Ana-Lucia levantou das cobertas e se vestiu também, depois foi para o quarto de Èrica. Olhou no berço, a menina estava com os olhinhos abertos e uma cara de choro, talvez a discussão a tivesse acordado.

- Oi _mi amor_, _mama_ não quis te acordar, vem aqui!- ela pegou o bebê nos braços e sentou-se em uma cadeira, abraçando o corpinho da filha junto de si. Tinha que esquecer Sawyer para sempre porque jamais estaria com ele de novo.

**------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**- **Ana, eu estou falando com você.- insistiu Raquel. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ana-Lucia novamente não respondeu porque Sawyer desceu com Clementine nos braços.

- Boa noite, senhora.- ele disse a Raquel, ela apenas meneou a cabeça.

Ana o seguiu para fora da casa, o táxi que Sawyer havia chamado do celular quando estava no quarto de Èrica tinha acabado de chegar. Ele colocou Clementine no banco de trás e pediu um minuto para o motorista. Segurou na mão de Ana e eles se afastaram do táxi, caminhando pelo gramado da casa dela até ficarem embaixo de uma árvore que fazia divisa entre o terreno de Ana e o do vizinho.

Ele fez um carinho no rosto dela, e disse:

- Foi uma pena termos sido interrompidos, vou pensar em você a noite inteira _muchacha_ e espero estar com você logo!

Ana-Lucia abaixou a cabeça:

- Sawyer, isso foi um erro.

- O quê?

- Sim, isso o que você ouviu. Foi tudo um erro, nós não devíamos ter ido tão longe. Eu não me sinto confortável com essa situação.

- Não, Ana, não diga isso, eu te quero e você me quer também!

- Sim, eu quero, mas você não é um homem disponível e eu sinto que se dormirmos juntos nós vamos nos arrepender, então é melhor não continuarmos com isso.

Sawyer ficou olhando intensamente para ela e no momento seguinte a beijou de súbito, surpreendendo Ana-Lucia. Ela não resistiu e o beijou de volta, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, Sawyer a puxou para si e eles se beijaram por um longo momento. O taxista viu tudo pelo espelho retrovisor e sorriu discretamente, enquanto aguardava Sawyer. Raquel viu tudo também, da janela e balançou a cabeça em negativa, claramente desapontada com sua filha.

Quando eles pararam de se beijar, Sawyer disse a Ana:

- Quando eu te vejo de novo?

- Não vamos nos ver mais. Considere isso uma despedida.

- Droga, Ana! Eu preciso de você, não faz isso comigo!

- Sawyer, tudo o que você precisa é do meu corpo para satisfazer a sua luxúria, é só isso! Mas quando tudo terminar, você vai voltar pra mulher que você ama e nunca mais vai pensar em mim outra vez e eu não vou poder agüentar isso de novo!- Ana desabafou e Sawyer ficou estupefato com a declaração dela.

- Todos esses anos, eu nunca te esqueci. O que você fez por mim na ilha, quando eu levei um tiro do Michael e depois quando fugimos dos Outros, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu tinha feito pra você, te enganando, te usando e mesmo assim você cuidou de mim, me ajudou quando eu precisei. Eu fiquei louca por você. Mas você queria a Kate e eu me senti tão mal, porque jamais ficaríamos juntos de verdade, você podia estar sempre disposto a ter sexo comigo, mas seus sentimentos eram para Kate. Naquele dia na selva, eu roubei sua arma, mas você roubou meu coração.- ela sussurrou a última frase, como se estivesse ponderando se a dizia ou não.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, eu...- falou Sawyer desnorteado, não esperava que Ana tivesse sentimentos tão fortes por ele, achava que era apenas a química que desenvolveram na ilha.

- Não diga nada!- disse ela. – Deixe como está!

Mas Sawyer a puxou para si novamente e a beijou com ainda mais fervor. Ana-Lucia se agarrou a ele e perdeu-se naquele beijo, até que a realidade a atingisse novamente e ela se libertou dos braços de Sawyer.

- Adeus, Sawyer!

E dizendo isso, ela caminhou de volta para sua casa sem olhar para trás. Aquilo deixou Sawyer louco e tudo o que ele queria era se atirar aos pés dela e implorar por seu amor, mas não teve coragem, estava confuso. Ana estava certa, naqueles últimos dias a luxúria o cegara e tudo o que ele queria era levá-la para a cama, mas agora, depois de ouvir aquela declaração tão apaixonada, Sawyer se sentiu diferente e até culpado por não refrear seus desejos.

Ele entrou no táxi, colocou a cabeça de sua filha no colo e ficou pensando em tudo o que Ana-Lucia tinha lhe dito. Quando já estavam quase chegando de volta ao hotel, o taxista comentou com um sorriso:

- A gente fica um pouco bobo quando encontra a mulher certa não é?

- Como?- indagou Sawyer.

- Me refiro ao senhor e sua garota, a morena de quem o senhor estava se despedindo a pouco. È difícil deixá-las, mesmo sabendo que iremos vê-las no dia seguinte, até que me cansei de despedidas e me casei com a minha garota. Hoje completamos cinco anos de casados e eu não me sinto nem um pouco arrependido.

- Meus parabéns por este dia!- respondeu Sawyer, pegando sua carteira no bolso para pagar o motorista. – eles haviam acabado de chegar ao hotel, ele pegou Clementine no colo e se despediu do taxista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você se lembra quando o Hurley encontrou aquela combi na floresta?- perguntou Kate, rindo, abraçada a Jack no sofá do consultório dele, nua com o jaleco do médico cobrindo seu corpo.

- È, eu me lembro. O Sawyer e o Jin empurraram aquela combi de cima do morro e ela funcionou, foi a sensação no acampamento por dias até a gasolina acabar.

Jack riu e disse: - E quando o Des inventou aquele concurso ridículo de quem ficava mais bêbado?

- Ah sim, eu me lembro, e o pior foi que ele venceu!

- Bons tempos aqueles!- Jack disse.

Kate começou a rir:

- Jack, eu não acredito que está dizendo isso. Você sente saudades da ilha?

- Sinto saudades do tempo em que podíamos ficar juntos e nada podia impedir.

Ela o beijou nos lábios.

- Eu também.

- Então me diz Kate, por que você não ficou comigo?

**--------------------**

**(Flashback)**

O ar-condicionado forte fazia Kate tiritar de frio, mas nem o frio era tão doloroso quanto o que estava sentindo naquele momento, um medo desesperado pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. Olhou para seu corpo seminu envolto em um lençol branco, podia sentir o cheiro forte do ambiente esterilizado em suas narinas. A posição em que se encontravam suas pernas naquele momento também era desagradável, mas ela tinha que ser firme, por Jack, por Sawyer e por Ana, suas vidas dependiam disso por mais absurdo que parecesse e Kate sabia que os Outros não estavam brincando quando disseram que matariam seus amigos caso ela não cedesse.

Respirou fundo quando Juliet entrou na sala, acompanhada por outra mulher. Juliet disse a ela:

- Kate, devo adverti-la que o processo pode ser doloroso, então preciso saber se você está pronta?

- E eu tenho escolha?

- Juliet, está tudo pronto!- avisou a outra mulher segurando um instrumento médico estranho aos olhos de Kate.

- Então vamos começar.- disse Juliet.

- Juliet?- chamou Kate. – E se não der certo?

- Tentaremos outra vez, até que Benjamin esteja satisfeito.

Juliet então focou as luzes em cima de Kate e iniciou seu trabalho, remover óvulos dela. Kate mordeu os lábios de dor quando o processo se iniciou e começou a rezar para que aquilo tudo acabasse logo.

**-----------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate?- chamou Jack, vendo que ela havia se distraído.

- Agora já não importa mais Jack, e por favor, não me pergunte mais isso.

O celular dela tocou dentro da bolsa, Kate se levantou de imediato para atender e Jack sentiu ciúmes imaginando que deveria ser Sawyer quem estava ligando, mas nada disse. Ela olhou o número no visor.

- È daqui do hospital.- disse antes de atender. – Alô? Sim, eu tô indo.

- O que foi?- indagou Jack já se vestindo.

- È a minha mãe, ela não está bem!

- Eu vou com você.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram ao quinto andar e adentraram o quarto de Diane Jensen, ela gritava e se debatia enquanto duas enfermeiras tentavam acalmá-la.

- Senhora Jensen, por favor, fique calma!

- Já chamamos sua filha!

De repente, Diane focou em Kate, dentro do quarto e gritou:

- Katherine!

- Mamãe, eu estou aqui!

- Não, vá embora, você é uma bandida, vá embora! Você matou o Wayne, matou o Wayne!- a mulher gritava.

- Mãe...

- Assassina! Assassina!

Kate começou a tremer diante daquelas acusações e ficou estática no lugar. Jack ordenou às enfermeiras que aplicassem um calmante em Diane. Depois tirou Kate do quarto, levando-a para o pequeno sofá da sala de espera do quinto andar.

- Kate, você está bem?

Ela desabou em prantos nos braços de Jack, chorando desesperadamente, sua mãe havia lembrado de tudo e agora voltaria a desprezá-la.

- Hey, vai ficar tudo bem Kate, eu estou aqui com você...

- Não me deixe, Jack, não me deixe...eu te amo.- murmurou Kate, agarrando-se ainda mais a ele.

- Eu também te amo Kate, também te amo...

Continua...


	27. Mudanças

Capítulo 27- Mudanças

Quando Ana-Lucia entrou em casa, Raquel esperava por ela no sofá com um semblante furioso.

- Então mais uma vez eu te pergunto, Ana-Lucia, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo e encarou sua mãe:

- Eu juro que não sei, _mama._

- Antes de eu entrar, vocês chegaram a...- indagou Raquel embaraçada.

- Não, a senhora chegou na hora certa.- respondeu Ana.

- _Hija_, não percebe a loucura que está fazendo? Esse homem é casado e você se joga de cabeça assim em uma relação sem futuro? Sei que está triste por ter perdido seu marido, mas não pode tentar esquecer sua dor assim. E se vocês tivessem ido até o fim, _por Dios_ e se você engravidasse?

- Isso jamais aconteceria, _mama_. Sabe por que eu e o Daniel não tivemos outro bebê? Porque nunca conseguimos. Nós tentamos por muito tempo, queríamos dar um irmãozinho para a Èrica, mas eu não conseguia engravidar. Fiz todos os exames, tudo estava bem comigo e com ele, mas não sabíamos o que estava dando errado, até que chegou um dia em que eu desisti. Portanto, acho muito pouco provável que se tivesse acontecido com o Sawyer agora ele conseguisse me engravidar outra vez.

Raquel balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que nunca me contou que você e Danny tentaram ter outro filho? Porque sempre me esconde as coisas, Ana? Não confia em mim, não me deixa ajudá-la.

- _Perdoname, madre. _Mas não consigo ser de outro jeito. Eu acabo guardando tudo dentro de mim e...

- E fazendo bobagem.- Raquel completou. – Esse homem é o pai da Èrica, mas ele é casado _cariño_. Você não pode se envolver com ele, e envolver a Èrica nisso tudo também, ao menos que pretenda contar a ele que é o pai dela.

- Não, não pretendo contar _mama_. Prefiro que Èrica continue acreditando que Danny era o pai dela.

- Se tomou essa decisão, então não deve mais se encontrar com esse homem, deixe que ele cuida de sua própria família.

- Sim, _madre_. Eu falei isso pra ele, disse que não dava mais pra continuar, que não podíamos...

- Mas você o ama, não ama?

Ana-Lucia hesitou por alguns instantes, até responder a verdade.

- Sim, eu o amo.- lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dela ao fazer aquela afirmação.

Raquel apiedou-se da filha, era muito raro vê-la tão vulnerável e tinha certeza de que ela estava assim por causa de tudo o que estava enfrentando naquele momento.

- _Ven con mama, niña!-_ Raquel disse doce e Ana se permitiu ser acalentada pela mãe. – Vai passar, _carinõ_, você é uma mulher forte, vai superar tudo isso.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack desligou o motor do carro, estavam à porta do hotel onde Kate estava hospedada com Sawyer. Ela olhou para ele, seu rosto ainda estava marcado pelas lágrimas que derramara no hospital. Jack tocou o rosto dela, carinhosamente.

- Hey, vai ficar tudo bem. Você pode tentar conversar com ela amanhã.

- Não Jack, você não conhece a minha mãe. Ela me odeia! E se ela se lembrou de tudo não vai mais querer falar comigo.

- Bom, acho que só saberemos amanhã se ela de fato recobrou a memória.- concluiu Jack.

- Sim.- Kate concordou. – Obrigada por tudo, Jack.

- Não tem que me agradecer.- ele disse, aproximando seu rosto para beijá-la.

Mas Kate o impediu antes que ele o fizesse.

- Aqui não, não é apropriado.

- Seu marido pode nos ver?- ele indagou em tom de deboche, mas Kate preferiu ignorar isso.

- Boa noite Jack. Nos veremos em breve. Tchau.

Jack encostou a cabeça no volante por alguns segundos quando Kate se foi. Ficou pensando consigo que não levaria em consideração a aparente frieza de Kate. Ela estivera em seus braços a tarde inteira, cheia de paixão. Se estava se mostrando indiferente agora era porque estava magoada com as palavras duras de sua mãe e ele relevaria isso. Deixaria Kate esfriar a cabeça e depois eles conversariam a respeito de como ficaria a relação deles.

Mas antes que desse partida no carro ouviu o barulho dos saltos dos sapatos de Kate, voltando até ele. Ela abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco do carona. Olhou para ele e o puxou para si beijando-o com paixão. Quando se afastou dele, disse, carinhosa:

- Vejo você amanhã.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate entrou no quarto do hotel e fechou a porta devagar atrás de si para não acordar James e Clementine, mas assim que deu alguns passos, viu que James estava quieto em uma poltrona fitando o teto.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo.- ela disse a ele.

- Eu pensei que você fosse passar a noite com sua mãe.

- Eu também achei que sim, mas a mamãe teve uma crise, se lembrou de algumas coisas e começou a me chamar de assassina!

- Oh Kate!- James se ergueu da poltrona e a abraçou. – Sinto muito, por que não me ligou?

- O Dr. Miller me deu todo o apoio necessário, amanhã saberemos com certeza se ela recobrou totalmente a memória.

James a beijou no topo da cabeça.

- Eu estou bem James, só preciso dormir um pouco.- ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele e entrou no banheiro.

Ele voltou a sentar-se no sofá, havia ficado sentido por Kate, mas mais sentido ainda estava por Ana-Lucia. Não apenas sentido, mas também confuso. Desde que retornara para o hotel as palavras dela sobre ter roubado seu coração não saíam de sua cabeça, e isso trazia lembranças a Sawyer que ele pensava ter esquecido.

**-------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Ainda não havia amanhecido e a floresta ainda se encontrava oculta por sombras. Sawyer tentava dormir naquele chão horrendo de barro quando ouviu passos caminhando na direção das jaulas. Imediatamente pensou em Ana que estava na jaula de frente para a dele.

- Ana...Ana...- chamou num sussurro.

- Yeah?- ela respondeu, estava acordada.

- Você ouviu os passos? Acho que eles estão vindo. Esteja preparada para qualquer coisa.

Sawyer estava certo, dois homens aproximavam-se rindo e falando alto. Estavam munidos de lanterna e carregavam garrafas de bebida nas mãos.

- _Buenas noches, muchacha_.- disse um deles.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu.

- Hey,o que vocês querem com ela?- indagou Sawyer. – Que eu saiba nosso expediente quebrando pedras ainda não começou não.

- Cala boca, cara! Não te mete!- disse o outro homem.

Eles abriram a jaula de Ana-Lucia e um deles apontou uma arma para ela.

- Tira a roupa, gatinha selvagem! A gente tá a fim de se divertir!

- Como é que é?- indagou Ana, incrédula.

- Por acaso estamos falando um idioma que você não entende, gostosa? Pois tira a roupa e fique prontinha pra nós dois.

Ana-Lucia deu uma risada irônica:

- Pois tentem qualquer coisa e eu acabo com vocês!

- Oh, estamos morrendo de medo!- debochou um dos homens.

- A moça não está interessada!- disse Sawyer com o semblante sério. – Além do mais, ela é péssima de cama, acreditem em mim eu sei do que estou falando.

- Você já dormiu com esse cara?- indagou um dos homens a Ana-Lucia.

- Não é da sua conta!- ela respondeu, ríspida.

- Ah, pra mim tanto faz se ele diz ou não a verdade, a gente traça a gostosa assim mesmo.

Os homens deram um passo a frente e Ana-Lucia recuou, pensando numa forma de escapar daquilo, aqueles sujeitos nojentos olhavam para ela como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

- Que bom que o Benjamin não tem interesse nessa vadia.- comentou um deles. – Soube que ela tentou matá-lo e matou o Goodwin também.

- Então a gente pode usar ela até cansar.

- Não se atrevam!- ela gritou, com ódio.

Os homens a agarraram e Ana-Lucia lutou com os dois, desferindo chutes, socos e pontapés.

- Soltem ela!- gritou Sawyer na outra jaula, desesperado para ajudá-la, mas não sabia como.

- Pode lutar cadela, mas não vai agüentar muito tempo!

Ana gritava e arranhava os homens tentando se livrar deles. Por fim, eles conseguiram imobilizá-la, um segurava os seus braços enquanto o outro lhe segurava as pernas.

- Desgraçados!- gritou Sawyer, sacudindo a jaula, não acreditando que iria ficar ali preso assistindo aquela brutalidade.

Ana gritou mais alto quando sentiu que um dos homens rasgava sua blusa. Aquilo foi demais para Sawyer e tirando forças não sabia de onde ele começou a forçar o cadeado da jaula com os próprios punhos, os gritos de Ana-Lucia o motivando a continuar.

- Me soltem! Me soltem!- ela gritava sentindo que os homens inescrupulosos apalpavam seu corpo. Os Outros eram sujos, não pareciam se importar com o sofrimento dela.

Ela era uma mulher forte, mas logo não conseguiria mais impedir aqueles homens de tomá-la à força. As mãos de Sawyer estavam ensangüentadas, mas ele conseguiu arrebentar o cadeado e partiu pra cima dos dois homens, dentro da jaula de Ana-Lucia.

Uma luta feroz começou entre os três, Sawyer tentou pegar a arma de um dos sujeitos mas foi atingido em cheio pelo outro no rosto. Ana-Lucia tentou ajudá-lo, mas seus braços foram segurados para trás da cabeça.

- Eu tentei rambina...- ele murmurou levando outro soco na cara e ficando zonzo.

- Sawyer!- ela gritou.

Enquanto o homem a segurava o outro espancava Sawyer na frente dela, sem piedade. Uma chuva forte caía enquanto ele era atirado ao chão lamacento com o belo rosto sangrando.

- Por favor, deixem ele em paz!- gritou Ana-Lucia quando viu que o homem bateria em Sawyer até a morte.

Mas o homem não parava de bater nele. Zonzo, Sawyer apenas gemia de dor a cada soco e chute que levava, seus olhos estavam revirando e ele parecia quase inconsciente. Ana sentiu o peito apertar e uma voz gritou dentro dela: "Não, eles vão matá-lo, vão matá-lo!

- Não o matem _por Dios_, não o matem!- sem perceber ela gritava e chorava, implorando para que aqueles homens soltassem Sawyer.

- O que foi, querida?- indagou o homem que a segurava, debochado. – Está com medo que a gente acabe com o seu homem? Mas ele nem gosta de você, disse que você é ruim de cama.

- Não o matem, por favor...- ela murmurou, soluçando, o que aqueles homens estavam fazendo com Sawyer era cruel e ela já não suportava mais passar por tantas coisas ruins naquela ilha amaldiçoada.

- Então diga que o ama!- falou o homem, sádico.

- O quê?

- Diga que o ama!- berrou o homem.

E o outro deu um chute no estômago de Sawyer que deu um gemido atordoante de dor em resposta.

- Se não disser que o ama, nós vamos matá-lo!- ameaçou o agressor.

Ana-Lucia olhou para Sawyer sentindo o estômago revirar, o cheiro do sangue dele impregnava tudo, a cena era grotesca. Por fim, Ana balbuciou, tremendo:

- Sim...

- Sim, o quê?- o homem deu um empurrão em Ana-Lucia fazendo com que ela tombasse na lama.

- Eu o amo!- ela gritou. – Eu amo esse homem, por favor, não o matem! Não o matem!

- Deixa Lucy!- disse Sawyer com o restinho de forças que ainda tinha.

- Cala boca, palhaço! Não tá vendo que a garota está se declarando para você?- disse um dos homens, desferindo mais um soco no rosto de Sawyer.

Ana se arrastou pela lama e se agarrou ao corpo machucado dele, chorando.

- Eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo...- ela repetia sem parar.

Os homens davam risada diante do medo e desespero de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

- Está certo, a gente acredita.- disse o homem que estivera batendo em Sawyer. – Mas vamos precisar de uma prova irrefutável do seu amor, não é Ernie?

- Claro Kyle!

- Então, a gente quer que você dê um beijo no seu queridinho. Mas não um beijo qualquer, um beijo de língua daqueles bem melados.

Ana-Lucia olhou com ódio para aqueles homens sádicos que os torturavam, mas não pensou duas vezes em fazer o que eles disseram. Limpou o sangue dos lábios de Sawyer com as mãos e em seguida o beijou, colocando a língua em sua boca. Sawyer apertou os olhos de dor, seus lábios estavam doloridos devido aos socos, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação da boca de Ana junto à sua era reconfortante.

- Isso gata, você é demais!- disse o homem que se chamava Ernie.

Naquele momento, os olhos dele se encontraram e Sawyer viu que uma lágrima escapava dos olhos dela. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Ana. De repente, várias pessoas apareceram no local, a chuva já estiava. Entre as pessoas que apareceram estava o homem a quem chamavam de Tom.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? O que pensam que estavam fazendo?- indagou Tom.

- A gente tava só estava se divertindo um pouco Tom.- falou Kyle.

- Pois não deviam ter feito isso, Jacob não quer esse tipo de violência aqui. Agora saiam!- os homens deixaram o local e Tom indagou a Sawyer e Ana. – Vocês estão bem?

- Parecemos bem pra você?- indagou Ana, sem paciência. – Preciso de anti-séptico e curativo pra cuidar dele.- ela pediu colocando a cabeça de Sawyer em seu colo.

Tom assentiu e se afastou com as outras pessoas. Sawyer fitou os olhos de Ana, e disse: - Quando o homem mandou você me beijar, eu pensei, pronto, estou morto! Mas você me beijou Lucy, então isso quer dizer que...

Ana-Lucia baixou o rosto e o beijou outra vez, dessa vez com mais cuidado por causa dos lábios partidos dele. Sawyr suspirou, depois de pegar tanta pancada era bom ser tratado com carinho. Quando Ana parou de beijá-lo, Sawyer deu um beijo na mão dela e disse, sarcástico:

- Eu te amo também. Vai m beijar de novo e fazer cafuné até eu dormir?

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho:

- Só não te dou um soco porque você já apanhou bastante. Agora fica quieto, aquele homem deve trazer logo os curativos.

Sawyer sorriu à resposta dela e fechou os olhos, tentando se desconcentrar da dor que sentia no corpo inteiro. Sentiu a mão de Ana lhe acarinhando os cabelos e se permitiu relaxar, pelo menos por alguns minutos.

**-------------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

James se levantou da poltrona e andou pelo quarto. Como pôde ter se esquecido desse episódio? Se Ana não tivesse dito que o amava e seguido as ordens sádicas daqueles homens ele poderia estar morto. Mas ela fora muito corajosa e James sempre acreditou que tinha sido por mera solidariedade. No entanto, e se ela fez isso porque o amava de verdade? Depois de tudo ela ainda o beijou de novo e ele não levou aquele gesto a sério. Pelo contrário, na primeira oportunidade fez amor com Kate, se juntou à ela e esqueceu-se de Ana. Não a questionou quando algum tempo depois de eles terem conseguido fugir dos Outros ela o procurou em sua barraca e fez amor com ele.

Se soubesse que ela tinha sentimentos por ele desde aquela época, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes agora. Mas ainda haveria tempo de consertar tudo? Lógico que não, ele estava casado com Kate, ela grávida, Ana pertencia ao seu passado. Ele interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos quando Kate saiu do banheiro usando sua camisola, com um ar de tristeza estampado na face.

Kate era muito bonita, James sempre fora louco por ela. Não era possível que seus sentimentos estivessem mudando. Como que para provar isso a si mesmo, ele se aproximou de Kate e a abraçou. Ela não queria ser abraçada por seu marido agora, mas sabia que se mostrasse arredia ele estranharia, por isso aceitou o abraço e o puxou para a cama.

Quando eles se deitaram, Kate o beijou. Eles tinham mudado de quarto e agora estavam com um que possuía outro contíguo para Clementine, para que voltassem a ter privacidade. James a estava beijando, mas não conseguia esquecer os olhos escuros de Ana enquanto a tocava em sua casa, seus pequenos gemidos de prazer, se a mãe dela não os tivesse interrompido...

- James?- chamou Kate. – Onde você está?

- Desculpa, sardenta.- ele beijou a testa dela. – Estou com dor de cabeça, é melhor dormirmos.

Kate assentiu e virou-se para o lado oposto ao dele, pensando aliviada que era bom que James não quisesse transar, porque ela não estava com a menor vontade, não com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Jack ficou na cama até mais tarde, e assustou-se quando alguém entrou em seu quarto e abriu as cortinas. Esfregando os olhos e sentando na cama, ele indagou:

- Claire?

- A Claire foi ao supermercado com o Aaron. –disse Sarah, pousando uma bandeja com o café da manhã de Jack sobre o criado mudo. – Achei que gostaria de comer alguma coisa.

- Obrigado.- respondeu Jack, sentindo o gosto bom de café e outras guloseimas.

Sarah ia deixando o quarto quando ele disse:

- Hey, você já comeu? Gostaria de comer comigo?

- Sim, obrigada.- respondeu Sarah indo se sentar junto dele.

Os dois começaram a comer e conversar amenidades e por um momento, ambos sentiram-se como se tivessem voltado ao passado e o sentimento era muito bom, talvez Claire tivesse razão e em breve ela estaria nos braços de Jack novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon foi acordada muito cedo aquela manhã pela secretária de seu marido. Arrumou as crianças e desceu para tomar café com ela, Tanya Johnson. Shannon gostava dela, durante os últimos anos, como Sayid estava sempre fora trabalhando, Tanya costumava ser sua companhia mais constante além das crianças.

- Bom dia, Tanya.- disse Shannon quando se sentou à mesa, arrumando os filhos nas cadeirinhas de criança.

- Bom dia, querida. Desculpe tê-la acordado tão cedo, mas o Sr. Jarrah me incumbiu de lhe repassar uma missão.

- Missão?- indagou Shannon franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Sim, ele quer que eu vá com você procurar seus amigos sobreviventes do vôo para que sejam convidados para a grande festa de inauguração da empresa nos Estados Unidos que coincidirá com o aniversário dele.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas não imaginei que Yd quisesse convidar os sobreviventes.

- Pois foi o que ele me disse, e eu já consegui alguns endereços para entregarmos os convites pessoalmente, que tal começarmos hoje?

Continua...


	28. Dupla traição

Capítulo 28- Dupla traição

- Desliga você!- disse Kate, implicante.

- Não, desliga você primeiro!- rebateu Jack, no mesmo tom.

- Amor!- ela ralhou. – Eu preciso desligar.

- Então desligue.- Jack riu do outro lado da linha.

- Tá bom, eu vou desligar. Mas depois nós vamos conversar sobre isso.

- Com certeza.- respondeu ele. – Passe no meu consultório mais tarde, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!

- Eu adoro surpresas!- exclamou Kate, empolgada.

- Com quem está falando, sardenta?- indagou James, saindo do banheiro usando um roupão branco, os cabelos estavam molhados, ele havia acabado de tomar um longo banho.

Kate desligou de imediato o telefone.

- Com a minha mãe.- respondeu, guardando o aparelho celular na bolsa.

- Hum, ela está lúcida hoje?- ele indagou enxugando os cabelos com uma toalhinha.

- Parece que sim.- respondeu Kate, dando de ombros.

Mais duas semanas em Los Angeles e Diane Jensen havia passado por uma longa e cara bateria de exames. Jack usou de sua influência no hospital para aliviar as despesas que Kate estava tendo com a mãe. A memória dela ia e voltava, tinha horas em que chorava desesperadamente para ter Kate ao seu lado e outras horas em que chamava a filha de assassina e não a queria por perto. Kate aprendeu a conviver com isso com o apoio de James e especialmente com o apoio de Jack.

Tinham se tornado amantes, fato inegável. Falavam-se todos os dias pelo telefone e pelo menos duas vezes por semana encontravam-se para jantarem juntos, irem ao cinema ou passarem a tarde inteira na cama de um hotel sendo consumidos pela luxúria.

James não era cego, notou que Kate estava distante, durante aquelas duas últimas semanas não conversaram muito e à noite, na cama, fizeram amor duas vezes em dias afastados de forma tão mecânica e enfadonha que ele não fez mais questão de tocá-la por um tempo. Passou a dedicar-se a Clementine, saía com a filha todos os dias, levava-a para brincar, matriculou-a em uma escola temporária até que retornassem à Bexar County. Clementine estava cada vez mais apegada ao pai e ele estava adorando ser pai em tempo integral.

Jack também estava gostando da idéia, mesmo que o filho não fosse seu. Em duas semanas a barriga de Kate crescera consideravelmente, e já podia ser notada embaixo das roupas. Quando saía com ela na rua de mãos dadas, Jack gostava de fantasiar que estava com sua esposa e seu bebê. Poderia agir assim com Sarah, mas ela não lhe inspirava os mesmos sentimentos e como ela ainda permanecesse em sua casa, assim como Claire e Aaron, ele preferia manter seus encontros com Kate na clandestinidade.

- Vai levar Clemen pra escola hoje?- indagou James procurando por suas roupas no closet. – Se você não puder, eu posso fazer isso.

- Não, eu a levarei.- respondeu Kate. – Já estou pronta. Quais são seus planos para hoje?

- Bom, eu preciso passar no banco e depositar aquele dinheiro que prometi pro Tedd, você sabe, a empresa perde clientes quanto mais tempo eu fico em LA. Depois eu posso pegar a Clemen na escola e a levo para almoçar.

- Certo.- concordou Kate, passando batom diante do espelho.

- Você pediu à Dra. Lenox que mandasse seus exames por fax? Sabe que vai precisar continuar o seu pré-natal em LA, afinal, Diane não dá sinais de melhora e não sabemos quando vamos poder voltar para casa.

- Sim, eu pedi. Acho que ela deve enviar hoje lá para o St. Sebastian. Ontem eu conversei com a Dra. Highel e ela vai cuidar do meu pré-natal enquanto estivermos aqui.

James balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

- Talvez mais tarde eu passe no St. Sebastian para falar com o Jack.

- Com o Jack?- Kate sentiu uma pontada involuntária na boca do estômago. – Por que vai falar com o Jack?

- Ora, por quê? Porque o doutor tem nos ajudado muito com a questão financeira do tratamento da sua mãe, se não fosse por ele não teríamos conseguido aquele desconto e então estaríamos quebrados, você sabe que não tem sido fácil nos manter em LA.

- Sim. – Kate concordou. – È verdade, o Jack tem sido um grande amigo. Mas acho difícil você conseguir falar com ele hoje. Encontrei com ele ontem no corredor do hospital e ele me disse que teria uma cirurgia importante hoje e além do mais, você se esqueceu que hoje é a festa de aniversário do Sayid para qual fomos convidados? O Jack também vai.

- Ah é verdade, eu tinha me esquecido. Então eu falarei com o doutor por lá.

Kate sorriu, e disse:

- Ontem eu falei com o serviço de babás do hotel, eles possuem excelentes funcionárias. Contratei uma moça para tomar conta da Clementine esta noite.

- Tudo bem.- James concordou.

Ela olhou no relógio:

- È melhor eu levá-la logo para a escola, ou então chegará atrasada. Clemen querida, nós já vamos!

A menina apareceu no quarto deles, segurando sua boneca com uma pequena mochila nas costas. James tirou alguns trocados do bolso.

- Tome querida, para você comprar um milkshhake.

Kate ajeitou sua bolsa nos ombros. Clementine pegou o dinheiro das mãos do pai e depois puxou seu braço, fazendo com que ele se inclinasse e cochichou no ouvido dele:

- Pai, quando é que vamos ver a Ana e a Èrica de novo?

- Logo, querida, logo.- respondeu ele, bem baixinho.

Kate não perguntou o que estavam cochichando, imaginou se tratar de alguma brincadeira entre pai e filha.

- Tchau princesa, tenha um bom dia na escola.

- Tchau papai.- respondeu a menina.

Kate deu um beijo selinho em James e deixou o quarto segurando na mão de Clementine. Sim, sua esposa estava distante e isso fez com que os pensamentos de James se voltassem todos para Ana-Lucia. Não a via fazia exatas duas semanas, telefonou para ela umas duas vezes, mas ela desligou na cara dele. No entanto, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, ficava lembrava fatos ocorridos na ilha e os diálogos provocativos. Às vezes ficava rindo sozinho ao relembrar tais conversas.

Depois que ela desligou o telefone duas vezes em sua cara, James resolveu mudar de estratégia. Mandou-lhe flores. Não sabia se ela ia gostar, ela não lhe parecia muito o tipo que gostasse de receber flores, mas ele não conhecia outro jeito melhor de agradar uma mulher.

Ana-Lucia recebeu as flores quando estava ajudando Lupita a limpar a casa. Jogou o buquê no lixo, mas ocultou o cartão e uma única rosa levando-a para o seu quarto. Ela releu o pequeno pedaço de papel mais de cem vezes.

"_Morena, se saudade matasse, eu já estaria morto, porque não suporto mais esperar por notícias suas. Sei que vai me mandar embora se eu bater na sua porta, por isso tenho esperanças de vê-la na festa de aniversário do nosso ilustríssimo amigo Sayid. Sei que foi convidada. Espero que aprecie as flores, anseio por seus beijos. Sawyer."_

James ficou imaginando por várias vezes a expressão de Ana ao ler o bilhete, mas não tinha como saber, Ana-Lucia era uma mulher imprevisível. Restava apenas esperar pela festa de Sayid. Quando Shannon apareceu no hotel com o convite, ele perguntou como quem não quer nada se Ana-Lucia seria convidada. Shannon respondeu que sim, todos os sobreviventes seriam convidados com exceção de Locke porque Sayid jamais terminara a rixa que tinha com ele, e Mr. Eko porque era padre e não freqüentava esse tipo de festas. Até mesmo Desmond Hume havia sido convidado.

Mas James não estava interessado se Desmond, ou Steve ou o espírito de Scotch estariam presentes à festa, só queria poder ver Ana outra vez. Ela se surpreendeu quando Shannon apareceu em sua casa e a convidou, queria saber se Sawyer seria convidado mas não ousou perguntar. Já era a noite da festa e ela ainda não tinha decidido se iria.

Saiu do trabalho mais cedo, o Sargento Hondo havia dado doze horas de folga para sua equipe já que tinham trabalhado quase 24 horas no último plantão. Estava exausta, mas queria passar um tempo com Èrica. Foi buscá-la na escola, a menina vibrou quando a viu.

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- gritou correndo para os braços de Ana, o mais rápido que suas curtas perninhas podiam agüentar.

- Oi, _cariño_.- disse Ana-Lucia levantando a menina do chão.

- Eu estava com saudades, mamãe.

- Eu também, princesa, mas hoje vamos ficar a tarde toda juntas. Vamos fazer o que você quiser.

- Quero passear no shopping.- anunciou a menina.

- Certo, então iremos ao shopping.

Èrica desceu do colo da mãe

- Eu só vou me despedir do meu amiguinho Justin. Ele é novo na escola.

- Que legal! Quer me apresentar ao Justin?

A menina segurou na mão da mãe e a levou até o playground da escola. Um garotinho que deveria ter a idade de Èrica ou um pouquinho mais brincava no balanço. Era muito lindinho, com as faces coradas, os cabelos castanho-escuros e lisos e os olhos de um tom de castanho somado ao verde.

- Justin, essa aqui é a minha mãe!- apresentou Èrica.

Ana sorriu para o menino que sorriu de volta para ela, tímido.

- Justin?- chamou uma voz feminina atrás de Ana-Lucia.

- Mamãe!- exclamou o menino correndo do balanço para os braços da mulher.

Ana-Lucia sorriu para ela, mas seu sorriso se desvaneceu em surpresa ao reconhecê-la.

- Cindy?- indagou.

A mulher pareceu um pouco desconcertada ao ver Ana-Lucia outra vez, mesmo assim sorriu, um sorriso educado apenas.

- Olá Ana, como vai?

- Eu vou bem.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – E você?- Ana fez aquela pergunta com uma certa desconfiança no olhar. Cindy era a aeromoça do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines e estava na parte de trás do avião quando a cauda caiu no mar. As duas estiveram juntas por 48 dias e depois Cindy desapareceu misteriosamente na floresta. No dia do resgate, Ana-Lucia viu Cindy outra vez, estava viva e parecia muito bem, depois se encontraram outra vez no julgamento dos supostos ex-funcionários da _Dharma Initiative_ e Ana ficou ainda mais surpresa.

**----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Ordem no tribunal!- pediu o juiz, zangado, as pessoas não paravam de falar dentro da Corte e ele queria dar prosseguimento ao julgamento.

No banco dos réus estavam Benjamin Linus, Thomas Zeek, Daniel Picket, Richard Foster, Juliet Burke e outras pessoas que faziam parte de uma organização que praticava pesquisas ilícitas usando o nome da _Dharma Initiative_. Alva Hanso os estava acusando de homicídio, anti-humanidade e muitos outros crimes cometidos contra membros da _Dharma_ e contra os sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines.

Alguns desses sobreviventes estavam presentes ao julgamento, entre eles Jack Shephard, Sayid Jarrah, Bernard Murray, Libby Thompson, Jin Kwon, Sun Kwon, Mr. Eko e Ana-Lucia Cortez.

Ela estava sentada junto à Libby, com quase sete meses de gravidez agradecendo aos céus não ter sido chamada para depor no mesmo dia em que Sawyer, não queria vê-lo. Seu marido Daniel estava ao seu lado, dando-lhe apoio. Ana assistia ao julgamento atenta. Entre as pessoas do banco dos réus ela reconheceu Cindy. Ela estava sendo acusada de ser cúmplice do grupo de Benjamin Linus. Mas a advogada dela alegava insanidade temporária durante o tempo em que estivera na ilha.

- Eu chamo agora para depor.- anunciou o promotor. – O Dr. Jack Christian Shephard.

Jack caminhou confiante até o banco das testemunhas e começou a ser interrogado pelo advogado de defesa de Cindy e Juliet. Ergueu a mão direita diante do júri.

- Jura dizer a verdade, nada mais que a verdade...

- Juro.- respondeu Jack. O interrogatório começou.

- Em relação à Cindy Troup, Dr. Shephard, ela conviveu com o senhor na ilha?

- Não diretamente.- respondeu Jack. – Eu conheci a Srta. Troup ainda no avião, ela era a comissária de bordo e me ofereceu uma bebida, foram as únicas palavras que trocamos antes do acidente.

- Certo.- disse o advogado. – A Srta. Troup nos contou em seu depoimento que lhe deu duas garrafas de álcool além do permitido no avião, Dr. Shephard. Isso é verdade?

- Sim, é verdade. Eu pedi a ela algo mais forte e ela me deu. Meu pai havia morrido e eu estava voltando para Los Angeles com o corpo, então, obviamente eu não estava muito bem.

- Dr. Shephard, é verdade que depois do acidente de avião, após o resgate, o senhor contraiu o vício do alcoolismo, responsável pela cassação da licença médica de seu pai e consequentemente pela morte dele em Sidney?

- Protesto,meritíssimo!- disse o advogado de acusação. – Que relevância o suposto vício do Dr. Shephard teria para esta banca no momento, tendo em vista que durante todo o tempo em que ele permaneceu na ilha não pôde ingerir álcool e o tempo na ilha é que está em questão nesse momento.

- Protesto aceito!- disse o juiz. – Dra. Brenaman atenha-se ao caso.

- Certo, vou reformular minhas perguntas. Dr. Shephard, quando falou com a Srta. Troup novamente na ilha?

- Quando o avião caiu na ilha.- explicou Jack. – A aeronave se partiu em três pedaços que caíram em locais distintos. A Srta. Troup estava na parte de trás quando o avião caiu e durante 48 dias fez parte do grupo de sobreviventes liderado pela policial Ana-Lucia Cortez do outro lado da ilha.

A advogada o interrompeu:

- O Sr. conheceu Ana-Lucia Cortez antes do vôo?

- Protesto Meritíssimo! Isso também não tem relevância.- afirmou o advogado de acusação.

- Pretendo mostrar a relevância.- rebateu a advogada.

- Protesto negado. Responda à pergunta, Dr. Shephard.

- Sim.- respondeu Jack. – Eu a conheci no bar do aeroporto, tomamos um drink juntos e combinamos de tomar outro no avião.

- Então o senhor já estava bebendo antes de embarcar no avião?

Um burburinho começou. Algumas pessoas vaiavam e conversavam entre si, criticando claramente as perguntas da advogada de defesa. O juiz pediu ordem no tribunal e Jack continuou seu relato, ignorando a afirmação da advogada de defesa sobre alcoolismo.

- Eu só vi a Srta. Troup muito tempo depois de Ana-Lucia Cortez ter chegado ao nosso acampamento na praia. Ela nos contou que Cindy desaparecera na floresta, durante a travessia e que esse também fora o motivo para o tiro acidental em Shannon Rutherford. Achei que Cindy estivesse morta, mas quando fomos capturados por Benjamin Linus e colocados em jaulas como animais eu vi a Cindy outra vez, ela me pareceu muito bem e tentou me convencer a cooperar com o grupo de Linus, ao contrário da Srta. Burke que só nos ajudou.

Novo burburinho. O juiz pediu recesso. Do lado de fora da sala, Libby indagou à Ana-Lucia:

- Você acha que eles inocentarão Cindy? Pra mim está claro que ela está mentindo, fez um pacto com aquelas pessoas. Acho que a única pessoa inocente ali naquele meio é Juliet Burke, eu assisti ao depoimento dela, a mulher foi enganada pra ir para aquele lugar.

- Eu não sei Libby, mas te digo uma coisa, eu direi a verdade sobre tudo o que fizeram com a gente naquele lugar e eu espero que o Juiz tome uma decisão justa.

**-----------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

- Eu estou ótima!- respondeu Cindy depois de alguns segundos de hesitação. – Eu estava vivendo com minha família em Iowa, mas agora nós mudamos para Los Angeles. Essa é a sua filha? Me lembro que estava grávida no julgamento.

- Yeah!- respondeu Ana pegando Èrica no colo. – Esta é a Èrica.

- Ela é linda. Mas agora nós precisamos ir, meu marido está nos esperando para almoçar. Bom te ver Ana.

- Igualmente Cindy. Seu filho é adorável também.

- Tchau Justin.- disse Èrica.

- Tchau Èrica.- respondeu o garotinho e Cindy se afastou.

Ana-Lucia ficou intrigada com o jeito de Cindy. Já fazia cinco anos desde o julgamento e ela tinha sido inocentada, sua advogada conseguiu uma vitória alegando insanidade temporária. Então por que ela parecia tão preocupada por revê-la?

- Vamos pro shopping, meu docinho.- ela disse carinhosa beijando a bochecha da filha. Deixou o incidente com Cindy pra lá, tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como rever Sawyer na festa de aniversário de Sayid à noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack havia saído há mais de meia-hora para o hospital. Claire preparava uma torta enquanto Sarah picava os legumes, as duas conversavam animadamente, tinham se tornado boas amigas. Aaaron jogava vídeo-game na sala quando a campainha tocou.

- Ué, será que o Jack esqueceu alguma coisa?- indagou Claire limpando as mãos no avental para ir atender a porta. Sarah continuou sua tarefa de cortar os legumes.

Claire abriu a porta sem olhar no olho mágico e se surpreendeu quando a abriu, seu coração saltou dentro do peito. Lá estava ele com os cabelos loiros bagunçados, as bochechas emoldurando o sorriso adorável, o violão nas costas.

- Hey, baby!

- Charlie!- ela exclamou.

- Papai!- gritou Aaron largando o vídeo-game.

Os três se abraçaram e Sarah foi até a sala. Sorriu ao vê-los juntos, nos últimos dias Claire não parara de falar sobre o marido, estava com muitas saudades.

- Por que não me avisou que vinha, seu bandido!- brincou Claire, batendo de leve no ombro dele.

- Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você e o cabeça de nabo. Além do mais, recebi um e-mail do Sayid e não perco a festa dele por nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack mal tinha acabado de sair de uma pequena cirurgia quando encontrou Kate sentada na sala de espera do corredor dele. Havia alguns pacientes esperando por ele, mas precisava falar com Kate antes de tudo.

Fingiu que ela era uma paciente e mandou que ela entrasse no consultório. A secretária dele franziu o cenho, Kate ia lá quase todos os dias, paciente era que não era. Mas nada podia dizer, já havia dormido com o Dr. Shephard várias vezes e sabia que as mulheres para ele eram um esporte. No entanto, achava uma pouca vergonha aquela mulher casada e grávida mantendo um relacionamento com ele. Já tinha visto o marido dela, o homem era um Deus grego. Aquela mulher definitivamente, era uma devoradora de homens, pensou.

Dentro do consultório, Jack e Kate se beijaram intensamente.

- Estava com saudades.- disse ela.

- Eu também.- disse ele, acariciando o ventre grávido dela.

Nesse exato momento, o bebê chutou.

- Ai meu Deus Jack, você sentiu isso?

- Senti sim, ele mexeu. Já tinha mexido outras vezes?

- Não, essa foi a primeira vez. Acho que ele gosta de você.

Jack se abaixou e beijou a barriguinha dela, ainda sentindo o bebê mexer lá dentro. Em seguida levantou-se e pegou um embrulho na gaveta de sua mesa.

- Que bom saber que ele gosta de mim, porque eu comprei uma coisa pra ele.

- Não acredito!- Kate exclamou.

- È verdade.- Jack entregou o embrulho a ela e Kate rasgou o papel depressa.

Maravilhou-se com um lindo macacãozinho azul, decorado com estampas de palhacinhos pulando obstáculos.

- Jack, isso é tão lindo!- disse ela abraçando a roupinha junto ao peito. Você é maravilhoso!

Beijaram-se novamente. Alguns minutos depois, ele disse a ela:

- Bebê, eu queria ficar com você mais um pouco, mas os pacientes estão esperando por mim.

- Eu sei disso.- ela respondeu compreensiva, acariciando o rosto dele. – Obrigada pelo presente, eu te amo.

- Também te amo. Nos veremos hoje à noite na festa do Sayid?

- Sim, mas você sabe que eu irei com o James.

- Eu sei, mas vou me contentar em só olhar pra você.

Kate assentiu, triste, gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Deu um último beijo nele e deixou o consultório.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite caiu em Los Angeles. Uma lua cheia e brilhante se mostrava no céu competindo com o brilho dos holofotes que iluminavam a festa de aniversário de Sayid no Hilton Hotel.

O salão principal do hotel estava maravilhosamente decorado com toda a pompa e luxo que o dinheiro do petróleo podia pagar. À porta do salão, Sayid e Shannon recebiam os convidados. Shannon estava belíssima, como a esposa de um nobre iraquiano deveria ser. Usava muitas jóias, todas verdadeiras e de valor inestimável. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos pendendo em cachos pelas costas, o vestido era de um tecido leve, verde, com delicadas estampas. As pessoas se admiravam diante da beleza dela e Sayid ficava muito orgulhoso com isso.

Naquela noite, Shannon preferiu esquecer suas desconfianças e ficar ao lado do marido. Beijou-o na frente de todos e Sayid correspondeu, não se importando se estavam sendo fotografados. Os sobreviventes logo começaram a chegar e o casal ficou muito feliz em vê-los. Shannon cumprimentou Sun com um abraço apertado e Jin conversou com Sayid em inglês. Outros também chegaram como Desmond acompanhado de sua esposa Penny; Michael com Walt e a namorada da escola, Paulo e Nikki, Bernard e Rose e muitos outros.

Jack chegou acompanhado de Claire e Charlie. Ficou muito feliz em ver Sayid, os dois se abraçaram calorosamente.

- Você está diferente, meu amigo.- comentou Sayid.

- Você também.- rebateu Jack.

- Ah, não me digam que farão declarações de amor agora?- gracejou Charlie e todos riram.

Shannon e Claire se abraçaram.

- Outro bebê?- indagou Shannon.

- Dessa vez é uma menina.- disse Claire.

- Depois vou te levar lá em cima para ver os meus anjinhos, eles estão dormindo.

- Dois filhos?

- Sim, um menino e uma menina.

Enquanto eles conversavam animadamente, James chegou à festa, de mãos dadas com Kate. Ao vê-la Jack lhe sorriu intimamente, mas Kate desviou o olhar para as coisas não parecerem muito óbvias.

- Boa noite a todos.- saudou James, com seu sorriso cínico de sempre. Todos eles responderam. – Omar, obrigado por ter me convidado para a sua festa.

- De nada Sawyer, é que eu achei que precisaríamos de um comediante para divertir os convidados...

Todo mundo caiu na risada, mas Sawyer não se importou:

- Òtimo, então eu espero que o meu cachê seja bom.

- Como vai,Kate?- Jack beijou-lhe a mão e Kate sentiu seu corpo inteiro arder. Ele estava tão lindo de smoking.

O beijo na mão dela demorou mais que o necessário e Kate puxou a mão, discretamente, voltando seus olhos para Claire.

- Claire, quanto tempo! Você está linda!

- Kate!- Claire exclamou abraçando-a, as duas puseram-se a conversar animadas e depois foram para a mesa de Sun e Jin. Charlie e James as acompanharam. O coreano ficou muito feliz ao ver seus dois grandes amigos da ilha e a conversa correu solta, Michael se juntou a eles depois.

- Hey gente, não é o Hurley chegando?- anunciou Michael e todos os olhares se voltaram para a entrada da festa.

James olhou também, mas seu olhar não foi dirigido à Hurley, e sim para uma morena estonteante de vestido amarelo longo que estava junto com ele, ao lado de sua inseparável amiga Libby, num vestido azul escuro, bastante tradicional. O olhar dele percorreu Ana-Lucia de cima a baixo, o ousado decote do vestido que deixava entrever o muito do contorno de seus seios, os quadris fartos desenhados sob a seda, os cabelos presos à metade, alguns cachos enfeitando-lhe o rosto maquiado suavemente.

- Aquela ali é a Ana-Lucia?- indagou Michael.

- Ela mesma, em carne e curvas.- disse Charlie, admirando o corpo dela tanto quanto James. Recebeu um safanão de Claire por suas palavras e ficou calado.

O grupo cumprimentou Sayid e Shannon. Kate comentou com Sun e Claire.

- Não acham que o vestido da Ana está um pouco exagerado?

- Ela está linda.- disse Sun que vestia um vestido negro, sexy e de muito bom gosto. Claire usava um vestido branco, apropriado para acomodar a gravidez adiantada.

Libby e Hurley se aproximaram para cumprimentá-los. Jack se mantinha à distância de Kate conversando com Desmond, mas quando viu Ana resolveu ir falar com ela.

- Tequila e tônica?- indagou bem humorado.

Ana sorriu:

- Eu adoraria.

Ele a conduziu até o bar e eles beberam juntos. James tirou Kate para dançar porque não parava de babar olhando para Ana-Lucia. Kate dançou com o marido, mas ficou enciumada ao ver Ana-Lucia rindo e conversando com Jack. Certo momento ele a tirou para dançar e os dois casais ficaram dançando lado a lado. Jack queria dançar com Kate e não perdeu a oportunidade:

- Hey, Sawyer, que tal trocarmos de dama por uma música?

- Não sei não doutor, tenho amor aos meus pés.- disse ele, olhando travesso para Ana-Lucia insinuando que ela pisaria nos pés dele.

- E quem disse que eu quero dançar com você, caipira? Aposto que você só sabe dançar a polka.

James riu, cinicamente.

- Estou sendo desafiado aqui, Lulu?- ele rodou Kate e a entregou para Jack, em seguida puxou Ana-Lucia pela cintura e sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Vou te mostrar o que é a polka do Tenessee.

Ana quase deu um pisão no pé dele devido ao seu atrevimento, mas manteve a compostura, estavam em público.

- Recebeu minhas flores?- cochichou ele.

- Recebi e joguei tudo no lixo.- respondeu ela, triunfante.

- Por que fez isso?- indagou ele, contrariado.

- Porque não preciso receber flores suas.

- Está mentido, Lulu.

- Não tô não.

- Aposto que guardou o cartão.

- Não, não guardei.- ela mentiu.

- Sei que guardou o cartão que te mandei e adoraria roubar um beijo dessa sua boca linda agora. Esse seu vestido está me deixando louco, fico lembrando de que quase tirei toda a sua roupa naquela noite e o meu desejo não me deixa em paz...te quero Ana!

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e sentiu o mesmo desejo feroz, mas não sucumbiria, não assim.

- Cansei de dançar.- disse e o deixou plantado no meio do salão.

Jack devolveu Kate para ele e eles foram se sentar no bar. James pediu uma bebida e Kate recostou-se no corpo dele, mais por hábito do que qualquer outra coisa porque não parava de trocar olhares com o médico. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela disse a James que precisava ir ao toillet e se afastou.

Ana dançava com Bernard e James não se cansava de admirá-la. Era a mulher mais linda da festa. O parabéns foi anunciado. James procurou Kate com os olhos, mas não encontrou. Todos se dirigiram para a mesa onde estava o bolo. Claire também não achava Jack.

James foi procurar por Kate no banheiro feminino. Esperou do lado de fora mas não a viu sair. Foi até o jardim do Hotel e caminhou por entre os bancos até que finalmente a encontrou em um canto escuro. Mas ela não estava sozinha.

- Ah Jack, isso é tão gostoso!- ela gemia, enquanto Jack a levantava e a escorava em uma parede.

- Oh, Kate...

Jack também gemia, a respiração ofegante. Pelos movimentos que ele fazia com ela, estava óbvio para James o que acontecia ali. Ele queria ir até lá, gritar com eles, xingá-los, mas não teve forças. O peito apertou e ele voltou correndo para o salão de festas. As pessoas cantavam "Parabéns a você" para Sayid. James saiu empurrando todos, queria ir embora dali, só não sabia para onde. Esbarrou em Boone, que resmungou:

- Tinha que ser você! Claro!

James o ignorou e continuou andando. Sentiu-se mal e se escorou em uma parede. Ana-Lucia o viu, e percebeu que ele não estava bem. Caminhou até ele e indagou, preocupada:

- Hey, cowboy, o que aconteceu?

- Lulu, você está de carro?

- Estou sim.- ela respondeu.

- Me leva daqui por favor! Não me sinto bem.

Ele estava pálido e Ana não pensou duas vezes.

- Está bem, venha comigo!

Continua...


	29. Que fizemos?

Capítulo 29- Que fizemos?

Quinze minutos no carro e ele ainda mantinha a mesma estranha expressão, como se estivesse chocado com algo que acontecera. Ana-Lucia virou em uma grande avenida e fitou Sawyer ao seu lado. Ela detestava o som do silêncio.

- O que houve, Sawyer? Porque quis sair da festa assim? E a Kate?

Ele voltou os olhos azuis para ela e Ana viu algo se quebrar dentro dele quando pronunciou o nome Kate.

- Tem algo a ver com ela? Por isso está com essa cara? Me responda, homem!

Mas ele nada disse, ao invés disso olhou para ela com um olhar triste e lágrimas quentes começaram a escorrer por seus belos olhos. O coração de Ana-Lucia apertou. Nunca vira Sawyer chorar, nenhuma vez na ilha, nem nas piores situações, nem quando estava quase morto pela infecção em seu ombro ocasionada por um tiro. Sentiu-se incapaz de continuar o interrogatório com ele e apenas perguntou:

- Pra onde você quer ir? Ainda não me disse.

- Você quem sabe.- respondeu ele, tentando disfarçar que estava chorando. – Não tenho nenhum lugar em mente agora, _chica_.

Ana checou o delicado relógio de pulso em seu braço.

- São quase duas da manhã, Los Angeles não dorme. Quer ir a um bar, talvez? Pra não desperdiçarmos a noite.

- Me parece bom.- respondeu ele e Ana pegou a avenida principal rumo ao pub onde costumava ir quando seu relacionamento com Danny acabou a primeira vez, era irônico mas foi o único lugar em que conseguiu pensar.

Alguns minutos depois entraram no bar e pegaram uma mesa.

- O que Ana-Lucia Cortez costuma beber?- ele indagou.

- Tequila e tônica.- respondeu ela. 

- Sim é claro, foi só o que você bebeu no La Isla Bonita aquela noite. – Você estava linda naquela noite, mas hoje está muito mais.- ele dirigiu um olhar safado para o decote ousado dela e Ana sentiu um inevitável calor, mas disfarçou tomando um gole da bebida.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer por que fugiu da festa, cowboy?

- Foi tudo um plano para te tirar de lá.- respondeu ele com um sorriso cínico.

- Eu não acredito nisso!- respondeu ela querendo rir. – Que golpe baixo! Largar sua esposa grávida na festa pra fugir comigo...

- Talvez ela merecesse isso.- disse ele terminando sua primeira dose e pedindo logo outra ao garçom. – Talvez não esteja dando valor ao homem que tem em casa. O que você acha disso, Lulu?

- Eu acho que não é da minha conta.- respondeu ela, cruzando e descruzando as pernas em um gesto sensual inconsciente que não passou desapercebido a Sawyer. – Vamos ficar aqui e beber a noite inteira?

- Se você me acompanhar.- disse ele, virando mais uma dose forte de bebida na boca.

- Alguém tem que permanecer sóbrio para dirigir o carro depois.

- Que não seja eu.- completou ele, chamando o garçom mais uma vez.

- E a que estamos bebendo?

- Estamos bebendo, Lucy, porque a vida é uma droga!

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso amargo e bebeu mais um gole de seu drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era tarde mas a festa de Sayid continuava rolando, todos estavam se divertindo muito. Depois do momento de paixão com Jack no jardim, Kate voltou com o médico para o salão e dançou mais três músicas com ele sem ao menos se lembrar de onde seu marido poderia estar, porém quando viu Libby perguntar a pelo menos cinco pessoas sobre o paradeiro de Ana-Lucia, começou a se perguntar onde poderia estar James.

Tomou mais um copo de refrigerante no bar e saiu procurando o marido pela festa. Mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum e Kate começou a sentir uma enorme angústia dentro do peito sem saber o porquê.

- Vocês viram o James?- perguntava às pessoas.

- James?- indagavam alguns desconhecendo o nome.

- O Sawyer.- Kate apressava-se em explicar, mas as pessoas simplesmente balançavam a cabeça negando tê-lo visto.

Ela estava mais do que agoniada quando indagou a Boone o paradeiro de seu marido. O rapaz respondeu:

- O Sawyer? Vi sim, ele estava meio esquisito, esbarrou em mim e como era de se esperar não me pediu desculpas. Eu o vi indo embora da festa com a Ana-Lucia.

- Com a Ana-Lucia?- Kate inquiriu, nervosa. Pegou o celular e foi telefonar para ele no jardim onde o barulho da música não atrapalhava. Ligou várias vezes e o celular não atendia, imagens de seu marido na cama com Ana-Lucia resfolegando-se entre os lençóis começaram a passar por sua cabeça e Kate sentiu vontade de gritar de tanta raiva.

Resolveu ir atrás dele, deveriam estar na casa dela e Kate os pegaria em flagrante, ficava se lembrando do ousado vestido que Ana trajava na festa e sentia ainda mais ódio. Esbarrou em Jack quando estava se dirigindo à porta de saída da festa.

- Kate, aonde você vai?

- Eu estou procurando o James.- ela respondeu sem olhar pra ele. – O Boone me disse que ele foi embora com a Ana-Lucia.

- Com a Ana-Lucia?- Jack ficou surpreso. 

- Sim, e se ele estiver me traindo com ela eu...

- Você o quê, Kate?- indagou Jack com seriedade. – Por que você teria direito de cobrar alguma coisa dele se ainda a pouco estávamos fazendo amor no jardim.

- Você não entende, Jack! O James nunca me deixou, ele sempre foi...

- O seu cachorrinho para você mandar e desmandar. Talvez ele tenha se cansado, Ana-Lucia é uma bela mulher...

- Cale a boca!- Kate gritou, e tentou se afastar de Jack e das duras palavras dele, mas não conseguiu dar nem dois passos, começou a sentir o ar faltar e a visão ficar embaçada.

Jack a ergueu em seus braços, as pessoas começaram a se amontoar ao redor deles tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Gente, ela precisa de ar, então peço que se afastem.- pediu ele, colocando-a em um sofá.

Sayid se aproximou deles, preocupado.

- O que houve?

- Ela começou a se sentir mal de repente, acho que é uma queda de pressão.

- James, eu quero o James...- ela murmurou baixinho antes de perder a consciência.

Aquelas palavras magoaram Jack, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acendeu a luz da sala e Sawyer quase tropeçou nos próprios sapatos se não fosse o apoio constante do corpo dela. Tinham saído do bar e ido direto para a casa dela, Sawyer estava muito bêbado e ela não conseguiu pensar em nenhum outro lugar onde pudessem ir.

Não iria levá-lo para o hotel, não queria que Clementine visse o pai bêbado daquele jeito. Uma vez na sala, ela disse a ele:

- Você precisa de um banho e um café forte pra curar essa bebedeira. Péssima idéia minha levá-lo para um bar. Não imaginei que fosse beber tanto.

- Você vai me dar banho?- ele indagou com a voz grogue.

- È claro que não.- ela respondeu largando ele no sofá.

- Você tem idéia do quanto está sexy nesse vestido?- indagou ele. – Quisera que você tivesse caído naquele buraco comigo vestida desse jeito. Vem aqui morena gostosa...

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos, se ela não o jogasse debaixo do chuveiro ele não iria sozinho. Caminhou até ele e estendeu-lhe a mão. Sawyer pegou a mão dela e começou a beijar, passando pelo braço e subindo até finalmente puxá-la de encontro a ele no sofá.

- Pare com isso homem! Vem, eu vou te levar pro chuveiro...

- Hummm, isso vai ser muito bom.- disse ele dando uma risada.

Com dificuldade ela subiu com ele as escadas. Chegando no quarto ele se jogou na cama e ela tirou-lhe os sapatos.

- Levanta, Sawyer! Levanta!- ela ordenou.

Ele ficou rindo dela e disse:

- Por que você não vem pra cama comigo, eu deixo você ficar por cima!

- Ah, cala a boca!- ela bradou irritada, puxando o braço dele para que ele se levantasse.

Ele estava zonzo, mas sentou-se na cama. Ana ajoelhou-se na frente dele e tirou-lhe a camisa. Não conseguiu evitar relancear o olhar pelo tórax masculino de músculos definidos. Há quanto tempo ela não tocava um homem? Tinha até se esquecido da última vez em que o fizera. Olhou para Sawyer e corou quando o ouviu indagar:

- Está gostando do que vê, Lulu? Tudo só pra você.

- O chuveiro te espera.- disse ela, puxando-o consigo para o banheiro.

Eles entraram aos tropeços e Ana jogou Sawyer embaixo da água fria de calça e tudo, ela não pretendia se molhar, mas com um movimento rápido, ele a puxou para debaixo do chuveiro com ele.

- Sawyer!- ela gritou com raiva, batendo no peito molhado dele, seu penteando se desfez na água e ela ficou ensopada.

O efeito nas roupas dela foi imediato, o tecido fino do vestido amarelo colou ao corpo e ressaltou os bicos dos seios que ficaram túmidos de frio, o pano molhado do vestido também delineou seus quadris e desenhou a minúscula lingerie branca que ela usava. Sawyer soltou um suspiro ante aquela visão.

- Você parece uma deusa pagã!- elogiou ele, um elogio nada convencional pois Sawyer tinha criatividade de sobra.

Ana deu um passo atrás sentindo que o olhar dele a queimava, mas Sawyer a segurou pela cintura e eles quase escorregaram no azulejo do banheiro. 

- Não vai fugir de mim, Analulu!- disse ele abaixando a cabeça sob o corpo dela e lambendo o mamilo endurecido por cima do vestido.

Ana-Lucia sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

- _Dios, hombre, que estas haciendo conmigo?_

- Tão doce…- ele murmurou antes de tomar a boca de Ana na sua com paixão. Eles começaram a se beijar sem parar, as cabeças mexendo em lados opostos e as línguas dançando o mesmo ritmo.

As mãos dele desceram e apalparam o bumbum dela, ele se afastou dos lábios dela o suficiente pra dizer:

- Deus mulher, vestiu essa lingerie pra me matar? Isso é um pedaço de pano!

Ana puxou o rosto dele e voltou a beijá-lo, gemendo baixinho e mordiscando os lábios dele.

- Tira isso!- ele pediu, quase rasgando o vestido. Ana-Lucia ajudou-o e tirou o vestido jogando-o pra fora do box do banheiro o pedaço de pano encharcado.

Sawyer a fitou dos pés da cabeça e seu olhar se concentrou por alguns segundos no tecido da calcinha que havia ficado transparente quando ela se molhou no chuveiro.

- Caramba!- exclamou ele fitando a sombra escura da feminilidade dela embaixo da lingerie.

Eles se abraçaram e Sawyer começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Aqui, amor, aqui...- ela sussurrava puxando o rosto dele para seus seios.

Ele beijou os mamilos e começou a sugá-los lentamente, os gemidos de Ana começaram a ficar mais audíveis e Sawyer gostou disso.

Ela virou de costas para ele e Sawyer ficou segurando-lhe os seios, queria vislumbrar a parte de trás da lingerie dela.

- Caramba de novo! Gostosa!

Ana jogou a cabeça para trás e Sawyer beijou-lhe o pescoço outra vez. A água continuava caindo por seus corpos fazendo com que um deslizasse no outro. Ela se afastou um pouco e Sawyer aproveitou para tirar as calças, jogando-as por cima do box.

Ela voltou a se aconchegar nele, de frente e distribuiu beijinhos pelo peito dele, descendo até chegar no umbigo e no cós da cueca boxer que colava ao corpo dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, baixou a peça masculina e seus olhos se encheram com a visão do corpo nu de Sawyer.

Ana lambeu os lábios e Sawyer achou que fosse desfalecer quando ela o tocou e com um movimento ousado o tomou em sua boca.

- Gostoso...- ela murmurou e Sawyer mordeu os lábios de prazer, encostando o corpo à parede de água fria.

- Ana...assim não agüento...para...baby...

Ela parou e deu um beijo na barriga dele antes de subir de novo, Sawyer queria desesperadamente tocá-la e a carregou dentro do banheiro levando-a para cama. Estavam encharcados e ele a colocou no chão antes de sair vasculhando o armário dela atrás de uma toalha.

- Na gaveta de cima...- Ana disse com a voz ofegante.

Sawyer encontrou uma toalha, passou pelo próprio corpo depois foi enxugar Ana ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava. Enxugou com carinho cada parte do corpo dela até chegar às pernas. Ana tirou a calcinha e deixou a peça escorregar até o chão.

- Finalmente...- disse ele olhando com muito interesse para o corpo dela. - Você é linda!- ele colocou o rosto entre as pernas dela e a beijou intimamente. Ana deixou cair o corpo no colchão e aproveitou a deliciosa carícia, Sawyer com certeza era muito talentoso com a língua.- Do que mais gosta, Lulu?- indagou ele, tocando-a com os dedos. – Carinhos aqui, aqui ou aqui?- ele ia tocando-a onde mencionava o que deixava Ana-Lucia ainda mais louca.

- Todos!- ela respondeu entre os gemidos.

- Mas certamente você deve gostar aqui...- ele descobriu seu botão de prazer e brincou com ele até fazê-la perder o controle.

Quando sentiu que ela alcançava o ponto máximo do prazer, jogou-se sobre ela na cama, pronto para tomá-la.

- Eu não tenho preservativo...- ele sussurrou, se segurando para não investir no corpo dela.

- Eu não engravido.- Ana respondeu inclinando o quadril para frente, provocando-o. – Dentro de mim Sawyer, dentro de mim...

Ele não agüentou mais e deslizou para dentro dela.

- Caramba n° 3! Você é uma delícia, mal posso me mexer...oh, Deus!

Ana gemeu e suas pernas se prenderam aos quadris dele. Não trocaram mais palavras, apenas se concentraram nos movimentos que executavam juntos. Trocaram de posição várias vezes, Ana estava tão excitada que queria experimentar de tudo com ele. Estava agarrada ao estrado da cama, deitada de lado com Sawyer empurrando seu quadril enquanto ia e vinha dentro dela quando o prazer veio fundo, arrepiando seu corpo inteiro, sentiu que a sensação aumentava quando ele começou a tocar seu botão de prazer ao mesmo tempo em que faziam amor. Ana gritou alto e deixou-se desfalecer na cama, respirando ofegante.

Sawyer beijou-lhe as costas e se empurrou dentro dela mais algumas vezes até atingir seu próprio clímax. Respirando entrecortadamente, agarrou o corpo dela e beijou-lhe o ombro. Os cabelos dela passando por seu rosto.

- Morena...

- Sawyer, o que nós fizemos?- ela indagou, a culpa começando a consumi-la depois de tudo o que tinham feito.

Continua...


	30. Você me ama?

Capítulo 30- Você me ama?

A voz rouca da mulher nua na cama ao seu lado reverberou pelo silêncio do quarto. Que fizemos, Sawyer? Indagou ela, com o semblante nervoso fitando o teto branco. James olhou para ela e seu coração bateu forte. O cheiro do amor ainda impregnava o quarto e no corpo dela havia sinais claros deixados pela paixão dele. Marcas de mordida de amor no pescoço, nos seios, sob o ventre, nas coxas. Ana-Lucia também deixara marcas visíveis no corpo dele, sinais de unhas pelas costas e chupões no pescoço.

- Isso não está certo!- ela completou, voltando seus olhos para ele.

- E por que não, Ana?- Sawyer disse finalmente, envolvendo os braços masculinos ao redor do corpo feminino curvilíneo. – Quer saber o que fizemos? Fizemos o que queríamos há muito tempo, e foi muito bom. Tão bom que eu quero fazer de novo.

- È claro, pra você é muito fácil falar isso, porque está bêbado!

- Eu não estou bêbado, _sweetchicks._ Não mesmo!

Ana-Lucia olhou nos olhos dele e de repente se sentiu muito estúpida. Empurrou-o na cama com raiva e procurou pelo lençol para cobrir sua nudez.

- Òtimo! Você não está bêbado! Quer dizer então que fingiu estar bêbado pra me trazer pra cama?

Sawyer piscou os olhos, incrédulo:

- Lucy, por acaso acha que eu precisaria estar bêbado para fazer amor com você?

- Você mentiu pra mim!- ela gritou. – Armou tudo isso pra conseguir sexo! A cena de tristeza na festa, o porre no bar! Você me deixou ter a idéia de irmos ao pub, é bem a sua cara, você adora fazer isso! Como quando fez aquela armação com o Jack e o Locke pra roubar as armas da escotilha.

- Eu acho que você me pegou, baby.- respondeu ele, cínico.

- Levante agora mesmo da minha cama, seu salafrário, filho da P, cretino!- ela começou a bater nele e Sawyer segurou-lhe os pulsos jogando-a na cama outra vez, fazendo o lençol com que ela tinha se coberto escorregasse.

- Hey, tente entender!- ele pediu. – Se eu não fingisse que estava ficando bêbado você nunca ia me trazer pra sua casa e eu estava tentando fazer amor com você desde que nos reencontramos, eu a queria demais, meu amor.

- Não me chame de meu amor, seu hipócrita! Porque eu não sou o seu amor, nunca fui! Você está só se divertindo.

- Isso não é verdade!- ele rebateu. – Eu não fingi estar mal na festa, eu estava mal de verdade, eu precisava de você, mas sabia que você não ia ceder a menos que eu fosse esperto.

- Você me dá nojo!

- Por favor, não diga isso!- ele pediu, ficando magoado.

- E o que você quer que eu diga se me enganou?

Sawyer abaixou a cabeça e ficou calado por alguns segundos. Soltou os pulsos dela e começou a caminhar pelo quarto em busca de suas roupas. Ana se cobriu com o lençol outra vez.

- È isso não é? Não sou um homem bom o bastante pra mulher nenhuma!

Ana-Lucia ficou olhando para ele, caminhando nu pelo quarto, com o semblante triste. Seu coração amoleceu. A imagem dele de costas, com aquele traseiro arredondado e lindo, marcado por duas covinhas acima das nádegas era uma visão encantadora. Ela sentia em seu coração que havia um motivo pelo qual ele estivera tão mal na festa, só não sabia o que era.

Era verdade que ele havia lhe aplicado um golpe para levá-la para a cama, ele acabara de admitir com a cara mais cínica, mas seria idiota se não admitisse a si mesma que com golpe ou sem golpe ela o convidaria para sua cama esta noite. Pensou nisso desde que eles tinham deixado a festa de Sayid, apenas não teve coragem de dizê-lo.

- Minhas roupas estão molhadas.- ele disse saindo do banheiro segurando as roupas emboladas nas mãos.

- Podemos colocar na secadora.- Ana respondeu mais calma.

- Não precisa!- retrucou ele. – A roupa não vai secar nos próximos segundos, que é o tempo que você vai levar pra me expulsar daqui, e acho bom eu me vestir logo antes que você me ponha pra fora nu!

- Deixe a roupa no chão.- ela pediu.

- O quê? Vai me expulsar pelado mesmo? Eu estava brincando Ana, não seja cruel!

Ela mordeu os lábios e começou a rir, a expressão de medo dele em ser expulso da casa dela nu em pêlo era hilária.

- Por que está rindo?

- Porque você é adorável, meu cowboy. E não se preocupe, não vou te expulsar.- disse ela. – Disse para pôr a roupa no chão porque terá muito tempo para secar nas próximas horas.

- Como é?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ana deixou o lençol de lado e acomodou-se nua na cama em uma pose sensual, dizendo:

- Você já me deu o golpe, e eu já caí então o que eu posso fazer?

- Sério? Não se importa de eu ter mentido sobre estar bêbado?

- Não, não me importo. Aliás, eu não me importo com nada agora.- ela deu duas batidinhas no colchão, chamando: Vem ficar na cama comigo, bem juntinho!

Sawyer sorriu admirando-a sob os lençóis e largou as roupas no chão como ela dissera. Engatinhou sob a cama e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a. Deitou-se por cima dela e começou a acariciá-la, separando-lhe as coxas e preparando-se para possuí-la novamente, mas antes que o fizesse, Ana disse:

- Espere!

- O que foi? Estou te machucando?- ele indagou preocupado, afastando-se levemente do corpo dela, mas surpreendeu-se com Ana agarrando-o pelos quadris usando as coxas, empurrando-o na direção do corpo morno e úmido dela.

- Só me prometa que não partirá em seguida. Que iremos fazer amor e depois você vai me abraçar e dormir comigo. Tem idéia de há quantas noites eu não durmo sem um corpo pra me aquecer?

James assentiu, compreendendo, ela sentia falta do marido, mas ele sabia que não era só isso, que ela também o queria ali, ele, James Ford!

- Sim, eu jamais pensaria em deixá-la esta noite, baby! Dormirei com você e faremos amor pela manhã, antes do sol raiar.

Ana sorriu: - Isso é romântico! Nunca pensei ouvir isso de você.

James sorriu de volta e segurou-a pela nuca, buscando os lábios carnudos e ansiosos pelos beijos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se unia ao dela, preenchendo-a devagar e ritmadamente.

Ana-Lucia suspirou e acompanhou o ritmo, envolvendo os braços ao redor do corpo dele, acariciando-lhe as costas até chegar ao bumbum onde se deliciou com a maciez da pele masculina, empurrando-o mais fundo dentro dela.

Naquele momento esqueceu que ele era casado, que tinham uma filha juntos e ele não sabia, que havia Kate e o bebê que ela teria. Tudo o que importava eram as investidas de amor dentro do corpo dela, o balançar frenético dos corpos e as palavras carinhosas que ele lhe sussurrava ao ouvido.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo"- Ana declarou em pensamento. Quisera poder declarar seus sentimentos em voz alta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate sentiu a agulha penetrar lentamente em seu braço e apertou os olhos àquela ardência incômoda. Remexeu-se na cama, inquieta e sentiu que uma mão macia segurava seu braço.

- Hey, fica quietinha, já está acabando!

Os olhos verdes se abriram só de uma vez, alarmados e Kate deparou-se com Jack acariciando-lhe os cabelos enquanto uma mão feminina aplicava-lhe algo na veia do braço esquerdo. Olhou para o lado e fez cara de ódio.

- Você!

- Acalme-se, Kate, estou fazendo isso para o seu bem.- respondeu Juliet terminando de aplicar o conteúdo da seringa no braço de Kate.

- Onde eu estou? Por que essa mulher está aqui? E que injeção é essa?

- Kate!- disse Jack, tentando acalmá-la enquanto Juliet recolhia a seringa vazia. – Nós estamos no hospital, você passou muito mal na festa, se lembra? Eu a trouxe aqui porque fiquei preocupado.

- Onde está o James?- Kate indagou.

- Eu não sei onde ele está.- Jack respondeu. – Mas prometo que vou ligar pra ele se você se acalmar.

- Kate, todo esse nervosismo não vai ajudá-la. Eu a examinei e você está com um pequeno sangramento, a injeção foi para estancar essa hemorragia.- explicou Juliet.

- Você não é minha médica!- disse Kate, malcriada, ignorando o que Juliet dissera.

- Mas sou a única obstetra disponível numa sexta-feira à noite.- respondeu ela, triunfante.

- Obrigado, Juliet.- disse Jack. – Ela irá se acalmar.

- Eu acho bom.- disse Juliet. – Voltarei em meia-hora para checá-la, por enquanto é melhor que você fique aqui em observação Sra. Ford.- Juliet falou com ironia e deixou a enfermaria.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Jack disse a Kate:

- Não entendo porque se exaltou tanto com o sumiço do Sawyer.- a voz dele saiu magoada. – Nós estamos tendo um caso, você diz que me ama e de repente tudo parece uma grande mentira.

- Jack, eu entendo como se sente. – Kate tentou se justificar. – Mas eu vou ter um filho dele!

- Não me importo com isso, sabe que se você me pedir eu assumo essa criança agora mesmo, dou o meu sobrenome, o que você quiser, é só me pedir!

- Não é tão simples assim!

- Pois pra mim é!- rebateu ele. – Estou louco de ciúmes, não agüento mais tudo isso!- ele fez uma pausa e lançou a importante pergunta: - Você me ama Kate ou eu estou perdendo o meu tempo?

Kate não respondeu. Jack passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e perguntou outra vez:

- Você me ama, Kate?

- Sim, eu amo.- ela quase gritou a resposta. – Amo tanto que não quero nem pensar em te perder.

Jack a abraçou, forte e a beijou nos lábios com paixão, havia verdade nos olhos verdes e ela correspondia ao beijo com o mesmo furor.

- Então vamos contar tudo ao Sawyer. Ele não merece ser enganado.

- E se ele estiver me enganando também?- retrucou Kate. – Com a Ana-Lucia? Jack, aquela criança, a filha dela, ela é do James também, eu tenho certeza, eu sinto isso.

- Talvez você esteja certa.- Jack admitiu, mesmo se sentindo culpado por trair a confiança de Sawyer.

- Estou?

- Houve algo entre eles na ilha.

- Você acha que ele a ama?

- Por que isso seria importante?

- Oh Jack, você não consegue entender não é? Eu quero fazer a coisa certa pelo menos uma vez na vida, quero o que é melhor pro meu filho.

- Um casamento baseado em mentiras, traições? È isso o que quer para o seu filho?

- Não, eu quero um lar pra ele com uma família de verdade, como eu nunca tive.

- Acha que poderá ter isso com o Sawyer se você não o ama?

- Mas eu o amo Jack, eu já disse isso a você. Só que não é da mesma maneira que amo você, gostaria que entendesse.

- Não Kate, eu não posso entender.

Kate acariciou a face dele e o beijou docemente. Quando se afastou disse:

- Me dê apenas um tempo para resolver toda essa bagunça, nós vamos ficar juntos Jack, eu prometo. Só tenha paciência. Eu te amo, muito, muito, sempre amei.

Jack assentiu e a beijou mais uma vez. Nesse momento, uma enfermeira entrou na enfermaria e ficou embaraçada ao ver o médico beijando uma paciente.

- Oh, me desculpe Dr. Shephard, mas a Dra. Kensigton está com problemas na outra enfermaria, houve um acidente de carro, ela está atendendo três pacientes, e já que está no hospital...

- Ela quer ajuda com esses pacientes?

- Não, na verdade ela quer que o senhor atenda os pacientes regulares. Ela vai subir pra fazer uma cirurgia de emergência em dois desses pacientes e o Dr. Ashton cuidará do outro, mas acabou de chegar um casal com o filho, ele está com uma crise terrível de garganta e é asmático. O senhor pode atendê-lo?

- È claro Bridgite. Já estou indo agora mesmo.

Quando a enfermeira saiu, Jack disse a Kate, beijando-a na testa.

- Meu amor, eu preciso ir, mas volto assim que puder. Quer que eu peça para a recepcionista ligar pro Sawyer?

- Não, não se preocupe. Eu mesma ligo, vá atender seu paciente.

Jack deu um beijo selinho nela e saiu. Kate acariciou seu ventre, sentindo-se culpada por ter ficado tão nervosa na festa. Pararia de fazer bobagens e cuidaria mais de seu bebê, não queria nem pensar em perder seu filho. Pegou sua bolsa em uma mesinha ao lado da cama e ligou para Sawyer. O telefone chamou várias vezes, mas ele não atendia. Suspirou e tentou o telefone do hotel, alguns toques depois e uma voz feminina atendeu, a babá de Clementine.

- Alô, Felicity? È a Sra. Ford. O meu marido ainda não voltou?

- Não senhora.- respondeu a babá.

- E como está a Clemen?

- Ela está bem, está dormindo. Mas foi um custo colocá-la na cama, ela não parava de perguntar pelo pai, insistia que ele havia ido à casa de uma tal de Ana, e não a tinha levado.

- Certo.- assentiu Kate sentindo o coração se apertar, então James costumava freqüentar a casa de Ana e levar Clementine junto?

- Senhora?

- Olha Felicity, eu estou aqui no hospital porque tive um problema e não me sinto muito bem.

- Oh, mas a senhora está bem?

- Eu estou, mas preciso ficar em observação mais um pouco. Se o meu marido telefonar ou aparecer no hotel, diga para ele entrar em contato comigo, por favor?

- Claro Sra. Ford. Cuide-se!

- Obrigada.- respondeu Kate, desligando o telefone, frustrada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entrou na enfermaria e encontrou um homem tentando acalmar um lindo garotinho que chorava. Ele se aproximou.

- Hey, garotão, o que houve?

- Olá, doutor.- disse o pai do menino. – Meu filho está com muita dor de garganta e ele é asmático.

- Como ele se chama?- indagou Jack.

- Justin.- respondeu o pai.

- Oi, Justin. Diz pra mim o que você tem, campeão?

- Dói aqui!- o menino indicou a garganta, seus olhinhos castanho-esverdeados brilhavam devido às lágrimas.

- Abra a boca pro titio e diga Ahhhhh!

O menino abriu a boca e Jack pegou uma palheta para examinar a garganta do menino.

- Isso, muito bem Justin, abra mais!

De repente, a porta da enfermaria se abriu e a mãe do garoto entrou.

- Cindy!- disse o pai. – O doutor já está examinando o Justin.

- Você vai ficar bem logo, eu vou cuidar de você Justin, vai voltar a jogar bola rapidinho. Gosta de jogar bola?

- Aham.- respondeu o menino, ficando mais calmo.

Jack voltou sua atenção para os pais do garoto, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa a respeito de exames e diagnósticos, ficou surpreso ao ver que a mãe do menino era Cindy Troup.

- Olá Cindy.- ele disse, mas a mulher ficou branca como um papel. Mesmo assim, ela o cumprimentou.

- Olá Jack!

Continua...


	31. Procurando um culpado

Capítulo 31- Procurando um culpado

- Libby, acho que você não deveria incomodar a Ana!- dizia Hurley para a esposa enquanto ela retirava o celular da bolsa com o intuito de ligar para a amiga.

- Estou preocupada com ela, Hugo. Ana foi embora da festa e nem ao menos se despediu. Pensei que ela fosse voltar com a gente. Nós nem viemos no nosso carro!

- Querida, podemos pegar um táxi. Talvez ela tenha voltado mais cedo por causa da filha, deixa pra lá, depois você fala com ela.

Libby ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Hugo, por acaso você sabe de algo sobre Ana e não quer me dizer?

- Eu não sei de nada.- ele deu de ombros.

- Hugo!- Libby insistiu com o telefone na mão. – Anda, me fala! Ela é minha melhor amiga e eu me preocupo com ela.

- Bem...eu a vi saindo da festa com o Sawyer.

Os olhos verdes de Libby se arregalaram:

- Antes da Kate passar mal?

- Bem antes.- respondeu Hurley. – Mas não acho que isso seja da nossa conta.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela.

- Libby, não ouviu o que eu disse?- indagou ele, impaciente.

- Ouvi, mas preciso saber se ela está bem. Tem coisas que você não sabe Hugo.

- Pelo contrário, tem coisas que você é que não sabe. Tive a infelicidade de flagrar um encontro furtivo dos dois na floresta. Por isso digo que a gente não deve se meter!

Libby o ignorou e discou o número da casa de Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James se espantou levemente quando o telefone do quarto de Ana-Lucia tocou barulhento, despertando-o do sono agradável. Confuso, ele primeiro se situou. È claro, não estava no hotel e sim no quarto de Ana. Ela dormia gostoso, com a cabeça repousada no peito dele, ressonando macio. O telefone continuou gritando e o barulho não pareceu incomodá-la, ela estava completamente adormecida. Ele beijou-lhe a fronte e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- O telefone está tocando, não vai atender, lábios quentes?

- Hummmm...- ela gemeu, tateando em busca do corpo dele, mas não deu sinal de acordar.

- Meu doce, pode ser importante para estarem ligando a essa hora.- ele avisou.

Mas Ana-Lucia gemeu dengosa, sem dar o menor sinal de que abriria seus olhos. James sorriu, abraçou-a e beijou-lhe o ombro.

- Você é uma coisa linda!

Se afastou e resolver atender ao insistente aparelho. Sem o corpo de dele para prendê-la, Ana-Lucia virou de bruços na cama. James tirou o fone do gancho e atendeu:

- Alô?

- Alô, disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha. – Desculpe, esse telefone é da residência de Ana-Lucia Lively?

- Yeah!- James respondeu. – Quem fala?

- Oh!- a mulher exclamou e desligou o telefone na cara dele.

- Alô? Alô?- James ficou repetindo até recolocar o fone de volta no gancho e resmungar: - Eu, hein!

- Sawyer!- Ana chamou dormindo, sentindo falta do calor do corpo dele.

- Eu estou aqui, morena.- ele disse carinhoso se aconchegando ao corpo dela novamente. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e a mão buscou um dos seios dela, repousando ali e acariciando gentilmente.

Ana-Lucia sorriu de olhos fechados e um murmúrio escapou de seus lábios:

- Eu te amo...

James sentiu o coração acelerar com aquela declaração, mesmo que inconsciente e apertou-a mais forte em seus braços. Sentiu vontade de dizer que também a amava, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta. Finalmente, ele recostou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu, preso ao corpo dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Jack voltou ao quarto de hospital onde Kate estava, ela já estava de pé e se preparando para ir embora.

- Juliet já lhe deu alta?- ele indagou.

- Não, e não precisa. Eu vou pro hotel e marco amanhã com a minha médica.

- Isso não seria uma atitude prudente, portanto é melhor esperar Juliet voltar.

- Estão falando de mim?- perguntou a própria, entrando no quarto.

Kate fechou a cara.

- Jack, poderia nos deixar a sós para que eu dê uma examinada na Kate?- indagou Juliet.

- Sim, é claro.- respondeu ele.

- A não ser que a Kate não se incomode que você fique.- disse ela, venenosa.

Kate não se deu ao trabalho de responder e Jack deixou o quarto. Juliet deu um sorriso falso e pediu a Kate que deitasse na cama. Ela ergueu o vestido e Juliet tocou-lhe o ventre.

- Sente dor?

- Não.- respondeu Kate, balançando a cabeça

- Andei olhando sua ficha. Está grávida de quase catorze semanas e sua barriga ainda não está aparecendo muito. Talvez o bebê não esteja se desenvolvendo como deveria. Já pensou em uma amniocentese?

- Meu bebê está bem!

- Tenho certeza que sim, mas sangramentos nesse período da gravidez podem ser extremamente prejudiciais ao bebê e o Jack disse que você estava muito nervosa antes de passar mal. Portanto, acho que deveria conter as emoções fortes pelo bem do seu filho.

- Minha vida não é da sua conta!

- Kate, sei que me odeia, mas acredite, eu não odeio você e estou aqui te aconselhando como médica. Não me importam seus motivos pra ter ficado tão nervosa, mas pense no seu filho. Se quiser tê-lo sem problemas, um bebê saudável, você precisa se cuidar.

- Eu não confio em você e sabe muito bem o porquê. Você participou daquela experiência comigo, fez tudo pessoalmente, extraiu meus óvulos, pensei que eu não fosse mais conseguir engravidar por causa disso.

- Eu estava apenas cumprindo ordens, não tive escolha e quer saber? As conseqüências daquela experiência no seu corpo podem ter sido mais sérias do que imagina, portanto se eu fosse você garantiria que seu bebê nascesse e cuidaria muito bem dele, porque pode ser que você não tenha outra chance de ser mãe.

Kate engoliu em seco. Jack bateu na porta e Juliet autorizou que ele entrasse.

- E então?- ele indagou com interesse.

- Ela vai ficar bem.- respondeu Juliet. – Só precisa de repouso.

Dizendo isso, ela deixou o quarto e Kate ficou quieta, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Kate?

- Sim.- ela respondeu, mas permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar.

- Conseguiu falar com o Sawyer?

- Não, e ele também não está no hotel. Jack, você se ofenderia se eu te pedisse que viesse comigo pro hotel? Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

- Eu não me ofendo, mas penso que o Sawyer se ofenderá.

- Se ele estiver com Ana, não poderá dizer nada. Além disso, só quero você do meu lado, meu amor.

- Sim, eu irei com você.- respondeu Jack com um sorriso. – Mas primeiro preciso dar uma última checada no pequeno paciente que eu estava atendendo, venha comigo. Aliás, a mãe do garotinho é Cindy Troup, você se lembra dela?

Cindy Troup? È claro que Kate se lembrava, a mulher que foi inocentada no tribunal porque o júri considerou que ela sofreu lavagem cerebral enquanto esteve convivendo dentro da Iniciativa ao Dharma.

- Ela agiu de modo estranho quando me viu.- ele comentou enquanto eles caminhavam até a enfermaria.

- Talvez ela não seja inocente e se sinta culpada por ter mentido no tribunal.- disse Kate.

Quando eles chegaram à enfermaria, Cindy e seu marido estavam ao lado de Justin na cama. O menino parecia melhor e brincava com um carrinho. No entanto, quando Cindy viu Kate pareceu ainda mais chocada do que quando vira Jack e num gesto instintivo, envolveu o menino nos braços. Kate não a cumprimentou, pois não gostava dela, se lembrava de Cindy assistindo ela e Sawyer carregando pedras e rindo deles como uma louca psicótica.

- E então, Justin, sente-se melhor, campeão?- perguntou Jack.

- Sim, ele está bem melhor.- respondeu Cindy. – Pode dar alta pra ele?

- Querida, o médico precisa examiná-lo novamente.- lembrou-lhe o marido.

- Sim, mas...- Cindy não queria se afastar do filho, mas o marido a puxou e Jack começou a examiná-lo, enquanto conversava de forma carinhosa com o garoto.

Kate teve uma emoção estranha quando olhou para aquele menino. Os olhos dela travaram com os dele, ele lhe lembrava alguém conhecido, algo em seu pequeno e delicado rosto dizia isso.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

Kate viu Juliet se aproximar com um homem e uma mulher, soltou a picareta que tinha nas mãos e correu até ela.

- Hey, sardenta, aonde você vai?- indagou Sawyer e olhou para Ana-Lucia ao seu lado, com expressão cansada, o rosto sujo, separando as pedras inteiras das quebradas antes de colocar no carrinho de mão.

Ana deu de ombros a ele, ignorando aonde Kate pudesse estar indo. Kate se aproximou de Juliet e um homem corpulento a seguiu com um disparador de choques. Juliet levantou a mão, impedindo que o homem disparasse o choque contra Kate.

- Deu certo?- Kate indagou à ela. Sabia que seus óvulos seriam usados para fecundar outra mulher e ela queria saber se isso tinha sido feito, se havia um filho seu na barriga de outra mulher.

- Não posso te dar essa informação Kate.- Juliet respondeu sem emoção e se afastou, deixando-a sozinha.

Juliet caminhou um pouco e retirou um walk-talk do bolso. Ligou o aparelho e fez contato:

- Bea, sou eu Juliet! Como está a Cindy?

- Reagindo!- respondeu uma voz do outro lado.

- Bom!- completou Juliet.

**--**

**(Fim do flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o dia começou a clarear e os primeiros raios de sol penetraram pela fresta da janela do quarto de Ana-Lucia, James acordou e sentou-se na cama. Ficou alguns minutos vendo Ana dormir, tranqüila entre os lençóis até que resolveu puxar as cobertas de cima dela e admirar-lhe o corpo nu.

À luz do dia ela era ainda mais linda e ele adorava fazer amor ao amanhecer. Começou a tocá-la bem devagar, começando pelo rosto e descendo pelo pescoço, seios, barriga, coxas. Ana sentiu as carícias dele e acordou excitada. Quando abriu seus olhos, James pôde ver fome de amor neles e sorriu, voltando a acariciar-lhe as coxas até tocar seu sexo pronto para o prazer.

- Bom dia...- disse ele.

- Bom...muito bom...- ela gemeu, acompanhando os movimentos dos dedos dele dentro dela com os quadris.

Vê-la sentir tanto prazer e se entregar a ele daquele jeito, sem barreiras, levava James à loucura e há muito tempo ele sentia falta dessa entrega feminina, pois estava estampado nas atitudes de Ana o quanto ela o queria.

- Vem aqui, _chica!- _ele gemeu excitado, louco para ser acariciado pelos músculos internos do corpo dela.

Deitou na cama e puxou-a para cima dele. Ana sentou sobre o seu corpo e eles fizeram amor lentamente, buscando a satisfação mútua. Algum tempo depois, Ana colocou-se de joelhos na cama e James ficou ainda mais excitado, tomando-a na nova posição, enlouquecendo de prazer com a ousadia dela. Amaram-se por mais de duas horas, um dando prazer um ao outro até que caíssem exaustos na cama.

- Você é incrível!- ele elogiou acariciando-lhe o bumbum.

Ana sorriu e o beijou na boca com vontade. O estômago de James roncou de fome nesse exato momento.

- O que foi isso, cowboy? Um terremoto?

- Não, foi só um ligeiro tremor, você que é um terremoto, furacão, maremoto, tudo!

Ela deu uma risada.

- Se está com fome podemos descer e preparar o café.

- Certo. Vamos fazer isso e depois voltar pra cama.

- Preciso busca a Èrica.- lembrou-se Ana.

- Podemos buscá-la juntos e depois eu pego a Clementine, e aí passamos o dia na praia com as meninas. O que me diz?

- Mas e...

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Ana-Lucia ia perguntar sobre Kate, mas não terminou o que ia dizer porque ouviu a voz alegre de sua filha e os passinhos dela correndo em direção ao quarto da mãe.

- È a Èrica?- James perguntou.

- Sim, minha mãe deve tê-la trazido. Meu Deus, eu não tranquei a porta do quarto!

Continua...


	32. Quadrado amoroso

Capítulo 32- Quadrado amoroso

Érica entrou alegre e saltitante no quarto de sua mãe, não esperando nenhum minuto antes de girar a maçaneta e fazer sua entrada. Encontrou Ana-Lucia na cama, coberta com os lençóis, o quarto ainda semi-escuro porque a janela estava fechada. Porém, o ar-condicionado estava ligado disfarçando o cheiro de ambiente abafado.

- Mamãe!- Èrica gritou, antes de pular na cama de casal e escalar o corpo da mãe.

- Hey, _chiquita_!- disse Ana, abraçando a filha, fingindo ter acabado de acordar. Na pressa em esconder Sawyer no banheiro, ela só tivera tempo de vestir a camisa dele que estava no chão do quarto.

- Por que está acordando tão tarde, mamãe?- indagou Èrica. – A vovó disse que já são quase dez horas.

- Ah, ela disse?- retrucou Ana, beliscando a filha, brincando com ela. – Desculpe, meu anjinho, mas mamãe estava cansada, por isso está acordando agora.

- Eu estou com fome!

- A vovó ainda não te deu o café da manhã?

- Só um leite.- respondeu ela. – Porque a gente queria vir buscar você pra tomar café no Starbucks.

Ana-Lucia se espreguiçou na cama, mantendo o lençol sobre suas coxas.

- Hummm, o Starbucks me parece uma boa idéia, querida. A mamãe então vai levantar e tomar um banho pra acordar, e aí nós vamos tomar café da manhã com a vovó, certo?

- Aham.- respondeu Èrica, ficando de pé na cama. – Olha só o meu vestido novo!

- Oh que lindo!- exclamou Ana. – Onde foi que o arrumou?

- Foi a vovó que comprou pra mim.- disse a menina, orgulhosa, exibindo o vestido azul de babados.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Querida, eu vou levantar e tomar banho, desça e diga à vovó que logo estarei pronta.- ela beijou Érica na bochecha e a menina deixou correndo o quarto, satisfeita com a missão de informar à avó que sua mãe logo desceria.

Ana levantou-se da cama e apressou-se em trancar a porta. Entrou no banheiro e escutou o barulho de chuveiro ligado.

- Sawyer?- ela o chamou e ele respondeu de dentro do boxe.

- Yeah?

- Você precisa ser rápido, minha mãe está lá embaixo com a Èrica, estão me esperando para irmos tomar café no Starbucks.

- Vem tomar um banho comigo, lábios quentes.- convidou ele.

- Você está louco? Não me ouviu dizer que minha mãe está lá embaixo?

Ele botou a cabeça para fora do box:

- Ouvi sim, mas quantos anos você tem? Sua mãe vai te deixar de castigo se souber que dormiu com um homem na sua casa? Você é viúva Ana, sei que ela é sua mãe, mas não lhe devemos satisfações.

"Porque você não sabe nem da metade", Ana-Lucia pensou, mas disse outra coisa: - Não costumo dar satisfações da minha vida Sawyer, sou bem grandinha e sei disso, mas é que tenho certeza que _mi madre_ não apoiaria que eu dormisse com um homem casado.

- Mas agora você já dormiu, o que ela vai poder dizer?

- Você é tão cínico!- ela se queixou.

James abriu a porta do boxe por completo e mais uma vez Ana ficou sem fala diante da nudez dele. O corpo molhado, gotejante, os cabelos cheios de xampu, o xampu dela, aliás.

- Anda, _chica_, vem tomar banho comigo!- e então ele sorriu, Ana-Lucia já não podia negar-lhe mais nada.

Desabotoou rapidamente a camisa dele que vestia e entrou no chuveiro com ele, beijando-o. O banho demorou mais do que deveria, mas finalmente conseguiram sair do chuveiro e se vestir. Èrica já tinha batido na porta da mãe pelo menos uma três vezes. Raquel não se manifestara, permanecia no andar de baixo esperando pela filha.

- Temos que ser cautelosos agora.- disse Ana. – Não quero que Èrica e _mama_ o vejam.

Ela abriu a porta devagarzinho e eles passaram pelo corredor apressados até as escadas. Ana olhou para baixo e viu que Èrica e sua mãe deveriam estar na cozinha.

- Certo, vamos descer e você sai imediatamente!- Ana sussurrou.

- A noite foi maravilhosa, morena, quando vamos repetir?

- Eu sei lá!- ela respondeu, balançando as pernas em agonia, com medo de que sua mãe a visse com ele. Não se comportava assim desde os dezesseis anos. – Você precisa ir!

- Vou ligar pra você! Te adoro!- ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido na boca e Ana quase o empurrou escada abaixo de tão nervosa que estava.

Eles desceram os degraus de dois em dois, no entanto, quando Sawyer girou a maçaneta da porta para ir embora, ouviu a voz infantil de Èrica gritar:

- James, você está aqui!

Raquel ouviu a voz da neta na sala e apareceu de repente com o semblante muito sério.

- Bom dia, dona Raquel.- saudou James com seu melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia.- ela respondeu secamente.

- Bom vê-la por aqui, senhora, acabei de chegar.

Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos àquela mentira deslavada, impossível dizer que ele tinha acabado de chegar, suas roupas estavam tão amarrotadas, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do interior de uma garrafa.

- Se acabou de chegar, por que já vai embora?- indagou Raquel, com ar de falsa solicitude para ele.

- Porque eu acabei de dizer a ele que estávamos de saída.- respondeu Ana.

- Mas o James podia tomar café com a gente, não é mamãe?- sugeriu Èrica erguendo os braços para o ar, para que Sawyer a pegasse no colo.

Ele a ergueu e Èrica sorriu, o abraçando. A semelhança entre eles era completamente absurda, apenas ele ainda não tinha enxergado.

- Èrica, querida, não é uma boa idéia o James vir com a gente, ele precisa ficar um pouco com sua esposa e com Clementine.- disse Ana, tentando contornar a situação.

- Sua mãe tem razão, Èrica.- concordou Sawyer.

- E quando é que eu vou brincar com a Clementine de novo?

- Ah, qualquer dia desses.- respondeu Sawyer, pondo a menina no chão. – Bem, eu vou indo Ana, se você encontrar a boneca da Clemen me avisa que eu venho buscar, ok?

- Sim, é claro.- disse Ana-Lucia e James foi embora desejando um bom dia à elas.

Raquel olhou para Ana-Lucia como se fosse capaz de fuzilá-la só com o olhar, mas Ana-Lucia se saiu da situação:

- Ok, quem está com fome? Acho melhor irmos logo, antes que o café da manhã se torne almoço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack calçou os sapatos e olhou para Kate dormindo profundamente na cama. Ainda estava no quarto de hotel com ela, mas tinha dormido no sofá, não se sentiu à vontade para dormir na cama que pertencia à Sawyer, por isso passou a noite apenas velando o sono de sua amada e pensando em muitas coisas. O que teria acontecido se o avião não tivesse caído naquela ilha e ele e Kate jamais se conhecessem? Sua vida teria tomado um rumo diferente? Era irônico estar no meio de toda aquela situação com ela e Sawyer, e agora Ana-Lucia. Tinha quase certeza de que Sawyer estaria com ela, enquanto ele estava com Kate. Não seria tudo mais simples se simplesmente destrocassem os casais? Mas a vida é complicada.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

- 42 F?- ele repetiu, fitando a bela morena diante dele, que se queixava de suas acomodações no vôo que pegariam logo mais, saindo de Sidney com destino à Los Angeles.

- 42 F!- ela falou de volta, com um sorriso meigo, enquanto colocava sua bagagem de mão nas costas e deixava o bar do aeroporto em direção ao banheiro feminino.

Jack pediu mais uma bebida ao garçom, não queria entrar embriagado no avião, mas até que não seria uma má idéia poder se desligar daquele pesadelo em que estava vivendo. Ao menos não perdera seu charme, ou então a garota que conhecera minutos antes não o teria paquerado tão abertamente assim. Ana-Lucia, esse era o nome dela. Tinha um quê de doçura e sensualidade ele pensou. Terminou sua bebida, pediu a conta e se dirigiu ao setor de embarque.

Sentou-se em uma das várias cadeiras de espaldar azuis do hall de espera e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Viu a garota da poltrona 42 F de novo. Ela estava falando ao celular e tinha o semblante um pouco triste. Ficou observando-a até que ela desligasse o aparelho e notasse sua presença ali.

- Tem o costume de tentar escutar conversas alheias?- indagou ela, com um olhar malicioso, que nada tinha a ver com a expressão triste de antes enquanto ela falava ao celular.

- Na verdade, aprendi com você.- respondeu ele, gostando de flertar com ela, afinal era uma mulher muito atraente, embora aparentasse ser muito jovem, anos mais do que ele.

Ela se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada e veio sentar-se ao lado dele, receptiva. Jack olhou para os dedos dela e lembrou-se de que ela os lambera enquanto degustava sua bebida, não soube porque mas achou a lembrança excitante, antes de pensar, convidou:

- Gostaria de ir a algum lugar comigo?

No momento seguinte, ele a imprensava contra o armário de limpeza do banheiro exclusivo de funcionários do aeroporto de Sidney, sentindo-lhe as coxas fartas coladas às suas e a respiração rápida dela em seu cangote. Os dedos brincaram com o colar em formato de meia-lua no pescoço dela, descendo para o decote da camiseta branca, que para a frustração dele, tinha outra por baixo, uma espécie de top preto, justo, que protegia os seios dela dos avanços afoitos dele.

- Não temos muito tempo!- ela murmurou antes de beijar-lhe a boca, com fome. Quando seus lábios se afastaram, indagou: - Tem preservativo?

Jack assentiu que sim. Tinha viajado à Sidney para encontrar seu pai, não em busca de sexo com uma garota desconhecida no aeroporto, mas isso não fazia dele um desprecavido. A camisinha estava na carteira, no bolso do paletó. Conseguiu retirá-la enquanto a moça facilitava as coisas abrindo o zíper da calça e puxando a calcinha para o lado, colocando-se em uma posição que permitira a ele possuí-la.

Aquilo deixou Jack louco, e uma vez pronto, ele afundou-se dentro dela, gemendo baixo, e enterrando o rosto nos cabelos negros. Ela gemeu também e arfou quando ele a ergueu do chão, para tornar o amor mais prazeroso e mais uma vez tentou ter acesso aos seios dela. Contentou-se em apalpá-los por cima da camiseta e continuou com os movimentos vigorosos dentro do corpo dela a´te levá-la ao clímax.

A garota não fez esparro diante do orgasmo, apenas deu um longo gemido baixo, mostrando que estava satisfeita e esperou que Jack se satisfizesse também. Quando terminaram com aquela loucura, e se recompuseram, deixaram o banheiro, trocando olhares furtivos, nenhuma palavra, apenas a promessa silenciosa de tomarem outro drink no avião.

--

**( Fim do flashback)**

- Cadê o meu pai?- indagou uma menina loira de longas tranças e usando pijama amarelo a Jack quando ele terminou de se calçar.

- Ele deve chegar logo, princesa. Você deve ser a Clementine, não é?

- Eu mesma.- respondeu a menina.

- Você é muito bonita, Kate me falou de você.

- Quem é você? È amigo do meu pai?

A pergunta fez Jack se sentir estranho. Afinal, o que ele e Sawyer eram? Tiveram muitos problemas e discussões na ilha, por causa de seus temperamentos fortes e maneiras distintas de agir, mas no final sempre terminavam ajudando um ao outro. Isso faria deles, amigos? Sawyer uma vez disse que Jack era o mais próximo de um amigo que ele poderia ter na ilha, mas poderia ser amigo dele se estava dormindo com sua esposa?

- Eu sou amigo da Kate.- foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

Nesse momento, Kate acordou e sentou-se na cama. Ao vê-los conversando, disse:

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Jack, mas Clementine não. Olhou com uma certa animosidade para a madrasta, era uma garotinha esperta e achou estranho encontrar um homem desconhecido no hotel ao invés de seu pai.

- Onde está o papai?- perguntou a menina, dessa vez dirigindo a pergunta à Kate.

- Ele deve chegar logo, amorzinho.- respondeu Kate.

O celular de Jack tocou e ele se afastou para atender.

- Oi Claire, o que houve?

- Quando foi isso? Sim, tudo bem, eu to indo pra aí. Fiquem com ela.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Kate, quando Jack desligou o telefone.

- Claire acabou de me ligar do St. Sebastian, Sarah, minha ex-esposa está tendo o bebê.

- Sua ex-esposa? Nunca me falou dela. Por que você...?

- Ela está separada do marido e preciso de um amigo, estou apenas dando um apoio.- responde ele. Olhou para Kate na cama, com os cabelos bagunçados e o semblante ansioso e sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas não podia fazer isso diante de Clementine. Contentou-se em beijar-lhe a face e fez o mesmo com Clementine, deixando o quarto em seguida.

Quando estava deixando o hall do hotel, não notou que estava sendo observado. James tinha acabado de entrar no hotel e viu Jack sair. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, furioso com Kate. Não podia fazer nada quanto a ela ter um amante, mas convidar esse amante, mesmo sendo o honorável doutor Jack Shephard, para a suíte deles, com Clementine presente era uma completa afronta. Decidido, pegou o elevador disposto a colocar a esposa na parede.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não acha que eu acreditei nessa história ridícula, de que o James tinha acabado de chegar quando Èrica os flagrou na sala de estar?- indagou Raquel à Ana que bebia vagarosamente seu cappucino enquanto observava Èrica correr e brincar com outras crianças em um playground que fazia parte do Starbucks.

Ana-Lucia pousou o copo plástico sobre a mesa e encarou a mãe.

- _Mi hija, _não subestime minha inteligência! Eu sei que vocês dormiram juntos.

- Não dormimos!- Ana mentiu, desviando o olhar.

- Ora Ana, eu a conheço bem, desde que chegamos aqui você não para de sorrir, está muito feliz.

- Isso não é indício de que dormi com ele, estou apenas tentando retomar minha vida, _mama_.

- Você confessou pra mim que o ama, _hija_, o resto é conseqüência desse amor. Mas eu a alertei de que ele é casado, Ana-lucia você está mexendo em um vespeiro. Esse homem vai magoá-la, não só a você como a Érica também. Se pretende continuar com essa loucura, ao menos conte a ele que é o pai da sua filha.

- Não posso fazer isso, _mama_!

- Me preocupo com minha neta Ana, e não quero vê-la envolvida no meio disso tudo, é melhor que você conte a verdade ou eu o farei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava dobrando as cobertas da cama quando James entrou no quarto, não disse uma palavra a ele. Clementine correu para ele, assim que o viu.

- Papai! Papai!

- Oi, querida.- respondeu ele, pegando-a no colo e abraçando-a.

- Onde estava?

- Precisei resolver umas coisas, docinho. Mas agora o papai está de volta.

- Nós vamos ver Ana e Èrica hoje?

James olhou para a esposa e Kate permaneceu muda.

- Ainda não sei, papai vai pensar no assunto. Agora que tal assistir a TV no seu quarto enquanto o papai conversa um pouquinho com a Kate? Depois podemos ir passear em algum lugar, o que me diz?

- Ok.- ela respondeu e foi para o seu quarto.

James voltou a fitar Kate, mas dessa vez se aproximoou.

- Kate...

- Não se atreva!- disse ela num tom acusatório. – Você está cheirando ao perfume de outra mulher, portanto nada do que me disser agora vai livrar a sua barra, Sawyer!

-\Bom, eu não estou preocupado em livrar a minha barra, sardenta, mas talvez você precise livrar a sua, ou não foi o doutor quem eu vi sair daqui agora há pouco?

Kate gelou com o comentário.

- Portanto, Kate, querida, acho que temos muita coisa para colocar em pratos limpos.

Continua...


	33. Falhas

Capítulo 33- Falhas

- Quando isso começou?- James indagou fitando profundamente os olhos de Kate que tinha se sentado na cama após ouvi-lo dizer que viu Jack saindo do hotel. – Foi logo depois de terem se reencontrado no hospital?

- James...

- Diga Kate! Pode me dizer! Não tem por que mentir mais pra mim não, aliás eu sou a única pessoa para quem você não deveria mentir não é? Somos farinha do mesmo saco. Quer saber como foi que começou com a Ana? Eu te conto tudo. Começou na ilha, no dia em que ela e a Libby foram baleadas.

Kate sentiu o coração apertar, mas nada disse, ficou apenas escutando.

- Ana-Lucia foi me procurar, pediu uma arma, ou melhor exigiu uma, eu neguei e ela usou o sexo para me enrolar. Caí que nem um patinho! Foi assim que começou. Depois disso percebi que estava muito atraído por ela, mas era completamente obcecado por você e me deixei levar quando você veio até mim naquela jaula. Achei que você me amasse.

- E eu amo, James!

- Não seja hipócrita, Kate!- ele se controlou para não gritar. – Sei muito bem quem você ama e sabia que quando saísse daquela ilha eu pagaria o preço por ter escolhido viver com você.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

Eles estavam caminhando há quase dois dias pela selva seguindo as ordens de John Locke que se dizia estar sendo conduzido por Walt. James sentia-se muito cansado e se perguntava se tomara a decisão certa se juntando ao grupo de Locke ao invés de ficar com o grupo de Jack na praia.

Kate tinha decidido ficar com Jack e embora ele estivesse muito magoado com isso, jamais admitiria. Ana-Lucia também ficara para trás com Jack e por alguns momentos enquanto as pessoas escolhiam com qual dos dois líderes iriam ficar, Sawyer pensou ter visto Ana-Lucia hesitar escolher seu lado, mas ela logo tomou a dianteira de Jack e ele seguiu seu caminho junto ao grupo de Locke. Sem nenhuma de suas duas mulheres, que ironia, pensou.

Estava divagando sobre isso quando viu Benjamin Linus atormentando o pobre namorado de sua filha outra vez. Eles tinham feito uma pequena parada para descansar na floresta, enquanto Locke decidia se eles iam direto para a antiga Vila dos Outros ou procuravam uma tal cabana que ele não tinha a menor idéia onde ficava e para que serviria.

Entregou uma garrafa de água à Karl e mandou que ele fosse dar uma volta com Alex. Em seguida, aproximou-se de Ben e começou a soltá-lo das cordas que o prendiam à uma árvore para que pudessem prosseguir. Mas as cordas que lhe prendiam as mãos permaneceram para que James pudesse continuar puxando-o pelo caminho.

- Se importa se eu te fizer uma pergunta?- Benjamin indagou.

- Na verdade me importo sim.- respondeu Sawyer, malcriado.

- Por que deixou suas garotas para trás? Kate e Ana-Lucia? Podia ter trazido ao menos uma com você para os dias difíceis.- Ben provocou.

- Está perdendo seu tempo, Yoda.- retrucou Sawyer, com sarcasmo.

Mas Ben continuou:

- Sei que não vai ser bom, mas vamos encarar os fatos. Você não tem a mínima chance agora com nenhuma das duas.

- Chance do quê?

- James, olha pra você! Nessa ilha você é o cara corajoso, ousado, bonitão! Tem duas mulheres e ninguém o recrimina por isso! Você é alguém! Mas se escolher ser resgatado e voltar ao mundo real, um safado golpista como você nunca poderia competir com um cirurgião de primeira classe. Por que acha que elas escolheram ficar na praia com o Jack? Porque se sentem mais seguras com ele, é o herói! Acho que elas devem estar magoadas com você por não ter escolhido ficar do lado do herói, mas graças a Deus que elas tem o Jack para confortá-las!

Sawyer não agüentou toda aquela provocação e começou a bater em Ben na frente de todos, atirando-o ao chão.

- James!- gritou Locke.

E Sawyer olhou para ele.

- Não!

- Não o quê?- indagou ele, lívido de ódio.

**--**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Kate fitava James com lágrimas nos olhos, tinha quase certeza que houvera um romance entre Sawyer e Ana-Lucia na ilha, embora Jack tivesse negado. Mas ter a certeza disso era doloroso para ela.

- Você dormiu com Ana noite passada, James? Não minta pra mim!

- E porque eu haveria de mentir?- retrucou ele. – Sim, eu dormi com ela, passei a noite inteira em sua cama.

As lágrimas de Kate aumentaram.

- Por Deus, Kate! Pare de chorar! Me poupe da sua hipocrisia! Não vê o que está acontecendo aqui? Sempre amei você, mas você nunca me amou de volta. Eu fui o seu brinquedinho durante esses cinco anos de casados. Não queria enxergar a verdade, você nunca esqueceu o doutor esses anos todos. Então, já que estamos sendo sinceros, me diga, você dormiu com o Jack aqui no hotel, com a minha filha no quarto ao lado?

- Não.- Kate respondeu trêmula.

- Kate!- ele gritou, exasperado. – Será que pelo menos uma vez na sua vida você poderia dizer a verdade?

- Eu não dormi com ele.- ela repetiu. – Não aqui!- acrescentou em voz baixa, olhando para o chão.

- Sim, é claro.- disse James. – Vocês gostam de locais públicos!

- Do que está falando?

- Eu vi vocês dois se agarrando no jardim do hotel, ontem à noite na festa do Mohamed. Por que não me contou que estavam tendo um caso Kate?

- E por que você não me contou que estava transando com Ana-Lucia na noite em que te perguntei? Você mentiu pra mim, James!

- Não, eu não te contei porque não tinha acontecido realmente até ontem. Confesso que mais por causa dela, do que de mim. Ela não queria se envolver com um homem casado.

- Mas se envolveu, com certeza porque seria muito cômodo pra ela se envolver com você.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Eu te contei que a minha história com ela começou ainda na ilha.

- Sim, mas na ilha não tínhamos regras rígidas sobre relacionamentos. Aposto que dormiu com ela mais de uma vez na ilha.

- Sim.- ele admitiu.

- Nós estávamos juntos quando você dormiu com ela pela segunda vez?

- Estávamos.- respondeu ele e Kate levou as mãos ao rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Pelo menos eu achava que estávamos, porque nós mal fomos soltos daquelas malditas jaulas e você partiu atrás do Jack. Como acha que eu me senti?

- Eles podiam matá-lo, James! Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

- Você sempre foi tão egoísta, Kate. Você partiu atrás do doutor, não se importou comigo, nem com o que eu estava sentindo.

- Você também não! Eu fuiu ajudar o Jack e você, o que fez?

- Transei com a Ana pra me consolar!- ele respondeu cinicamente.

Aquelas palavras deixaram Kate furiosa e ela estapeou o rosto de James com força. Ele não revidou, apenas fitou-a com igual ira no olhar e colocou a mão na face, esfregando o local do tapa que ficara dolorido.

- E isso foi o quê?- indagou ele. – Uma tentativa de tentar fazer você se sentir melhor?

- Você não se importa com nada James, não se importa com nosso filho que vai nascer!

- Mas é claro que eu me importo!- respondeu ele. – Por isso mesmo não vou hesitar em pedir a guarda do bebê pra mim!

- Não vai tirar o meu filho de mim!- Kate gritou.

- Pai, o que está acontecendo?- Clementine apareceu com o rostinho assustado no quarto deles. Tinha ouvido os gritos.

- Não está acontecendo nada, querida.- ele se aproximou dela e afagou seus cabelos loiros. – Agora escuta o papai. Vai lá no seu quarto, pega todas as suas coisas e coloca na mochila.

- Nós vamos viajar?

- Não princesa, nós vamos apenas mudar de hotel.

Clementine olhou para Kate e viu que ela estava chorando.

- E a Kate? Ela vai vir com a gente?

- No momento não, princesa. Agora vá pegar as suas coisas.

Clementine obedeceu ao pai, mas o olhar triste de Kate impressionou a menina. Quando ela deixou o quarto deles novamente, Kate disse a James:

- Você sabe que pode perder a guarda dela se for considerado inadequado para cuidar de sua filha. O juiz leva em conta o fato de você ter uma esposa.

- E quem disse que essa esposa precisa ser necessariamente você?- ele respondeu, pegando uma maleta e arrumando suas roupas dentro dela.

Em alguns minutos Clementine apareceu no quarto, pronta, com sua mochila nas costas.

- Se despeça da Kate, Clemen, porque nós já vamos embora.

Clementine se aproximou de Kate e a abraçou, carinhosa.

- Não chora Kate.- disse a menina. – A gente vai se ver logo, né pai?

- Yeah!- ele respondeu, de costas para as duas com sua mala nas mãos.

- Tchau, querida. Nos veremos logo sim.- disse Kate para Clementine, beijando-lhe a face.

A menina sorriu para Kate e em seguida correu ao encontro do pai que segurou-lhe a mão. James Deu um último olhar para Kate e deixou o quarto do hotel sem dizer mais nada.

Kate ficou alguns segundos sentada, com ódio de James naquele momento, até que resolveu contar a ele certas suspeitas que tinha sobre Ana, para que ele não ficasse pensando que ela era tão perfeita quanto parecia.

- James!- gritou da porta, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor.

Ele já estava à porta do elevador e fitou Kate por sob os ombros.

- Ana-Lucia está mentindo pra você.- disse, sem medir as palavras.

- Do que está falando?

- Pergunte a ela sobre a filha dela, e vai saber do que estou falando.

Sawyer não entendeu o que Kate quis dizer, mas resolveu não discutir com ela sobre isso. O elevador se abriu e ele entrou com Clementine, pensando consigo mesmo que precisava de um tempo longe de Kate para clarear as idéias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack lavava as mãos com sabão neutro, no lavabo contíguo à sala de cirurgia quando Juliet surgiu à porta. Seu semblante não era dos mais agradáveis.

- Sinceramente acho que você não precisa participar dessa cirurgia, Jack. É um procedimento normal que posso muito bem fazer sozinha com a ajuda das enfermeiras. Além do mais, obstetrícia não é sua área!

- Não importa! Eu vou participar da cirurgia.- respondeu ele, enxugando as mãos em uma toalha esterelizada antes de pôr as luvas brancas de látex.

- Jack, eu sei que ela é a sua ex-esposa, mas...

- Sem mas, Julier!- disse ele, saindo do lavado e entrando na sala de cirurgia para o início do procedimento.

Ao ver Jack, Sarah deu-lhe um sorriso triste. Já tinha sido anestesiada e agora esperava pelo início da cirurgia. Jack aproximou-se dela e afagou-lhe os cabelos com ternura, vê-la deitada em uma cama na sala de cirurgia com aquele ar vulnerável fez com que ele se lembrasse de quando a conhecera, depois de ter sofrido um terrível acidente de carro e fraturado gravemente a coluna.

- Parece que estou em suas mãos novamente, Dr. Shephard.- disse Sarah.

- E mais uma vez tentarei fazer o me melhor.

Juliet se aproximou. Também estava pronta. A cesariana era considerada um procedimento de rotina na maioria dos casos, mas na situação de Sarah era um pouco mais complicado. Ela tivera uma gravidez cheia de problemas e não contara isso a Jack quando foi morar com ele há algumas semanas.

De manhã cedo, quando Jack recebeu o telefonema de Claire enquanto ainda estava no hotel com Kate, ele não imaginou que a situação de Sarah fosse tão complicada. Ela tinha um sério problema de hipertensão e outras complicações conseqüentes do péssimo pré-natal que fizera.

Kevin, o pai de seu bebê a tinha procurado no apartamento de Jack quando ela estava sozinha, e eles tiveram uma terrível discussão. Charlie e Claire chegaram no apartamento no momento em que Sarah começou a passar mal e a levaram para o St. Sebastian.

Juliet a atendeu, e tentou um parto normal, mas as condições de saúde de Sarah não permitiam. A médica optou por uma cesariana, mesmo com todos os riscos que a envolviam. Pretendia salvar mãe e bebê, mas sabia que podia perder um dos dois.

Jack chegara ao hospital desesperado para saber notícias da ex-esposa e quando soube do quadro clínico dela, garantiu a Juliet que participaria da cirurgia.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Sarah.- Jack disse a ela quando a enfermeira trouxe os instrumentos cirúrgicos necessários e uma barreira foi erguida diante de Sarah para que ela não pudesse ver o procedimento. Estava anestesiada, mas a anestesia a manteria acordada durante todo o processo.

Jack olhou para o monitor cardíaco que media os batimentos de Sarah. Estava tenso, mas preferia acreditar que tudo ficaria bem.

- Vamos começar.- disse Juliet.

Ele assentiu e escolheu um bisturi entre os instrumentos que a enfermeira trouxera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia amarrava os cadarços de suas botas de coturno bem devagar. O sargento Hondo havia ligado para ela e solicitado sua presença junto com o restante da equipe na sede da Swat para uma missão especial. Ela sabia que tinha que se apressar pois ainda deixaria Èrica na casa de Libby, mas simplesmente não cosneguia parar de sonhar.

Sonhava acordada com os deliciosos momentos que vivera com Sawyer na noite anterior em sua cama, no chuveiro. Tinha sido tudo tão maravilhoso e seu coração estava apertado, imaginando que o momento não se repetiria nunca mais. Que Sawyer chegara no hotel, olhou para Kate e pensou que cometeu um erro ficando com ela. Assim como tinha acontecido na ilha, muito antes dela descobrir que estava grávida.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

- O Jack voltou! O Jack voltou!- diziam todos quase em uníssono correndo para o início da praia.

Ana-Lucia fazia alguns ajustes em sua barraca quando viu as pessoas correndo e gritando extasiadas que seu líder médico estava de volta. Tão curiosa quanto os outros, ela se dirigiu para onde todos estavam indo e logo viu Jack, caminhando com ar cansado ao lado de Kate e Sayid.

Sorriu, feliz ao ver o amigo de volta, mas seu sorriso logo se desvaneceu ao ver a expressão de Sawyer quando viu Kate. Antes, quando ela não estava no acampamento ele parecia perdido, agora com sua volta ele se encontrara, era o que seus olhos diziam. E isso doeu muito mais em Ana do que ela queria admitir.

Sawyer cumprimentou Jack, com um carinho disfarçado, depois cumprimentou outras pessoas até chegar à Kate. Ana-Lucia assistiu a forma como eles se abraçaram, como pareciam pertencer um ao outro. Sentiu-se ferida por dentro. Há duas noites se deitara com Sawyer, entregarase pela segunda vez, mas ele parecia nem se lembrar disso.

- Ana?

Ela ouviu a voz de Jack atrás de si e virou-se, sorrindo para ele.

- Você parece triste.- disse Jack.

- Eu estou bem.- ela respondeu. – È bom ter você de volta.

**--**

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Mãe! A campainha!- disse Èrica, fitando a mãe com olhar assombrado. – Não está ouvindo, mamãe?

- Sim, querida. Eu escutei.- respondeu ela, dando um último nó em suas botas e erguendo-se do sofá. Quem poderia ser? Raquel tinha a chave e se despedira dela depois do café no Starbucks dizendo que tinha algumas coisas para resolver e que só a veria na manhã seguinte.

Foi até a porta e ficou muito surpresa quando a abriu.

- Sawyer?- ela olhou o semblante atordoado dele, a bagabem nas mãos e a filha que ele trazia ao colo.

- Oi.- respondeu ele. – Será que a gente pode conversar?

Ana deu passagem para que ele entrasse. Sawyer colocou Clementine e as malas no chão. A menina correu para abraçar a amiga Èrica, que ficou radiante ao vê-la.

- O que aconteceu?- Ana-Lucia perguntou. – Você me parece abalado. – ela o levou para a cozinha.

Uma vez sozinhos, ele a puxou para junto de si e a abraçou, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela, antes de dizer baixinho.

- Deixei a Kate!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate tinha acabado de ver sua mãe, ela estava dormindo. Ficou alguns minutos no quarto com ela e decidiu ir procurar Jack, sabia que ele estava no hospital cuidando da ex-mulher. Sentia-se perdida e precisava conversar, contar a ele sobre a discussão que tivera com James.

Tomou o elevador, mas acabou indo parar no andar cirúrgico sem querer. Já estava retornando ao elevador rumo ao andar do consultório de Jack quando o viu sair de uma das salas de cirurgia.

- Jack!- ela chamou.

Ele olhou para ela com ar derrotado, tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que foi, Jack?- Kate perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu falhei Kate, falhei.- ele respondeu, lânguido.

Continua...


	34. È só contar até cinco!

Capítulo 34- È só contar até cinco

Capítulo 34- È só contar até cinco!

Jack e Kate observaram a menina minúscula dentro da incubadora através do vidro da UTI neo-natal do hospital St. Sebastian. Kate colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Jack e massageou, dizendo:

- Ela é linda!

- È sim!- Jack respondeu, os olhos ainda vermelhos de tristeza pela perda da ex-esposa na sala de cirurgia.

Sarah não resistira. Depois que Juliet retirou o bebê de dentro dela, a pressão arterial subira a níveis exorbitantes, o que causou o falecimento quase que imediato dela. Nem chegou a ver a linda garotinha a quem dera à luz. Jack estava arrasado, perder um paciente era sempre muito difícil para ele, mas quando se tratava de alguém que um dia fora tão especial e importante em sua vida como Sarah era muito pior.

A menina que pesava cerca de dois quilos e duzentos gramas era saudável segundo a avaliação de Juliet e do pediatra, mas mesmo assim resolveram deixá-la um dia na incubadora em observação, uma medida de precaução devido ao parto de risco.

- O que vai fazer agora, Jack?- Kate indagou, se referindo ao destino daquela criança que acabara de ficar órfã de mãe sem ao menos conhecê-la.

- Vou ficar com ela.- Jack respondeu, sem pestanejar.

- E quanto ao pai dela?

- No que depender de mim, ele não vai chegar perto dela.

A porta do corredor se abriu e Charlie e Claire entraram na sala de espera da UTI neo-natal, dirigindo-se ao vidro onde Jack e Kate estavam. Claire caminhava devagar, com uma das mãos segurando as costas devido à gravidez adiantada, mas ao ver Jack fez um pouco de esforço e caminhou mais rápido para poder dar um abraço forte no irmão.

- Sinto muito, Jack.- ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. Claire e Sarah tinham ficado boas amigas durante o pouco tempo em que conviveram no apartamento de Jack, e agora ela estava sentindo muito a perda da ex-cunhada.

- Hey, Kate!- cumprimentou Charlie, abraçando-a.

- Hey!- Kate respondeu, triste pela perda de Jack.

- Onde está o Aaron?- Jack perguntou.

- Eu o levei pra casa da sua mãe, sabe como são as crianças, ele já estava impaciente aqui no hospital.

- Contou a ela que tem uma neta?

- Sim.- respondeu Claire. – E ela me pareceu tão surpresa quanto eu mesma fiquei. – Vai mesmo ficar com a menina?- ela indagou fitando a criança na incubadora através do vidro.

- Vou sim.

- Jack, o pai dela, o tal Kevin me pareceu um sujeito difícil.- disse Charlie. – E não querendo ser negativo, creio que ele não o deixará ficar com a menina.

- Não se preocupe Charlie, estou preparado para enfrentá-lo.- respondeu Jack com convicção.

Kate ficou olhando a determinação dele e sentiu um pouco de raiva de si mesma. Não possuía nem de longe toda aquela coragem de fazer o que era certo. Preferia fugir a enfrentar a realidade. Jack jamais fizera isso, ele apenas contava até cinco, esperava o medo ir embora e seguia adiante, como no dia em que se conheceram.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

O barulho das turbinas do avião ainda ressoava forte em seus ouvidos. Kate vagava por entre as árvores em estado de choque, sem saber o que fazer. Ouvia ruídos de gritos de pessoas ao longe, mas não conseguia mover um músculo para ir atrás desses lamentos e ajudar quem estava precisando de socorro. Parecia uma alma penada vagando por uma floresta desconhecida.

Seus sapatos de salto enterrando na areia úmida a levaram a uma clareira onde a voz de um homem a deteve antes que ela desse mais alguns passos.

- Por favor? Você sabe costurar?- indagou ele, ajoelhado no chão, sem camisa, fazendo gestos amplos com as mãos, uma expressão de dor em seus olhos castanhos.

- O quê?- perguntou Kate, piscando os olhos, um pouco aturdida, como se não tivesse entendido bem a pergunta dele.

- Você já costurou alguma coisa?- ele repetiu a pergunta, sendo um pouco mais específico.

- Eu costurei umas cortinas pra minha casa.- respondeu Kate, sentindo como se aquela lembrança fizesse parte de uma outra vida.

- Ah, perfeito!- exclamou ele com certo esforço. – Escuta, você tem um minuto? Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Ajudar em quê?- ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele.

- Olha só!- ele mostrou um corte feio na linha das costelas e Kate virou o rosto, sentida. – Eu mesmo faria, eu sou médico.- o homem explicou. – Mas eu não consigo...

- Você quer que eu costure...isso?- Kate indagou, com medo da confirmação de que o homem estivesse lhe fazendo tal pedido.

- È como costurar uma cortina... – esclareceu ele.

- Não, eu usei máquina de costura.- explicou Kate.

- Não, você vai conseguir, eu garanto.- o homem insistiu. – Por favor, me ajuda!- acrescentou numa voz de súplica a qual Kate não pôde negar ajuda.

- Tá, tudo bem!- respondeu depois de alguns segundos.

- Obrigado!- o homem respondeu com sinceridade.

A partir daí ele foi muito prático, pegou uma garrafinha de bebida, esterilizou o corte e deixou um pouco para que ela esterilizasse as próprias mãos. Kate começou a admirar Jack naquele mesmo instante e se apaixonou por ele, por seu idealismo, por sua crença na verdade. E com mais algum tempo de convivência percebeu que estava muito longe daquilo, que jamais seria como ele.

**--**

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Charlie, eu queria que me fizesse um grande favor.- pediu Jack.

- Pode falar!- respondeu Charlie.

- Eu preciso cuidar do enterro da Sarah, avisar a família dela, todos esses procedimentos inevitáveis e não poderei contratar um advogado para cuidar do caso da Lara...

- Lara?- indagou Charlie.

- Sim, Lara Shephard, minha filha que acabou de nascer. Os olhares se dirigiram para a menina na incubadora. – Portanto, eu quero que você contrate um e exponha o caso, marcando um encontro pra mim daqui a dois dias.

- Tudo bem, farei isso agora mesmo.- disse Charlie despedindo-se de todos e dando um beijo na esposa antes de deixar a UTI.

- Jack, eu vou providenciar as flores para Sarah.- Claire se ofereceu.

- Obrigado, Claire.- respondeu ele. – Faremos o velório na capela do hospital.

- Nos vemos depois então, mano.- disse ela, beijando-o na face. – Kate!- Claire se aproximou da amiga, abraçando-a. – Você está linda grávida.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Kate, acariciando a barriga de Claire, muito maior do que a sua.

Depois que Claire saiu, Kate disse a Jack:

- Lara é um lindo nome. Sarah o tinha escolhido?

- Não.- respondeu Jack. – Eu acabei de escolher.- o rosto dele se contraiu de tristeza e Jack escorou-se no vidro do berçário.

Kate não teve coragem de dizer uma só palavra sobre seus problemas diante da tristeza de Jack, apenas abriu os braços para ele, dizendo:

- Vem aqui, meu amor.

Jack deixou-se envolver pelo calor e aconchego dos braços da mulher amada e chorou, desabafando o incômodo sentimento de derrota que sentia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Muito bem, prontas ou não, aí vou eu!- anunciou James subindo devagar a escada para o andar de cima da casa de Ana-Lucia. Estava brincando de esconde-esconde com as meninas.

Depois que ele aparecera na casa dela pouco antes de sair para trabalhar, Ana-Lucia telefonou para Libby e disse à amiga que já tinha conseguido uma babá para ficar com Èrica. Ainda estava chocada sob o efeito da declaração de que Sawyer tinha deixado Kate. Precisavam muito conversar sobre isso, mas ela precisava ir com urgência à sede da Swat, por isso o deixou com as meninas até que ela retornasse.

James nunca tinha tomado conta de uma criança sozinho, que dirá duas quase da mesma idade, mas até aquele momento estava achando sua tarefa divertida.

- Meninas, onde estão vocês?

Ele ouviu risinhos infantis vindos de algum dos quartos. Sorriu e abriu uma das portas, a do quarto de hóspedes onde Raquel Cortez costumava se instalar quando dormia na casa da filha.

- A-há!- gritou, mas nem sinal das meninas. – Hum, vocês se acham muito espertas não é? Mas eu vou achá-las!- James prometeu.

- Rápido Clemen, ele está vindo!- falou Èrica baixinho para a irmã. A outra menina deu uma risadinha e elas se esgueiraram para debaixo da cama de Ana.

- Clementine! Érica!- James chamou. – Eu vou achar vocês!

James entrou no quarto de Ana-Lucia e as meninas puderam ver seus sapatos de couro marrom debaixo da cama.

- Ele está aqui!- sussurrou Clementine.

- Fica quieta, ele vai escutar!- advertiu Èrica.

Ele ouviu os cochichos das duas meninas e ergueu uma sobrancelha dizendo:

- Oh, meu Deus, fui derrotado! Não consigo encontrar essas meninas! O que será de mim? Desisto!- ele caminhou até a porta do quarto, fazendo um barulho exagerado com os sapatos para as meninas pensarem que ele já tinha ido.

Certas disso, Clementine e Èrica saíram debaixo de cama e James escondeu-se atrás da porta. Quando elas tentaram passar pela porta, James saiu de seu esconderijo, dizendo:

- Peguei vocês meninas!

A seguir, a casa foi enchida por uma sucessão de gritos infantis histéricos e risadas. Elas dispararam porta afora e James correu atrás delas até que terminassem a perseguição na sala, no andar de baixo, os três caindo no sofá, rindo muito.

- Papai, você trapaceou!- acusou Clementine.

- Não, eu não trapaceei! Vocês é que não foram espertas o bastante.- ele respondeu com um sorriso.

A pequena Èrica riu e escalou o corpo dele para sentar-se em seu colo. Clementine fez o mesmo. Então as duas meninas começaram a encher-lhe a face de beijos e James disse:

- Ok, tá bom! Sei que gostaram de brincar de esconde-esconde, não precisam me babar, certo?

As meninas gargalharam e saíram de cima dele. Érica teve uma brilhante idéia:

- Está na hora do chá!

- Chá?- indagou James.

- È, o chá!- concordou Clementine. – Vamos, papai!

Elas seguraram em seus braços e o conduziram até o quarto de Èrica. James sentou-se na cama dela e esperou para ver o que as meninas iriam aprontar. Èrica colocou seu conjunto de chá de plástico em cima de uma pequena mesa com a ajuda de Clementine. Em seguida, Èrica puxou a mesa até perto de Sawyer e entregou um boneco musculoso e bem vestido para ele.

- James, você será o Ken!

- O quê?- ele indagou.

As duas meninas pegaram Barbies e começaram a brincar fazendo a voz de suas bonecas e esperavam que James fizesse o mesmo com o boneco dele.

- Ken, você não está me ouvindo?- indagou a Barbie de Èrica. – Não gostaria de tomar um chá?

- No momento não querida.- respondeu James, fazendo a voz do Ken. – Estou indo para a guerra!

- Nãooooooo!- disseram as duas em uníssono.

- Certo, estou indo jogar futebol.

- Nãoooooo!- elas voltaram a dizer.

- Você irá ao desfile de moda com a gente, Ken.- disse a Barbie de Clementine.

- Desfile de moda? – retrucou Sawyer/Ken.

Sim, ele estava se divertindo muito com as meninas. Jamais pensou que conseguiria passar mais do que cinco minutos com crianças. Estava realmente mudado e esse pensamento fez com que pensasse a respeito de seu futuro. Se casara com Kate esperando ter uma família de verdade com ela, mas isso não iria acontecer, quem sabe não realizasse isso com Ana-Lucia?

Ainda não sabia como ficariam as coisas entre ele e Kate, mas o fato é que ele estava decidido a não voltar para ela, não como marido. Cuidaria apenas do bebê que ela teria, seria o pai dele, apenas isso. Suas atenções amorosas agora estavam completamente voltadas para Ana-Lucia e estava feliz por não ter se aproximado dela tão tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Benjamin Linus!- a voz forte do sargento Hondo soou no auditório apinhado de agentes da Swat. – Tenho certeza que todos aqui se lembram dele.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um arrepio de medo na espinha ao visualizar a fotografia que o sargento exibia através da retroprojeção aos agentes. Jim Street, sentado ao seu lado, viu a mudança de semblante dela e indagou:

- Você está bem, Cortez?

- Estou.- ela respondeu sem desviar suas atenções da foto na parede e da voz do sargento Hondo.

- Ele está preso no presídio federal de segurança máxima a 200 km de Los Angeles há cinco anos desde que foi condenado pelo hediondo crime de manter 47 pessoas vítimas de um acidente de avião presas em uma ilha sendo usadas como cobaias de um grande experimento científico da Dharma Initiative, uma empresa clandestina da qual Linus era um dos sócios marjoritários. Só que o governo decidiu que Linus deve ser transferido para o Forte Miles que fica a quase mil quilômetros de LA. A missão que nos foi dada é executar a transferência de Benjamin Linus para seu novo lar, sem nenhum problema. Até a noite o homem deve estar instalado no Forte Miles. Como esse é um caso grande, temos que estar preparados para a interferência da imprensa.

Um dos agentes levantou a mão:

- Sim, agente Mackabe?- indagou o sargento.

- Por que o governo precisa da Swat para executar uma tarefa tão simples como transferir esse cara de presídio, afinal ele é só um homem. Se tivéssemos que transferir um ônibus inteiro de presos para o Forte Miles acho que nossos serviços seriam melhor aproveitados.

- Agente Mackabe, uma das primeiras coisas que ensinei a vocês quando ingressaram na minha equipe foi que não devemos subestimar o inimigo. Benjamin Linus é um homem extremamente perigoso, ele conseguiu forjar a morte de 47 pessoas e mantê-las em uma ilha usando-as como cobaias de seu experimento durante meses. Ele é um homem com o QI acima da médica, extremamente inteligente e manipulador, suas vítimas sabem do que ele e capaz. Ele é responsável pela morte de mais de 50 pessoas, que eram funcionárias de sua empresa, inclusive matou o próprio pai que vivia com ele na ilha.

Outro agente levantou a mão e mais uma vez Hondo respondeu solícito:

- Yeah, agente Boxer?

- Esse homem conseguiu forjar a morte dos sobreviventes de avião sozinho?

Hondo balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Além dele ter uma equipe de pessoas leais ao seu dispor, algumas como a Dra. Juliet Burke que foi mantida contra a sua vontade na ilha por três anos e absolvida ao final do julgamento, a empresa dele tinha uma parceria secreta com a respeitada empresa Mitellos Biociência, pertencente ao Dr. Richard Alpert e à Charles Widmore. Alpert foi levado à julgamento e condenado à pagar uma multa estimada em muitos milhões de dólares aos sobreviventes do acidente de avião, que também receberam uma indenização da companhia aérea em que viajavam. Apenas Charles Widmore saiu ileso disso tudo, alegando não saber de nada sobre os experimentos de seu sócio e Benjamin Linus, o que eu duvido muito.

Ana-Lucia conhecia bem aquela história, vivera isso na pele. Benjamin Linus era um homem tão inteligente quanto arrogante e obsessivo. Ele tentara matá-la mais de uma vez quando estiver na ilha e por duas vezes Ana-Lucia fraquejou na hora de vingar-se. Que estranho poder era aquele que Benjamin Linus exercia sobre as pessoas?

**--**

**(Flashback)**

Ana-Lucia tentou arrebentar a mordaça que calava sua voz usando os dentes, mas de nada adiantou, o tecido era bastante flexível e seus dentes trincaram causando uma dor quase insuportável a ela.

Benjamin Linus balançou a cabeça negativamente quando ela foi atirada aos seus pés ainda amordaçada e amarrada. Ela não acreditava que tinham caído naquela armadilha, Michael armara tudo direitinho retornando ao acampamento com seu falso arrependimento, implorando para que o ajudassem a encontrar Walt. Resolvera se juntar ao grupo apenas porque seu desejo de vingança estava ainda mais forte do que antes de ser baleada por Michael. Não contava que ela, Jack, Sawyer e Kate fossem ser capturados. Hurley que também estava com o grupo fora liberado para voltar ao acampamento.

- Me disseram que você mordeu um dos homens depois que autorizei que tirassem a mordaça? Por que fez isso, Ana? Por que essa necessidade de ser tão violenta?

Ela emitiu vários sons que significavam palavras abafadas pela mordaça que machucava sua boca. Ben se agachou ao lado dela e retirou o pedaço de pano que tanto a incomodava. Assim que se viu livre da mordaça, Ana gritou:

- Seu filho da puta, desgraçado! O que você quer?

- Talvez eu queria ser tão hospitaleiro quanto vocês foram comigo em seu território. Que tal? Eu podia começar a torturar você agora mesmo!

- Eu não te torturei!

- Mas tentou me matar!

- Você tentou me matar primeiro!- Ana-Lucia retrucou.

Benjamin acariciou uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

- Gosto de você Ana. Você me fez um grande favor se livrando de Goodwin por mim, ele anda me dando problemas.

- Você é louco!- ela gritou. – E eu só o matei para proteger o meu grupo. Ele queria me matar!

- Não, ele não queria te matar. Ele gostava de você. Mas, isso não vem ao caso.

Ele jogou um canivete para ela, para que soltasse as cordas que a amarravam como a própria Ana havia feito quando resolveu matá-lo. Ela apressou-se em soltar as cordas para sentir as mãos livres outra vez. Quando terminou, Ben atirou uma toalha a ela.

- Tome um banho, tire toda essa sujeita do seu corpo, procure relaxar e depois alguém virá te buscar para comer alguma coisa.

Ana-Lucia olhou para um cubículo diante deles onde havia um chuveiro e nenhuma porta.

- Eu não vou tomar banho na sua frente!- disse Ana com rispidez.

Benjamin riu levemente.

- Foi a mesma coisa que a Kate disse ao Tom, mas não se preocupe que não estou interessado em você. Podem trazê-lo!- ele completou e ela ficou se indagando de quem ele estava falando.

Sua pergunta silenciosa foi respondida quando dois homens entraram trazendo Sawyer amordaçado e amarrado como ela estivera antes. Soltaram a mordaça e as cordas que prendiam as mãos dele.

- _Son of a bitch!_- Sawyer xingou esfregando os pulsos e sorriu quando viu Ana-Lucia: - Hey, Lulu, que bom ver você por aqui.

Benjamin jogou uma toalha para Sawyer também, dizendo:

- Tem xampu e sabonete perto do chuveiro e roupas limpas naquele armário para ambos.- ele apontou um armário cinza no canto da sala.

- Eu também não vou tomar banho na frente dele!- Ana reclamou.

- Você não tem escolha. Tem vinte minutos para estarem limpos e vestidos.

Dizendo isso, ele os deixou sozinhos partindo com os dois homens e fechando a porta. Sawyer deu um olhar malicioso a Ana-Lucia que a deixou irritada:

- O que você tá pensando? Que vou transar com você nesse chuveiro? Pode esquecer! Ainda sou uma pessoa civilizada.

- Eu não estou pensando nada.- ele respondeu. – Esses sujeitos são completamente loucos, mas eu realmente preciso de um banho.- ele começou a se despir.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tirando a roupa, oras! Acha que vou tomar banho vestido? Além do mais, por que o espanto, Lucy? Você já conhece o material!

Ela ficou parada olhando ele tirar toda a roupa sem a menor cerimônia.

- Você não vem? Poderia esfregar minhas costas.- ele indagou debaixo do chuveiro, nu e molhado.

Ana-Lucia bufou de raiva e foi sentar-se a um canto da sala, de costas para ele.

**(Fim do flashback)**

**--**

- Ana, você prestou atenção ao que o sargento disse?- indagou Street quando Hondo deu a reunião pré-missão por encerrada.

- Sim.- ela respondeu, embora tivesse se distraído nos últimos dez minutos com as suas lembranças.

- O sargento quer a nossa equipe junto ao Linus o tempo todo até chegarmos ao Forte Miles enquanto os outros agentes nos dão cobertura. Está tudo bem pra você?

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- È porque eu me lembrei que você é uma dos sobreviventes que caíram na ilha segundo aquele seu amigo que nós conhecemos no bar do seu tio.

- Não e preocupe comigo, Street. Eu não misturo trabalho com vida pessoal.- respondeu ela, embora não fosse totalmente verdade.

- Se é assim...

- Pessoal, hora de irmos!- anunciou o sargento e sua equipe de agentes pessoais da Swat seguiu para sua primeira e grande missão.

Continua...


	35. 3,2 milhões

Capítulo 35- 3,2 milhões de dólares

A equipe de policiais da Swat foi dividida em duas partes para transportar o perigoso detento Benjamin Linus para outro presídio. Três policiais do lado esquerdo e três do lado direito. Ana-Lucia ia do lado direito empunhando sua arma com firmeza, mas por dentro estava com uma sensação estranha.

Cinco anos desde a ùltima vez em que vira Benjamin Linus e ele conseguia parecer ainda mais sombrio. Ele não dissera nada desde que dois carcereiros o trouxeram de sua cela para que ele fosse levado pela equipe da Swat. Mas ela sabia que ele diria, principalmente pela expressão dele quando a viu. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Street ia à frente dela quando eles começaram a caminhar pelo corredor do presídio levando Ben Linus algemado e ele pareceu notar uma certa apreensão em Ana-Lucia novamente. Vinha notando isso desde a reunião com o sargento Hondo e lançou um pequeno olhar a ela que indagava "Você está bem?", ao qual Ana respondeu silenciosamente com os olhos dizendo que sim.

Os policiais seguiram em silêncio até a saída do presídio. Colocaram o detento em um carro blindado e seguiram para o Forte Miles. Dentro do carro, Ana-Lucia acabou no banco de frente para Linus que a encarou mais uma vez e como ela previa, falou com ela no mesmo tom petulante que costumava fazer na ilha:

- Quanto tempo não nos vemos, Ana-Lucia.

O rosto dela assumiu uma expressão incomodada e Street interviu:

- Quieto aí, cara!

- Da onde você conhece a Cortez, Linus?- indagou TJ Maccabe, o mais encrenqueiro do grupo.

Ana-Lucia olhou para Maccabe. Benjamin ignorou Street e TJ e continuou se dirigindo à Ana-Lucia:

- Como vai sua criança? È uma menininha não é? Idêntica ao pai, a mesma risada, as mesmas covinhas no rosto...

O coração disparou. Como ele poderia saber sobre isso?

- Cala a boca!- dessa vez foi ela quem disse.

- O que foi Ana? Por que está tão zangada? A ilha realizou o seu sonho de conceber uma criança, o que mais você poderia querer? Por acaso ainda não contou ao Sawyer que tem uma filha dele?

- Do que esse cara tá falando?- indagou Boxer, alisando o bigode quase ruivo.

O restante da equipe olhava para Ana-Lucia sem entender nada e ela não se preocupou em explicar, principalmente quando Linus disse:

- Será que ele vai perdoar você quando descobrir que escondeu isso dele? Não sei não Ana, meio arriscado para quem está começando um relacionamento, especialmente se tratando de um homem que ainda está emocionalmente atrelado a outra mulher, ainda por cima grávida dele!

Ela não ouviu mais nada porque antes que pudesse se controlar, seu punho atingiu certeiro o rosto de Ben, tão forte que ele quase desmaiou com a pancada.

- Hey, Cortez, se controla!- disse Deaq, outro dos agentes da equipe, tirando-a de cima de Benjamin Linus com a ajuda de Street, enquanto TJ Maccabe achava graça da situação.

- Esse cara te conhece mesmo?- Boxer perguntou, curioso com toda aquela situação.

Ana-Lucia não disse nada, apenas voltou a sentar-se em seu lugar enquanto Street verificava se Linus estava bem. O carro parou de repente e a agente que estava acompanhando o motorista no banco da frente abriu as portas detrás do furgão e indagou:

- O que está acontecendo?- ela tinha visto o que Ana-Lucia fizera através da câmera de segurança no compartimento da frente do carro.

- Nada demais, senhorita.- disse Benjamin Linus com um sorriso, recompondo-se e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A agente balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse para Ana-Lucia:

- O sargento Hondo não ia gostar nada de saber desse tipo de coisa, agente Cortez! Seja lá o que o prisioneiro tenha dito, ignore! Levar pro lado pessoal é contra as regras da Swat.

Ana assentiu, mas continuou em silêncio. O carro seguiu seu caminho e Street perguntou baixinho à ela, não deixando de ficar atento à Benjamin Linus:

- Tem alguma verdade no que ele disse?

Ela apenas o encarou e Jim Street soube a resposta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate observou o quanto Jack estava tenso e cansado enquanto cuidava dos preparativos para o velório de Sarah e seu sepultamento no fim da tarde. Ele havia avisado o pai dela que acabara de chegar à capela onde estava o corpo.

Ficou emocionada quando o viu debruçar-se sobre o caixão da filha e chorar convulsivamente. Jack ficou ao lado dele, consolando-o com vigorosos tapinhas nas costas.

- Ah minha filha, Jack, nem pude me despedir dela...- dizia o velho homem.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Spencer.- disse Jack com os olhos marejados. – Mas ela lhe deixou uma neta, linda, que o senhor poderá ver sempre...

Kate limpou as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos e não percebeu quem estava ao lado dela na capela.

- Uma cena muito triste não acha? È sempre terrível quando perco uma paciente!- comentou Juliet com sincero pesar.

Kate voltou-se para ela e assentiu, acariciando por instinto sua pequena barriga.

- E então? Por que está aqui?- Juliet indagou.

- Como é?- retrucou Kate.

- Que eu me lembre você ainda é a mulher do Sawyer. Onde ele está agora? Você passa muito mais tempo aqui no hospital do que com ele.

- Você sabe que minha mãe está internada aqui, além disso, não é da sua conta onde eu costumo passar o tempo.

- Não, com certeza não, mas certamente é da conta do Sawyer. Quando vai parar de agir assim, Kate?

- Do que está falando?- Kate estava evitando erguer o tom de voz porque estavam em um velório.

- Quando vai parar de fingir que não sabe o que você quer? Ou melhor, quem você quer?

- Olha aqui, sua abusada...- Kate começou a dizer de forma agressiva, mas Juliet a cortou.

- Se lembra daquela nossa conversa depois que eu operei o Jack de apendicite lá na ilha?

**--**

**(Flashback)**

- Como ele está?- Kate indagou quando viu Juliet sair da tenda onde estava operando Jack, as mãos sujas de sangue.

- Finalmente o calmante fez efeito e ele está dormindo.- Juliet respondeu pacientemente, lavando as mãos com um pouco de água que havia em uma tina improvisada à entrada da tenda.

- Eu tive tanto medo...- Kate admitiu. – Medo de que ele não sobrevivesse, o Jack é tão forte e está sempre cuidando de todos.

- Ele não é o super-homem!- disse Juliet, encarando Kate com seriedade. – E mesmo se fosse, até o super-homem tem uma fraqueza: kriptonita. Você Kate é a kriptonita do Jack.

Kate alargou os olhos, parecendo não entender. Juliet continuou:

- Toda vez que você está em perigo ou precisa de alguma coisa, eu vejo os poderes do Jack se enfraquecerem de preocupação por você. Se ele soubesse o que o Ben me obrigou a fazer com você, certamente me odiaria.

Kate abraçou o próprio corpo e sentiu um frio na espinha, lembrando-se dos dias de horror que passara quando foi capturada pelos Outros.

- Ele me beijou naquela tarde em que fomos à estação de gás achando que o Faraday e a Charlotte estavam indo explodir de tudo. Ele me beijou e disse que ia ficar tudo bem, mas ele não fez isso porque me quer de verdade, como mulher.

Kate a ouvia atentamente.

- Ele fez isso porque queria provar a si mesmo que não amava você.

Ela ficou muda diante daquela revelação. Muda e confusa. Tão confusa quanto se sentia nas últimas semanas, muita coisa acontecera. Mesmo amando Jack, ela se entregara a Sawyer com medo de que ele morresse e isso não aconteceu. Eles continuaram juntos, mas o enlace não estava dando certo. Que fazer agora? Ela sentia que Jack ainda a queria, mas estava muito magoado com o que presenciara na outra ilha, ela nua nos braços de Sawyer depois de fazer amor.

- Eu sei que não está dando certo entre o Sawyer e você, por isso está de volta ao acampamento ao invés de ter ficado no acampamento do Locke.

- O Locke está louco! Me baniu do acampamento dele.- justificou Kate.

- Você diz isso, mas ambas sabemos que se você realmente quisesse ficar com o Sawyer teria dado um jeito.

Kate deu uma risada irônica:

- Você é muito cínica, Juliet. Sabe muito bem porque não estou com Jack, porque não posso estar com Jack...

- Eu sei sim.- respondeu Juliet. – E lamento muito por isso, não fui eu quem criou essas regras, mas você poderia tentar mudá-las Kate, só depende de você. Parar de correr atrás dos dois ajudaria se você se concentrasse em apenas um deles.

**(Fim do flashback)**

**--**

- Você não seguiu meu conselho.- disse Juliet quando Kate recorreu ás suas lembranças na ilha.

- Você não sabe de nada!- retorquiu Kate. – Está noiva do diretor do hospital, mas eu sei que esteve com Jack mesmo assim...

- É, Kate, você tem razão, eu estive com o Jack, mas ao contrário de você eu sei muito bem qual é o meu lugar. Lamento apenas que o Jack ainda não tenha compreendido o tipo de pessoa que você é. Você sempre pensou que não o merecia, não é Kate? Pois você está certa.

Juliet se afastou dela indo falar com Jack e o pai de Sarah. Kate sentiu vontade de espancá-la, mas também sentiu vontade de bater em si mesma porque sabia que o que Juliet dissera tinha um fundo de verdade.

O padre que celebraria uma missa em homenagem à Sara assim que todos os poucos convidados chegassem para se despedir dela entrou acompanhado por um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas que fez a maior cena assim que viu o corpo de Sarah na capela.

- Oh Sarah, oh baby...

Ao ver o homem se aproximar do caixão, Jack reagiu como um animal enfurecido e surpreendeu todos os presentes empurrando o homem para fora da capela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- Jack gritou.

- Como o que eu estou fazendo aqui?- retrucou Kevin, o marido de Sarah. – Minha esposa acabou de falecer...

- Ela estava se separando de você porque batia nela!- Jack gritou outra vez, chamando mais atenção. – Estão vendo esse homem aqui? Ele batia na Sarah, uma mulher grávida, fisicamente menor do que ele, indefesa...

As pessoas começaram a se entreolha e a comentar entre si o fato. O pai de Sarah olhava para Kevin com ódio.

- Seu desgraçado!- disse o velho. – Vou processá-lo no tribunal. Minha filha está morta por sua culpa. Nunca vai chegar perto da minha neta, ela ficará com o Jack. Tirem esse homem daqui!

- Nunca!- bradou Kevin e tentou se aproximar do caixão novamente, mas foi barrado por dois seguranças do hospital.

Claire chegou à capela com Charlie na hora do caos.

- Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui?- indagou a Kate.

- O marido da Sarah apareceu exigindo seus direitos de vê-la, mas o Jack não vai permitir, nunca o vi tão nervoso.

- Eu consultei um advogado sobre a guarda da criança que ele quer assumir e sinceramente meninas, Jack terá muito o que lutar na justiça se quiser mesmo ficar com a menina!- comentou Charlie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clementine caminhou até o túmulo da mãe segurando um ramo de pequenas margaridas e o vento do fim de tarde esvoaçou o laço de fita verde preso aos longos cabelos loiros da menina.

James ficou observando de perto, segurando Èrica pela mão. Tinha ficado um tanto hesitante quando na hora do almoço Clementine pedira a ele que a levasse para ver a mãe. Havia sido um pedido espontâneo que o surpreendeu. Não gostava de cemitérios e tampouco achava que fosse um lugar adequado para uma criança, mas desde que assumira a guarda da filha, ela quase nunca falava da mãe, parecia presa em seu mundo infantil, mas a verdade é que a menina sofria em silêncio e naquela tarde na casa de Ana-Lucia ela se sentiu à vontade para fazer esse pedido ao pai.

Com uma atitude mais madura do que condizia sua idade, Clementine abaixou-se diante do túmulo da mãe e pousou o ramo de margaridas junto à lápide que dizia: "Cassidy Ann Philips, mãe amada".

- Oi mamãe. Me perdoe por não ter vindo te ver antes, mas eu estava com medo.- Clementine discursava com sua voz infantil. – Mas agora, eu não tenho mais medo porque o papai está cuidando de mim, não fique preocupada comigo. Eu tenho o meu pai, tenho a Èrica, tenho a Ana e a Kate também...o papai está zangado com a Kate, mas eu gosto dela.- ela ficou um tempo em silêncio como se estivesse pensando no que dizer e completou: - Te amo mamãe.

James sentiu a garganta embargada, uma culpa enorme por não ter estado com sua filha desde sempre o tomou, mas apesar disso ele faria de tudo para compensá-la pelos anos em que esteve distante, acreditando que a generosa ajuda financeira que dava a ela era o suficiente.

Quando Clemen se ajoelhou para fazer uma oração por sua mãe, como ela mesma a tinha ensinado, Èrica puxou a mão de James:

- Vem James, vamos rezar pela mamãe da Clemen.

Ele assentiu e se juntou às filhas, mentalmente pedindo perdão a Cassidy por tudo que havia lhe feito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quase quatro horas de viagem depois, o carro blindado da Swat que transportava Benjamin Linus ao Forte Miles chegou ao seu destino. Não houve mais incidentes durante o percurso depois da confusão com Ana-Lucia.

A equipe pensou que tudo ficaria bem agora. Entregariam o prisioneiro e a missão estaria cumprida, mas o que não esperavam é encontrar um monte de repórteres em frente ao presídio esperando por eles.

- Mas o que é tudo isso?- indagou Boxer.

- Quem deixou a informação de que ele seria transferido vazar?- questionou Ana-Lucia.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Street. – Mas o fato é que agora temos de lidar com isso da melhor que maneira que pudermos.

Os jornalistas se agitaram quando o carro se aproximou do portão do presídio para entregar o prisioneiro.

- Nossa! Esse cara é mesmo popular!- comentou Maccabe.

Os policiais desceram do carro quando o furgão atravessou o portão deixando os jornalistas afoitos que se acotovelavam para tentar falar com Benjamin fazendo perguntas sobre qual era a relação dele com Widmore, qual a localização exata da ilha e se alguma das experiências feitas pela Dharma na ilha com os sobreviventes do vôo 815 tinha dado certo?

Ben não respondeu à nenhuma pergunta dos jornalistas, ficou em silêncio até que os carcereiros da prisão viessem pegá-lo para levá-lo. Quando eles se aproximaram, ele gritou para os jornalistas, surpreendendo a todos:

- Dou 3,2 milhões de dólares para quem me tirar da cadeia!

Os jornalistas começaram a usar um monte de fotos e Linus repetiu:

- 3,2 milhões de dólares se eu ficar livre!

- Mas o que ele tá dizendo?- indagou Street franzindo a testa quando Benjamin foi levado para dentro do presídio ainda repetindo sua oferta.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nossa missão acabou! Vamos embora!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon olhou a cena na televisão e balançou a cabeça, incrédula. Benjamin Linus oferecendo 3,2 milhões de dólares para ser tirado da cadeia, era inacreditável.

- Benjamin Linus sempre gostou de atenção!- ela comentou com Sayid que estava na cama brincando com as crianças. – Eu já tinha até esquecido da existência desse homem odioso!

- Esse homem é um louco!- disse Sayid, abraçando e beijando a pequena Jade que bagunçava-lhe os cabelos cacheados. – Por mim, ele pode mofar na cadeia!

Ela desligou a televisão e sentou-se na cama. Jasper correu para os braços dela.

- Mamãe!

Shannon abraçou o filho e Sayid beijou a esposa, antes de dizer:

- Baby, eu tenho que ir para uma reunião agora.

Os olhos de Shannon se alargaram:

- O quê? _Habib_, você disse que depois do seu aniversário tiraria uns dias de folga para ficarmos juntos e procurarmos uma casa aqui em Los Angeles. Eu não quero ficar morando num hotel pra sempre!

- Eu sei, baby, mas essa reunião é muito importante e foi marcada de última hora. Mas eu prometo que estarei de volta para jantarmos juntos e falarmos sobre a casa que você quiser comprar, o que for melhor para minha família.

Shannon não disse mais nada e Sayid entendeu isso como um consentimento. Abraçou e beijou-a e em seguida despediu-se dos filhos dizendo que voltaria logo. Depois que ele saiu, Shannon sentou-se na cama e ficou pensando. Tinha certeza que Sayid estava escondendo alguma coisa dela. Boone fora um incompetente seguindo seu marido. Mas dessa vez resolveu que faria do jeito dela. Seguiria Sayid ela mesma e descobriria de uma vez por todas o que ele andava escondendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia chegou em casa tarde da noite, exausta. Tudo o que queria era tomar um banho e se jogar na cama, mas aí lembrou-se de que Sawyer agora estava em sua casa. Tinha sido um dia tão difícil para ela, dentro de um carro por horas com Benjamin Linus contando seus segredos para seus colegas da Swat. Como ele poderia saber sobre a existência de Èrica? Sobre quem era o pai dela? E quanto àquela proposta ridícula de pagar 3,2 milhões de dólares para que o tirassem da cadeia? Ana-Lucia queria mais era que ele apodrecesse atrás das grades.

Girou a chave na fechadura e entrou na casa. Arregalou os olhos quando viu o estado em que se encontrava sua sala de visitas. Brinquedos espalhados por todos os lugares, as almofadas atiradas ao chão, a TV ligada sem ninguém assistindo. Poderia ter ficado uma fera com aquela cena, mas ver Sawyer deitado no sofá, dormindo profundamente com as duas meninas aninhadas em seu peito era uma cena linda e comovente que apaziguou seu coração e a fez esquecer por alguns segundos do dia de trabalho difícil que tinha tido.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

Juliet abriu as portas de metal de par em par e Ana-Lucia e Libby a seguiram para dentro de um corredor escuro. Mais uma daquelas estranhas estações de pesquisa Dharma.

- O que tem nesse lugar?- Ana indagou.

- Algo que vai nos ajudar a ter certeza se você está grávida ou não.- Juliet respondeu com tranqüilidade.

Ana-Lucia resolveu não fazer mais perguntas por enquanto, já tinha sido difícil chegar até Juliet e pedir sua ajuda, tendo que revelar a ela parte de sua intimidade, coisa que detestava.

Elas chegaram até uma sala que lembrava mais um consultório médico. Juliet começou a arredar um armário de ferro da parede e Ana a ajudou. Uma porta escondida apareceu e Juliet as conduziu à outra sala onde havia uma cama e um antigo aparelho de ultra-som.

- Isso ainda funciona?- Libby perguntou.

- Eu espero que sim.- respondeu Juliet. – Ana, antes que comecemos o exame preciso que você me responda à algumas perguntas.

Ana assentiu.

- Quando foi sua última relação sexual?

Ela mordeu os lábios, um pouco embaraçada, mas respondeu:

- Quase sete semanas.

- Certo.- disse Juliet. – Quando começou a dar por falta da menstruação?

- A última vez que menstruei foi antes de vocês nos capturarem.- Ana respondeu com sarcasmo.

Juliet ignorou o sarcasmo dela.

- Bem, isso já faz um bom tempo. Você acabou de me dizer que sua última relação foi há sete semanas, mas a ausência de menstruação é mais antiga, então suponho houve outra ou outras relações antes disso?

- Sim.- Ana admitiu. – Apenas uma, no dia em que fui baleada.

- Se importaria de me dizer quem é o pai s você estiver grávida?

- Eu não acho que isso tenha relevância...- começou a dizer, mas Libby a interrompeu.

- È o Sawyer!

- Oh!- exclamou Juliet.

- Libby!- Ana-Lucia reclamou.

- Desculpe, amiga, mas eu acho que você deve ser bastante sincera com a Juliet para que ela possa te ajudar.

Juliet começou a mexer no aparelho de ultra-som e o dispositivo funcionou. Ela sorriu e disse a Ana:

- Por favor Ana, deite aí nessa cama e levante a blusa um pouco.

Ana-Lucia o fez, mas foi logo dizendo:

- Resolvi pedir sua ajuda porque a Libby sugeriu, mas não creio que eu possa estar grávida. Eu sou estéril. Levei quatro tiros em serviço e meu útero foi perfurado, tive um aborto...

- Eu sei de tudo isso!- disse Juliet besuntando a barriga de Ana com gel que encontrou em uma prateleira.

- Mas então...

- Ok, vamos nos concentrar no exame!- disse Juliet. Ela começou a passar o aparelho de ultra-som pela barriga de Ana-Lucia.

Uma imagem distorcida e esverdeada apareceu na tela. Aos poucos essa imagem foi ganhando nitidez e forma. Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Juliet e ela pressionou um botão no aparelho de ultra-som. O barulho inconfundível de um coração batendo bem depressa encheu o ambiente. Libby olhou para Ana-Lucia com uma expressão de alegria e ela quase caiu da cama onde estava deitada. Instintivamente a mão dela foi parar na barrica e suas mãos ficaram meladas de gel.

- Você está grávida!- anunciou Juliet como se não fosse óbvio o som de um coração batendo dentro da barriga dela.

- _Dios mio_!- exclamou Ana-Lucia sorrindo, mas os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Como isso foi possível? Eu...

- Você era estéril sim, mas tem algo nessa ilha que pode curar as pessoas.- disse Juliet.

- Você vai contar pro Sawyer?- perguntou Libby.

- Eu não sei Libby...eu...- Ana estava tão emocionada com a notícia que não conseguia nem pensar no que fazer.

Juliet pediu mais algumas informações a Ana e conseguiu descobrir a data da concepção, 14 semanas atrás.

- Estou grávida de 14 semanas?- indagou Ana, chocada. Isso significava que ela havia engravidado exatamente no dia em que roubara a arma de Sawyer na floresta. O tiro que levara de Michael não a fizera abortar, isso era um milagre. – Mas isso não é possível! Eu nem tenho barriga ainda...

- Sim Ana, é possível. Algumas mulheres demoram para desenvolver a barriga e talvez a sua não vá crescer muito.

Depois que voltou para o acampamento, Ana-Lucia sentia-se sem chão. Estava muito feliz porque conseguira engravidar mesmo depois de um diagnóstico de esterelidade, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo de ter um filho naquela ilha. Passou pelo menos cinco dias pensando se contaria ou não para Sawyer sobre o bebê, no entanto, no dia em que se decidiu uma mulher ferida apareceu no acampamento. Tinha sido trazida por Desmond e Charlie e ela dizia ter sido enviada por Penélope Widmore para resgatá-los.

Ana adiou mais um pouco dar a notícia a Sawyer, mesmo tendo que vê-lo com Kate. Na verdade, ela nem conseguia entender com quem Kate estava de verdade. Às vezes parecia que ela e Jack estavam juntos, noutras vezes ela a via beijando Sawyer. Foi então que o resgate realmente chegou. Eles foram transferidos para um navio e levados até Fiji. Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ela quase não viu mais Sawyer até que sua mãe foi buscá-la no aeroporto em Fiji. Eles sequer se despediram e Ana-Lucia resolveu ter seu bebê sozinha, deixando tudo para trás.

**(Fim do flashback)**

**--**

Ana desligou a TV e se aproximou do sofá. Èrica dormia com a cabeça recostada ao rosto de Sawyer, seu pai. A semelhança entre eles naquele momento era tão absurda que deixou Ana-Lucia sem ar. Ela sentou-se no outro sofá e começou a tirar as botas que apertavam seus pés, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordá-los, mas Sawyer tinha o sono leve, conseqüência de muito tempo dormindo em uma ilha com medo de ser atacado no meio da noite.

- Hey!- ele disse sonolento quando a viu diante de si, terminando de descalçar as botas.

- Hey!- ela respondeu.

Sawyer fez um esforço para se levantar sem acordar as meninas e Ana-Lucia o ajudou. Quando ele conseguiu se livrar do abraço das pequenas, ele abraçou Ana-Lucia trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele, mais uma vez surpresa com o gesto de carinho. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com esse novo Sawyer.

- Como foi seu dia, lábios quentes?

- Pèssimo!- ela respondeu com sinceridade e Sawyer franziu o cenho.

- O que aconteceu?

- O sargento nos deu uma missão horrível hoje, pelo menos pra mim. Transferir Benjamin Linus de presídio.

- Você viu o esbugalhado?

- Infelizmente. E ele veio querer me manipular como tentava fazer com todos nós...

- O que ele te disse?

- Nada de importante...- ela desconversou.

Mas James notou que havia algo errado.

- Lu, tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

Ana-Lucia olhou para ele e por um momento pensou se não contava toda a verdade a ele agora mesmo. Mas faltou coragem para fazer isso, e ela manteve a mentira:

- Não cowboy, eu estou muito cansada.- ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Oh, tadinha dela...- disse ele, carinhosa. – Vou te levar pra cama.- ele a pegou nos braços, surpreendendo-a.

- Mas precisamos botar as meninas na cama...

- Já estou fazendo isso, baby, pondo minhas meninas na cama, começando por você.

Ana riu e recostou a cabeça no peito dele, permitindo-se ser levada para a cama enquanto Èrica e Clementine dormiam no sofá, alheias ao que estava acontecendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah foi enterrada no final da tarde, mesmo com toda aquela confusão que Kevin armou no velório, Jack conseguiu fazer uma bonita cerimônia para a ex-esposa. No final da noite, ele estava exausto, mas ainda foi ao hospital dar mais uma olhada em Lara, sempre acompanhado por Kate que esteve com ele o dia inteiro.

A menina tinha sido tirada da encubadora naquela tarde mesmo. Não tinha nenhum tipo de problema respiratório ou outras complicações, era uma criança saudável. Por causa disso, Jack pôde segurá-la e isso foi a melhor coisa do dia depois de tanta agonia e sofrimento.

Kate sentou-se ao lado dele quando a enfermeira entregou Lara a Jack, envolta em uma manta cor-de-rosa, como um pequeno pacote de presente.

- Ela é linda...- ele elogiou vendo a pequena dormir, chupando o dedinho.

Kate acariciou a cabecinha branca da menina, com alguns fiapos de cabelos loiros.

- Ela se parece com a Sarah...

- Se parece sim...- Jack concordou.- eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos admirando aquela pequena nova vida quando de repente, Jack indagou: Kate, fico feliz porque ficou comigo o dia inteiro, mas e quanto ao Sawyer? Ele ligou pra você?

Ela hesitou responder à pergunta dele, mas por fim, disse:

- O Sawyer me deixou!

Continua...


	36. Somente amigos

Capítulo 36- Somente amigos

- Como assim, ele te deixou?- Jack indagou, surpreso com o que Kate havia acabado de dizer.

Ela torceu as mãos no colo e voltou a dizer:

- Ele me deixou, Jack. Está tendo um caso com Ana-Lucia. Ele disse isso na minha cara hoje de manhã, pegou a filha dele e foi embora.

Jack colocou Lara de volta no bercinho e fitou Kate.

- Isso é bem típico do Sawyer.

- Poderia ser, em outra época.- Kate discordou dele. – Mas estamos casados há cinco anos e o Sawyer sempre cuidou de mim. Ele estava muito feliz com o bebê. Mas ele descobriu sobre nós, foi por isso que me deixou, e foi por isso que foi atrás da Ana. Porque estava com raiva de mim.

- Sim, ele deve estar muito zangado com nós dois agora porque o enganamos, e eu também não me sinto bem com isso, mas tenho minhas dúvidas quanto aos motivos pelo qual ele se envolveu com a Ana.

- Por que diz isso?

Jack tinha prometido a Sawyer que nunca contaria a ninguém o que acontecera entre ele e Ana na ilha, mas tinha que contar isso a Kate agora que as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto.

- Kate, o Sawyer e a Ana estiveram juntos na ilha.- ele falou, esperando pela reação dela, mas Kate o surpreendeu:

- Eu já sei de tudo, o Sawyer me contou.

- Você já pensou que o fato dele estar com ela possa envolver sentimentos?

--

**(Flashback)**

Jack estava terminando de empacotar algumas coisas na despensa que gostaria de levar para o navio quando o primeiro bote chegasse para buscá-los. Mal podia acreditar que estava voltando para casa. Isso provocava-lhe uma intensa felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se angustiado. Como seriam as coisas do lado de fora da ilha? Como seriam as coisas para a Kate?

Observou-a de soslaio. Ela estava sentada à beira da praia, mirando o horizonte, abraçando os próprios os joelhos. Ela tinha sido tão atenciosa com ele quando Juliet o operara da apendicite. O que estaria pensando agora? Sawyer tinha voltado há poucos dias da Vila dos Outros junto com todo o grupo que tinha seguido Locke. Ele, no entanto, permanecera, se recusava a sair da ilha. Benjamin Linus estava foragido e alguns homens estavam em busca dele na floresta para prendê-lo.

Desde que Sawyer voltara, Kate e ele não se falaram muito. Pelo menos foi o que Jack observou. Pareciam incomodados com algo. Jack achava que eles tinham tido uma briga e foi por isso que Kate voltou para o acampamento na praia. Estava tão distraído observando-a, que não notou quando Sawyer se aproximou dele na despensa.

- Preocupado com a sardenta, doutor?- Sawyer indagou, com a ironia de sempre. – Ela não merece tanta consideração assim, ambos sabemos disso ou se esqueceu do que eu te falei tempos atrás sobre o egoísmo da Kate?

- O que você quer, Sawyer?- Jack indagou, ignorando as palavras dele e retomando a tarefa de empacotar as coisas importantes.

- Nada.- respondeu ele. – Estou apenas conversando. È que eu confesso que me parte o coração ver você desse jeito por causa da sardenta. Achei que a coisa tinha engatilhado com a Analulu, afinal, ela não participou do grupo que seguiu Moisés até a terra prometida.

- Ela não confia no Locke.- disse Jack. – E pelo jeito, parece que ela estava certa. O John enlouqueceu, só isso pode explicar o fato dele querer ficar nessa ilha.

Ana-Lucia se aproximou deles na despensa. Estava com o rosto pálido.

- Jack, por acaso você ainda tem algum remédio pra enjôo e indisposição?

- Já começou a enjoar antes de entrarmos no barco, _chica_?- Sawyer gracejou, mas Ana não lhe deu atenção.

- Eu acho que tenho sim, mas preciso saber exatamente o que está sentindo.

- Ah, não é nada demais. Eu estou bem, é só uma indisposição.

Sawyer assumiu uma expressão preocupada e tocou o rosto dela ternamente, dizendo:

- Você não me parece muito bem não, _cariño_. Talvez devesse mesmo deixar o doutor te dar uma examinada.

O gesto carinhoso de Sawyer pareceu deixá-la um pouco perturbada e ela o empurrou com violência:

- Eu já disse que estou bem homem!

Ela não disse mais nada e saiu de lá batendo o pé, muito irritada. Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse a Jack:

- Mulheres! Não sei por que eu ainda tento. Elas só sabem me desprezar.- seu tom de voz era sarcástico, mas algo na expressão dele deixou Jack intrigado.

- Do que está falando? Isso ainda tem algo a ver com a confissão que me fez quando Michael baleou a Ana?

Sawyer deu de ombros e disse, antes de se afastar:

- A mulher é difícil, doutor, mas fazer o quê se eu sou gamado nela!

- E quanto a Kate?

- Eu preciso responder?- retrucou Sawyer, e se afastou.

--

**(Fim do flashback)**

Kate assumiu uma expressão séria.

- Kate, eu nunca entendi porque você foi embora com o Sawyer, se diz que sempre quis estar comigo. Talvez ele tenha se cansado de estar em segundo lugar na sua vida.

- Jack, eu me casei com ele!

- Mas não o ama! Ou será que eu estou enganado?

Jack não ficou nada satisfeito com o silêncio dela e seus olhos transmitiram isso.

- Jack, não quero que fique zangado comigo. Sei que está passando por uma situação difícil agora, mas...

- Pretende ficar no hotel ainda?

- Eu vou voltar pra Bexar County.- disse ela. – Meus negócios estão precisando da minha supervisão e a minha casa está abandonada lá. Não tenho nada aqui, meu filho nascerá em breve e eu preciso estar estabilizada. Estou pensando em transferir minha mãe para um hospital de lá. Pelo que andei conversando com o médico dela, não existem muitas possibilidades de mudança no quadro clínico e ela vai continuar precisando de assistência. Tenho que cuidar dela, Jack, apesar de tudo, ela é a minha única família.

- Conversou com o Sawyer sobre isso?

- Eu e o James não conversamos nada. Só discutimos e ele disse que vai tentar pegar a guarda do bebê! Eu estou tão zangada com isso!

Jack a trouxe para junto do peito e a abraçou.

- Ele não vai fazer isso, Kate. Ele está muito zangado, é por isso que diz essas coisas. Você não deve partir ainda. Preciso de você aqui.

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele.

- Agora que nos reencontramos, não quero perdê-la. Por favor, fique!

- Oh, Jack, o dinheiro está ficando pouco, não posso continuar no hotel e...

- Quer ficar na minha casa?- ele indagou, surpreendendo-a.

- Como é?

- Claire ainda pretende ficar mais um pouco, mas creio que ela irá embora logo para dar à luz em Londres. E eu vou precisar de muito ajuda com a Lara, se você...

Kate pensou por alguns instantes. Talvez fosse a melhor solução naquele momento. Não podia voltar à Bexar County sem resolver seus problemas com James. Se estava mesmo tudo acabado, eles tinham coisas para conversar. Possuíam bens juntos, uma casa, negócios e ainda havia Clementine. Apesar do que dissera no momento da raiva, Kate não queria que ele perdesse a guarda da filha.

- Tudo bem, eu vou aceitar seu convite, mas só até resolver as coisas com o James.

- Fico feliz que aceite meu convite, mas Kate será só como amigos, até que você e o Sawyer resolvam suas vidas.

Kate ficou surpresa com o que ele disse. Mas não discordou dele, porque sabia que seria melhor assim por enquanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer se esgueirou pela cama. Tinha acabado de tomar banho e sua pele cheirava a frescor e loção de barbear. Ana-Lucia inalou profundamente e sorriu de olhos fechados quando o sentiu envolvê-la com os braços fortes, de lado. O quarto estava escuro.

- E as meninas?- ela indagou.

- Acordaram quando eu as coloquei na cama, então tive que ler uma história para que voltassem a dormir. Daí, quando voltei ao quarto você estava dormindo, então tomei um banho pra ficar cheiroso pra você antes de deitar.

- Não acredito que está aqui, comigo.

Ele afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo e beijou-lhe a têmpora.

- Eu quis isso, muito.- ela admitiu. – Estava tão apaixonada por você naquela ilha e odiava a mim mesma por isso.

- E eu era um idiota. Devia ter segurado você bem forte assim.- ele a apertou em seus braços fazendo-a rir. – E nunca ter deixado você ir quando veio me seduzir na minha barraca no meio da noite...caramba, você me deixou louco naquele dia!

Ela virou-se de frente para ele e o beijou ternamente nos lábios, depois voltou a ficar de lado, quieta.

- Benjamin Linus. Quando nós o transferimos para o Forte Miles, ele disse que daria 3,2 milhões dólares para quem o tirasse da cadeia. Sawyer, aquele homem não pode sair de lá! Não depois de tudo o que ele nos fez!

- Hey! Vai ficar tudo bem, ele não vai sair de lá. Não acredito que aquele bastardo disse isso! Da onde ele tiraria 3,2 milhões de dólares? Não sabia que os coqueiros da ilha valiam tanto assim!

- Às vezes eu penso no quanto é assustador nunca mais terem encontrado a ilha desde que saímos de lá.

- Aquilo é um buraco negro, Lulu, e nunca mais teremos de voltar pra lá. O esbugalhado continuará na prisão.

Ana acariciou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos.

- Você não me disse porque veio pra cá, porque deixou a Kate?

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora, por favor.- ele pediu com a expressão angustiada. –Só quero te beijar!

Ele começou a beijá-la e afastou o cobertor que a cobria a partir da cintura, ficando por cima dela. Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Você está nu?- como o quarto estava escuro, ela ainda não tinha notado esse interessante detalhe.

- O que é que tem?- ele provocou. – Você é quem está muito vestida pro meu gosto.- ele começou a subir a camiseta folgada que ela usava.

- Sawyer, e se uma das meninas acordar e vier nos procurar? A Èrica nunca bate na porta, você viu hoje de manhã.

- Eu tranquei a porta, então se umas das meninas precisar de nós teremos tempo de nos vestir.

- Sawyer...- ela suspirou quando as mãos dele deslizaram suavemente pelo corpo dela.

- Sem calcinha?- ele indagou, malicioso, deslizando a mão para baixo, sentindo os pêlos macios da feminilidade dela.

- O que é que tem?- ela retrucou, afastando as pernas provocantemente. – Achei que seria perda de tempo vesti-la.

Sawyer devorou-lhe os lábios e pressionou uma das mãos no seio dela, mantendo a outra entre as pernas de Ana, acariciando-a com os dedos. A respiração dela tornou-se mais rápida e ele impulsionou seu corpo sobre o dela, erguendo uma das pernas de Ana e enroscando-a em seu quadril, começando a penetrá-la. Ela buscou por ar, gemendo:

- Sim...é disso que eu preciso...oh, Sawyer!

Ele se empurrava contra ela, tomando-a com força e Ana sorria de satisfação, erguendo os quadris para cima e para baixo. Era capaz de esquecer tudo, as palavras ásperas de Benjamin Linus, os problemas emocionais, o medo da solidão, as cobranças de sua mãe. Tudo, desde que Sawyer estivesse em sua cama, amando-a com toda aquela paixão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mentiroso..mentiroso...mentiroso...- Shannon repetia como um mantra dentro de seu carro, batendo com os punhos furiosamente no volante. Tinha estacionado há vários minutos diante do local da suposta reunião de Sayid.

Passavam das nove e ele não retornara ao hotel para jantar com a família como tinha prometido. Desde que saíra do hotel, ainda de tarde, ele fora direto para aquele lugar, num bairro ermo de Los Angeles. Entrou em uma casa de madeira, com cerca mal feita na frente, a pintura descascada. Entrou lá e não saiu mais.

Shannon estacionou o carro nas proximidades, esperando que ele saísse para surpreendê-lo, para dizer que sabia que ele estava mentindo para ela desde que tinham chegado à Los Angeles. Um dia, ele jurara a ela jamais mentir, jamais deixá-la, jamais magoá-la. Mas não era o que estava acontecendo agora. Ela sentia seu mundo desabar e lembrar-se de momentos felizes só a faziam sofrer mais.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

Vincent bebia a água que Shannon colocara em uma vasilha com avidez. O cachorro vivia sempre sedento. Ela acariciou a cabeça do animal, e ergueu-se beijando-lhe o pêlo sedoso. Sayid apareceu por detrás dela e jogou-lhe sua mochila, dizendo:

- Vamos! Pegue suas coisas!

- Pra onde a gente vai?- ela pergunta com um sorriso. Mas ele não para de andar, ela o chama antes de segui-lo: - Sayid!

Ele caminha pela praia e para mais a frente.

- Bem aqui!

- Onde?- ela indaga, sorrindo, empolgada.

Sayid mostra a ela uma cabana, feita com pedaços da fuselagem do avião, bambu e folhas de bananeira.

- O que acha?

Shannon fica surpresa.

- Dá pra entrar nela?- pergunta, divertida.

Ele puxa a cortina que recobre a cabana e eles entram. Shannon se surpreende ainda mais. Dentro da cabana tudo está impecável para eles. O ambiente iluminado com pequenas velas confeccionadas por ele, frutas e uma garrafa de água sob um balcão de madeira, além de um ramalhete de flores.

- Quando fez isso?

- È toda sua!- ele responde, convicto.

Eles ficam se olhando por alguns segundos. O momento é mágico para ambos. Seus corações batem forte. Sayid dá um passo a frente e a beija. Shannon fecha os olhos e se deixa beijar, sentindo os lábios macios de Sayid nos seus. A língua ousada explorando-lhe o interior da boca. As mãos dela descem pelas costas dele até chegar aos quadris, quando ela para de repente.

Embaraçado, Sayid retira uma pistola do bolso da calça e diz:

- Desculpe.- ele procura um lugar para guardar sua arma.

- Precisa carregar sempre isso?- ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama que ele improvisara.

- Só carrego porque agora tenho alguém para proteger.

Sayid volta a beijá-la e eles caíram na cama. Os beijos começaram a ficar mais exigentes e intensos. Ele começou a subir a camiseta dela, enquanto suas coxas se encaixavam.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso?- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Shannon não respondeu, apenas o abraçou mais forte. Confiava nele plenamente.

**--**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade a Shannon, Sayid deixou a casa acompanhado de uma mulher que usava um lenço escuro. Quando chegaram à rua, a mulher gesticulou, conversando com ele. Ela retirou o lenço dos cabelos e um manto negro cobriu-lhe as costas. A mulher sorriu e o coração de Shannon apertou-se dentro do peito.

- Nádia...- murmurou, horrorizada.

Não pôde conter sua fúria. Desceu do carro e caminhou até os dois com passos decididos e expressão furiosa.

- Sayid!- Nádia o chamou, mostrando Shannon que atravessava a rua.

- Shannon!- ele exclamou.

- Como pôde fazer isso, comigo? Seu desgraçado!- Shannon empurrou o marido e encheu o peito dele de socos, os punhos cerrados.

- Shannon, acalme-se!- ele pediu, tentando segurá-la.

- Não! Você mentiu, Sayid! Sempre mentiu!- ela o empurrou.

- Shannon...

Ela olhou para Nádia e nada disse, apenas saiu correndo de volta para o seu carro com uma vontade imensa de gritar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela.

- Shannon, volte aqui!- Sayid gritou, correndo atrás dela. Mas Shannon entrou no carro, deu partida e saiu cantando pneus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate cortou a carne no prato e ergueu os olhos para as outras pessoas à mesa. Estava visivelmente embaraçada de estar hospedada na casa de Jack. Ainda era casada com Sawyer, estava grávida. Era óbvio que todos ali sabiam disso. Charlie, Claire e principalmente a mãe de Jack, Margot Shephard.

- Aaron, use o garfo, querido.- disse Claire quando o viu o filho tentando comer macarrão com a mão.

- Então, Kate.- começou Margot. – Quanto tempo você e seu marido ainda pretendem ficar em Los Angeles?- a palavra marido foi cuidadosamente enfatizada.

- Bem...- Kate olhou para Jack que tomou um gole de sua bebida, visivelmente incomodado com a atitude de sua mãe. – Estou esperando que minha mãe melhore um pouco mais para transferi-la para um hospital em Bexar County. E o James, ainda está cuidando da papelada sobre a guarda definitiva da filha dele.

- È uma atitude nobre da sua parte aceitar a filha de seu marido depois de tanto tempo sem saber que ele tinha uma. È complicado cuidar do filho de outra pessoa. Estou preocupada com essa idéia do Jack de assumir a filha da Sarah.

- Mãe!- Jack interviu. – Não comece, por favor! Já tomei minha decisão!

- Mas Jack, você é solteiro, filho! E cirurgião ainda por cima! Como vai cuidar de uma criança?

- Eu acho que o Jack tem plenas condições de cuidar dela, Margot.- disse Claire.

- Ah, claro!- ironizou Margot. – Você como filha do Christian tem que pensar desse jeito!

- Mãe, vamos parar com isso agora mesmo!

- Deixa ela falar, Jack! Por ela era melhor que eu tivesse ficado naquela ilha para sempre.

Aaron levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi refugiar-se no colo do pai. Ele não gostava quando sua mãe discutia com Margot, a mulher que ele aprendera a chamar de vovó.

- Eu não disse isso, Claire.- falou Margot, desculpando-se por causa de Aaron.

- Perdi a fome.- disse Claire, levantando-se da mesa.

- Boa noite a todos. Nós vamos indo.- anunciou Charlie.

- Vão pro hotel?- Jack indagou, Kate permanecia calada à mesa, sem se intrometer naquela discussão de família.

- Desculpe Jack, sei que teve um dia difícil hoje.- falou Claire. – Eu poderia ficar aqui mais alguns dias com o Aaron até voltarmos pra Londres, mas já que Kate vai te fazer companhia, eu vou voltar pro hotel com o Charlie. Vou só pegar minhas coisas.

Claire dirigiu-se ao quarto com Aaron e Charlie. Margot ergueu-se da mesa e despediu-se de Kate.

- Eu também já vou indo. Boa noite, Kate. Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente.- respondeu ela, sem se mexer do lugar.

Jack ficou parado à porta d cozinha, fitando as duas.

- Pense melhor sobre essa idéia de ficar com a filha da Sarah, Jack. Foi terrível o que aconteceu com ela, mas você não pode consertar tudo.

- Boa noite, mãe.

Depois que todos foram embora, Jack desculpou-se com Kate.

- Eu esperava que tivéssemos um jantar agradável.

- Não se preocupe, Jack. Foi muito gentil ter me convidado para ficar aqui Eu não ia agüentar ficar naquele hotel sozinha mesmo...

Ela fez menção de beijá-lo nos lábios. Mas ele virou o rosto delicadamente. Iria manter o que tinha dito no hospital sobre serem apenas amigos enquanto as coisas entre ela e Sawyer se resolviam.

- Se estiver cansada, deixei o quarto de hóspedes pronto pra você...

- Obrigada. Boa noite, Jack- ela respondeu com seriedade. - Sinto muito pela Sarah.

- Eu também.- disse ele.

Kate se retirou para o quarto e Jack sentou-se no sofá. Ficou algum tempo pensando no rumo que sua vida estava tomando, na nova responsabilidade que assumiria como pai de uma criança até que cochilou. O som da campainha o despertou do sono leve.

"Quem pode ser a essa hora? E por que o porteiro não me avisou"?- irritado, ele mirou o olho mágico e ficou mais aborrecido ainda ao ver uma de suas amantes ocasionais do lado de fora, esperando-o.

- Bandido!- a bela morena exclamou, entrando no apartamento sem ser convidada. – Por que nunca mais me telefonou? Estou morrendo de saudades, Jack.

- Tamara, não é uma boa hora para conversarmos, baby. Eu ligo pra você quando tiver um tempo.

- Um tempo? Ah, Jack, eu vou morrer se não puder ter você outra vez, os seus braços me apertando, seus lábios no meu corpo...

Ela estava falando muito alto e ele temia que Kate acordasse.

- Tamara, melhor você ir embora!

Mas a mulher ignorou as palavras dele. Ela estava usando somente um vestido largo e botas. A roupa não foi difícil de remover e ela colocou-se seminua na frente dele, usando apenas uma minúscula tanga preta.

- Vista sua roupa, Tamara!

- Jack?- a voz de Kate soou duvidosa no corredor. Ela caminhou até a sala e o encontrou com uma mulher nua, de corpo espetacular. Embaraçada, ela nada disse e voltou correndo para o seu quarto.

Mesmo assim, Tamara pôde vê-la e inclusive notar a barriga saliente na camisola branca, denunciando seu estado de gravidez. Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e repetiu a ordem:

- Eu disse que era melhor você se vestir!

A mulher pegou o vestido e passou-o rapidamente pela cabeça, indagando:

- Quem é ela, Jack?

- Isso não é da sua conta, Tamara.

- Ela é sua esposa? Você se casou? Foi por isso que sumiu? Jack, ela está grávida.

- Eu sei que ela está grávida e você, Tamara, deve ir embora! Agora!

Tamara não teve escolha senão partir, mas antes de sair, ela disse:

- È uma pensa perder um amante como você. Essa mulher tem muita sorte!

Depois que ela finalmente se foi, Jack foi até o quarto de Kate. Bateu na porta e a ouviu dizer, com a voz raivosa:

- Tudo bem, Jack. Se eu estiver incomodando, é só me dizer que eu volto pro hotel. Não quero interferir em sua vida particular.

- Eu a mandei embora. Kate, não quero ficar com ela! Será que eu posso entrar?

Ela nada respondeu e ele resolveu entrar assim mesmo. Kate estava encolhida na cama, com o lençol cobrindo-a até a altura do peito.

- Você está zangada?- ele indagou.

- Não tenho o direito de estar zangada.

- Mas está zangada...- ele se aproximou da cama, bem devagar.

- Me deixe em paz, Jack!

Mas ele não se importou com as palavras dela, dizendo:

- Eu a mandei embora porque não existe outra mulher que eu queira senão você, Kate. Não quero nenhuma outra, só você!

Ela sentou-se na cama e Jack abraçou-a. Ele ainda estava abalado com a morte de Sarah, Kate podia sentir. Mas as palavras dele eram sinceras, ela também sabia. Kate tocou a face dele e disse:

- Acredito em você. Mas preciso que também acredite em mim. Eu te amo, Jack.

Eles beijaram-se intensamente e acabaram caindo na cama. Kate começou a tirar a camisa dele, ávida por mais uma noite de amor, mas antes que as coisas esquentassem muito, Jack parou-a e fez com que ela deitasse na cama - Você vai deixar o Sawyer?- a pergunta escapou sem que ele pudesse controlá-la.

Kate demorou alguns segundos para responder, mas disse:

- Não quero ficar sozinha, Jack. Meu filho precisa de um pai!

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu quero resolver as coisas com ele, Jack. Pelo bem do nosso filho.

- E quanto a nós dois?

Kate virou de lado, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro e disse:

- Eu não mereço você!

Jack respirou fundo e beijou-a no pescoço antes de se levantar da cama e dizer:

- Se isso é uma competição pelo seu coração, Kate. Espero ser o vencedor no final. Boa noite.

Depois que Jack saiu do quarto, Kate demorou um bom tempo para dormir, pensando. A hora de tomar uma decisão definitiva sobre Jack e Sawyer estava chegando. Mas antes de pensar em si mesma, tinha que pensar no bebê que esperava. Ele era mais importante do que tudo. Juliet tinha razão, as chances dela engravidar de novo depois que tivesse esse filho eram complicadas por causa do que a Dharma fizera com ela, portanto não podia perder esse filho. Ele era seu bem mais precioso. No dia seguinte procuraria Sawyer e resolveria de uma vez por todas sua situação com ele. Não podiam mais continuar casados, mas ela queria saber como seriam as coisas dali para frente com o nascimento do bebê.

Kate colocou as duas mãos na barriga e adormeceu conversando com seu filho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O cheiro bom de café e panquecas atraiu Ana-Lucia diretamente para a cozinha quando acordou. Não encontrou Sawyer junto com ela na cama e imaginou que ele estivesse preparando o café da manhã.

Como pegaria no serviço mais tarde àquela manhã, vestiu apenas um robe e desceu. Encontrou as meninas comendo e brincando à mesa.

- Mamãe, o que acha de termos um bichinho?- indagou Èrica empolgada, ainda vestindo seu pijama e as pantufas de ursinho.

- Em primeiro lugar, bom dia.- disse Ana, fingindo zanga.

- Bom dia mamãe.

- Bom dia, Ana.- disse Clemen parando de devorar o cereal com leite e mel por alguns segundos.

- Bom dia pras duas. Esse café da manhã parece delicioso, mas onde está o cozinheiro?- Ana inquiriu.

- Ele disse que tinha que sair um pouco.- respondeu Clementine.

- Mãe, você não respondeu à minha pergunta. Podemos ter um bichinho? A Clemen vai me ajudar a cuidar dele.

- É, Ana, vou sim.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um sorriso.

- Vou pensar no assunto.

A campainha tocou. Ana abriu outro sorriso.

- Deve ser o Sawyer. Eu vou abrir para ele.

Ela correu até a porta e ficou bastante surpresa quando viu quem estava do outro lado.

- Kate?

Continua...


	37. Fatalidade

Capítulo 12- Fatalidade

Kate fitou profundamente os olhos de Ana-Lucia. A outra não se intimidou e a observou da mesma forma, os braços cruzados sobre o peito numa posição defensiva.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?- Ana indagou com educação, mas podia sentir que Kate não fora até ali com a intenção de conversar civilizadamente. Aliás, Ana-Lucia não se lembrava quando foi que ela e Kate tiveram algum tipo de conversa educada.

**-------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

Ana observou Kate sentada à beira da praia, dividindo um pedaço de tronco com Sawyer, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Eles estavam há algum tempo cochichando até que Kate lhe deu aquele olhar. Um olhar de desconfiança e raiva. Ana-Lucia estava parada em frente à barraca de Sun, conjecturando sobre quem poderia ter atentado contra a vida da coreana. Sabia tanto ou menos que as outras pessoas ali a respeito daquele assunto, mas a Srta. Dona do pedaço estava fitando-a como se ela fosse a única e impreterível culpada do que acontecera com Sun.

Ignorando o olhar raivoso de Kate sobre ela, Ana-Lucia deu-lhe as costas e seguiu para sua própria cabana. Kate ficou desconfiada, depois do que Sawyer lhe dissera, ela tinha certeza de que Ana-Lucia era culpada de alguma coisa. Ela queria as armas para seu exército, então de que outra maneira poderia consegui-las senão usando alguém indefeso como Sun.

Mas tinha sido um golpe baixo. Machucá-la para fazer com que Jin se revoltasse e pedisse a Jack que entregasse as armas. Ela era uma mulher perigosa, por pouco não atirara em Shannon na floresta. Se Sayid não a tivesse salvado antes, Kate não queria nem pensar no que teria acontecido à sua amiga.

Ela procurou Jack para alertá-lo sobre os planos de Ana-Lucia, mas ele não parecia ouvi-la. Por isso foi procurá-la por conta própria, ao entardecer na barraca dela. Ana-Lucia estava sentada esfolando um graveto, atividade que se tornara um hábito desde que caíra naquela ilha.

Kate colocou-se de pé diante dela e esperou que Ana erguesse o rosto para ela. A latina não parecia surpresa em vê-la, apenas fixou seus olhos negros com firmeza nos dela e disse, educadamente:

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Foi você!- Kate acusou, mirando-a com seus olhos verdes impertinentes e raivosos.

Ana-Lucia sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando, e embora fosse inocente da acusação, disse apenas, encarando sua adversária sem nenhum temor:

- Prove!

- Você quer as armas para o seu exército! Por isso está enganando a nós todos! Está enganando o Jack! Você não presta!

Ana-Lucia largou o graveto em que estava trabalhando com seu canivete e levantou-se limpando a areia da calça jeans.

- Quer saber o que aconteceu com a última pessoa que foi capaz de dizer que eu não presto?- Ana indagou, intimidante.

- Não tenho medo de você!

- Sei que não tem medo.- Ana-Lucia retrucou. – Também sei que é uma fugitiva da polícia. Aparentemente ninguém consegue guardar segredos aqui. Mas assim como não tem medo de mim, eu também não tenho medo de você!

- Se acha tão esperta...- disse Kate. – Por acaso você sabe o que nós fazemos aqui com quem se recusa a falar?

- Chamam o seu torturador particular?- Ana debochou. – Muito cômodo usar um homem cheio de culpas para torturar os pretensos criminosos desse acampamento. Vá se danar, Kate!

Ana-Lucia deu as costas a ela, mas não esperava que Kate a puxasse pelos ombros e a derrubasse no chão com incrível facilidade. Ana caiu com o rosto na areia e quando se voltou para Kate que continuava a ameaçá-la, dessa vez com os punhos, disse:

- Eu devia saber que uma criminosa nunca perde o jeito!

Kate foi para cima dela e Ana jogou areia sobre os olhos dela. As duas se bateram e se aranharam, rolando na areia. Bernard avistou as duas se engalfinhando e gritou:

- Briga! Alguém faça alguma coisa!

Jack e Sayid correram para desapartar as duas. O médico estava confuso sobre porque elas estavam agindo assim.

- Hey, parem com isso! Parem com isso!- ele gritou, segurando Kate com força junto ao peito, prendendo-a pela cintura.

Ana-Lucia cuspiu sangue, mas não se debateu quando Sayid a segurou.

- Não vale a pena... – murmurou e se afastou.

- O que deu em você, Kate?- Jack perguntou tocando os arranhões que Ana tinha feito nos ombros dela, e que agora sangravam.

Kate apenas disse:

- Você não quis me ouvir, mas logo vai descobrir que eu estava certa.

Mas as respostas vieram antes do que Kate esperava. Não tinha sido Ana-Lucia quem arquitetara o plano para se apoderar das armas e sim Sawyer. Ela se envergonhou por ter acusado Ana-Lucia daquela maneira, mas jamais pediu desculpas, sentiu que não precisava. Estavam vivendo na selva e era cada um por si. Se não desconfiasse das pessoas ao seu redor a cada momento, não sobreviveria.

**Fim do flashback**

**------------------------------------------------------**

- Onde está o James?- Kate indagou, ignorando a aparente educação de Ana-Lucia.

- Eu não sei, não sou a babá dele.- respondeu Ana, malcriada, não estava gostando do tom que Kate estava usando com ela. Lembrava os velhos tempos na ilha.

- Mamãe... – Èrica chamou à porta da cozinha, curiosa por saber quem estava à porta.

- Querida, suba um instante para o seu quarto com a Clemen, mamãe precisa resolver uma coisa. Daqui a pouco as levarei para a escola.

- Então Clementine está aqui também? James como sempre relegando suas responsabilidades para os outros. – Kate comentou, maldosa.

- Mãe!- Èrica chamou novamente.

- Obedeça Èrica Louise!

Chateada, a menina chamou Clementine e as duas subiram para o quarto.

- Gostaria de entrar?- mais uma vez Ana indagou, forçando-se a ser educada.

- Não. O que eu tenho pra dizer posso dizer aqui mesmo.

- Então diga!- provocou Ana. – Eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

- Eu sei sobre tudo!- disse Kate. – Sei que está transando com o meu marido!

- Se sabe disso, então por que veio me ver? Acredito que eu não tenha nenhuma novidade para te contar.

- Cínica!- exclamou Kate.

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Passamos tempo suficiente na ilha para eu saber que você não é totalmente inocente nessa história, Kate. O Sawyer está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, não sei o que é, mas sei que ele está magoado com você. Então talvez você devesse me dizer do que se trata.

- Você nunca se cansa de ser o prêmio de consolação dele?- debochou Kate. – Ele está te usando, Ana! Como te usou na ilha. Sim, ele está com raiva de mim por razões que não tenho porque te contar, mas você deveria se dar ao respeito e não ir correndo pra cama dele quando ele bem quer.

Ana sentiu o sangue ferver, mas não iria fazer o jogo dela.

- Não vou rolar na areia com você, Kate. Não estamos mais na selva!

- Talvez nunca tenhamos saído de lá!

- E o que você quer de mim?

- Que fique longe do James!- respondeu Kate. – Eu e ele vamos ter um filho, preciso da ajuda dele agora, não quero que ele fique na cama de outra mulher, somos casados...

- Isso não se trata do James, não é? Ou do seu filho? Se trata de você Kate, sempre se tratou de você e do seu egoísmo.

- Como é que é?

- Você não gosta de perder! Não sei se ama o Sawyer, mas não acredito que o ame mais do que ama a seu ego!

- Você não tem o direito de dizer isso pra mim!- exasperou-se Kate.

- Por que não? Nunca ninguém teve coragem de dizer a verdade na sua cara?

- Você é uma vagabunda!- Kate perdeu a paciência. – Sempre foi!

- E o que eu poderia dizer de você? Se deitava com o Sawyer na ilha, mas vivia atrás do Jack, então não vou perder meu tempo discutindo qual de nós duas é mais vagabunda!

Kate colocou as mãos em sua pequena barriga e por alguns momentos sentiu-se desnorteada e ridícula. Afina por que fora até ali? Queria conversar com James, mas a discussão com Ana-Lucia não estava programada. Sentindo-se confusa, ela apenas disse a Ana:

- Eu vou embora! Foi um erro ter vindo até aqui! Diga ao James que quero falar com ele, por favor.

Ela voltou caminhando a passos rápidos para o carro de Jack, que tinha sido emprestado. Ana não ficou esperando ela partir, simplesmente fechou a porta da casa. Mas alguns segundos depois, ela escutou uma batida medonha vinda da rua. O inconfundível som de dois carros se chocando.

- Mamãe o que foi isso?- indagou Èrica, assustada.

Ana-Lucia correu para a rua, seguida pelas meninas. Ficou boquiaberta com o que viu. Uma van tinha batido de lado o carro de Kate, em cheio e agora os dois veículos estavam montados um no outro.

Os três passageiros da van tinham descido, um deles cambaleava e sangrava. Várias pessoas também tinham sido saído de suas casas para ver o acidente. Onde está Kate? Ana se perguntava.

- Por que isso aconteceu, mãe?- Èrica perguntou fitando o acidente com sua inocência infantil, mas Clementine, ao contrário de Èrica tinha lágrimas nos olhos e se encolhia na parede, tremendo. Sua mente recordando o acidente que matara sua mãe.

- A mulher está dentro do carro!- um rapaz gritou e Ana-Lucia saiu da letargia correndo até o local do acidente. Precisava fazer alguma coisa por Kate antes que acontecesse com ela o mesmo que acontecera com Danny, e isso ela não poderia suportar. Eram duas vidas que estavam em jogo, a de Kate e a do bebê.

Ao se aproximar da batida, Ana-Lucia se abaixou para ver Kate, ela estava desacordada, imprensada entre o banco do carro e o airbag. O sistema de segurança inflável parecia ter contido um possível traumatismo, mas ela não saberia dizer se o bebê tinha sido atingido.

- Alguém me ajuda aqui, vamos tirá-la do carro!

Um homem, seu vizinho da frente, apressou-se a ajudá-la enquanto outra pessoa chamava os paramédicos.

- Kate!- Ana tentou fazer contato com ela. – Consegue me ouvir?

Ela viu que os olhos de Kate piscaram e ela emitiu um som de dor.

- Sou eu a Ana. Vamos te tirar daí rapidinho! Agüenta por favor!

Usando um pé de cabra que uma das pessoas trouxera de sua caixa de ferramentas, Ana-Lucia fez força até que conseguiu arrancar um pedaço da porta do carro para poder remover Kate de lá.

- Andem, vamos tirá-la, com cuidado.- Ana dizia e aos poucos, Kate foi puxada para fora.

Mas uma vez do lado de fora, Kate gritou de dor. Ela foi deitada no gramado e Ana segurou sua mão, dizendo:

- Vai ficar tudo bem...tudo bem...

Olhou para as pernas de Kate e viu grande quantidade de sangue escorrendo por baixo da saia. O bebê tinha sido ferido. Isso era terrível. Kate chorava e gritava, murmurando palavras sem sentido. Ana-Lucia estava muito preocupada com ela, e se sentindo culpada porque elas tinham discutido pouco antes do acidente.

- Não posso perder meu filho... – Ana conseguiu entender entre os murmúrios de Kate. – Não me deixe sozinha, Ana.

- Não vou deixar!- Ana respondeu, tocada.

Nesse momento, os paramédicos chegaram e trouxeram uma maca para levar Kate.

- Ana... – Kate chamou e Ana não soltou a mão dela. Queria acompanhá-la até o hospital, mas não podia deixar as meninas sozinhas.

Chamou uma vizinha que veio prontamente.

- Por favor, Matilde, pode ficar com minha filha e a amiguinha dela? Vou acompanhar minha amiga ao hospital.

- Sim, Ana, é claro.

- Tem o telefone da minha mãe na agenda, ligue para ela e diga para vir ficar com as meninas assim que puder.

A vizinha assentiu e Ana-Lucia entrou na ambulância, com a blusa branca manchada pelo sangue de Kate. Pensava em como Sawyer se sentiria assim que soubesse de tudo. Precisava avisar a ele.

Sentada dentro da ambulância, enquanto cuidavam de Kate, Ana-Lucia ligou para Sawyer, que atendeu ao terceiro toque.

- Hey, Lucy, eu vim ao banco resolver umas coisas de trabalho que tinha de despachar para Bexar, mas já estou voltando. Desculpe pela demora...

- Sawyer, aconteceu uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- È a Kate. Ela sofreu um acidente de carro. Estou com ela indo para o Hospital Metropolitan.

Ela mal terminou a frase e ele já tinha desligado. Provavelmente iria encontrá-la no hospital e Ana-Lucia esperava que o pior não acontecesse com Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid tentou ligar para Shannon pela vigésima vez, mas ela não atendia e ele estava ficando muito preocupado com sua família. Shannon não devia tê-lo visto junto com Nádia. Não era para isso acontecer. Ele não estava com ela pelo motivo que sua esposa estava imaginando.

Cansado de tentar falar com Shannon, Sayid telefonou para Boone que atendeu com uma voz afetada. Shannon já devia ter contado para ele sobre o que vira na noite anterior.

- O que quer, cunhado?

- Boone, por favor, me escute. Preciso que cuide de sua irmã e das crianças.

- Por que?- retrucou Boone. – Por que você não foi capaz de fazer isso?

- Eu estou falando sério, Boone. Shannon corre perigo.

- Como assim?

- Não posso falar mais do que isso agora. Prometa que a manterá em segurança até que eu entre em contato com você outra vez.

- Está bem, eu prometo.

Sayid desligou o telefone, mas ainda não estava aliviado. Precisava contratar alguém para seguir Shannon e garantir a segurança de sua família. Pegou o telefone novamente para fazer isso quando um empregado bateu à porta de seu escritório, onde ele estava dormindo desde a noite passada. Sayid autorizou que o empregado entrasse e este lhe trouxe uma correspondência, Sayid abriu e seu rosto ficou lívido de medo quando leu:

"_Não era para sua mulher saber disso. Agora já sabe quais serão as conseqüências para todos."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A enfermeira trouxe Lara toda vestida de cor de rosa envolvida numa manta, direto para os braços de Jack. Ele sorriu, empolgado e pegou a criança no colo, ninando-a. Claire estava ao lado dele segurando a bolsa com as roupas novas que eles tinham comprado para a menina.

- A partir de agora você é oficialmente o papai da Lara, Jack!

- Sim.- disse ele, falando manso com a menina. – Hey, Lara, você está com o papai, querida. Com o papai!

Claire bateu uma foto da bonita cena. Ela estava fazendo isso quando a enfermeira voltou ao berçário dizendo a Jack:

- Dr. Shephard, ligação para o senhor na recepção.

Ele assentiu.

- Claire, pode ficar com a Lara um pouquinho?

- Sim, tudo bem.

Jack correu para a recepção e pegou o telefone.

- Pois não?

- Dr. Shephard?

- Sou eu.

- Aqui é do seguro do seu carro. Uma mulher chamada Katherine Ford sofreu um acidente com ele há duas horas e...

- Em que hospital ela está?- Jack gritou as palavras, nervoso.

- No Metropolitan, senhor, mas e quanto ao seu carro?

- Me ligue mais tarde.- disse ele, apressando-se em ir dizer a Claire que iria ver Kate no hospital e que ela levasse Lara para casa de táxi.

Dentro do carro, Jack só conseguia pensar:

- Oh, Deus, que meu amor esteja bem.

Continua...


	38. Dor

**Capítulo 30- Dor**

O teto era uma mistura de cores e padrões que Kate não conseguia discernir, mas em algum lugar de sua consciência ela sabia que a única cor predominante no teto de um hospital era o branco. O que estava vendo nada mais era do que conseqüência do terrível acidente de carro que acabara de sofrer.

Ela sentia uma dor lancinante dentro de si. Uma mistura de dor física e desespero. Kate estava muito preocupada com o filho. Se o perdesse, não saberia o que fazer pois jamais poderia suportar a culpa que sentiria por ter sido tão irresponsável. Por ter deixado seu bebê em segundo plano.

Ouvia as vozes misturadas de pessoas ao seu redor, médicos, enfermeiros, mas sentia-se completamente sozinha. Como se sentira quando se tornou uma fugitiva e não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer. Kate sentiu que alguém lhe segurava a mão e falava com ela, se sobrepondo às outras pessoas.

- Kate...vai ficar tudo bem...

Ela sabia que era Ana-Lucia quem falava com ela tentando lhe dar forças. Mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha dito a ela e feito no passado, Ana ainda estava ali por ela, ajudando-a.

- Eu...o Jack...

- Eu já mandei avisar ao Jack.- garantiu Ana sem soltar a mão de Kate. – E avisei ao Sawyer também...

Kate abriu os olhos e vislumbrou o rosto de Ana-Lucia, ainda que embaçado.

- James me odeia agora! Jack vai me odiar...

- Eles não te odeiam, procure se acalmar, pelo seu bebê...

O médico a levou para a sala de cirurgia com urgência. Não havia dúvidas de que o bebê havia sido atingido no acidente. Kate estava com uma grave hemorragia interna e o médico duvidava que o bebê pudesse ser salvo, mas ele ainda poderia salvá-la.

Ana-Lucia ficou do lado de fora, na sala de espera, sentada em uma cadeira estufada com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo. Sabia o que era perder um filho e podia entender claramente o desespero de Kate.

Sabendo que não podia fazer mais nada a não ser esperar, Ana-Lucia telefonou para sua casa e foi sua mãe quem atendeu. Ao receber o telefona da vizinha ela prontamente deixou o trabalho para ficar com as meninas.

- O que houve, Ana-Lucia? A vizinha ligou para eu vir ficar com as meninas. Disse que você foi acompanhar alguém ao hospital.

- Sim.- respondeu ela. – A esposa do Sawyer, ela sofreu um acidente de carro, ela está grávida, eu não podia deixá-la vir para o hospital sozinha.

- Matilde me contou que o acidente foi na nossa rua. Ana, isso foi coincidência?- Raquel perguntou com ar de reprovação na voz.

- _Mama_, ela foi me procurar. Disse que sabia que eu estava com o marido dela. Nós tivemos uma discussão e ela ficou nervosa...

- Oh Ana!- Raquel exclamou. – Eu disse a você que isso não ia dar certo. Por que se envolveu com esse homem mesmo sabendo que ele era casado?

- Mãe, por favor, não me pergunta isso agora. Eu estou me sentindo tão mal, o estado da Kate é grave!

- Eu espero que fique tudo bem com ela, _hija_, mas você precisa resolver a sua vida. Não deve mais ver o pai da sua filha se ele é casado com essa mulher.

- Eu sei disso.- disse ela com a voz embargada. – Mas agora tudo o que importa é o estado de saúde da Kate, ela não pode perder o bebê!

_- Hija_, sei que está nervosa com essa situação agora, mas eu estou muito preocupada com a Clementine. Ela está quieta, deitada na cama e não diz uma palavra desde que cheguei aqui.

- Ela viu o acidente de carro!- Ana recordou-se. – A mãe dela morreu no mesmo acidente que o Danny, _madre_. Ela está em choque com as lembranças!

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Ana-Lucia. Tentei conversar com ela, Èrica já tentou também.

- Chame a Libby!- disse Ana. – Libby é a terapeuta dela desde o acidente. O Sawyer não poderá ir vê-la agora, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai querer ficar aqui no hospital e...

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia viu Sawyer adentrar o hospital com uma expressão devastada no rosto. Ele estava indo pedir informação na recepção quando Ana foi até ele desligando o telefone.

- Mãe, falo com você depois.

Sawyer viu Ana e caminhou até ela.

- O que aconteceu?- ele indagou extremamente preocupado. – Eu não entendi quando você ligou pra mim e disse que a Kate tinha sofrido um acidente. Como soube disso? Por que...?

- Ela sofreu o acidente na rua da minha casa. Não foi culpa dela, o outro carro estava desgovernado e...

- Na rua da sai casa?

- Sawyer, não importa agora!

- È claro que importa!- ele quase gritou as palavras. – O que ela foi fazer lá?

O tom de voz dele era acusatório e Ana-Lucia ficou magoada com isso.

- O que está querendo dizer? Que eu tive alguma culpa no que aconteceu com ela?

- Ana, eu só estou querendo entender o que a Kate estava fazendo lá.

Ana franziu o cenho e conteve as lágrimas que estavam forçando a cair desde que ela subira na ambulância com Kate.

- Ela foi me procurar pra dizer que sabia sobre nós e que não ia tolerar isso. Nós discutimos.

Sawyer passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Droga! A Kate é sempre tão irresponsável. Como ela foi pra sua casa dirigindo? Ela alugou um carro?

- O carro é do Jack.- Ana respondeu. Dentro da ambulância Kate balbuciou algumas coisas sobre o carro ser do Jack e que queria que ele fosse avisado do que acontecera.

Jack apareceu naquele momento como que por encanto e a expressão de desespero em seu rosto era ainda maior que a de Sawyer.

- Onde está a Kate?- ele foi logo perguntando.

- Foi levada para a cirurgia. Ela estava com hemorragia interna.- respondeu Ana.

- Hemorragia interna?- Jack e Sawyer indagaram em uníssono.

- Eu vou vê-la imediatamente.- disse Jack.

- Também quero vê-la.- falou Sawyer.

- Você não pode entrar na sala de cirurgia.- vetou Jack. – Você não é médico!

- E você não é o médico dela!- Sawyer retrucou, os olhos faiscando de ódio. – Você é só o maldito amante!

- O quê?- Ana-Lucia ficou espantada com a acusação de Sawyer e de repente muita coisa pareceu fazer sentido para ela. Então havia algo acontecendo entre Jack e Kate. Tinha sido por isso que ele fora procurá-la, não por estar apaixonado por ela, mas por raiva e ciúmes de Kate. Então Kate tinha razão em fazer aquela acusação de que ela não se cansava de ser a segunda opção para Sawyer.

- Olha Sawyer, sei que está nervoso e preocupado com a Kate e o bebê. Mas você não é médico e não pode entrar na sala de cirurgia.- disse Jack. – Mas eu posso e uma vez estando lá posso te manter informado de tudo o que está acontecendo.

Sawyer soltou um suspiro resignado e disse:

- Tudo bem, doutor. Vá vê-la e por favor traga notícias logo.

Jack se afastou a passos apressados e James desabou numa cadeira. Ana-Lucia sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Eu sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo.- ela disse.

Ele não disse uma palavra. Ficou lá, pensativo. Ana então resolveu ir:

- Eu vou pra casa. Qualquer notícia, você me liga. Eu preciso ver como as meninas estão.

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu. Ana-Lucia deu dois passos em direção à saída do hospital quando sentiu Sawyer segurar seu braço.

- Não vá, _chica_, por favor! Eu não quero ficar sozinho agora.

Ela se voltou para ele e mal podia reconhecer aquele homem frágil que tinha diante de si. Não se parecia em nada com o sujeito cínico que ela conhecera um dia naquela ilha esquecida por Deus.

- Por favor... – os olhos dele imploravam e Ana-Lucia não teve escolha. Seu coração era dele e pelo menos ali naquele momento difícil, ela não tinha como fugir dos próprios sentimentos.

Ana voltou a se sentar ao lado dele. Sawyer se aproximou mais e deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

- Não posso perder meu filho, Ana-Lucia...sabe eu...nunca tive a chance de ser pai de verdade. Eu fui muito ruim para a mãe da Clemen e fui capaz de renegar a minha própria filha. Não tive a oportunidade de vê-la nascer, crescer, eu neguei a mim mesmo essa oportunidade!

- Mas você está tendo uma segunda chance agora.- disse Ana. – Você tem sua filha...

- Mas eu queria poder ver meu filho crescendo na barriga da mãe dele e depois segurá-lo nos meus braços, tão pequeno...

Ele se calou novamente e Ana-Lucia ficou passando os dedos pelos cabelos dele durante aquela espera interminável por notícias de Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hurley girou a chave de ignição em seu camaro e olhou para o filho Brendan no banco de trás, amarrado à cadeirinha. Ele tinha acabado de deixar Libby na casa de Ana-Lucia. Havia algo errado com a garotinha de Sawyer e apenas sua esposa poderia ajudá-la.

Quando eles chegaram à casa de Ana, Clementine estava pálida e imóvel na cama. Libby começou a conversar com ela, embora a menina não respondesse. A filha de Ana-Lucia, que se parecia incrivelmente com a filha de Sawyer ficava andando de um lado para o outro esperando que sua amiga melhorasse.

Raquel contou a ele sobre o acidente de Kate e ele pensou em ligar para saber como ela estava, mas resolveu que aquele não era o momento mais oportuno, por isso, ele resolveu levar o filho para casa. Mais tarde, Libby poderia tomar um táxi para voltar para casa.

Mas antes, ele passou em um fast-food e comprou algo para Brendan comer. Se Libby soubesse que ele estava dando sanduíche e milk-shake ao garoto outra vez ela provavelmente o mataria.

- Não conte nada disso à sua mãe, ok camarada?

- O menino sorriu abocanhando uma batata-frita.

Hurley sorriu de volta e concentrou sua atenção no carro novamente. Ele deu partida e já estava deixando o estacionamento da lanchonete quando o vulto de uma mulher apareceu em frente ao carro. Hurley teve que frear depressa os pneus para não atropelá-la. A mulher tinha os olhos esbugalhados e dizia:

- Não volte para a ilha...não volte para a ilha...

- Papai!- Brendan gritou e Hurley saiu de seu transe.

Ele tinha deixado o estacionamento e de repente o carro estacara. O milk shake de Brendan derramou-se sobre sua blusa listrada e agora o menino chorava com o que restara de seu sanduíche na mão esquerda e apertava duas gordurosas batatas fritas na mão direita.

Hurley desceu do carro e foi acudir o filho.

- Oh meu filho, me desculpe, papai se distraiu!

- Eu quero a mamãe... – o menino choramingou.

Hurley tirou alguns lenços do bolso e começou a limpar a camisa do filho.

- Desculpe o papai, meu filho. Nós vamos pra casa agora e a mamãe vai estar conosco logo, está bem?

Ele conversava com o filho tentando acalmá-lo, mas não pôde acalmar a si mesmo depois da visão fantasmagórica que teve ao ver Naomi, a única representante do barco de resgate que morrera misteriosamente na ilha. Ela dizia que ele não deveria voltar para lá, mas isso era estranho porque Hurley não voltaria para aquela ilha mesmo se pudesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cirurgia de Kate durou quase duas horas. Os médicos tiveram que fazer um grande esforço para conter a hemorragia interna dela, inclusive ela teve de receber uma transfusão de sangue após a cirurgia pois perdera sangue demais por causa do acidente e do aborto.

Não houve nada que os médicos pudessem fazer quanto ao bebê. Ele fora muito machucado no acidente e já estava morto quando os médicos começaram os exames. O pequeno bebê teve que ser retirado do ventre de sua mãe. Apenas Jack viu a frágil criança que não teve a oportunidade de se desenvolver e nascer.

Kate estava salva, mas até que ponto a perda daquele bebê traria conseqüências emocionais para ela? Ele sabia o quanto ela queria aquele filho, o quanto o desejara. E mesmo que ele não fosse o pai, Jack sofreu por ela. O pior de tudo seria ter que dar a notícia a Sawyer.

Sem poder prorrogar por mais tempo aquele sofrimento, Jack deixou a sala de cirurgia e foi falar com Sawyer e Ana na sala de espera. Ao vê-lo, Sawyer ficou de pé de imediato.

- Como ela está?

- Ela vai ficar bem.- respondeu Jack. – Ela perdeu muito sangue e tivemos que fazer uma transfusão. Ela está sedada agora.

- E o bebê?- ele indagou. Ana segurou a mão dele com ternura tentando dar algum apoio a ele.

Jack baixou a cabeça. Mal conseguia falar ao se lembrar da criança. Um menino.

- Ele não...

- Ele?- Sawyer retrucou.

- Sim, um menino.- Jack afirmou. – Ele não sobreviveu. Quando eu cheguei à sala de cirurgia o médico disse que ele já estava...

- Não!- Sawyer gritou soltando a mão de Ana. – Não!

- Sawyer... – Ana tentou contê-lo mas ele esmurrou a parede branca do hospital. Seus olhos azuis carregados de fúria e tristeza.

- Tente se acalmar Sawyer!- Jack pediu, mas Sawyer avançou sobre ele segurando-o pela camisa.

- È tudo culpa sua, doutor! Sempre foi culpa sua! Nós nunca devíamos ter voltado para Los Angeles. Nós éramos felizes em Bexar County.

Ana-Lucia sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não é culpa de ninguém!- contestou Jack sem se ofender. Sabia que Sawyer estava desesperado. – Aconteceu! Foi um acidente!

- Você foi o acidente na minha vida!- Sawyer apontou o dedo em riste para ele, tremendo. – Você...

A voz não saiu mais. Ana-Lucia pensou que ele fosse desabar no chão, mas surpreendentemente, Jack o amparou, dizendo:

- Sinto muito, meu amigo. Sinto mesmo.

Sawyer desabou num pranto doído quando Jack o abraçou e deu tapinhas de conforto em suas costas. Ana jamais o tinha visto chorar, ainda mais daquele jeito. Mas o choro durou apenas alguns segundos, e no momento seguinte ele lutou para se controlar, se afastando de Jack e dizendo:

- Eu posso vê-la?

- Ela está dormindo, mas você pode vê-la.

Sawyer acompanhou Jack até o quarto de Kate e ambos deixaram Ana-Lucia para trás, como se tivessem esquecido que ela estava lá. Apesar de sentir pela perda de Kate, Ana decidiu que já não tinha mais nada a fazer ali e resolveu ir embora. Tinha um lugar que ela precisava muito ir naquela noite.

Continua...


	39. Pecados da alma

**Capítulo 39- Pecados da alma**

- Perdoe-me padre porque eu pequei. – Ana-Lucia fez uma pausa diante do confessionário e em seguida continuou: - Já faz algum tempo que não me confesso.

- Imagino que sim.- respondeu uma voz grave, mas serena de dentro do confessionário de madeira. – Já faz algum tempo que não a vejo, Ana. Desde o funeral.

- Pode me perdoar, Eko?- Ana-Lucia indagou.

- È claro que sim.- ele respondeu com um sorriso que Ana-Lucia só pôde ver quando ele abriu a janela de comunicação do confessionário. – Vamos tomar um café na secretaria.

- Não tem que conversar com outros fiéis?- ela perguntou.

- Não no momento. O Padre Stuart está vindo me substituir.

Ana o acompanhou até a secretaria. Eko ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira e uma xícara de café.

- Como está a pequena Èrica?

- Ela está bem.- disse Ana. – Teimosa como sempre.

- Creio que puxou à mãe.- disse ele e Ana deu um sorriso triste.

- Ou talvez ao pai.

- Tem visto ele?- Eko foi direito ao assunto.

- Mais do que eu deveria.- Ana respondeu. – Aliás, é por isto que estou aqui.

- Pensei que tivesse vindo se confessar.

- E falar dos meus sentimentos pelo Sawyer não seria uma confissão?

- Me diga o que a aflige, Ana.- ele pediu.

- Está falando como padre ou como meu amigo?

- Ambos.

Ana-Lucia deu um suspiro e disse:

- Você estava comigo quando o Danny faleceu. Viu o quanto eu estava transtornada. E aí no meio disso tudo, o Sawyer apareceu. No momento em que eu estava mais vulnerável.

- Se bem me lembro essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.- disse Eko. – Parece que a sua vulnerabilidade e Sawyer se atraem mutuamente.

**----------------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Ana-Lucia não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto enjôo da outra vez em que estivera grávida. Agora era como se vivesse embriagada o tempo inteiro. Seu estômago dava voltas e voltas e ela se sentia zonza e extremamente cansada.

Ainda assim, ela precisava reparar o estrago feito em sua barraca pela última tempestade. Pensara em pedir ajuda a Jack, mas ele fora para a floresta de madrugada junto com Sayid e Kate, provavelmente mais uma das atividades divertidas do clube de aventureiros da ilha e Ana são sabia quando ele retornaria e definitivamente precisava ter seu teto para abrigar-se do sol forte e das próximas chuvas, afinal estavam em uma ilha tropical.

Lutando contra o mal estar, Ana-Lucia se esforçou para fincar as estacas de sua barraca na areia novamente, pensando no que usaria para amarrar a lona no lugar certo outra vez.

- Precisando de ajuda, _chica_?- a voz debochada de Sawyer soou atrás dela. – A chuva fez um belo de um estrago, não foi?

- Você não tem o que fazer não, homem? Se não veio aqui pra me ajudar, então poupe sua língua e vá procurar outra coisa para fazer.- disse ela, irritada.

Ele deu um sorriso cínico e disse com malícia indisfarçável na voz:

- Você mais do que ninguém sabe como sou bom em usar a minha língua.

Ana-Lucia quis bater nele, mas não tinha forças para tal. Estava muito enjoada e exausta.

- Por favor, Sawyer. Eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora. Então me deixa em paz, homem!

Ele olhou com mais atenção para ela e de repente seu olhar assumiu um tom de preocupação.

- Você está bem? Me parece tão pálida.

- Eu estou bem.- ela respondeu com rispidez e vou ficar ainda melhor depois que você se for daqui.

- Lucy, você não me parece mesmo bem.- Sawyer insistiu.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o enjôo aumentar e a visão começou a escurecer. Ela tentou se apoiar na estaca de madeira da barraca que tinha acabado de fincar com muito custo, mas não conseguiu. Sawyer porém, foi mais rápido e a segurou depressa, antes que ela desmaiasse na areia.

- Eu vou procurar ajuda.- disse ele erguendo-a nos braços. – Agarre meu pescoço.

- Não... – ela murmurou. – Me deixe em paz...não sou...

- O que disse?- ele tentou entender o que ela dizia em voz tão baixa e com tanta dificuldade.

- ...segunda opção.- ela concluiu. – Não sou...

- Ok, lábios quentes, não sei o que está dizendo, mas precisa de ajuda. Hey será que alguém pode chamar a Juliet?- ele gritou e um aglomerado de pessoas se formou ao redor deles. Ana ainda ouviu alguém gritar por Juliet, mas logo em seguida não pôde ouvir mais nada, pois desmaiava nos braços de Sawyer.

**----------------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Eu sei que tenho de me manter afastada dele.- Ana continuou. – Mas é muito difícil. Ele está casado com a Kate. Eles iam ter um bebê, mas ela sofreu um acidente esta manhã e acabou perdendo a criança. Kate estava saindo da minha casa, nós discutimos porque ela descobriu que eu e o Sawyer estávamos ficando juntos.

- E você está se sentindo culpada pela morte dessa criança?- indagou Eko.

- Eko, é claro que sou culpada! Se nós não tivéssemos discutido, ela não teria saído tão transtornada da minha casa e...

- Ana-Lucia, você não deve se sentir responsável pelas escolhas dela, muito menos pelas escolhas do Sawyer. Antes de começarem a ficar juntos, foi ele quem a procurou primeiro?

- Nos encontramos por acaso e as coisas foram acontecendo, mas se ele não tivesse insistido...

- Você não teria ficado com ele.- Eko completou. – Mesmo que escolher manter-se longe dele a deixasse infeliz.

- Eko, não importa se vou ficar feliz ou não. Eu tenho uma filha e preciso dar o exemplo. Não posso ficar vivendo com um homem casado, ainda mais agora que a esposa dele perdeu o filho. Não importa se ele é o pai da Èrica! Eu tenho que fazer o que é certo, e além disso, não quero ser mais a segunda opção.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Me manter afastada dele o máximo que eu puder. A filha dele, fruto de um relacionamento anterior, está hospedada na minha casa. Ele deve ir buscá-la assim que puder deixar o hospital onde Kate está internada e então eu darei um ultimato a ele. Mandarei ele ficar longe de mim para sempre!

- E não pretende contar a ele que é o pai da sua filha?

- Nunca.- Ana afirmou. – Não preciso da piedade dele. Sawyer pode ser o pai biológico da Èrica, mas Danny foi o pai que ela conheceu. Portanto, agora Èrica não tem mais pai e eu não tenho mais marido.

- Posso entender suas razões, Ana. Mas talvez você não esteja entendendo as razões de Deus.

- O que quer dizer?

- Deus nos faz caminhar por caminhos tortuosos, o que pode parecer terrível agora pode tomar outra forma daqui a algum tempo.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você tinha que vê-lo, Eko. Jamais o vi tão vulnerável, tão desesperado. Ele me disse que nunca vai ter a chance de acompanhar a gravidez de um filho dele e eu...

- Você não é a responsável por isso, Ana! Está se sentindo assim porque tem passado por momentos muito difíceis. Quando se sentir melhor, vai ver que as idéias vão clarear. Por ora, eu quero que vá pra casa ficar com sua filha que precisa tanto de você nesse momento tão difícil e quando Sawyer a procurar novamente, tente ser razoável.

- Duvido que ele esteja pensando em mim agora, Eko. Duvido que alguma vez ele tenha realmente se preocupado comigo.

- Agora está sentindo pena de si mesma.- Eko acusou. – Vá para casa Ana, mas mantenha contato.

Ela assentiu e depois de dar um abraço no amigo, seguiu seu caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Aaron, é o tio Jack, pode chamar a sua mãe, por favor?- disse Jack ao telefonar para sua casa e ouvir a voz infantil do sobrinho atendendo ao telefone.

- Mãe!- Aaron gritou e Jack pôde ouvir a voz zangada de Claire dizendo a ele:

- Fale baixo, Aaron, acabei de colocar a menina para dormir!

- Mas é o tio Jack no telefone...

- Ok, vá escovar os dentes agora!- ela ordenou e pegou o telefone. – Hey, Jack. Acabei de pôr a Lara para dormir. Consegui dar um pouco de leite na mamadeira para ela, mas ela chora muito e não foi nada fácil. Quisera poder encontrarmos uma ama de leite para ela, como faziam nos velhos tempos.

- Ela só precisa de um tempo para acostumar.- disse Jack. – Ouça, não estou indo para casa agora.

- Como está a Kate?- ela indagou. – Você demorou tanto a telefonar. Estou preocupada.

- Claire, a Kate perdeu o bebê.

- Oh!- Jack ouviu Claire murmurar do outro lado da linha. – Deus! Isso é horrível! Como ela está?

- Sob o efeito dos medicamentos e da anestesia ainda, mas deve acordar logo. Sawyer está com ela, mas estamos preocupados com a reação dela ao acordar. Claire, isso vai ser muito difícil por isso quero estar aqui quando ela acordar. Por favor, pode ficar com a Lara esta noite?

- È claro que sim, Jack. Espero que a Kate fique bem logo. Por favor me mantenha informado.

- Sim.- disse Jack.

- Dr. Shephard! Dr. Shephard!- uma enfermeira o chamou. – A Sra. Sawyer acabou de acordar.

- Preciso desligar agora Claire, ligo depois.

Ele desligou o telefone e correu para o quarto onde Kate estava internada. Encontrou Sawyer abraçando-a ternamente.

- O que aconteceu?- ela indagou com a voz pastosa devido ao efeito dos medicamentos. Ela parecia confusa.

- Você está no hospital, sardenta. Sofreu um acidente.- James falou com ela bem devagar. Jack ficou ao lado dele, preparado caso Kate tivesse um acesso de desespero.

- O bebê? O bebê está bem, James?- ela conseguiu perguntar levando a mão presa ao soro automaticamente à barriga.

- Kate, houve complicações... – ele começou a dizer.

- Não...não... – Kate notou o semblante dele e se afastou dos braços protetores, o rosto tomado pelas lágrimas.

- Eu sinto muito.- disse James.

- Nãooooooo!- Kate gritou histérica e James segurou-a. – Eu quero o meu bebê! Quero o meu bebê!

Ela estava tão descontrolada que a agulha do soro escapou de sua mão e um fio de sangue começou a descer pelo braço.

- Nãoooo...Deus, não!- ela continuava gritando e James tentava segurá-la.

- Me ajude doutor!- ele pediu e Jack tratou de preparar uma seringa com um calmante leve, apenas para fazê-la dormir mais um pouco.

James segurou-a o suficiente para que Jack aplicasse a injeção. Aos poucos ela foi parando de gritar e ficando quieta nos braços de Sawyer novamente. Jack se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe os cabelos com ternura. Sawyer viu o gesto dele, mas não o impediu de tocá-la.

- Quero o meu bebê... – ela ainda conseguiu dizer. – Jack...traz meu bebê pra mim...

James trocou um olhar com Jack e no momento seguinte, Kate estava adormecida. Ele ajeitou Kate na cama e indagou ao médico:

- O que vamos fazer?

- Isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensávamos.- disse Jack.

- Ela vai sofrer muito, Jack. Não posso permitir que ela sofra desse jeito. Ela queria tanto esse bebê...assim como eu.- James completou.

- Então vou trazer um bebê pra ela.- Jack disse de repente.

- Como assim vai trazer um bebê pra ela?- James indagou sem entender.

- Preciso dar um telefonema.- disse ele enigmático e deixou o quarto.

Continua...


	40. A segunda opção

**Capítulo 40**

**A segunda opção**

James ficou intrigado com o que Jack dissera sobre trazer um bebê para Kate. Ele queria entender aonde o médico queria chegar com aquilo. Quando Jack deixou o quarto para ir dar o telefonema que havia dito, James observou Kate dormir por alguns instantes até que se lembrou de Ana-Lucia. Ele a deixara esperando por ele na recepção do hospital.

Mais que depressa, ele foi até lá, mas não a encontrou. As cadeiras estofadas estavam vazias. Ele olhou no relógio passavam das três da tarde e ele não tinha a menor idéia de quanto tempo se passara desde que ele fora ver Kate.

Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras e tirou o celular do bolso, discando o número de Ana. Ela atendeu ao terceiro toque.

- Alô?

- Hey, baby, desculpa só te ligar agora é que a minha cabeça tá a mil, você sabe.

- Como a Kate está?- Ana indagou com seriedade, sem carinho nenhum na voz.

- Ela vai ficar bem, mas ela está transtornada. Eu estou preocupado com ela, as coisas não serão fáceis.

- Eu sinto muito.- ela disse, mas sua voz saiu seca.

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou notando algo estranho na voz dela.

- Eu estou bem, por que não estaria?- Ana retrucou e dessa vez James não notou a raiva na voz dela.

- Como está a Clemen? Ela viu o acidente de carro? Deve ter ficado muito assustada porque a mãe dela morreu em um acidente como esse.

- Minha mãe me ligou e disse que ela não estava bem, então eu chamei a Libby para dar uma olhada nela.- Ana explicou. – Mas creio que ela precisa de você mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Eu quero vê-la logo, mas não posso deixar a Kate...

- Entendo.- disse Ana.

- Lucy...- James disse. – Eu só queria poder ficar em paz, sabe? Eu acabei de perder o meu filho e...

- Eu entendo como se sente. Nunca devia ter saído de Bexar com a Kate, não é? Então isso nunca teria acontecido.- disse Ana, a mágoa fluindo livremente em sua voz.

Dessa vez James realmente notou que havia algo errado e indagou, sério:

- Meu amor, do que está falando?

- Estou falando em ser a segunda opção, Sawyer. Não quero ser sua segunda opção, pra mim chega! Sinto muito pela sua perda, mas não posso ficar à sua disposição, tenho minha filha pra cuidar e o meu trabalho que tive de faltar outra vez hoje. Vou cuidar da sua filha por enquanto, mas assim que puder venha buscá-la!

Então Ana-Lucia desligou o telefone. James ficou segurando o aparelho, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer sobre ser a segunda opção. Ele se lembrava de que nem sempre tinham sido bons amigos e das coisas ruins que fizeram um ao outro no passado, mas ela nunca foi sua segunda opção. Muito pelo contrário. Ele é quem tinha sido a segunda opção para Kate e agora estava pagando por isso. Devia ter seguido seus instintos e seu coração sobre Ana desde o princípio.

**-------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Tem um novo xerife na cidade, homens e é bom que se acostumem com isso!

As palavras saíram de sua boca, debochadas como sempre, mas por um momento Sawyer pensou que não fosse conseguir dizê-las. Não tinha sido difícil arquitetar um plano para convencer Kate e o povo da ilha a acreditar que tudo tinha sido idéia de Ana-Lucia. Ele tinha certeza que agora Kate deveria estar querendo esconder a cabeça na areia como um avestruz por ter acusado a latina de coisa tão sórdida enquanto que apenas ele poderia ser considerado o mais sórdido dentre todos ali, inclusive por ter usado Charlie em seu plano maléfico se aproveitando de que o rockstar estava morrendo de ciúmes de Claire por causa de Locke.

Após fazer sua grande aparição para todos no acampamento e revelar que era o mais esperto, deixando Jack e Locke com cara de bobos, Sawyer foi entregar a Charlie o que tinha lhe prometido em troca da ajuda para roubar as armas. Eles conversaram por alguns minutos e Charlie indagou a ele como é que alguém poderia pensar em algo tão terrível para enganar a todos. Depois que Charlie foi embora com suas imagens religiosas lotadas de heroína, Sawyer ficou pensando no que Charlie disse e se sentiu mal, infinitamente mal. Sua necessidade de ser odiado às vezes pesava tanto em suas costas que ele queria se libertar. Mas sabia que não podia porque seu passado não permitiria.

Então ele abaixou a cabeça e chorou copiosamente, como um menino que precisava de colo e não tinha a quem recorrer. Foi quando ele sentiu a presença de alguém na escuridão. Imediatamente ele pegou uma das pistolas e apontou para o vulto que se aproximava.

- Devo erguer as mãos para o alto?- indagou uma voz feminina rouca.

Sawyer reconheceu a voz dela imediatamente, assim como os contornos de seu corpo curvilíneo. Quando ela parou diante dele, Sawyer pôde finalmente enxergar seu rosto.

- O que você quer?- ele perguntou com rispidez. As lágrimas ainda brilhavam em seu rosto.

- Eu digo depois que você abaixar essa arma que está apontando para mim.- Ana-Lucia respondeu.

Sawyer sorriu de lado e disse:

- Que eu saiba é você quem gosta de apontar armas para os outros.

- Só quando é necessário.- Ana retrucou e Sawyer abaixou a arma.

Então os dedos dela tocaram o rosto dele enxugando suas lágrimas. Sawyer segurou o pulso dela como se aquele simples gesto tivesse sido pior do que qualquer ameaça física que ela já lhe infligira.

- Eu sei o que você fez!- ela disse.

Sawyer soltou o pulso dela e Ana-Lucia deu um passo atrás.

- Você pode ter enganado a todos, mas não pode me enganar. Sei que usou a Kate, o Locke e o Jack, mas e quanto a mim? Eu sei que meu nome andou doce na sua boca para convencer a sua namorada de que eu queria roubar as armas para o exército.

- Se já sabe disso, então por que...

- Shiii... – ela disse colocando um dedo nos lábios dele para silenciá-lo. – Você se acha muito esperto, mas fez o que fez e agora está aqui chorando sozinho. Não somos muito diferentes.

- Por que diz isso?- ele indagou quando o dedo dela liberou os lábios dele. – Você seria capaz de fazer o que eu fiz?

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior e respondeu:

- Tenho muitos pecados cowboy talvez tantos ou mais que você e ás vezes também preciso chorar.

Os olhos deles se encararam. O brilho azul dos dele refletiu no negro dos dela, a única fonte de luz naquele lugar tranqüilo perto das pedras onde as ondas batiam com violência, se quebrando à beira da praia.

- Levei quarenta dias para chorar e você?

Uma nova lágrima escorreu dos olhos dele e ele respondeu:

- Choro todos os dias.

- Então por que fazer as pessoas odiá-lo?- Ana-Lucia inquiriu. – Agindo como agiu esta noite?

- Porque eu não mereço nada de bom.- disse ele.

- Esse é o ponto.- Ana murmurou.

Os dois estavam muito próximos e de repente os lábios dela pareceram tão convidativos, úmidos e vermelhos como uma fruta suculenta e Sawyer tinha fome. Uma fome que jamais conseguira saciar.

- Eu também sou uma pecadora tanto quanto você.

Sawyer aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do dela e disse:

- Se eu beijar seus lábios fico com teu pecado.

- Teria que me beijar muitas vezes.- ela respondeu e Sawyer não hesitou encostando seus lábios aos dela bem devagar a fim de avaliar sua reação, mas ela não se moveu, então ele se aventurou a ir mais fundo e sondou os lábios dela até que estes se abrissem e correspondessem ao beijo.

Eles beijaram-se por alguns minutos, olhos fechados, esquecendo-se de tudo ao seu redor como se estivessem se consolando mutuamente. Quando se afastaram, Ana ergueu o rosto para ele e disse:

- Me devolva o meu pecado porque você não tem o direito de ficar com ele.

Então se beijaram mais uma vez, de forma ainda mais intensa até que Ana-Lucia separou seus lábios dos dele e sem dizer nada deu-lhe as costas caminhando de volta para a parte populosa do acampamento em direção à sua tenda. Quanto à Sawyer, ele estava extremamente surpreso com a atitude dela. Ela sabia causar a dor com seus punhos, mas o prazer advinha de seus lábios quentes. Ele sorriu, de repente não sentiu mais vontade de chorar naquela noite.

**-----------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Mamãe!- Èrica gritou da porta quando viu Ana-Lucia chegar em casa.

- Hey, baby!- disse ela abrindo os braços para a filha que correu para ela sem pensar duas vezes.

- Onde você estava?- a menina indagou envolvendo os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de Ana.

- Resolvendo umas coisas de adulto.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. – Mas agora eu estou aqui pra ficar com você.

- Que bom!- Èrica respondeu. – Porque a Clemen está doente. A tia Libby está com ela.

- Hondo ligou.- foi a primeira coisa que Raquel disse ao ver a filha.

- O que a senhora disse pra ele?- Ana perguntou.

- A verdade. Que aconteceu um acidente de carro na sua rua e que você teve que socorrer uma pessoa. Mas não posso ficar limpando a sua barra na Swat para sempre, Ana-Lucia.

_- Madre, _por favor! Eu estou com muita dor de cabeça! Só quero me deitar um pouco. Aliás, como está a Clementine?

- A Libby está com ela. Conseguiu fazer com que a menina comesse alguma coisa e lhe deu uma medicação. Acho que agora ela está dormindo.

- Eu vou vê-la.- disse Ana apoiando Èrica nos quadris. A menina continuava presa a ela em adoração à sua mãe que tanto amava.

Ana entrou no quarto de Èrica onde Clementine agora dormia.

- Ana!- Libby exclamou ao vê-la. – Sua mãe me contou tudo. Como está a Kate?

Ela não queria dar aquela notícia à Libby na frente de Èrica, por isso pôs a criança no chão e disse:

- Querida, a mamãe está tão cansada e com sede. Que tal pegar um copo de água pra mim? Mas com muito cuidado, tudo bem meu docinho?

Èrica assentiu, feliz por poder fazer alguma coisa pela mãe e saiu correndo do quarto.

- Kate perdeu o bebê.- Ana comunicou quando ela e Libby ficaram a sós.

- Oh Deus!

- Jack tentou salvá-lo, mas...

- O Sawyer deve estar muito mal com isso, não está?

- Ele está desolado.- Ana respondeu.

- E você?- perguntou Libby.

- O que tem eu?- Ana-Lucia tentou desconversar.

- Ana!- Libby ralhou. – Não tente me enganar. Posso imaginar o que está sentindo.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama de Èrica e falou:

- Ele me disse que estava arrasado porque não ia poder acompanhar a gravidez dela, nem ver seu filho nascer...

- Ana, por que não conta de uma vez por todas que a Èrica é filha dele?

- Não posso fazer isso!- ela recusou.

- E por que não?

- Porque não seria justo com a Èrica e nem comigo. Libby, eu sei bem que o Sawyer não vai ficar aqui, ele vai embora com a Kate, ele lamentou no hospital o fato de ter saído de Bexar County!

- Ora, Ana, ele deve ter dito isso porque perdeu o filho, não porque reencontrou você!

- Não me importa, Libby! Já estou cansada de estar em segundo lugar para o Sawyer desde que isso tudo começou, eu perdi o Danny e agora só quero seguir em frente com a minha vida...

Èrica entrou no quarto segurando um copo de água e interrompeu a conversa das duas.

- Aqui está a água, mamãe.- ela disse.

- Obrigada, meu amor.- disse Ana pegando o copo de água das mãos dela.

- Bem, eu preciso ir.- anunciou Libby. – Meu marido e meu filho estão esperando por mim. Ana-Lucia, prometa que vai pensar no que eu te falei, tá bem?

Ana apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- A Clemen vai ficar bem. Só precisa do pai.- ela garantiu e deixou o quarto.

Èrica ficou rodeando a mãe e quando ela fazia isso Ana-Lucia sabia exatamente que a filha queria lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- O que foi Èrica?- perguntou.

- Quando é que o James volta?- a menina perguntou com os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

- Logo.- Ana respondeu. – Ele vem buscar a Clemen.

- E depois ele vai embora?- Èrica tropeçava nos próprios pezinhos demonstrando nervosismo.

- Sim, querida, ele vai embora. Ele precisa voltar para a casa dele.

- Mas por que ele não pode ficar aqui?

- Porque ele tem uma esposa.- Ana respondeu e ele deve ficar com ela.

- Então por que ele não deixa ela e se casa com você? O Carlos Daniel se divorciou da Paola para se casar com a Paulina porque ele a amava. O James ama você?

- Oh, Èrica! Você anda assistindo novelas demais, minha filha. A vida não é como nas novelas. James não vai se divorciar da esposa dele e nós vamos ficar bem...

Os lábios de Èrica começaram a tremer e lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos quando ela disse:

- Mas eu pedi pro papai do céu me dar um pai novo! E eu queria que o James fosse meu pai...

Ana-Lucia sentiu um aperto na garganta.

- Èrica...

- Você não quer que o James volte!- a criança a acusou. – Então eu não gosto mais de você!

- Èrica!- Ana a chamou mas a menina saiu correndo do quarto para ir se refugiar nos braços da avó.

- Porque está chorando, _chiquita_?- perguntou Raquel.

- Porque a mamãe quer que o James vá embora e não seja o meu pai... – Èrica soluçava. – E nunca vamos terminar o quebra-cabeças que o papai Danny começou...

Raquel beijou o topo da cabeça da neta embalando-a em seu colo.

- Nunca mais vou ter um pai...

Ana passou as mãos pelo rosto quando viu o olhar acusador que Raquel lhe deu. Ela sabia que a mãe exigia que ela contasse toda a verdade para Sawyer, mas Ana não podia fazer isso e sofrer mais do que já estava sofrendo quando ele não desse a mínima ao fato de ter mais uma filha e partisse para Bexar County com Kate, sem se importar com o fato de que ela o traíra com Jack. Quando se tratava de Kate, Sawyer fazia qualquer coisa por ela, pelo menos era o que Ana pensava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire adentrou o hospital carregando Lara nos braços envolta em uma manta cor-de-rosa. Nos ombros uma bolsa com os pertences da criança. Ela ainda não tinha entendido porque Jack dissera para ela trazer a menina ao hospital.

Ele a estava esperando na recepção com Sawyer ao seu lado e caminhou na direção dela quando a viu.

- Jack, o que está acontecendo?- ela indagou. – Por que me mandou trazer a Lara pra cá?

- Porque precisamos ajudar a Kate.- ele respondeu.

- Como?

Sawyer se aproximou dos dois e repetiu a pergunta de Claire:

- È, como doutor?

- Ela está com estresse pós-traumático por ter perdido o bebê.- Jack respondeu. – Ela não tem condições de enfrentar sua perda agora, por isso precisamos dar um bebê a ela até que sua mente possa aceitar o fato de que perdeu seu filho.

- E você acha mesmo uma boa idéia enganá-la?- James perguntou.

- Não iremos enganá-la, vamos apenas adiar esse confronto com a realidade enquanto ela ainda está debilitada, logo ela voltará a si.

Jack então pegou a filha nos braços e entregou a menina para James que a segurou com muito cuidado.

- De quem é essa criança? Não é da Claire.- disse ele olhando para o ventre grávido de Claire.

- È minha filha.- Jack respondeu.

- Sua filha?- James ficou confusa.

- Ela é filha da minha ex-esposa que faleceu e eu pretendo criá-la. Agora se quer ajudar a Kate, vamos levar a Lara pra ela.

James não estava gostando muito daquela história de enganar Kate, mas ele não era médico e nesse aspecto tinha que confiar em Jack. Eles entraram no quarto onde Kate estava internada. Claire ficou esperando na recepção para levar a menina de volta, embora duvidasse que Jack fosse permitir.

Dentro do quarto, Jack colocou Lara em um bercinho ao lado da cama de Kate. Poucos minutos depois, o efeito do tranqüilizante que ele aplicara começou a passar e ela foi acordando aos poucos. Mesmo com a visão ainda embaçada, ela pôde ver James no quarto ao lado da cama. Jack tinha saído achando que era melhor que ela acordasse e visse apenas Sawyer. Ele não queria ficar de coração partido quando ela chamasse por ele.

- James?- Kate chamou com a voz fraca e ele segurou a mão dela com ternura.

James olhou para a pequena Lara quietinha no berço e pensou duas vezes se falava sobre ela para Kate, porém a menina começou a chorar de repente e ao ouvir o chorinho dela, Kate abriu um enorme sorriso.

- È o nosso bebê?

- Ah...sim.- James disse tentando sorrir.

- O que é?

- Uma menina.

- Menina?- os olhos de Kate brilharam. – Oh, Deus preciso segurá-la! Traga-a para mim.

James foi até o berço e pegou Lara no colo, entregando-a para Kate. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade quando ela embalou a criança em seus braços.

- Oi, meu amor. Sou sua mãe. Ela é tão linda, James...

- È sim.- ele respondeu, abalado por estar mentindo para ela.

Lara começou a chorar sem controle nos braços de Kate e ela beijou a cabeça da menina, dizendo:

- Acho que ela está com fome... – ela levou uma das mãos aos seios e sentiu a camisola do hospital úmida.

James ficou impressionado. Kate estava tão aturdida em sua dor que nem questionara o fato da criança não ter nascido prematura e agora seu corpo produzia leite para alimentar um bebê que não era seu.

Com alguma dificuldade ela desabotoou os diminutos botões da camisola e expôs o seio aconchegando a menina junto a si. Lara esfregou o rostinho no seio dela antes de finalmente encontrar o caminho e começar a mamar em desespero.

Kate sorriu: - Ela estava mesmo faminta! Oh, James como vamos chamá-la?

- Lara.- ele respondeu;

- Lara?- ela piscou confusa. – Esse nome me é familiar...mas não importa, eu gosto desse nome. È pequeno como ela!

James se aproximou e beijou a testa de Kate antes de dizer:

- Eu vou lá fora um minuto falar com o Jack.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- O que Jack está fazendo aqui em Bexar?

"Deus!"- James exclamou em pensamento. "Ela pensa que estamos em Bexar?"

- Não estamos em Bexar, Kate. Estamos em Los Angeles, não se lembra?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James encontrou Jack no corredor. Ele tinha acabado de dispensar Claire dizendo que ele levaria Lara para casa assim que possível. Quando ele viu Sawyer foi logo perguntando:

- E então, como ela reagiu?

- È pior do que pensávamos.- revelou James. – Ela sequer se lembra de ter vindo para Lons Angeles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era mais de sete da noite e Sawyer ainda não tinha aparecido para ver Clementine. Com a medicação que Libby tinha dado a ela, a menina iria dormir até a manhã seguinte. Èrica por sua vez ainda estava magoada com a mãe e mesmo depois que a avó fora embora, ela se refugiara em seu quarto e ficara assistindo desenhos na TV se recusando a jantar. Ana-Lucia estava indo insistir para que a filha comesse quando tocaram a campainha.

Seu coração bateu mais forte e seu estômago se contorceu em ansiedade. Sawyer estava de volta e ela não sabia como lidaria com a situação. Correu a abrir a porta, no entanto, não era Sawyer quem estava do outro lado.

- Boa noite, Ana-Lucia.- saudou a voz gentil de seu parceiro na Swat.

- Jim? O que está fazendo aqui?- Ana perguntou, surpresa.

Continua...


	41. Se você soubesse

**Capítulo 41- Se você soubesse...**

James estava muito cansado e preocupado também. Não foi nada fácil passar o dia inteiro no hospital cuidando de Kate e tendo que suportar a perda de seu filho. Além disso havia o fato de Kate estar tão transtornada com a perda do bebê que sua mente se recusava a aceitar a morte dele. Ela simplesmente não se lembrava de nada sobre a estadia deles em Los Angeles. Suas lembranças se resumiam ao que acontecera antes disso ainda em Bexar County. Mas James não queria lidar com isso agora. Simplesmente não podia. Era coisa demais pra cabeça dele. Tudo o que ele queria era dormir nos braços de Ana enquanto ela lhe afagava os cabelos e lhe dizia palavras de conforto. Ele precisava ser forte, por Kate e por sua filha também que dependia tanto dele.

Exausto, James desceu do táxi, pagou a corrida e estava indo bater à porta de Ana-Lucia quando viu um carro com o logotipo da Swat parado lá em frente. Franzindo o cenho, James caminhou pelo gramado até que viu uma cena que não o agradou em nada. Ana-lucia estava conversando com aquele cara que ele conhecera naquele bar. O sujeito que estava dando em cima dela. Definitivamente isso não era nada bom.

Sentindo-se o próprio macho alfa, James caminhou na direção deles e indagou:

- O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

- Boa noite pra você também, Sawyer.- disse Ana. – Acho que você se lembra do meu parceiro, Jim Street?

- Infelizmente.- Sawyer respondeu.

Street mordeu o lábio inferior numa expressão de deboche. Não estava se sentindo nem um pouco ameaçado com a presença de James.

- Ana-Lucia, eu estou cansado e com fome, então... – James começou a dizer envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

- Acredito que você saiba onde é a geladeira, cowboy, e agora se me dá licença, estou me despedindo do meu parceiro.

Street segurou um risinho. James sentiu-se ultrajado, mas não soube o que dizer e entrou na casa rumo à cozinha, mas sem desviar seus olhos dos dois. Ele ficou observando-os de uma das janelas da cozinha enquanto tomava uma cerveja que encontrou na geladeira, porém o sangue ferveu em suas veias quando ele viu o tal de Street se inclinar sobre Ana para beijá-la.

- Filho da puta!- resmungou ele correndo para a porta da frente novamente. Jim estava quase beijando Ana quando James acertou um soco certeiro no rosto do policial.

- Sawyer!- Ana gritou, mas ela nem precisou se preocupar demais com Street pois ele revidou de imediato, acertando James de volta.

James tentou derrubá-lo com uma rasteira, mas Jim era muito mais forte e treinado para esse tipo de situação. Ele acertou James outra vez, no estômago. Ana gritou para que Street parasse. Então ele parou, e disse:

- È só por sua causa que eu não acabo com ele! Não vamos estragar o rosto bonitinho do cowboy! Te vejo no trabalho, Ana!

James ficou no chão se sentindo humilhado e cuspiu um pouco de sangue vendo Street partir. Ana-Lucia deu as costas à ele, muito zangada e entrou na casa. Alguns minutos depois quando James conseguiu se levantar, ele a encontrou na cozinha.

- Que inferno você acha que está fazendo, Sawyer?

- Eu é que pergunto pra você.- ele respondeu. – O cara ia te beijar, eu vi!

- E se beijasse, o que você teria a ver com isso?

- Eu teria tudo a ver com isso!- ele bradou. – Você é minha...

- Eu sou o quê?

- Minha!- ele exclamou.

- Não sou nada de sua! Se não fosse por sua filha, por mim você poderia pegar suas cuecas e ir embora da minha casa agora mesmo!

- Você seria capaz de jogar a mim e à minha filha na rua, nós não temos para onde ir a esta hora da noite!

- Eu jogaria você e não ela! Agora pare de gritar ou vai acordar as meninas.- e dizendo isso, Ana-Lucia correu para o seu quarto e trancou a porta.

James correu atrás dela.

- Ana! Ana-Lucia! Abra essa porta já!

Mas ela não respondeu. Ana sequer tinha trancado a porta atrás de si, mas James não insistiu achando que a porta dela estava trancada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Com licença!- pediu Jack entrando no quarto onde Kate estava internada. Ela ninava a pequena Lara que agora se encontrava adormecida em seus braços, muito mais confortável do que estivera no apartamento de Jack em seu berço.

Kate levou um dedo aos lábios e pediu silêncio a Jack:

- Shiiiii...minha filha está dormindo!

Jack assentiu e procurou falar mais baixo.

- Quer que eu a coloque de volta no berço?

- Não.- Kate respondeu. – Quero ficar com ela mais um pouco.

- Está bem.

- Jack, tudo isso é tão estranho. Nós não nos vemos há tanto tempo. Como soube que eu estava nesse hospital?

- O Sawyer ligou pra mim.

- Ele ligou pra você?

- Kate, você não se lembra mesmo de nada?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você está em LA há algumas semanas com o Sawyer porque sua mãe está no hospital e mandou chamar você.

- Mas eu e minha mãe não nos falamos...

- A memória dela vai e volta. Ela não se lembra do que aconteceu, tanto quanto você não lembra agora de ter voltado para LA.

- Eu só me lembro de sentir muita dor...mas foram as dores do parto, não foram?

Jack respirou fundo. Kate não se lembrava mesmo de absolutamente nada, nem fazia idéia do acidente. Isso ia ser difícil.

- Mas é estranho porque estou sentindo muita dor de cabeça também. Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir dor de cabeça depois do parto...

- È porque você precisa dormir. Me deixe levar a nenê para o berço.

Kate finalmente permitiu e Jack acomodou Lara com cuidado no berço ao lado da cama.

- Onde está o James?- ela perguntou sem conter um bocejo. – James não se importou que você ficasse aqui?

- Não, ele não se importou e vou ficar aqui porque quero cuidar de você. Sabe o quanto me importo com você, não sabe? -Ele foi para o hotel comer alguma coisa e descansar um pouco. Deve estar de volta pela manhã, mas eu passarei a noite inteira aqui no hospital se precisar de alguma coisa.

Era horrível admitir, mas Jack odiava quando ela perguntava por Sawyer.

- Por que? Lembro que você estava zangado da última vez que nos vimos.- ela tocou sua cabeça como se uma lembrança estivesse tentando escapar.

- Porque quero cuidar de você. O passado não importa! Sabe o quanto me importo com você, não sabe, Kate?

Ela sorriu, os olhos quase se fechando por causa do sono provocado pelos medicamentos que estava tomando.

- Eu estou me sentindo culpada agora.- ela sussurrou.

- Por que?- perguntou ele não resistindo acariciar os cabelos.

- Porque está aqui cuidando de mim e não James. Senti muito a sua falta... – foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de mergulhar em um sono profundo sem sonhos.

Jack puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para a cama dela, velando seu sono. Feliz por Kate ter lhe feito aquela confissão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou parada sem tomar atitude nenhuma sentada em sua cama depois de ter brigado com Sawyer. Em outros tempos, ela teria simplesmente dado um soco no estômago dele e afirmado quem era que mandava. Mas as coisas eram diferentes agora. Ana-Lucia o amava e ele era o pai da sua filha. Machucá-lo estava fora de questão, pelo menos não fisicamente.

Juntando forças do fundo de seu ser, ela resolveu tomar um banho e relaxar o corpo do clima pesado do dia. Èrica, mesmo sem ter jantado, já deveria estar adormecida. Ana pretendia checá-la depois e caso ela estivesse com fome prepararia um copo de leite para a filha.

De banho tomado, Ana-Lucia retirou uma camiseta folgada da cômoda e vestiu por cima da calcinha de cor escura. Começou a desembaraçar os cabelos crespos diante do espelho quando um acesso de choro a tomou. Condoído. Descontrolado. Do lado de fora de seu quarto, a casa estava silenciosa. Sawyer tinha desistido de bater à sua porta e Ana não fazia idéia do que ele estava fazendo. Mas também não interessava, ela precisava ficar sozinha, queria chorar. Danny a tinha deixado havia tão pouco tempo e desde então ela não conseguira reestruturar sua vida, pelo contrário, só se complicara ainda mais permitindo que Sawyer fizesse parte dela novamente. Ou será que algum dia ela realmente tinha ocupado um lugar na vida e no coração de Sawyer?

Soluçando, Ana-Lucia não se conteve. Chorou alto e abraçou com força seus joelhos, quase mergulhando a cabeça entre eles. Tremendo. Sua dor era mais profunda que qualquer tipo de dor física. Quando chegaria o momento em que ela se sentiria realmente parte de algum lugar ou da vida de alguém?

Sawyer estava deixando o quarto das meninas depois de verificá-las quando ouviu Ana-Lucia chorando desesperadamente dentro de seu quarto. Seu coração doeu dentro do peito ao ouvir aquele pranto tão sofrido. Sem pensar duas vezes ele correu para a porta dela.

- Ana-Lucia! Abra a porta!

- Vá embora!- ela disse, com a voz afetada pelo choro.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Sawyer insistiu:

- Se você não abrir essa porta agora, _chica_, juro por Deus que vou arrombar. Anda, abra essa porta!

- Não!- ela gemeu querendo afastá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava que ele entrasse de uma vez e a tomasse em seus braços para confortá-la.

- Eu avisei!- ele bradou cerrando os dentes, mas antes que pudesse cometer a loucura de arrombar a porta fazendo um barulho infernal e acordando as meninas, ele descobriu que a porta estava destrancada e entrou sem dificuldade.

Ana-Lucia estava sentada na cama, os cabelos por pentear, as costas tremendo de tanto chorar.

- Por Deus, mulher, o que houve?

Ela não respondeu, continuou chorando. James apressou-se em sentar-se ao lado dela e abraçá-la, tentando conter os tremores do corpo de Ana.

- Me diga, Lucy, por que chora tanto? Nunca a vi chorar desse jeito.

Ele viu o pente nas mãos dela e o pegou, dizendo com a voz cheia de carinho:

- Me deixa pentear seus cabelos.

Ela não respondeu nada, também não fez força para impedi-lo e James começou a enfiar o pente com cuidado por entre os cachos embaraçados. Foi então que Ana-Lucia se deu conta do que estava vestindo e apressou-se em se cobrir com o lençol afastando a mão dele que penteava seus cabelos.

- Por que está se escondendo de mim, _chica_?- ele perguntou sem entender, vendo o movimento dela para se cobrir.

- Por que você não terá sexo esta noite.- ela respondeu com rispidez, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

- E quem foi que falou em sexo?- ele retrucou. – Por mais que você seja incrivelmente sexy, Lucy, eu não estou com cabeça pra sexo esta noite.- James respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu disse a você que a minha mente está a mil, o que aconteceu hoje foi horrível!

- E você acha que eu não sei?- ela rebateu.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ana-Lucia, por que você está tão agressiva comigo? Tudo o que eu queria era chegar em casa e que você cuidasse de mim... – ele desabafou. Os lábios tremendo como se ele estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

- E quando foi que você cuidou de mim, Sawyer?- ela indagou tentando limpar as lágrimas com os dedos.

Ele abriu a boca para responder mas Ana o calou com um dedo em seus lábios:

- Nem se preocupe em responder.- disse ela. – Primeiro eu quero tentar entender o motivo pelo qual você está aqui comigo agora.

- Como assim?- indagou ele. – Eu estou aqui porque eu...te amo!"

- È claro que me ama!- disse ela irônica, se levantando da cama com o lençol envolto em sua cintura. – Ainda me amaria se eu tivesse engordado uns vinte quilos em cinco anos ou melhor, se a Kate não estivesse te traindo com o Jack? E isso poderia ter acontecido se você nunca tivesse deixado Bexar não é?

- Raios!- ele xingou. – Do que você está falando?

- Do que você disse no hospital!- ela gritou. – Sobre nunca ter saído de Bexar, creio que isso me inclui não é?

- É claro que não!- ele gritou de volta. – Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu aqui em LA. Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la. Mesmo casado com a Kate, nunca esqueci você...

- E quer me convencer com isso?

- Droga, Ana! Eu estou tentando... – disse ele e Ana-Lucia viu uma lágrima escorrer do canto do olho dele, burlando o esforço que ele estava fazendo para contê-la. – Vem aqui, lábios quentes, me deixe abraça-la, eu amo você...

- Vá embora!- ela gritou e Sawyer desistiu. Estava cansado demais para discutir.

Ele pegou um travesseiro e anunciou:

- Vou dormir no sofá.

Ana deitou na cama e tentou dormir, mas o sono não vinha embora ela tivesse parado de chorar. De repente se sentiu culpada por ter brigado com Sawyer no dia em que ele perdera o filho. Pensando nisso ela desceu as escadas para ver se ele estava dormindo e o encontrou encolhido no sofá, chorando baixinho.

- Sawyer... – ela murmurou. – Caramba, homem, consigo lidar com seu sarcasmo, mas com as suas lágrimas...

Ela largou o cobertor que a cobria no chão e foi para o sofá com ele. James enterrou a cabeça no peito dela e chorou mais forte. Ana-Lucia não disse mais nada, apenas acariciou os cabelos dele e o confortou. De alguma forma ela também se sentiu confortada, principalmente quando ele disse:

- Você é especial, Lucy, não pense que não percebo isso, notei isso desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos na ilha...

- Não fala nada... – ela pediu com um sussurro. – Vamos apenas dormir! Foi um dia difícil.

Sawyer então se permitiu relaxar no abraço carinhoso dela e eles dormiram apertados no sofá, mas confortados por estarem juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol estava excessivamente quente aquela manhã enquanto Shannon dirigia pelas ruas de Los Angeles em seu carro alugado. As crianças estavam com ela, protegidas em suas cadeirinhas. Ela estava indo ao banco retirar dinheiro para pagar o aluguel de um apartamento que iria alugar para morar com as crianças por um tempo. Há dias não via Sayid. Também não se interessara em saber dele. Boone tinha lhe dito que ele telefonara mais de uma vez para saber dela, mas Shannon não quis falar com ele. Ainda estava muito magoada com as mentiras do marido.

Sabia que teria de confrontá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ainda não se sentia pronta para fazer isso. Pensar em divórcio doía, mas como poderia viver com um homem que mentira para ela depois de ter jurado que nunca o faria? E o pior de tudo era aceitar que Sayid tinha uma amante e que essa amante era Nádia. Por anos ela teve medo de que eles se reencontrassem e Sayid voltasse a cair de amores por ela, e ao que tudo indicava seu pesadelo tinha se tornado realidade.

Shannon estacionou o carro no estacionamento do banco e em seguida foi tirar os filhos das cadeirinhas. As crianças seguraram na mão de sua mãe, uma de cada lado. Ela gostaria de tê-las deixado com a babá, mas a moça amanhecera muito doente e pedira para ir ao hospital fazer uma consulta.

Ela entrou no banco lotado tendo o cuidado de manter as crianças junto de si. Por ser a influente esposa de um magnata do petróleo iraquiano, Shannon foi logo atendida por uma solícita funcionária que se ofereceu para ajudá-la.

- È um prazer recebê-la, Sra. Jarrah.- disse a moça toda sorrisos.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Shannon. – Eu vim falar com o gerente, o Sr. Symon.

- Pois não, me acompanhe.

Shannon seguiu a moça e foi levada para uma confortável sala onde esperou cerca de cinco minutos pelo gerente. Quando o homem chegou cumprimentou-a com polidez e brincou um pouco com as crianças de se sentar ao computador para consultar o saldo da conta bancária de Shannon.

- Eu gostaria de retirar uma quantia alta dessa vez, Sr. Symon pois estou alugando um apartamento para me estabelecer em Los Angeles.

- Compreendo, Sra. Jarrah. Não teremos nenhum problema para lhe repassar o dinheiro pois seu marido assinou todos os papéis dando-lhe plenos poderes para retirar dinheiro dessa conta quando precisasse. De quanto exatamente a senhora precisa?

- Bem, eu...

- Mamãe!- Jade puxou a barra da saia de Shannon, choramingando.

- Espere um pouco querida, mamãe está conversando.

- Mas eu _quelo _fazer xixi...

- Jade, espera só um pouquinho...

Uma funcionária entrou na sala segurando uma bandeja de café e ao ouvir Jade insistindo para que sua mãe a levasse ao banheiro, se ofereceu para ajudar:

- Eu posso levá-la ao banheiro, senhora. È aqui ao lado.

- Ai, obrigada.- respondeu Shannon. – È que eu tenho muita coisa pra resolver e meu tempo é curto. Seria de grande ajuda.

Ela falou com a filha:

- Querida, vá com a moça ao banheiro e fique comportadinha, certo?

A menina assentiu e segurou na mão da funcionária. Jasper quis segui-las, mas Shannon o chamou para junto dela.

- Sua irmãzinha vai voltar logo, querido. Venha ficar aqui com a mamãe.

O menino obedeceu e foi sentar-se no colo da mãe. Shannon conversou bastante com o gerente e recebeu seu dinheiro. Quando a transação bancária estava fechada foi que ela se deu conta de que a funcionária não tinha voltado com Jade do banheiro.

- A moça não voltou com a minha filha.- ela disse se levantando da cadeira após guardar seus cheques na bolsa.

- Ela deve tê-la levado para ver o jardim de inverno.

Shannon pegou Jasper no colo e seguiu o gerente até o tal jardim de inverno, mas nenhum sinal da funcionária ou de Jade. Após procurarem em todo o banco, Shannon começou a ficar desesperada.

- Onde está a minha filha?- ela gritou para o gerente.

- Sra. Jarrah...- ele balbuciou.

- Pra onde aquela mulher levou a minha filha?

- Sra. Rutherford.- disse a moça que a recebeu quando ela chegou ao banco. – Eu não me lembro de tê-la visto entrar no banco com uma garotinha.

- Você ficou louca?- Shannon esbravejou e Jasper começou a chorar. – Eu entrei nesse banco com duas crianças. Meu filho e minha filha de dois anos, Jade Marie Jarrah. Uma funcionária se ofereceu para levá-la ao banheiro ou o senhor vai negar isso, Sr. Symon?

- È claro que não!- retrucou ele. – Eu mesmo também vi a criança. Uma garotinha morena de cabelos cacheados...

- Sim, a minha filha que foi raptada!

- Senhora Jarrah, ninguém raptou sua filha!

- Eu vou ligar para o meu marido!- disse ela, resoluta.

Não queria falar com Sayid, mas com o desaparecimento de Jade, ela precisava fazê-lo. Só ele saberia o que fazer numa situação como aquela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Èrica acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo muita fome porque não tinha jantado na noite anterior. Sentando-se na cama, ela viu que Clementine já estava acordada. De pé perto da janela.

- Clemen!- ela chamou, mas a menina sequer se voltou para ela.

Èrica então levantou-se da cama e foi até a irmã, acariciando-lhe os longos cabelos loiros.

- Você não quer falar não é?

Clementine tocou a ponta do nariz assentindo, como Libby lhe ensinara a fazer quando não queria falar.

- Você quer ver o seu pai?

Ela tocou o nariz novamente.

- Eu não sei se ele está aqui. Mamãe disse que ele ia embora.

Os lábios de Clemen começaram a tremer em desespero.

- Não, mas ele não iria embora sem você. Mamãe apenas disse que ele iria embora com você. Que iria nos deixar! Mas eu não quero que ele vá embora.

Èrica segurou a mão de Clementine e as duas desceram as escadas. De longe, Èrica enxergou uma confusão de pés pequenos e grandes, entrelaçados. Duas pessoas dormiam no sofá e ela podia apostar que sabia quem eram.

- Mamãe! James!- ela gritou radiante por saber que ele estava ali.

Eles acordaram de imediato. Ana tentou recompor-se imediatamente, saindo de cima de sawyer e puxando a camisa para cobrir-se. Sawyer se sentou no sofá e esfregando os olhos, encarou as meninas.

Clementine se atirou nos braços dele sem dizer palavra e James a abraçou apertado.

- Mamãe, você e o James dormiram juntos?- Èrica indagou sem esconder sua felicidade.

- Èrica!- Ana exclamou embaraçada.

- Se vocês estavam dormindo no mesmo sofá é porque se amam como a Paulina e o Carlos Daniel.

James sorriu. Érica não deixava de estar certa em sua inocência infantil.

- Você deve estar com fome.- disse Ana. – Não jantou ontem à noite. – Vem, eu vou te dar o café da manhã e te levar pra escola, ainda tenho que trabalhar hoje!

James checou seu relógio de pulso que tinha se esquecido de tirar quando se deitara para dormir.

- Ana, já são mais de dez horas!

- O quê?- ela quase gritou as palavras. – Ai, meu Deus! Não posso faltar ao trabalho de novo ou serei expulsa da Swat. Você pode ficar com as meninas? Agora já passou da hora delas irem para a escola.

- Eu posso, mas preciso ir ao hospital ver a Kate.

- Ai, meu Deus, sei que precisa vê-la, mas por favor, Sawyer...

- Eu as levarei comigo. Prometo não me demorar no hospital. O Jack está com ela...

Ana franziu o cenho.

- Mas ela deve estar precisando de você nesse momento.

- Ana, se você soubesse...

- Mamãe, eu estou com fome!- Èrica reclamou abraçando as pernas da mãe.

- Eu também estou com fome.- disse Clementine se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que vira o acidente com Kate.

- Olha, Ana, eu vou dar o café da manhã pra elas e você pode se arrumar para o trabalho enquanto faço isso.

- Preciso telefonar pro Street.

Dessa vez foi James quem franziu o cenho.

- Ele precisa avisar ao Hondo que chegarei atrasada.- Ana se justificou, embora não tivesse obrigação de fazer isso.

- Nós precisamos muito conversar, mais tarde, mas civilizadamente.- disse ele.

Ana acabou assentindo, sabia que ele não a deixaria em paz enquanto não conversassem. Tentou entender o que ele quis dizer quando disse: _Ana, se você soubesse..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Benjamin Linus! Visita pra você!- disse o carcereiro da prisão de segurança máxima Forte Miles.

Com sua costumeira calma, Benjamin acompanhou o carcereiro até o setor de visitas e não se surpreendeu ao ver o homem que o esperava.

- Bom dia, Sayid.- disse com um sorriso fingido pegando o telefone que permitia com que Sayid o ouvisse do outro lado do vidro.

- O que você quer de mim?- Sayid indagou a Benjamin Linus com ódio mortal no olhar.

Continua...


	42. Razões, Mentiras e Intrigas

**Capítulo 42- Razões, Mentiras e Intrigas**

- Eu avisei a você que as coisas não acabariam bem se sua esposa descobrisse alguma coisa!- disse Benjamin Linus à Sayid sem se mostrar nem um pouco comovido com o desespero do outro pelo desaparecimento de sua filha.

- Shannon é uma mulher inteligente, você não devia tê-la subestimado.- retrucou Sayid com olhar de ódio mortal para Ben.

- Você é que fui descuidado, meu caro Sayid.- acrescentou Bem.

- Onde está a minha filha?- Sayid indagou como se estivesse prestes a quebrar o vidro que os separava e fosse esganar Benjamin como fizera na ilha.

- Sua filha está bem, e continuará bem se fizer o que eu mando.

- O que você quer de mim?- Sayid repetiu a pergunta que dera início àquela conversa.

- Eu quero sair daqui!- Linus foi direto ao ponto. – Foi um erro termos saído daquela ilha. Todos nós! Jacob não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Não acredito em uma palavra do que você diz!

- Sayid, nós temos que voltar!

- Eu jamais voltaria para aquele lugar!

- Se não voltarmos, todos iremos morrer!

- Não acredito em você!- Sayid bradou. – Você é um canalha, Benjamin Linus, mas se deseja voltar àquela ilha e permanecer por lá para sempre, eu não vou me importar! Estou cansado de trabalhar pra você. Jamais deveria ter vendido minha alma ao demônio!

- Se não tivesse vendido sua alma, não seria o rico empresário do petróleo que você é agora, meu caro. Não estaria casado com a caprichosa Shannon, nem teria seus dois lindos filhos.

- Eu não me importaria de perder tudo agora! Acredito que saiba que Shannon me deixou!

- Ah, não fique assim, Sayid!- disse Ben, irônico. – Ela só está zangada! Quando você recuperar a pequena Jade e devolvê-la para os braços dela, sua esposa voltará para você e nós seguiremos com o plano.

- Quero minha filha de volta ainda hoje!

- E você a terá!- afirmou Linus. – Agora eu quero que saia daqui e procure meu contato na Swat. Precisamos começar a planejar minha fuga desse lugar. Subornei o carcereiro da minha ala, ele irá lhe passar o endereço onde deve encontrar meu novo contato. Depois disso, terá sua filha e se for esperto o bastante, sua esposa!

Sayid colocou o telefone de volta no gancho. Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sawyer no hospital com as meninas e conversando com Kate e Jack)

James adentrou a recepção do hospital com Érica no colo e trazendo Clementine pela mão.

- Por que estamos no hospital, James?- Érica indagou e de repente seus olhinhos azuis ficaram alarmados. – A mamãe está doente?

Ele a colocou no chão ao lado de Clementine e a tranqüilizou.

- Não, anjinho, sua mãe está bem. Ela foi trabalhar. Nós viemos a este hospital porque a Kate está doente.

- Quem é a Kate?- a menina indagou.

- Ela é a esposa do meu pai.- Clemen explicou.

Ërica não gostou da resposta.

- Eu quero ir embora, agora!

- Por que, meu amor, o que houve?- James indagou se agachando para ficar no nível dela. – Porque eu não gosto da Kate!

- Mas você ainda nem a conheceu, querida. Como pode não gostar dela, há?

- Eu não gosto dela e pronto! Porque a mamãe chora por causa dela! Se você tem uma esposa, não pode se casar com a mamãe e eu não gosto mais de você!

- Ërica!- ele gritou quando a menina saiu correndo para a porta de saída do hospital.

- Clemen, senta ali!- ele instruiu. – O papai volta já!

Clementine obedeceu e foi se sentar em uma das poltronas da sala de espera. James correu atrás de Ërica e não demorou a alcançá-la com suas pernas longas que rivalizavam com as roliças e curtinhas pernas da menina.

- Hey, volte aqui agora mesmo!- ele falou com autoridade.

- Você não é meu pai!- ela gritou. – Não tenho que te obedecer!

- Mas a sua mãe me pediu para tomar conta de você! E ela vai ficar zangada se você for desobediente!

- Não! Me deixa em paz. Quero ir pra casa da abuela!

- Nós iremos pra casa da sua avó depois que eu falar com a Kate, está bem? Não vamos demorar muito!

- Não quero falar com a Kate!

- Você não precisa falar com a Kate, basta só ficar sentadinha na sala de espera enquanto eu falo com ela e logo nós iremos embora.

- Você é mentiroso, James!

- Epa, mocinha, por que está dizendo isso? Sabia que não deveria falar assim comigo? Vou contar tudo pra sua mãe!

- Você é mentiroso porque abraça e beija a minha mãe, mas é casado com a Kate! E nas novelas, se você é casado com outra pessoa, não pode trair!

James balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ërica tinha apenas 5 anos, portanto não deveria ter a menor idéia do que significava traição. Apenas estava repetindo o que assistia nas novelas.

- Querida.- ele falou com a voz mais branda. – A vida real não é como nas novelas. Eu amo a sua mãe, mas sou casado com a Kate. Eu quero resolver isso, mas preciso conversar com a Kate primeiro. Vai colaborar comigo?

Os olhos de Ërica se encheram de lágrimas. James a abraçou.

- Eu só queria ter outro pai!- ela confessou em sua inocência infantil. – Meu pai morreu e agora eu e a mamãe estamos sozinhas.

- Não estão sozinhas, anjinho. Eu vou cuidar de vocês, mesmo que não possa estar presente o tempo todo.

- Mas eu queria que você estivesse sempre com a gente, James.

- Vem cá!- ele disse com a voz carinhosa, abraçando-a. Èrica deixou-se abraçar e ele a carregou no colo de volta para o hospital.

Clementine estava no mesmo lugar em que ele a deixara. James sentou Érica ao lado da outra.

- Vocês duas fiquem aqui, eu não devo demorar!

Ele se afastou e subiu as escadas em direção ao segundo andar onde Kate estava internada. Entrou no quarto e a encontrou sentada na cama, sorridente, com uma aparência muito melhor que a do dia anterior. Ninava em seus braços a filha de Jack.

- James!- ela exclamou, feliz ao vê-lo.

- Sardenta!- disse ele, se aproximando e beijando-a na testa. – Como se sente?

- Eu estou ótima!- ela respondeu. – Ansiosa para sair logo desse hospital. O Jack veio aqui mais cedo e eu pedi pra ele falar com o obstetra e o pediatra da Lara para termos alta no máximo amanhã de manhã.

- Que bom!- disse ele e Kate notou o tom impessoal com que ele dissera aquilo.

- James, tem algo errado com você.- ela comentou.

- Não tem nada de errado comigo, sardenta.- ele retrucou.

- È claro que tem!- Kate insistiu. – Você mal olha pra sua filha! Qual é o seu problema, afinal?

- Não tenho problema nenhum!- James reiterou, mas a expressão de seus olhos lhe dizia o contrário.

- Você nunca conseguiu mentir pra mim, James. Sei exatamente quando está escondendo alguma coisa.

----------------------------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

Sawyer retornou à praia poucos dias depois de ter seguido Locke para a antiga Vila dos Outros. Assim como ele, o resto das pessoas também retornara. Não demorara muito para que todos percebessem que Locke estava ficando louco quando afirmara que o destino deles era permanecer naquela ilha.

Mesmo sentindo-se um pouco apreensivo em deixar aquele lugar e retornar à civilização para enfrentar seus antigos erros, Sawyer decidiu que faria da melhor forma que pudesse.

Quando ele e o grupo que o acompanhava chegaram à praia no meio da noite, foram recebidos por Sayid, Jin, Bernard e Ana-Lucia. Todos quatro estavam armados. Com certeza isso se devia ao fato de Locke ter tentando assassinar a mulher que viera resgatá-lo há menos de dois dias.

- Gente, desculpem mas eu esqueci qual é a senha pra entrar!- Sawyer debochou quando Ana-Lucia apontou o rifle diretamente para ele. As demais pessoas ficaram assustadas, Sayid mandou que abaixassem as armas e tranqüilizou-os deixando que entrassem na praia. Ana porém, manteve seu rifle apontado para Sawyer.

- Ana, já pedi que abaixassem as armas!- Sayid falou, olhando sério para ela.

- Tem certeza, Sayid?- ela indagou. – Eu acho que esse caipira safado está aqui espionando para o Locke.

Sawyer franziu a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- Só se eu estivesse ficando tão maluco quanto ele!

Sayid deu um leve sorriso e disse:

- Bem, preciso orientar as pessoas que chegaram sobre os botes que serão enviados para nos resgatar amanhã de manhã. Com licença!- ele tinha notado a hostilidade entre os dois, mas também estava claro que havia mais do que isso e ele não seria a pessoa que os atrapalharia a resolver seus problemas pessoais.

Quando Sayid se foi, Ana finalmente abaixou o rifle.

- O filho pródigo à casa torna!- ela debochou. Sawyer deu um sorriso cínico.

- Sentiu minha falta, lábios quentes? Pode começar a matar a saudade agora se quiser!

- Não, obrigada, mas creio que a Kate está se revirando em sua tenda esperando que você vá fazer uma visita a ela.

Sawyer puxou o rifle das mãos dela e o jogou de lado antes de agarrá-la pela cintura e trazê-la para bem perto dele.

- O que você está fazendo?- Ana indagou com a voz baixa, porém furiosa.

- Você e seu ciúme, muchacha!- disse ele, ainda agarrando-a. – Vai se sentir melhor se eu disser que foi de você que eu senti saudades lá em Otherville?

- Me solta!- ela resmungou e o empurrou para longe.

- Quando será que você vai começar a me tratar com mais respeito, Lucy? Quem foi que te ajudou quando você desmaiou semana passada?- ele indagou, parecendo magoado.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda!- ela rebateu.

- Eu deveria ter te deixado caída de cara na areia até que alguém viesse te acudir!

Ana-Lucia baixou a cabeça e pensou no filho que carregava no ventre. Tinha pensado em contar a ele tantas vezes, mas agora que estavam sendo resgatados seria inútil. Ela não precisaria da ajuda dele de volta à civilização. Aproveitou o momento para desabafar o que estava preso em sua garganta desde que eles retornaram da outra ilha.

- Você transou com ela, miserável! Você transou!

Sawyer se surpreendeu com as palavras dela. Não estava esperando isso.

- Do que está falando?- ele fingiu não entender.

- Eu e o Jack vimos quando você transou com ela naquela jaula, Sawyer!

- Você não tem o direito de me cobrar nada!- ele gritou de volta. – Se você já sabia que eu tinha transado com ela porque veio até à minha tenda naquela noite implorando por um momento de prazer? Você poderia ter deitado e rolado na areia com o Jack, Lulu!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e disse, apertando os olhos para conter as lágrimas.

- Sabe, quando quase espancaram você até a morte, eu cheguei a pensar que poderia existir algo de especial entre nós. Mas eu estava errada. Eu transei com você pra me certificar disso!

E sem dizer mais nada, ela o deixou sozinho e caminhou em direção à sua tenda. Sawyer ficou furioso depois daquela conversa. Tinha voltado da vila dos Outros disposto a conversar com ela e resolver as coisas entre eles agora que iriam ser resgatados. Mas Ana-Lucia não queria resolver nada e se ela não se importava com isso, ele não iria se importar também.

Com passos decididos, ele caminhou para a tenda de Kate. Ela se assustou ao vê-lo e correu a abraçá-lo.

- James!- exclamou. – Eu vi as pessoas retornando e não te encontrei. Achei que você ia querer ficar nesta ilha com o Locke. Mas o Jack disse que nem ele ficará na ilha, que ele será levado à força se for preciso...

Sawyer interrompeu as palavras dela com um beijo demorado em seus lábios.

- Sardenta, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e você me responde sim ou não, tudo bem?

- O que aconteceu, James?- ela indagou desconfiada.

- Não aconteceu nada.- ele retrucou.

- Aconteceu sim! Você não consegue mentir pra mim!

- Tá, aconteceu, mas não importa que você saiba do que se trata. Só quero que responda à minha pergunta.

Kate assentiu.

- Depois que formos resgatados você vai seguir comigo? Não importa se você tiver que se entregar às autoridades e ser julgada, eu estarei ao seu lado, mas preciso saber se seguirá comigo!

Ela pensou por longos instantes e fitou Jack à beira da praia conversando com Juliet. Em seguida voltou-se para Sawyer e respondeu:

- Sim!

**-------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

Antes que James pudesse responder, Jack apareceu no quarto providencialmente. Kate sorriu para ele ao vê-lo.

- Olá, Jack! Já viu como a minha filha é linda?

- Sim, ela é muito bonita!- Jack concordou e James fez cara feia para ele.

- Quando vou receber alta?- ela indagou, ansiosa.

- Bem, eu falei com o seu médico e ele disse que ainda vai precisar ficar no hospital pelo menos uns dois dias.

- Há algo errado com a Lara?- ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não, não há nada de errado com a nenê. A pediatra vem vê-la daqui a pouco.

Kate voltou a sorrir.

- Que bom! Mas então por que eu ainda tenho de ficar no hospital por mais dois dias?

- Porque você sofreu um acidente de carro pelo amor de Deus, Kate!- disse James, impaciente.

- Que acidente de carro?

- Com licença!- pediu James, deixando o quarto. Kate ficou confusa.

- Jack, por que o James está agindo tão estranho? Ele parece zangado comigo!

- Ele não está zangado com você, Kate. Ele só está preocupado.

- E que história é essa de que eu sofri um acidente de carro?

- Não é história!- ele disse, paciente. – Você sofreu um acidente de carro. Por causa disso você entrou em trabalho de parto. Não se lembra? Já tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

Kate acalentou Lara nos braços enquanto tentava se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não cosneguia.

- Jack, quando eu tento me lembrar, minha cabeça dói demais!- ela explicou.

- Eu sei, Kate. Não precisa se preocupar com nada agora. Tudo bem?- ela assentiu. – Eu vou falar com o Sawyer.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, encontrou Sawyer lá fora recostado à parede e com uma expressão pensativa.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?- Jack indagou, aborrecido. – Está deixando a Kate mais confusa!

- Será que sou eu ou é você quem está fazendo isso ao mostrar a ela uma criança que não nos pertence e mentir pra ela? Nosso bebê morreu e a Kate precisa encarar isso, por mais doloroso que seja!

- Sawyer, eu já te disse que sei o que estou fazendo!- retrucou Jack. – Eu conversei com o neurologista e ele me disse que em um caso como o dela fazê-la se lembrar dos fatos de qualquer jeito pode trazer danos ainda maiores. Portanto, temos que ser pacientes!

- E por quanto tempo teremos que ser pacientes?

- Não há como prever. O Dr. Silas recomenda que Kate continue pensando que Lara é sua filha por enquanto. Então, vocês devem voltar à Bexar County, que é o último lugar do qual essa lembra com familiaridade. Lá, as chances de ela se lembrar de tudo são maiores.

- O quê?- Sawyer não podia acreditar. – Você está dizendo que terei que levar essa farsa adiante sabe lá por quanto tempo e retornar à nossa casa em Bexar com ela e ficarmos lá até que Kate se lembre de tudo?

- È o único jeito! Acredito, isso não está sendo fácil pra mim tanto quanto não está sendo pra você!

- È mesmo, doutor? Eu acho que você se esqueceu do fato de que minha esposa grávida estava me traindo com você desde que viemos à LA e que nosso bebê morreu por causa do comportamento inconseqüente dela! E você ainda quer que eu volte pra Bexar como se nada tivesse acontecido? Que eu volte a dormir com a mulher que desde o dia em que a conheci só sabe me usar e me apunhalar pelas costas?

- Você não é nenhum santo!- Jack revidou. – A Kate sabia do seu envolvimento com a Ana-Lucia!

- Ela soube porque eu contei tudo pra ela. Contei o que aconteceu desde a ilha. Sabe qual foi meu maior erro nessa vida, doutor? Ter pedido à Kate que ficasse comigo quando fomos resgatados ao invés de lutar para que Ana me perdoasse. Eu poderia ter ficado com ela aqui em Los Angeles. Teria sido melhor assim!

- Eu não quero que você fale da Kate como se ela fosse... – Jack começou a dizer, mas Sawyer o cortou.

- Uma manipuladora! È isso que Katherine Austen sempre foi. E nós dois? Ah, nós dois Jack sempre fomos seus brinquedinhos, seus joguetes! Mas já é hora de eu me libertar disso. Se você quer continuar com ela e recolher os caquinhos da sua relação com ela, faço votos de que seja felizes juntos, afinal ela já aceitou ser mãe da sua filha!

- O que quer dizer? Que não vai ajudar?

Ele ficou em silêncio e pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Jack, meu casamento com a Kate acabou desde que voltamos pra cá. Éramos felizes em Bexar, mas creio que era uma felicidade falsa. Não vou negar que a amo, mas não amo mais da mesma forma que costumava amar antes. E é por esse amor e por tudo que vivemos juntos que eu vou voltar à Bexar com ela e a sua filha para ajudá-la a se lembrar de tudo. Depois que isso acontecer, eu pedirei o divórcio e voltarei para a mulher com quem eu deveria estar desde o começo.

- Eu a amo, Sawyer. Você sabe disso, não é?

- Eu sei disso desde sempre!

- Não a machuque!- Jack exigiu. – Porque se você fizer isso...

- Eu jamais a machucaria!- respondeu ele. – Eu vou entrar no quarto e me despedir dela, voltarei mais tarde. Estou cuidando das meninas, Ana está trabalhando.

- Tudo bem.- disse Jack. – Eu vou falar com suas filhas enquanto você fala com a Kate.

- Minhas filhas?- James indagou sem entender. – Clementine é minha filha, mas Èrica é filha de Ana.

- Sim, é claro.- Jack respondeu e se afastou.

James não notou o significado das palavras de Jack, só conseguia pensar que precisava resolver as coisas com Kate o quanto antes para poder finalmente estar ao lado de Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim Street viu Ana-Lucia falando com Hondo e esperou que ele terminasse de falar com ela para se aproximar.

- Hey!- ele disse.

- Hey, Street!- Ana respondeu.

- Espero que o loirinho não tenha deslocado o maxilar ontem.- ele debochou sobre a briga que ele tinha tido com Sawyer na noite anterior em frente à casa dela.

- Ele vai sobreviver.- foi tudo o que Ana respondeu sem dar mais margem para Street debochar de Sawyer. Apesar de Sawyer ter se comportado de maneira péssima na noite anterior, nem Street, nem ninguém tinha o direito de debochar dele, exceto por ela mesma. Se alguém tinha o direito de provocar Sawyer e até de socá-lo se fosse preciso, esse alguém era ela.

- O Hondo te passou um sermão daqueles, não foi?- Street indagou.

- Foi um conselho disfarçado de sermão.- ela respondeu. – O sargento Hondo acredita que eu talvez não esteja num bom momento da minha vida para me dedicar à Swat. Ele quase pediu que eu tirasse uma licença!

- Talvez ele esteja certo.- Street concluiu. – Ana, eu não estou colocando em cheque aqui a sua capacidade como policial. Estou dizendo que todos nós temos maus momentos. Eu já tive os meus!

- Ouvi falar!- ela comentou. – Sobre o que aconteceu entre você e seu ex-parceiro Brian Gamble, mas também soube que você não tirou uma licença depois disso.

- No meu caso, eu não precisava de licença, precisava era me aprofundar no trabalho para mostrar à todos que eu não era nada do que estavam dizendo sobre mim.

- Então talvez o meu caso também seja este!

- Concordo e compreendo o que quer dizer.- disse Jim. – Mas ao contrário de você, eu não perdi uma esposa e também não fiquei com um filho pequeno para criar sozinho. Se você diz que se sente bem o bastante para seguir em frente e mergulhar de cabeça no trabalho, acredito em você. Mas e quanto a sua filha? Já parou pra pensar como a menina está se sentindo sobre tudo isso? Sobre ter perdido o pai e não ter a mãe por perto porque ela está muito ocupada se dedicando à Swat?

- Estou fazendo isso pela minha filha!- Ana retrucou. – Èrica precisa que a mãe dela esteja bem e trabalhando para que o futuro dela não seja comprometido!

- Não se zangue, Ana!- desculpou-se Street. – Só quero que você fique bem!

- Eu estou bem, obrigada.- Ana-Lucia respondeu com sarcasmo. Seu telefone celular tocou nesse exato momento e ela aproveitou a deixa para sair da sala. Depois de agüentar o sermão de Hondo, e a conversa de Street, ela não queria saber de mais nada, porém tinha certeza que a mãe ainda a procuraria para lhe passar um sermão ainda pior que o de Hondo e Street juntos.

Do lado de fora da sala dos agentes, Ana-Lucia atendeu ao telefone sem prestar atenção ao número no visor.

- Cortez!

- Ana, sou eu!- disse James do outro lado da linha.

- Ainda está no hospital com as meninas?

- Estamos saindo daqui agora. Vou levá-las para almoçar.

- Eu telefonei pra babá da Èrica e ela irá pra casa esta tarde. Portanto, você pode deixar as meninas com ela após o almoço e ir cuidar dos seus assuntos.

- Amor... – ele começou a dizer.

- Sawyer, eu preciso trabalhar agora!

- Ana-Lucia, me escute!- ele pediu, imperativo. – Tenho algo importante a dizer a você.

- Então diga de uma vez, homem!- rebateu ela, impaciente. Estava tentando se mostrar indiferente, mas seu estômago dava voltas e voltas de ansiedade.

- As coisas estão complicadas com a Kate.- ele revelou. – Ontem nós não conversamos e tem coisas das quais você precisa saber. Talvez seja preciso que eu retorne à Bexar.

- Não vejo nada de errado nisso.- ela mentiu. – Sua casa e seus negócios estão lá e a Kate é sua esposa.

- Por favor, não comece a dizer coisas por impulso, Lulu. Você sempre faz isso! Estou dizendo que talvez eu tenha que voltar à Bexar para cuidar das coisas que ficaram pendentes por lá, mas não estou dizendo que vou deixar você!- ela ficou calada, ele continuou: - Quero te levar pra jantar essa noite. Só nós dois. Por favor, peça à babá para ficar com as meninas.- ela continuou em silêncio. – Ana?

- Está bem.- ela respondeu por fim e já ia desligando o telefone quando ouviu a voz de Èrica dizendo:

- Me deixa falar com a mamãe, me deixa falar com a mamãe!

James passou o telefone para a menina.

- Mamãe!- Èrica disse.

- Oi, querida.- Ana respondeu. – Está se divertindo com o James?

- Não muito.- Èrica respondeu com sinceridade.

- Mas o que aconteceu, _cariño_?

- Estou zangada com ele!

- Quer me contar por que?

- Não, porque ele está ouvindo!- Èrica respondeu e Ana não conseguiu conter um sorriso. – Está bem, falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, certo?

- Certo! Eu te amo, mamãe!

- Também te amo, querida.- Ana respondeu e desligou o telefone pensando que precisava se preparar psicologicamente para o jantar que teria com Sawyer. O que será que ele tinha para lhe dizer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon estava sob sedativo no hotel, deitada na cama. Seu olhar estava distante e as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos claros. Já era quase noite e não tinha tido nenhuma notícia de sua filhinha que tinha sido seqüestrada do banco à vista de todos. Ela não queria deixar o banco, mas Sayid disse que era melhor deixar a polícia investigar. Ele a levou de volta ao hotel com Jasper e chamou um médico para que ela se acalmasse. Depois jurou a ela que traria a filha deles de volta. Shannon queria muito acreditar nisso. Boone também estava no hotel investigando por conta própria. Ele estava achando estranho demais o desaparecimento de sua sobrinha.

- Pense, minha irmã, pense!- ele pediu. – Não se deixe levar pelo efeito do sedativo. Aliás, você não devia ter deixado o Sayid te dar remédio nenhum!

- Ele queria que eu me acalmasse... – Shannon balbuciou.

- Shannon!- Boone exclamou, impaciente. – Por que alguém levaria a Jade justo agora que você resolveu se separar do Sayid? Pra mim esse seqüestro soa como uma advertência!

- Está dizendo que estão usando minha filha?

- È claro que sim!- Boone falou exasperado. – O Sayid não prometeu pra você que ele traria Jade de volta, ele afirmou, minha irmã. Ele fez isso porque sabe onde ela está!

- Ele não sabe não!- Shannon retrucou.

- Certo. Suponhamos que ele não saiba, mas o seu querido marido tem muitos inimigos. Shannon, o cara era um torturador! Você acha que as pessoas simplesmente se esquecem de que foram torturadas? Alguém pode estar tentando fazer o seu marido pagar usando a Jade!

Nesse momento, Sayid entrou no quarto do hotel trazendo a pequena Jade em seus braços. No mesmo instante Shannon esqueceu tudo o que Boone tinha acabado de dizer e gritou, correndo para abraçar a filha. A menina parecia bem.

- Eu disse pra você, Shannon, que eu traria nossa filha de volta!- disse Sayid, abraçando as duas.

Dois policiais acompanham Sayid. Boone se aproximou deles e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Um deles respondeu que a menina foi encontrada sozinha, caminhando dentro de um shopping center do centro. Boone não podia acreditar naquilo. Ele ficou observando Sayid com sua irmã e quando o cunhado voltou-se para ele, lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado que não precisava de palavras para ser interpretado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Linus, visita!- disse o carcereiro da prisão e Benjamin Linus o seguiu até a sala costumeira onde os presos recebiam visitas. Vinha recebendo bastante visitas ultimamente. Aquilo era um bom sinal.

Linus sorriu maldoso ao ver o homem que o aguardava do outro lado do vidro.

- O pacote já foi entregue, Linus!- disse o homem alto, loiro, jovem e bonito. Em seu braço havia uma tatuagem enorme com as letras de seu sobrenome.

- Bom trabalho, Gamble!- Linus respondeu. – Agora me diga, o que está faltando para que eu saia desta cadeia?

- Paciência, Linus, já estamos cuidando disso. Muito em breve você estará livre!

Continua...


	43. Eu prometo!

Capítulo 43- Eu prometo!

Todas as vezes em que há uma ameaça de perigo em Gotham City, o inspetor de polícia, amigo fiel do Batman lhe deixa um sinal luminoso em forma de morcego para que o Cavaleiro das Trevas venha em seu auxílio. Ora, Benjamin Linus estava longe de ser um super-herói, mas acreditava fielmente em sua força e superioridade. Seu QI era muito acima da média e sua capacidade de se manter calmo em situações de risco era impressionante. Cinco anos na prisão lhe tinham sido suficientes para bolar o mais inteligente dos planos e se vingar das pessoas que o puseram na cadeia. E nem foi tão difícil assim, só levou algum tempo. Apenas precisou comprar e manipular as pessoas certas. Para Linus, todos os seres humanos estavam tentados a compactuar com o demônio, bastava perguntar do jeito certo.

Naquela noite, ele teve o seu tão esperado sinal. Às sete e meia em ponto, ao olhar pela única brecha da minúscula janela gradeada de sua cela especial, reservada aos homens com alto grau de instrução, Benjamin viu uma potente luz de lanterna piscar três vezes. O código que ele esperava. Sorriu triunfante. Seus cúmplices já tinham iniciado o andamento do plano.

Ben não tinha um relógio, mas contou mentalmente até 120, bem devagar, imaginando os ponteiros em sua mente. Quando terminou de contar, ouviu passos no corredor e seu amigo carcereiro apareceu.

- Está na hora!- anunciou o homem.

- É claro que está!- disse Ben.

- É bom que saiba o que está fazendo, Linus, caso contrário a coisa vai feder pra todos nós!

- Eu sempre sei o que faço, meu caro amigo. E quanto ao dinheiro, você e seus amiguinhos receberão uma generosa quantia em suas contas pela manhã. – avisou Benjamin.

O carcereiro destrancou o portão da cela e disse:

- Todas as câmeras de vigilância do perímetro principal já estão desligadas, Gamble irá iniciar o blackout em cinco minutos. O iraquiano está lá fora com o carro.

- E a nossa isca?- perguntou Ben.

- Está onde deveria estar.- respondeu o carcereiro.

- Ótimo!- Linus sorriu. – É hora do show!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia olhou mais uma vez para o relógio da sala e sentou-se aborrecida no sofá. Sawyer estava atrasado. Ele telefonara de novo para dizer que chegaria por volta das oito para saírem para jantar, porém já passava das oito e quinze e ele ainda não tinha chegado. Ela se aprontara toda, colocara um vestido verde escuro, na altura dos joelhos, com um decote matador nas costas, sapatos altos, cabelo e maquiagem impecáveis e para quê? Ele não viria. Pelo menos não para levá-la para jantar como prometera. Sawyer viria somente para buscar Clementine que no momento brincava com Érica no quarto dela.

Lupita, que estava terminando o jantar das meninas na cozinha, apareceu na sala enxugando as mãos no avental e indagou a Ana:

- A señora resolveu não sair mais?

- Estou pensando seriamente nisso.- disse Ana com amargor olhando para o relógio mais uma vez.

- Olha, Sra. Lively, eu não quero me intrometer, mas acho que a senhora não deveria desistir de sair hoje à noite.

Ana olhou para ela e Lupita continuou:

- A senhora é tão jovem e bonita, deve aproveitar a vida.

- Ele está atrasado!- Ana resmungou.

- Ele deve ter tido algum imprevisto, tenho certeza.- Lupita tentou consolá-la.

- Não!- ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ele é tão malditamente egoísta!

- E lindo!- Lupita acrescentou com o rosto corado e Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa com o que ela havia dito. – Ai, perdoname, señora! Mas é que quando ele veio trazer as meninas pra casa esta tarde, ele foi tão gentil e tão educado...ele disse que jantaria com a senhora e...fiquei feliz que a senhora fosse ter um encontro esta noite. A senhora merece ser feliz depois de tantos anos casada com o Sr. Lively.

- O que quer dizer?- Ana retrucou.

- O Sr. Lively era um bom homem, mas desde que vim para esta casa cuidar da Érica, eu notei que a senhora vivia sempre triste...

- Pois você andou notando coisas demais, Lupita.- disse Ana, erguendo-se do sofá.

- Perdon, señora, eu não quis ser intrometida!

- Você não foi!- falou Ana-Lucia. – Apenas achei que a infelicidade do meu casamento não fosse tão óbvia.- ela fez uma pausa, suspirou e continuou: - Mas eu o amava, Lupita, à minha maneira.

- Eu sei disso, Sra. Lively.

- Meu relacionamento com o Sawyer é antigo e complicado.- Ana revelou.

- Érica parece ter muito dele em si mesma. - falou Lupita deixando Ana-Lucia de boca aberta.

- Como você...?

- Não se preocupe, a senhora sempre foi discreta, mas quando eu vi o Sr. Ford esta tarde, foi como se eu compreendesse tudo. Clementine e Érica se parecem demais.

- Dios!- Ana exclamou. – Quer dizer então que apenas ele não notou isso ainda?

- Hombres!- exclamou Lupita com um sorriso.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e Ana sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade no estômago.

- Deve ser ele... – disse Lupita sorrindo abertamente. – Eu vou abrir a porta.

Ana concordou e deixou a sala para mostrar a ele que não o estava esperando tão ansiosamente. Sawyer entrou e cumprimentou Lupita com galanteios. A mulher ficou toda derretida por ele, o que fez Ana franzir o cenho quando voltou à sala.

- Com licença!- disse Lupita se retirando para a cozinha. Sawyer sorriu sedutor para Ana assim que a babá saiu da sala e ela cruzou os braços diante do peito quando disse a ele:

- Então agora você resolveu seduzir a babá?

- Hey, não fica nervosinha não.- disse ele. – Me desculpe pelo atraso. Tive que passar no aeroporto e comprar as passagens de avião para o Texas...uau! Você está linda!

- Você não me deve nenhuma explicação! Talvez seja uma grande bobagem sairmos para jantar e... – ela começou a dizer, ignorando o elogio que ele tinha feito, mas James venceu os poucos passos que os separavam e a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

O beijo intenso deixou Ana-Lucia com o corpo todo mole e os lábios queimando. Quando ele se afastou, disse:

- É melhor irmos! Eu fiz uma reserva para às oito e meia e estamos muito atrasados.

Ela queria questioná-lo, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Não depois daquele beijo.

- Vou só dar um alô para as meninas.- ele anunciou e voltou poucos minutos depois, dizendo: - Vamos?

Ele estendeu a mão para ela e Ana-Lucia segurou na mão dele. Despediram-se de Lupita e partiram para o restaurante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate, eu já estou indo!- anunciou Jack batendo à porta do quarto dela antes de deixar o hospital naquela noite. Ele tinha acabado de falar com o neurologista que a estava atendendo e ambos concordaram que a viagem que ela faria com o marido, levando a pequena filha dele seria benéfica para a completa recuperação dela. Jack apenas esperava que não levasse muito tempo para que Kate se lembrasse de tudo e eles pudessem discutir o futuro da relação deles.

- Vem aqui!- ela o chamou de dentro do quarto. Estava de pé ao lado da cama e Lara dormia no bercinho.

- Hey, você já está de pé!- disse ele.

Kate fez um careta de dor e tocou o local de sua cirurgia por cima da camisola, dizendo:

- A enfermeira disse que seria bom que eu ficasse de pé um pouco já que vamos voltar pra Bexar amanhã.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta.- ele arriscou dizer.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Jack, tem alguma coisa que você não está me contando?

- Por que diz isso?- indagou ele.

- Porque eu estou com uma sensação estranha de que todos estão escondendo algo de mim.

- Ninguém está escondendo nada de você, Kate.

- Mas o James, ele está agindo estranho. Hoje mais cedo quando ele veio aqui me falar sobre o horário da nossa viagem amanhã, ele me contou que tem uma filha de oito anos e que eu já sabia disso. Fiquei chocada, mas ele ficou insistindo que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso e que eu conheço a menina, que ela se chama Clementine...

- Sim, é verdade.- confirmou Jack.

- Jack, por que eu não consigo me lembrar?

- Fique calma, Kate.- ele pediu, tocando nos ombros dela delicadamente.

- James disse que a mãe dela morreu e que ela irá viver conosco em Bexar. Eu não fiz nenhuma objeção, mas tudo isso é muito estranho. Ele também me contou que viemos pra LA por causa da minha mãe, que o câncer dela está avançado e que ela pediu pra me ver. Jack, eu não falo com minha mãe há anos. Ela testemunhou contra mim no meu julgamento pelo amor de Deus!

- Você vai se lembrar, Kate. Só precisa ter calma.

- Eu também tive um sonho muito estranho hoje sobre a ilha.

- O que você sonhou?- ele perguntou, curioso.

- Sonhei que eu estava muito triste porque alguém tinha roubado meu bebê de mim.- respondeu ela. – Mas não era a Lara. Era outro bebê...você estava lá comigo, me consolando, mas eu não podia te contar nada...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Apenas alguns dias que eles estavam de volta da Vila dos Outros e Kate sentia-se muito inquieta. A operação de resgate a Jack tinha tido sucesso, embora no final ele tivesse contado a ela que não queria ser resgatado. Além de tudo havia o fato de que eles retornaram do outro lado com uma "deles". Juliet. Kate não confiava nela nem um pouco, mas Jack parecia obstinado em fazer com que todos no acampamento confiassem nela. Era sua nova missão.

Kate, ao contrário dele, não tinha mais uma missão já que os Outros tinham desaparecido e agora Jack estava são e salvo de volta ao acampamento deles. Ela não suportava vê-lo com Juliet, sentia que havia algo mais entre eles que uma amizade surgida da necessidade de escapar daquela ilha, algo mais profundo do que isso que a estava perturbando demais. E também havia coisas que Jack não sabia sobre Juliet. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que ela lhe tinha feito quando estiveram na outra ilha, usando-a como cobaia, removendo seus óvulos para gerar um bebê em outra mulher. Kate se perguntava o quanto isso a tinha afetado e se um dia poderia ter filhos.

Depois que eles voltaram da vila dos Outros, ela sentira náuseas e tivera estranhos e espaçados sangramentos fora de seu período menstrual. Estava com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas e pensava em confrontar Juliet sobre isso se conseguisse uma chance de falar a sós com ela sem que Jack pudesse intervir. A pior dúvida que mais a assolava era o fato de imaginar que poderia haver uma criança sua agora mesmo sendo gerada por outra mulher. Se isso estivesse acontecendo significaria que seu filho teria sido roubado por essa mulher.

Aquilo tudo era tão difícil, que nem os braços de Sawyer conseguiam confortá-la. Ela gostava dele, sentia que eram como iguais, mas ainda assim não estava feliz com ele porque nada mudava o fato de que amava Jack.

Enquanto ela pensava nisso tudo, preparava seu próprio jantar na cozinha da praia. Ana-Lucia também estava lá fazendo o mesmo, mas não lhe dirigira a palavra nenhuma vez. Nem mesmo o tempo que passaram juntos na outra ilha serviu para aproximá-las. Mas ainda assim, Kate notou que a hostilidade para com ela tinha aumentado mais ultimamente. Ana parecia sempre prestes a socá-la e Kate tentava entender o porquê.

Ela terminou de picar algumas frutas e preparou uma salada, ficou faltando apenas um pouco de leite para completar. Kate olhou para a despensa, a caixa de leite estava mais perto de Ana do que dela. Mesmo com toda a animosidade entre as duas, Kate resolveu pedir à ela:

- Ana, você poderia por favor me passar o leite?

Ana a olhou e deu um meio sorriso antes de pegar a caixa de leite e atirar na direção de Kate como uma arma. Kate desviou-se do objeto que caiu no chão, mas não derramou porque a caixa estava lacrada.

- Me desculpe, Kate.- disse Ana com ironia. – Era pra você ter pegado, querida!

- Qual o problema com você?- Kate gritou, irritada pegando a caixa de leite do chão e limpando a areia dela.

- Talvez devesse se perguntar qual é o problema com você!- retrucou Ana a deixando sozinha.

Kate sentiu as bochechas arderem de tanta raiva. Devia estar com o rosto vermelho agora. Aquele pequeno mas irritante incidente fez com que ela perdesse o apetite e ela caminhou aborrecida pela praia. Passou em frente à tenda de Sawyer e pensou em entrar lá para afogar as próprias mágoas como vinha fazendo ultimamente, mas naquela noite simplesmente não estava com humor para isso.

Ela terminou se sentando na areia perto das ondas e ficou pensando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que caíra naquela ilha e terminou com os pensamentos voltados para o bebê que de certa maneira tinham arrancado dela. Inevitavelmente começou a chorar e o choro foi ficando mais alto e mais alto, tão sofrido que ela nem percebeu quando Jack se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Kate, o que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?

- Como me encontrou aqui?- ela perguntou entre soluços tentando inutilmente parar de chorar. – Eu pensei que este lugar fosse escondido e solitário o bastante pra mim.

- Ana me disse que você veio pra cá e estava aqui sentada há um bom tempo. Fiquei preocupado.

- Ela disse?- Kate retrucou. – Como se ela se importasse. Não entendo porque ela foi procurar você pra lhe dizer onde eu estava.

- Kate, ela não foi me procurar.- disse ele. – Eu a vi e perguntei se tinha visto você.

- E o que você quer?

- Eu só queria saber se você estava bem e pelo jeito, não está!

- Jack, vai embora! Me deixa sozinha...

- Não!- falou ele. – Quero saber por que está chorando desse jeito? O que aconteceu?

"Se eu pudesse te contar"- Kate pensou.

- Uma coisa horrível!- foi tudo o que ela disse antes de começar a chorar desesperada novamente.

Jack a trouxe para junto de si e a confortou em seus braços, dizendo:

- Kate, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, sempre! Me conte tudo...

- Eu não posso, Jack! Eu não posso!

* * *

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Foi apenas um sonho, Kate.- Jack disse quando ela terminou de narrar sua história, embora ele se lembrasse exatamente daquela noite que Kate descrevera. Mas para ele, as lembranças de Kata ainda estavam muito confusas. Ela provavelmente se lembrara do filho que perdera e misturara as lembranças, portanto não era seguro fazê-la se lembrar assim, só de uma vez.

- Mas foi real demais, Jack...

- Você precisa descansar agora.- ele disse. – Tem uma longa viagem pela frente amanhã. Vamos, deite-se.- Jack pediu, ajudando-a voltar para cama.

Ela não demorou a ficar sonolenta, mas antes que adormecesse, ainda disse para ele:

- Se eu não fosse casada, te beijaria agora... ando sentindo tanta vontade de beijar você...

- Durma, Kate... – disse Jack, sua voz soando como uma cantiga de ninar aos ouvidos dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo estava acontecendo conforme o planejado, mas ainda assim Benjamin Linus se mantinha em estado de alerta, nada poderia sair errado. O carcereiro que ele subornara dentro da prisão o conduziu pelo corredor da ala de segurança máxima com bastante facilidade porque as câmeras de vigilância estavam transmitindo imagens falsas, enquanto que as demais câmeras do perímetro principal estavam completamente desligadas.

Conforme o planejado, cinco minutos depois que Ben deixou sua cela, Gamble iniciou o blackout. Todas as luzes do Forte Miles se apagaram e um grande alvoroço começou por parte dos presos. O gerador de segurança da prisão começou a funcionar de imediato, acionando as travas de emergência nas celas, mas Linus e seu comparsa já estavam preparados para isso, munidos com um destravador de trancas à bateria, que o carcereiro roubara dentro do próprio Forte.

O blackout não duraria muito, por isso eles precisavam ser minuciosos no tempo que gastariam para deixar a prisão. Exatos quinze minutos bem cronometrados depois, Benjamin Linus estava livre.

Gamble abandonou a central elétrica da prisão antes que os funcionários do Forte aparecessem para religar os fusíveis e se juntou à Ben e seu comparsa do lado de fora. Sayid os esperava em uma van escura. Ele sentia-se péssimo por estar ajudando Benjamin Linus a sair da prisão, mas não tinha escolha. Sabia que se não o ajudasse, a vida de sua família estaria correndo perigo.

Benjamin entrou sorridente na van e cumprimentou Sayid como se aquela situação fosse a mais normal do mundo.

- Boa noite, Sayid.

- Cale a boca!- disse ele, irritado. – Me diga logo aonde eu devo deixá-lo e eu poderei me livrar de você mais rapidamente.

- Não se preocupe que seu desejo se realizará em algumas horas.- disse Ben com cinismo.  
- A lebre já está na toca, parceiro.- falou Gamble subindo na van logo depois de Benjamin.

- Certo. Farei a ligação em poucos minutos.

- Do que estão falando?- indagou Sayid.

- Isso não faz parte da sua missão, Sayid, apenas dirija, ou seremos pegos antes que o show termine.- disse Linus.

- Use esse celular.- disse Gamble a Ben. O Maccabe me garantiu que não teria como aqueles idiotas rastrearem esse chip.

Linus pegou o aparelho das mãos dele.

- Pra quem vai telefonar?- insistiu Sayid, mas Benjamin o ignorou e fez a ligação. Poucos segundos depois, ele conversou com a voz feminina que o atendeu: - Sra. Hondo? Aqui é Benjamin Linus.

- Benjamin Linus?- retrucou a mulher. – Quem é você? Por que está ligando pra mim?

- Estou ligando para a senhora porque seu marido, o Sargento Samuel Hondo está agora mesmo em um ponto remoto da cidade de Los Angeles e morrerá em dez horas se a quantia de 3,2 milhões de dólares não for depositada na conta 481516 no Banco Long Life na Suíça.

- O quê?- gritou a mulher do outro lado, chocada. – Do que você está falando? Meu marido está trabalhando.

- Não, minha boa senhora, seu marido estava trabalhando até tarde e foi seqüestrado por um de meus companheiros há cerca de meia hora. Pode ligar para o celular dele e checar se quiser.

- Oh, Deus!- a mulher soluçou. – Por que está fazendo isso?

- Não é nada pessoal, são apenas negócios. Agora entre em contato agora mesmo com as autoridades e providencie isso ou nunca mais verá seu marido. Mais tarde entrarei em contato novamente.

Sayid puxou com violência o telefone das mãos de Linus, mas ele já havia desligado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo seu demônio?- ele indagou, revoltado.

- Estou garantido minha liberdade, Sayid, apenas isso. Agora cale a boca e dirija, caso contrário você sabe muito o que acontecerá à sua preciosa Shannon e seus dois filhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Jack chegou ao apartamento, Claire tinha acabado de pôr Aaron na cama e ela correu até a sala para falar com o irmão.

- Já está de volta?

- Sim.- respondeu Jack, cansado.

- Onde está a Lara?

- Com a Kate.

- Oh, Jack, você vai mesmo continuar mentindo para a Kate? Eu sei que ela não está bem, mas não é justo enganá-la desse jeito.

- Claire, eu sei o que estou fazendo. A Kate está sem memória e trazer toda a verdade à tona só de uma vez pioraria o estado dela.

- E quando você trará a Lara de volta para casa?

- Eu ainda não sei. A Kate e o Sawyer vão levá-la para Bexar County. Estar num ambiente familiar vai ajudá-la a recuperar a memória mais depressa.

- Jack, você enlouqueceu? Não pode fazer isso! Você não pode deixar levarem sua filha para longe. Ela é sua filha desde que você resolveu assumi-la.- Claire falou, exaltada. – E se a Kate não recuperar a memória? E se... – ela tentou continuar dizendo, mas uma pontada aguda em seu ventre a fez se dobrar de dor de repente. – Ai!

- Claire, o que foi?- Jack indagou.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu ela. – Minha barriga está doendo. – a dor ficou mais forte e ela gemeu mais alto: - Aiii, Jack!

Ele ajudou a irmã a sentar-se no sofá e viu sangue escorrendo pela perna dela.

- Você está entrando em trabalho de parto.

- Não, isso não é possível!- disse ela, sentindo muita dor. – Ainda faltam semanas...

A dor ficou ainda mais aguda e Claire começou a chorar.

- Jack, chama o Charlie, por favor...eu quero o Charlie...

Jack pegou o telefone depressa e discou o número da emergência do San Sebastian.

- Aqui é o doutor Jack Shephard. Minha irmã grávida está tendo uma hemorragia grave, mandem uma ambulância para o meu apartamento imediatamente.

- Chama o Charlie, Jack!- Claire implorou.

- Eu vou chamá-lo, Claire...vai ficar tudo bem.- disse ele, mas estava muito preocupado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O clima estava ameno naquela noite e uma chuva bem fininha caía quando eles chegaram ao restaurante que Sawyer tinha escolhido. Uma churrascaria.

- Sou do Texas, meu bem.- disse ele quando viu o olhar questionador de Ana. – E sei que você aprecia uma boa carne tanto quanto eu.

Eles entraram no restaurante, fizeram seus pedidos e conversaram amenidades, até que Ana perguntou:

- Então, como está a Kate?

- Ela não está nada bem.- ele respondeu com sinceridade.

- Como assim?- questionou Ana. – Houve seqüelas do aborto? Ela foi muito atingida no acidente?- a voz dela soava genuinamente preocupada.

- Ela está sem memória.- ele revelou.

- Sem memória?

- Ela não se lembra do acidente, e também não sabe que o bebê morreu.

- Sawyer, eu não estou entendendo.

- O doutor diz que o inconsciente dela está negando a perda, e que é melhor concordamos com ela por enquanto para que as coisas não fiquem piores. E é por isso que eu preciso voltar à Bexar, para que ela se lembre de tudo. E a história não termina aí.

- Tem mais?- questionou Ana, chocada com os acontecimentos.

- Tem sim.- respondeu ele. – O Jack tem uma filha recém-nascida, parece que a ex-mulher dele morreu e deixou a menina pra ele, biologicamente a criança nem é dele...

- Sawyer, isso está ficando cada vez mais complicado!

- E está mesmo!- ele disse. – Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Perdi meu filho, e preciso ajudar a Kate. Nós vivemos juntos por cinco anos e eu não posso simplesmente abandoná-la!

- E você não vai abandoná-la!- disse Ana. – Ainda estão casados e ela precisa de você.

- Ana, eu...

Eles foram interrompidos pelo garçom que trazia a comida. Depois que o homem terminou de servi-los, Sawyer retomou a conversa:

- Ana, as coisas mudaram muito desde que voltei para LA e te reencontrei. Eu percebi que o meu casamento era uma fantasia.

- Não!- ela discordou. – Você só está confuso por causa do sexo maravilhoso que tivemos, não é nada demais.

- Isso não é verdade!- Sawyer retrucou. – Eu gosto de estar com você e a Érica. Gosto mais de estar com vocês duas e Clementine do que estar com a Kate. Ela sempre amou o Jack, eu já disse isso pra você. Eu queria ficar com você lá na ilha.- ele revelou.

- Queria?- indagou ela, parecendo surpresa.

- Eu estava louco por você, e ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva de mim por causa disso. Você me intrigava, me instigava, não era nada previsível...eu nunca sabia se você ia bater em mim ou me beijar.

- Apenas um desafio, né?- disse ela. – Depois de conquistado perde a graça.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não entendo porque você se deprecia dessa maneira, Chica. Você é uma mulher linda, inteligente e o principal pra mim, você sabe o que quer! Kate nunca soube o que quer, e isso sempre me deixou louco de uma maneira ruim.

- Sawyer, o que você quer dizer com tudo isso?

- Eu quero dizer que estou completamente apaixonado por você e que não consigo me ver longe de você por muito tempo.

- Você só está dizendo isso da boca pra fora...

- Não, Ana, estou dizendo que quero você de verdade, que eu sempre quis!

- Você está tentando me dizer que de repente esqueceu a mulher que amou desde que caiu naquela ilha para me amar? A mulher que socou você e te humilhou vezes sem conta?

- Não, eu estou dizendo que cai na real e percebi o quanto preciso de você! Por favor, Ana, eu devo ficar em Bexar apenas algumas semanas, espere por mim, eu imploro, não saia com o Street.

- O que o Street tem a ver com isso?

- Ele está muito interessado em você. Tenho medo de ir pra Bexar e quando voltar você já esteja namorando com ele ou algo assim.

- E por que isso seria da sua conta?- ela provocou.

- Ana, não brinque comigo!- bradou Sawyer, zangado e ciumento.

Ela largou a comida sem tocar em nada e ergueu-se, dizendo:

- Pague a conta, não estou com fome e quero ir para casa!

- Son of a bitch!- Sawyer resmungou baixinho e chamou o garçom. Alguns minutos depois, ele foi atrás de Ana-Lucia que o esperava no carro dela. Seu olhar quando ele se aproximou era vazio e sem expressão. – Qual é o problema com você?- indagou ele.

- Não tenho problema nenhum.- ela respondeu. – Só estou cansada e quero ir pra casa.

Sawyer meteu as mãos em ambos os bolsos e disse com uma expressão irritada no rosto: - Deus! Como você consegue ser assim tão difícil? Estou me sentindo como naquela vez em que você roubou a minha arma dentro daquele maldito buraco e deu um soco na minha cara só para me fazer sentir como um idiota.

Ana suspirou:

- Você vai ficar aí falando bobagem ou vai entrar na droga do carro?

- Diacho de mulher difícil!- Sawyer resmungou e entrou no carro, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante boa parte do trajeto até a casa dela, mas chegou um momento em que a própria Ana não agüentou mais e parou o carro a algumas quadras de sua casa, abruptamente. O rádio do carro tocava baixinho, uma música romântica conhecida, mas cantada em espanhol. O tom triste da música deu o clima para o momento e trouxe à tona um pouco dos sentimentos que gritavam dentro de Ana, os quais ela tentava conter a todo custo.

- Por que?- ela disse depois de parar o carro.

Sawyer primeiro se recuperou do susto da parada emergencial do veículo para responder:

- Por que o quê?

- Por que você tinha que entrar na minha vida, Sawyer? Por que fui conhecer você naquela maldita ilha?

- Destino, Lucy!- disse ele. – O que mais poderia ser? Destino e o fato de você ser tão deliciosamente linda, envolvente e teimosa!- Sawyer acrescentou ousando erguer uma das mãos para acariciar uma mecha dos cabelos dela. – Pare de lutar contra o que está acontecendo entre nós...

Ela balançou a cabeça e piscou para afastar algumas lágrimas teimosas de seus olhos.

- Me dê algumas semanas, baby, é tudo o que eu te peço. E quando eu voltar, nós vamos ficar juntos...

- Você é casado, Sawyer! Será que se esqueceu disso? Acha que eu vou expor a minha filha à uma situação dessas? E quanto a Kate? E se ela não se recuperar? Como vai ser isso...?- Ana não notou que estava falando sem parar, fazendo milhões de perguntas somente porque estava muito nervosa.

- Hey, hey!- disse ele tentando acalmá-la e envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela, sentindo-a tremer levemente.

Ana deu um ligeiro soluço e ele a estreitou contra seu peito, alisando devagar as costas nuas dela por causa do ousado decote do vestido.

- Está tudo bem, baby. Tudo bem...

Ela odiou-se por estar outra vez tão frágil e vulnerável nos braços dele, mas não podia evitar. Tinha passado por tantas coisas. Talvez teria sido mais fácil se Sawyer não tivesse voltado para a sua vida. Por mais que ela tivesse desejado tanto aquilo antes, quando Érica nasceu, estar agora diante da situação real era bem diferente. Ter Sawyer outra vez trazia conseqüências desgastantes, arrasadoras.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e a beijou docemente, Ana pegou-se murmurando entre os lábios dele:

- Por favor, não vá!

- Eu preciso ir.- disse ele. – Mas se eu pudesse não iria...

- Se você for, não vai voltar.- disse Ana com convicção.

- Eu vou voltar sim. Eu prometo que vou voltar, Ana.- respondeu ele. – Por favor, me deixe dirigir, você está nervosa...

- Eu estou bem.- falou ela, sentindo-se mais calma e se desvencilhando do abraço dele.

- Eu dirijo!- ele insistiu e ela acabou concordando. Sawyer pegou o volante e continuou guiando o carro pelas últimas quadras até chegarem à residência de Ana. Assim que ele estacionou, olhou para ela e perguntou antes que Ana descesse do carro:

- Se você quiser eu posso ir dormir num hotel esta noite e vir pegar a Clemen pela manhã.

- Eu acho que seria melhor.- ela concordou, sem olhar para ele e desceu do carro. Sawyer desceu do carro também e estava pensando em entrar na casa apenas para chamar um táxi quando se surpreendeu com Ana agarrando-o e o beijando.

- Baby!- exclamou ele, sorrindo e pousando ambas as mãos na cintura dela.

- Eu não quero que você vá pra nenhum hotel. Eu estou falando bobagem. É o meu maldito orgulho! Por favor, fique!

A resposta dele foi um beijo molhado, os corpos recostados contra o capô do carro. Sawyer deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dela e a trouxe para bem junto de si, fazendo com que Ana sentisse toda a evidência de seu desejo por ela.

- Eu quero você, Chica...não posso ir embora sem te amar mais uma vez...- ele cheirou o pescoço dela. – Preciso levar algo de você na memória...vai ser tão difícil estar longe...

Ela segurou-lhe a mão e o guiou para dentro de casa. Abriu a porta depressa e eles voltaram a se beijar. A casa inteira estava escura.

- Esquecemos de colocar o carro na garagem... – disse ele.

- Não importa!- falou ela. – Todos na vizinhança sabem que eu sou policial...hummm... – ela trocou mais um beijo com ele. – Ninguém se atreveria roubar o meu carro.

- Se você diz... – concordou ele encontrando aquele pontinho especial no pescoço dela que a enlouquecia e fazendo-a gemer mais uma vez.

As mãos dele desceram por ambos os ombros dela e desataram os laços do decote do vestido, a parte de cima da peça cedeu, mas antes que Sawyer pudesse tocar os seios dela, Lupita acendeu a luz da sala de repente.

- Dios mio!- ela exclamou assustada, percebendo o erro que cometera.

Ana puxou depressa o vestido para cima e Sawyer ajudou a escondê-la, ficando em frente a ela.

- Me perdoem!- disse Lupita, nervosa. – Eu ouvi um barulho aqui embaixo, pensei que pudesse ser um ladrão, as meninas estão dormindo e...

- Está tudo bem, Lupita.- disse Sawyer. – Pode voltar a dormir.

- Si, señor!- disse ela, voltando depressa para o quarto onde costumava ficar no andar de baixo, quando passava a noite na casa de Ana.

- Ai que vergonha!- exclamou Ana-Lucia depois que Lupita retirou-se.

Sawyer riu e gracejou:

- Seu rosto está todo vermelho agora, baby.

- Pare de me provocar!- disse ela, rindo baixinho, ainda segurando a parte de cima do vestido.

- É melhor irmos para o quarto.- sugeriu ele.

Eles subiram as escadas devagar para não acordarem as meninas. Dentro do quarto, Ana deixou que o vestido deslizasse por seu corpo até o chão. Sawyer se aproximou dela e envolveu ambos os seios dela nas mãos. Ana o beijou longamente e começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele, tirando-a antes de beijar o peito dele, lambendo os mamilos, deixando-os eriçados.

Sawyer gemeu suavemente e se abaixou sobre o corpo dela, retribuindo a carícia. Ele abocanhou um dos mamilos dela e rodeou a auréola com a língua, brincando antes de começar a sugar o seio dela.

Ana acariciou os cabelos dele e ele ergueu-se somente para levá-la para cama. Tinha urgência em fazer amor com ela. Ana-Lucia deitou-se entre os lençóis sem oferecer resistência. Sawyer abriu as calças e tirou-as, deitando-se sobre ela. Os beijos tornaram-se mais apaixonados e intensos, e os gemidos de prazer mais audíveis.

Eles rolaram por várias vezes na cama, se beijando e se tocando mutuamente. Ana acabou por cima e tirou a própria calcinha antes de tirar a cueca boxer dele, jogando ambas as peças no chão.

Ela alisou o membro ereto dele com carinho e o provocou ainda mais, beijando-lhe o comprimento e proporcionando a ele uma sessão de carícias íntimas. Sawyer gemeu o nome dela vezes sem conta, desfrutando de tudo, mas o que ele mais queria era estar dentro dela.

- Baby, preciso de você... – ele murmurou e Ana deitou-se ao lado dele, esperando por ser preenchida pelo corpo de Sawyer como tanto ansiava.

Ele a tomou devagar, fazendo-a ofegar a medida que se acomodava dentro dela. Os quadris de Ana pularam quando ele a penetrou, mas Sawyer segurou-os no lugar e impediu que ela gritasse com um beijo quando tocou seu botão de prazer ao mesmo tempo em que se movia dentro dela para frente e para trás.

Ana ergueu suas pernas e abraçou os quadris dele, pressionando-se contra Sawyer e esfregando seus seios no peito dele. Sawyer baixou o rosto para capturar-lhe os lábios novamente, quase lhe tirando o ar e investindo mais forte. Ana ofereceu o seio para que ele voltasse a sugá-lo e Sawyer aceitou a oferta com gosto, beijando o bico do seio dela e pressionando sua língua no mamilo, emitindo um pequeno barulho de sucção que deixou Ana ainda mais excitada.

- Prometa que vai voltar!- ela disse com um gemido quando sentiu que o orgasmo estava muito próximo.

- Eu prometo!- disse ele, se empurrando cada vez mais forte contra ela. – Prometo!- ele repetiu, sentindo os músculos internos dela apertarem ao redor dele. Sawyer aproveitou para estimular seu ponto mais íntimo mais uma vez para levá-la ao paraíso.

Ana fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro no travesseiro, sentindo-se atravessada por uma onda de prazer infinita. Sawyer a acompanhou no orgasmo quase que imediatamente, aliviando seu prazer dentro dela e caindo exausto ao lado de Ana na cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era tarde da noite quando Hellen acordou de repente na cama e percebeu que Jonh não estava ao lado dela. Mas como seria isso? Pensou. John Locke, seu marido, passava a maior parte do tempo em estado de semi-inconsciência há anos. Portanto seria incapaz de se levantar da cama e andar pela casa.

Ela levantou-se e procurou pela cadeira de rodas dele no quarto. Não estava lá. Aflita, Hellen deixou o quarto e caminhou pela casa chamando pelo marido. Encontrou na cozinha, diante da mesa, riscando sem parar em uma folha de papel com uma caneta.

- O que você está fazendo, John? Como chegou até aqui?- indagou ela, se aproximando dele.

Viu que Locke estava fazendo estranhos desenhos no papel, era a figura de um avião sobrevoando uma praia e pessoas caindo desse avião. Hellen suspirou, ele estava revivendo o acidente que sofrera há cinco anos.

- Meu amor.- disse ela, paciente. – Eu não sei como você chegou até aqui, mas vamos voltar para a cama, deixe isso pra lá, foi há tanto tempo.

- A hora está próxima, Hellen!- disse ele de repente.

- Meu Deus!- exclamou ela. – Você não fala comigo há pelo menos três anos. – Hora de quê?

- De voltar. A ilha está nos chamando.- respondeu ele com um sorriso, deixando sua esposa assustada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu preciso ir!- Sawyer sussurrou ao ouvido de Ana quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o quarto através das persianas na janela. Ela se moveu na cama, mas não abriu os olhos, preferiu fingir que estava dormindo para não ter que se despedir dele.

Sawyer por sua vez, acreditando que ela estava dormindo, não teve coragem de acordá-la. Ele levantou-se da cama e recolheu suas roupas. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se. Quando voltou para o quarto, encontrou Ana-Lucia ainda adormecida na mesma posição em que ele a deixara, de bruços, com a cabeça deitada sobre o travesseiro, o lençol cobrindo-a da cintura para baixo.

Ele se aproximou da cama e deu um beijo nas costas nuas dela que a deixou arrepiada. Ela se moveu e ele notou que sua respiração ficara alterada com o carinho dele. Ana estava acordada afinal.

- Chica, eu estou indo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

- Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida?- ele indagou.

- Sem despedidas é melhor!- disse ela.

- Ana... – ele murmurou, puxando-a delicadamente pelos ombros para que ela se erguesse.

Ela sentou-se na cama e puxou o lençol contra seu corpo nu. Sawyer acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou profundamente. Ana correspondeu ao beijo com ardor. Quando eles se separaram, Sawyer disse a ela:

- Como eu disse serão apenas algumas semanas, baby. Eu preciso desse tempo pra resolver a minha vida com a Kate, para ajeitar as coisas no trabalho e poder voltar pra você.

- Você não vai voltar!- ela insistiu.

- Então acho que você irá se surpreender quando me ver batendo na sua porta em algumas semanas.

Sawyer a abraçou e a beijou uma última vez antes de se levantar da cama e deixar o quarto. Algum tempo depois dele ter partido, Ana-Lucia ainda se encontrava na cama, sem coragem de se levantar para ir trabalhar. Ela se sentia muito deprimida por Sawyer estar voltando ao Texas, e conseqüentemente terminando o romance deles. Ana imaginava que uma vez que ele estivesse de volta em sua casa, ao lado de sua esposa, o amor entre ele e Kate voltaria a florescer e ele a esqueceria para sempre. Ele iria querer Kate de volta, mesmo ela tendo se envolvido com Jack, afinal não era assim que as coisas aconteciam na ilha?

- Mamãe?- Érica a chamou, entrando no quarto de repente.

- Oi, meu amor.- disse Ana chamando a filha para junto dela. Tinha se esquecido que Érica deveria estar sentindo a partida de Sawyer tanto quanto ela.

- Você está chorando?- a menina perguntou, deitando-se na cama com a mãe, ainda vestida em seu pijama. Ela tocou as lágrimas que caíam incessantemente pelo rosto de Ana. – Não chore, mamãe. James me disse que vai voltar!

- Mi hija... – Ana disse, abraçando Érica junto a si. – Talvez o James não volte e nós duas precisamos estar preparadas para isso, está bem? Mas mesmo que ele não volte, vai ficar tudo bem porque estamos juntas e vamos sempre estar juntas.

- Mas ele vai voltar, mamãe!- disse Érica quase chorando. – Ele jurou que vai voltar! E ele vai trazer a Clemen também. Eu quero que ele seja o meu pai, mamãe, eu escolhi ele para ser o meu novo pai...

Ana-Lucia a abraçou forte. Ela gostaria que as coisas fossem tão simples assim.

- Érica, querida, eu amo você e nós duas vamos ficar bem, se o James voltar ou não.

- Ele vai voltar, mamãe.- Érica continuou insistindo e Ana-Lucia resolveu não discutir mais para não magoá-la.

- Está certo, querida. Agora vá tomar um banho que você precisa ir pra escola. Mamãe está indo trabalhar também.

- A Lupita está preparando o café da manhã.- Érica informou.

- Ótimo!- disse Ana, enxugando as lágrimas e recompondo-se. – Tome seu banho. Estarei em seu quarto em alguns minutos, está bem?

Érica assentiu, sorrindo para a mãe.

- O James te ama, mamãe. Ele me disse.- Érica completou antes de sair do quarto.

"E eu o amo."- Ana completou mentalmente, levantando-se da cama enrolada no lençol.

O celular dela tocou nesse instante e Ana-Lucia atendeu após visualizar o número de telefone de sua mãe.

- Bom dia, madre.

- Ana, eu preciso que você venha à Swat imediatamente.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu, mama?

- Benjamin Linus escapou da prisão e agora ele está usando o Hondo como refém para escapar do país.

- O quê?- retrucou Ana-Lucia, chocada.

Continua...


	44. Horas Incertas

Capítulo 44- Horas Incertas

- Aqui é 10-45, responda 10-46, câmbio!- a voz de Jim Street soou robotizada através do _walk-talk_. Ele, Ana-Lucia e mais um de seus companheiros da Swat estavam em um helicóptero, se dirigindo para o provável local onde o Sargento Hondo teria sido levado por seus seqüestradores. Lá embaixo, a Capitã Cortez acompanhada pela patrulha da polícia civil se comunicava com o foragido Benjamin Linus. Ele estava guiando os policiais para que encontrassem Hondo antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas ele só diria o paradeiro exato dele se suas exigências fossem cumpridas.

- Aqui é 10-46!- Raquel respondeu em seu _walk-Talk_. – Qual sua posição, 10-45? Câmbio!

- Estamos sobrevoando o píer de Santa Mônica nesse exato momento. Aguardando instruções para prosseguir. Câmbio!

- As instruções serão repassadas em alguns minutos. Câmbio.

A Capitã apertou o botão off de seu _walk-talk_ e murmurou consigo mesma:

- Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo.

Hondo era um dos melhores policiais que Raquel já conhecera e também um de seus melhores amigos. Seria terrível demais se algo acontecesse com ele. Como esse homem, Benjamin Linus conseguira seqüestrar o Sargento assim?

Tentando manter-se calma e não levar as coisas para o lado pessoal como a profissão exigia, Raquel pegou o telefone sem fio via satélite trazido por um dos policiais e conversou com Benjamin Linus mais uma vez.

- Ok, nós estamos aqui. Agora me diga, onde está o Sargento Hondo?

- Não tão depressa, Capitã Cortez. Diga-me primeiro se minhas exigências foram atendidas!

- Ninguém no aeroporto de Lax irá impedir você ou seus comparsas de pegar o avião para onde quer que esteja indo conforme o combinado. Você terá uma vantagem de pelo menos dois dias antes que a polícia internacional procure por você.

- Certo.- disse Ben do outro lado da linha. – Estou vendo que a senhora cumpriu a sua parte do trato e sei que fez isso porque é uma mulher de palavra, assim como sua filha.

- O que você sabe sobre minha filha?- perguntou Raquel com rispidez.

- Infelizmente não pude conviver pessoalmente com sua filha por muito tempo, mas sei o suficiente para saber que ela é uma mulher de palavra e fiel aos seus princípios. A senhora a criou bem. Ana-Lucia cometeu alguns pequenos deslizes, mas já vi que isso foi totalmente superado.

- Pare de falar da minha filha!- Raquel exigiu. – Você mesmo disse, eu cumpri a minha parte do trato, agora cumpra a sua e me diga, onde está Hondo?

Linus deu uma risada sarcástica e disse:

- É melhor se apressarem. Ouvi dizer que a maré vai subir! _Hasta la vista_, Capitã.

Os olhos de Raquel se alargaram. Ela compreendera exatamente onde o sargento estava. Eles teriam que agir muito rápido.

- 10-45, responda imediatamente, câmbio!

- Aqui é 10-45!- disse a voz de Ana-Lucia. – Aguardando instruções. Câmbio!

- Vão para o lado norte do píer agora mesmo. Para os antigos depósitos de carvão que agora ficam inundados quando a maré sobe. O sargento Hondo deve estar lá em algum lugar.

- Entendido 10-46! Manteremos contato. Câmbio e desligo.- Ana voltou-se para Street e seu outro colega. – Vocês ouviram, não ouviram? Temos que correr!

O helicóptero fez a volta e os levou pelas novas coordenadas até o local indicado. Ao chegarem aos antigos depósitos, o local estava quase todo submerso.

- Oh, meu Deus!- Ana exclamou, nervosa. Se Hondo ainda estivesse vivo, ele não duraria muito.

- Precisamos chamar a guarda-costeira.- disse Street.

- Não há tempo para isso, Street!

- O que você sugere que façamos então?

Ela começou a desamarrar o cadarço de suas botas.

- Eu vou entrar lá!

- Você está louca? Não pode fazer isso!- protestou Street.

- Eu sei nadar muito bem.- insistiu Ana retirando o coldre com sua arma e seu cinto. – Não vou deixar o Hondo morrer.

- Ana, você não vai fazer isso... – Street continuou insistindo, mas Ana-Lucia não deu ouvidos a ele. Ela ordenou ao piloto do helicóptero que descesse o mais próximo possível da água para que ela pudesse mergulhar.

- 10-45, responda! Câmbio!- disse Raquel no _walk-talk_.

- Aqui é 10-45! Capitã, sua filha está indo mergulhar agora mesmo sozinha para encontrar o Hondo. Eu estou indo com ela! Câmbio.

- O quê?- questionou Raquel com exasperação, se esquecendo de todas as formalidades naquele momento. – Ana-Lucia, mas que diabos! O que você vai fazer?

Mas Ana já tinha mergulhado.

- Mulher maluca!- exclamou Street , tirando suas botas para ir atrás dela. – Hey, eu vou com ela.- ele avisou para seu outro colega. – Chame a guarda-costeira. Tenho certeza que vamos precisar.

O policial assentiu e Street pulou na água atrás de Ana-Lucia. Ela respirou com força e mergulhou na água guardando fôlego enquanto se aproximava da porta de entrada do antigo depósito de carvão. Street vinha nadando logo atrás dela. Ele não estava muito certo, mas acreditava que havia um respiradouro próximo dali onde eles poderiam retomar o fôlego.

Por cerca de quatro longos minutos eles tiveram que prender a respiração enquanto nadavam dentro do depósito inundado e sem saída de ar. Quando finalmente chegaram ao respiradouro imaginado por Street, Ana colocou a cabeça para fora e puxou o ar com toda força para dentro dos pulmões. Street fez o mesmo.

- Ele não está aqui, Ana!- Street disse para ela, tentando recuperar o próprio fôlego. – Se estiver aqui, Deus o proteja porque ele já teria morrido afogado então.

- O Linus disse à minha mãe que ele estaria aqui, então ele deve estar. Temos que encontrá-lo.

Eles voltaram a mergulhar e nadaram mais para dentro do depósito. Encontraram o Sargento Hondo amarrado embaixo d`água, apenas parte da cabeça para fora, mas as narinas começavam pouco a pouco a serem invadidas pela água. O sargento estava desmaiado. Deveria ter sido drogado.

Ana colocou a cabeça para fora no pequeno espaço para respirar e disse:

- Lá está ele! Está desmaiado. Se não o tirarmos logo daqui ele vai morrer!

Jim olhou ao redor procurando uma maneira de tirarem Hondo dali, mas parecia uma missão quase impossível. Não tinham para onde ir. O único jeito de voltar era nadando pelo mesmo caminho que tinham feito para chegar até ali. Desmaiado, o Sargento não chegaria a lugar algum.

- Eu tenho uma faca no meu bolso.- Ana contou. – Cortarei as cordas e você segura ele. Tentaremos acordá-lo para que possamos nadar de volta.

- Isso aqui está enchendo muito depressa, Ana-Lucia. Precisamos ser mais do que rápidos agora.

Ana assentiu e mergulhou para cortar as cordas. Mas seu fôlego estava indo embora muito depressa. Ela sentia-se fisicamente esgotada, o que era estranho já que era uma excelente nadadora e sabia prender muito bem o fôlego. Fora isso que salvara sua vida na ilha há cinco anos atrás quando sofrera o acidente de avião.

Ela cortou as cordas com muito sacrifício, sentindo o ar faltar, mas conseguiu liberar Hondo. Street acordou-o depressa e conseguiu que o sargento chegasse à semi-inconsciência, o que ajudaria a tirá-lo dali. Quanto à Ana, ela sentiu os pulmões apertarem e uma falta de ar incontrolável invadi-la. Quando o corpo de Hondo subiu, o dela desceu para o fundo. A última coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar foram os gritos de Street chamando seu nome.

- Ana! Ana!

Do lado de fora do depósito inundado, a guarda-costeira tinha acabado de chegar e enviara mergulhadores para o local. Quando eles chegaram até onde Street estava, aflito por não encontrar Ana-Lucia, o policial gritou:

- Tem uma policial na água. Ela sumiu. Não consigo encontrá-la!

Dois mergulhadores levaram Hondo. Outros dois mergulharam para encontrar Ana-Lucia. Street mergulhou também, mas ele já estava ficando sem fôlego e foi conduzido por outro mergulhador, mesmo contra sua vontade para fora do depósito.

Quando o puseram dentro do barco da guarda-costeira, ele se debruçou para o lado de fora e gritou por Ana várias vezes, até que os mergulhadores voltaram e um deles a trazia com cuidado. Ela estava desacordada. Street temeu pelo pior.

Eles puseram Ana rapidamente em uma maca no convés e os paramédicos a atenderam. Fizeram massagem cardíaca e respiração boca a boca. Ela tinha engolido muita água e colocou tudo pra fora depois das tentativas dos paramédicos em ajudá-la.

- Aqui...tome...beba água... – disse um deles. Ana abriu os olhos e sentiu a cabeça pesada. O peito ardia por causa da quantidade de água que ela ingerira antes, mas Ana não conseguiu aceitar o copo de água oferecido pelo médico. Acabou vomitando tudo o que tinha comido mais cedo. Quando terminou, estava fraca e pálida.

- Você precisa beber água!- o paramédico insistiu e Ana finalmente conseguiu tomar um pouco em pequenos goles.

- Você está bem?- Street perguntou, aliviado ao vê-la de olhos abertos e respirando.

Ana tossiu um pouco e assentiu com a cabeça.

- E o sargento?

- Ele está na cabine. Os médicos estão cuidando dele agora. Você salvou a vida do Hondo, Ana. Se não o tivesse tirado logo da água ele teria morrido. O sargento já estava com os pulmões cheios de água. Ele ainda está desacordado por causa da droga que devem ter dado para apagá-lo.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo, puxando o ar.

- Eu estou enjoada de novo...por favor...

Street entendeu de imediato o pedido dela e arranjou um saco de papel com um dos paramédicos. Ana vomitou de novo.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo mais uma vez. O barco já estava bem perto do porto e Raquel estava esperando desesperada que este atracasse para ver a filha e o amigo Hondo. Ela já tinha recebido a notícia pelo _walk-talk_ de que ambos estavam bem.

- _Mi hija!-_ Raquel murmurou assim que o barco atracou. Hondo foi retirado de lá numa maca e colocado em uma ambulância direto para o hospital mais próximo. Ana caminhou pela plataforma que levava até o cais com um cobertor em volta do corpo. Foi abraçada com força pela mãe.

- Hija, o que estava pensando? Quase me matou de susto!- exclamou Raquel.

- Eu não estou muito bem, mama.. – disse Ana sentindo-se exausta, com náuseas e um nó na garganta. Hondo estava salvo, mas e quanto a Benjamin Linus? – Ele escapou, mama?

Raquel deu um suspiro.

- Deve estar escapando agora mesmo e não há nada que possamos fazer por enquanto. Prometi a ele uma vantagem e sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

- Mas não podemos deixá-lo fugir, mama! Hondo está a salvo agora, nós devemos...

- Não, Ana-Lucia. Homens como ele sempre tem outra carta na manga e eu não quero pôr a vida de mais ninguém em risco. Ele receberá a vantagem que prometi e amanhã a Interpol iniciará uma caçada a ele. A partir de agora estou lavando minhas mãos e também não quero mais você nesse caso. Só quero que fique segura.

Ana deixou que a mãe a abraçasse novamente. Ela só queria ir embora dali e tomar Érica nos braços. Se esquecer dos horrores que sofrera naquela noite.

- Me leva pra casa, mama...

- Sim, _hija_, eu vou te levar pra casa... – disse Raquel abraçando-a pelos ombros e conduzindo-a para o carro enquanto os outros policiais cuidavam de tudo. Pela manhã ambas conversariam com Hondo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava exausto, mas sentiu-se aliviado, pois tudo acabara bem. Ele trouxera Claire a tempo para o hospital e chamou por Juliet. A hemorragia em sua irmã tinha sido contida, o bebê estava bem e agora ela estava sendo monitorada. Tinham acabado de transferi-la para um quarto e ele autorizou que Charlie e Aaron pudessem vê-la por alguns instantes.

Ainda não sabia o real motivo de Claire ter passado mal. Era provável que a agitação com a chegada de Lara, o acidente de Kate e a decisão dele em envolver sua filha naquilo a tivessem deixado desgostosa e agitada, o que não era nada bom para uma mulher grávida.

Juliet apareceu no corredor vindo do laboratório. Jack a olhou e sorriu antes de dizer:

- Muito obrigado por ter atendido ao meu chamado tão depressa.

- De nada, Jack.- ela respondeu. – Não importa o que aconteceu, ainda o considero um amigo muito querido e a Claire foi minha paciente na ilha. Eu quero que ela fique bem.

O médico assentiu.

- Acabei de levar os exames dela para o laboratório. Mas, Jack, eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Você mencionou que a Claire passou mal depois que vocês tiveram uma discussão, certo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Bem, creio que foi mais do que isso, mais do que o estresse causado pela discussão de vocês.

- Como assim?- indagou Jack, de repente ficando muito preocupado.

- Jack, eu já vi isso acontecer antes com ela e com outras.- ela fez uma pausa e então falou em voz baixa: - Vi isso acontecer na ilha. Houve uma espécie de instabilidade na gravidez da Claire, como se o corpo dela estivesse rejeitando o bebê.

- O quê?- retrucou Jack, perplexo.

- Eu ministrei a ela, para conter a hemorragia e manter o bebê seguro até o momento de nascer, a mesma droga que Ethan deu a Claire na ilha.

Jack não podia acreditar.

- Você fez o quê?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse. O que eu acabei de fazer aqui foi totalmente ilegal. Mas fiz isso para salvar a sua irmã e confio que você jamais dirá nada a ninguém. Eu garanto a você que a Claire terá o bebê, assim como ela teve o Aaron. Mas precisa confiar em mim, Jack!

- Juliet, o que está me dizendo é absurdo!

- Pode ser.- disse ela. – Mas se eu não fizer isso, a Claire irá morrer, assim como toda e qualquer mulher que já esteve naquela ilha. O magnetismo existente naquele lugar, Jack, provoca alterações no organismo feminino. Eu sei disso porque eu e Ethan trabalhamos por três anos nisso.

- Se o que está me dizendo é verdade, então por que a Sun, a Kate, Ana-Lucia e a Libby sobreviveram? Todas elas tiveram filhos após a ilha, com exceção da Kate que perdeu o bebê no acidente como eu te contei mais cedo, como pode me explicar isso?

Falar de Kate o fez lembrar que ele nem tivera tempo para se despedir. Com as complicações na gravidez de Claire, ele tivera que ficar ao lado da irmã e de Charlie o tempo todo. Ele esperava que Sawyer cuidasse bem dela e de Lara enquanto estivessem no Texas e que o rival não fizesse nenhuma bobagem para prejudicar a recuperação de Kate.

- Tem muita coisa de que você não sabe, Jack.- acrescentou Juliet sem perceber que Jack se perdera em pensamentos por alguns segundos. – E a única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que a ilha ainda não terminou com a gente e talvez nunca termine!- aquela última frase foi dita num tom sombrio e preocupado, mas ainda assim, Jack não acreditou nela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Érica estava dormindo quando Ana-Lucia retornou para casa. Lupita assustou-se quando abriu a porta e a viu toda molhada e pálida. A Capitã Cortez vinha logo atrás dela.

-_ Oh, Dios_, o que aconteceu?- Lupita perguntou, alarmada.

- Apenas trabalho.- Raquel respondeu por Ana que subiu de imediato as escadas para ir ver a filha. Entrou no quarto e tirou a blusa molhada e as botas antes de se sentar em uma cadeira diante da cama de Érica. Acarinhou seus cabelos e tremeu, começando a chorar convulsivamente. Podia estar morta agora se a guarda-costeira não a tivesse encontrado; sua pequena Érica teria ficado órfã.

- Eu vou tomar mais cuidado, _mi hija_. – Ana sussurrou. – Prometo que nunca a deixarei!

Depois que ela conseguiu se acalmar mais foi para o quarto, tomou um banho quente e colocou roupas confortáveis. Desceu para a cozinha e encontrou a mãe tomando um café que Lupita tinha acabado de preparar para ambas.

- É tarde, Lupita. Volte pra cama.- Ana disse.

- Sim, señora.- ela respondeu. – Está mesmo tudo bem?- Lupita teve que perguntar.

- Sim, Lupita, não se preocupe.

A babá assentiu e deixou Ana e sua mãe a sós. Raquel apontou uma cadeira para que Ana-Lucia se sentasse e tomasse café quente também.

- Como se sente?- perguntou à filha, servindo-lhe uma xícara.

- Me sinto melhor.- ela respondeu.

- Sei que está abalada por tudo o que passou esta noite, mas _hija_, eu sinto que não foi apenas a sua experiência desta noite que a deixou assim. Eu notei desde cedo que você não estava bem quando chegou à Swat esta manhã. Cheguei a pensar em perguntar se você tinha condições de ir para missão de resgate do Hondo, mas achei melhor ficar calada porque sei que você se zangaria comigo se eu perguntasse o que tinha acontecido, então me diga Ana-Lucia, o que houve? Tem algo a ver com James Ford?

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior e por um momento pensou se contava tudo à mãe, por fim resolveu ser honesta com Raquel.

- Mama, ele foi embora.

- Foi embora? Pra onde?

- Eu contei a você que a mulher dele perdeu o bebê, mas, além disso, ela ficou sem memória. Parece que o trauma da perda foi muito grande e os médicos acharam que o melhor para a recuperação dela seria se eles voltassem para o Texas, para a rotina deles. Ela perdeu o filho, mas levou um bebê substituto com ela.

- Como assim um bebê substituto?

- O Sawyer me contou que o Jack, que acabou se envolvendo no caso e cuidou dela no hospital tem uma filha recém-nascida, a mãe dela morreu. Ele deixou que Kate levasse a filha dele para suprir o vazio que o outro deixou e assim ela se lembraria de tudo...

- Me parece bastante arriscado.- Raquel comentou.

- Mas o Sawyer quis tentar.- disse Ana. – Ele disse que gostaria muito que Kate recuperasse a memória e ficasse bem para que nós pudéssemos ficar juntos, mas eu...

- Você não acreditou nele.- Raquel concluiu.

Ana assentiu.

- Mama, assim que ele retomar sua rotina com a Kate, eu duvido muito que ele volte. Eu fui apenas um capricho pra ele, uma diversão!

- Como no passado?- Raquel retrucou. – Ana-Lucia, você por acaso contou a ele a verdade sobre Érica?

- Não!

- Pois devia ter feito isso. Sinceramente, _hija_, você se acha a segunda opção na vida deste homem, mas nunca se colocou como a primeira para ele. Está sempre fugindo. Se o ama então por que não luta por ele? Você não estaria destruindo o casamento dele se o casamento já estava se autodestruindo sozinho. Ana, Jack deixou que ela levasse a filha dele para o Texas. Você nunca me contou detalhes sobre a sua vida na ilha, mas sei que o Jack assim como a atual esposa do Sawyer também esteve lá. Isso me leva a crer que talvez não sejam apenas amigos. Caso contrário, ele confiaria que ela levasse sua filha recém-nascida para tão longe?

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não quero ter esperanças, mama. É muito pior no final. Sei disso por experiência própria.

Raquel suspirou, sabia o quanto sua filha podia ser teimosa. Achou melhor não discutir com ela no momento porque Ana precisava descansar.

- Certo. E James mencionou quando pretendia voltar já que prometeu isso a você?

- Em algumas semanas, ele disse. Mas não vou ficar esperando.

- Descanse, Ana-Lucia. Pela manhã suas ideias estarão no lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto de hotel. Só havia duas suítes naquela cobertura, a dele com Shannon e os filhos e a outra de seu cunhado Boone. Ele não notou, mas Boone viu quando ele retornou ao hotel depois das duas da manhã, o que era muito esquisito.

Boone vinha achando o comportamento do cunhado muito estranho ultimamente. Quando Shannon pediu-lhe para segui-lo, ele pensou que a irmã estava sendo infantil e ciumenta, mas agora decidiu que tinha mesmo algo estranho em relação à Sayid. Shannon lhe contara que o tinha deixado porque o tinha visto com outra mulher, mais especificamente com Nádia, a mulher que ele conhecera no Iraque e amara mais do que tudo antes de cair na ilha e logo depois Jade foi seqüestrada, e devolvida no mesmo dia pouco depois da irmã ter entrado em contato com o marido. Será que havia uma espécie de ligação em tudo aquilo?

Além disso, mesmo depois de Shannon ter aceitado Sayid de volta, ele ainda parecia continuar escondendo coisas dela, afinal por qual razão ele estaria retornando ao hotel às duas da manhã? Boone tinha suas dúvidas se sua irmã sabia aonde ele tinha ido. Resolveu que agora ficaria ainda mais atento do que antes. Se o cunhado tinha algo escuso a esconder, ele descobriria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltar à sua casa em Bexar County pouco mais de um mês depois de tê-la deixado, não teve o efeito esperado em James. Ele percebeu que não estava feliz em estar de volta à sua antiga vida porque em pouco tempo em Los Angeles, tudo tinha mudado tanto. Ele encontrara sua filha e agora era responsável por ela, Kate perdera o bebê que eles estavam esperando e o amor que aparentemente os unia parecia ter ido embora para sempre. James até mesmo se questionava o real motivo de ter se unido à Kate quando poderia ter lutado por Ana-Lucia.

Estando agora longe dela, a verdade lhe parecia tão clara. Ele sempre a quis, porém não como sua segunda opção, mas como primeira e o fato de ela tê-lo rejeitado no passado deixou-o tão frustrado e zangado que James preferiu seguir o caminho mais fácil e ficar com Kate, que parecia compreendê-lo e aceitá-lo pelo que ele realmente era. Embora aquilo tudo fosse falso, porque Kate nunca deixara de amar Jack Shephard. Por causa das indecisões e mentiras dela eles estavam amarrados um ao outro agora, naquela situação que embora fosse reversível, ele não fazia ideia do quanto iria durar. Kate parecia completamente alheia à verdade, apenas cuidando da filha de Jack como se fosse sua e exigindo que ele tivesse pela menina o mesmo carinho, pois acreditava que ele era o pai de Lara.

Ao partirem de Los Angeles, logo após se despedirem da mãe dela, Kate perguntou a ele por que Jack não apareceu para se despedirem deles. James informou a ela que ele estava em uma emergência médica, algo com Claire, mas essa parte ele não contou à esposa porque não queria confundir-lhe ainda mais a cabeça. Se ela não se lembrava de estar tendo um caso com o médico, provavelmente não se lembraria que Jack e Claire eram irmãos.

Na primeira noite deles em Bexar, quando James estava pondo Clementine na cama, ela perguntou ao pai:

- Papai, quando é que nós vamos voltar pra casa da Ana? Eu gosto da Kate, mas sinto falta da Ana e da Érica.

- Eu sei, docinho, eu também sinto falta delas, mas vamos precisar ficar aqui por algum tempo, lembra que eu disse que a Kate está doente e precisa da nossa ajuda?

A menina assentiu.

- Mas e a Lara? Ela é minha irmã?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Olha, Clemen, eu sei que é difícil de entender, mas a Kate perdeu o bebê que estava esperando, e isso a deixou muito triste.

- O bebê morreu?- havia uma nota de tristeza na voz dela ao fazer aquela pergunta, mas ao mesmo tempo ela parecia já estar se habituando à dor da perda desde que sua mãe morrera.

James apenas assentiu.

- Por causa do acidente de carro?- Clementine acrescentou e ele assentiu novamente.

- Eu sinto muito, papai.- a menina disse e se sentou na cama, abraçando o pai e procurando confortá-lo, o que surpreendeu James. Sua filha era mais forte do que ele pensava, talvez até mais forte do que ele que não conseguia imaginar como conseguiria agüentar viver naquele casamento com Kate, cheio de mentiras em prol da recuperação dela.

Depois de ler uma história para Clementine, James foi até o quarto. Kate já tinha posto Lara no berço que foi comprado às pressas no mesmo dia para acomodá-la. Agora ambas estavam adormecidas. Ele pensou em pegar um travesseiro e um cobertor e pensou em ir dormir no sofá da sala, mas resolveu que se fizesse isso não estaria cumprindo o que realmente fora fazer ali.

Suspirando, ele trocou de roupa e deitou-se ao lado de Kate que o abraçou instintivamente como costumava fazer antes. Em outros tempos aquele contato o faria sentir reconfortado, mas agora tudo o que podia sentir era um grande vazio dentro do peito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6 semanas depois**

- Mamãe, você está doente?- perguntou Érica entrando no banheiro de repente e vendo a mãe debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário despejando todo o conteúdo do café da manhã.

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando dizer à filha que não estava doente, mas esse simples esforço fez com que ela vomitasse outra vez.

- Mamãe... – Érica chamou, preocupada. Ana-Lucia fez um sinal com a mão direita para que a menina esperasse. Ela ficou recostada à parede de azulejos com um olhar ansioso até que Ana conseguiu erguer-se e puxar a descarga. – Você não gostou das torradas que eu fiz, mamãe?

- Adorei as torradas.- Ana disse com voz fraca. Naquela manhã de sábado havia sido Érica quem preparara o café da manhã. Ela estivera tão empolgada fazendo isso, mas agora parecia triste em ver que a mãe se sentira mal depois que comera a comida preparada pela filha.

- Mas você estava vomitando.- Érica insistiu.

- É apenas algo com o meu estômago, querida, não foi culpa das suas torradas.

Ana-Lucia lavou o rosto e a boca, mirando a própria palidez no espelho. Érica esperou pacientemente que a mãe acabasse e então a puxou pela mão, levando-a para fora do quarto e conduzindo-a até a cama:

- Vem mamãe, você precisa descansar. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Ela sorriu e deitou-se na cama, puxando Érica consigo. Não tinha que ir a lugar algum tão cedo, apenas marcara um almoço com a mãe por volta das doze, podia se dar ao luxo de descansar e dormir mais um pouco. Aproveitou que Érica estava bem quietinha e aconchegou a menina junto de si, fechando os olhos em seguida. Seu estômago continuava a dar voltas e voltas e Ana se sentia fraca e doente. Mas isso já vinha acontecendo há algumas semanas e a deixando muito preocupada. Mesmo que a possibilidade fosse muito remota, Ana começou a considerar algo que há pouco tempo atrás considerava improvável.

Notou que Érica tinha realmente adormecido e levantou-se devagar da cama para não acordá-la. Caminhou de um lado para o outro em seu quarto relembrando quantas vezes ela e Sawyer tinham feito sexo desde que o romance entre eles começara. Tinha acontecido quatro ou cinco vezes e em nenhuma dessas oportunidades eles usaram preservativo ou qualquer outra forma de prevenção. Ela não acreditava em nenhuma conseqüência para isso. Uma gravidez estava fora de cogitação tendo em vista as inúmeras tentativas que ela fizera com Danny para ficar grávida.

Mas ainda assim Ana tinha um pressentimento. Era estranho, mas sentia a mesma coisa que sentira na ilha quando desconfiou estar grávida de Érica. Um sentimento forte de que algo acontecia dentro dela. Algo que ninguém seria capaz de explicar. Como uma mulher antes considerada estéril poderia ter gerado uma criança? E quantas possibilidades haviam de gerar outra?

Ela ergueu a camiseta e tocou a própria barriga. Sawyer tinha ido embora há seis semanas, mas seu período não vinha há pelo menos oito semanas. Aliás, ela não se lembrava de ter tido um período depois que Sawyer voltara para a sua vida. Examinou o próprio corpo diante do espelho da cômoda. Seus seios estavam inchados e doloridos, assim como a sua barriga. Ela tinha atribuído o inchaço em seu corpo e o mal estar ao estresse com o trabalho e a vinda de um novo período menstrual, porém o que estava acontecendo com ela parecia ser uma coisa muito diferente disso e também muito familiar.

- Oh, droga!- ela exclamou abaixando a camiseta.

- Mamãe?- Érica chamou, despertando de seu cochilo.

- Que bom que acordou, meu amor. Vá buscar seu casaco e calce seus sapatos porque nós vamos sair.

- Já vamos pra casa da _abuela_, mamãe?

- Não, ainda não. Vamos passar na farmácia primeiro.

- Vai comprar um remédio para o seu estômago?

"Como se tivesse remédio para isso antes que complete 9 meses."- pensou Ana.

- Claro que sim, meu anjo. Depois iremos para a casa da vovó.

- Obaaa!- Érica disse com empolgação e deixou o quarto da mãe, correndo.

Ana também pegou seu casaco. Queria ter certeza se estava grávida o mais rápido possível para então começar a pensar no que iria fazer. Ela e Érica já estavam caminhando para a porta de saída quando o telefone tocou. A menina voltou correndo para atender e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso quando ela reconheceu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Hey, sunshine!

- James!- ela gritou, eufórica.

- Ai, meu Deus!- Ana exclamou sentindo o enjoo aumentar e correndo para o banheiro de novo.

- Como você está, princesa?- ele indagou.

- Eu estou bem, mas a mamãe não está.

- O que houve com sua mãe?- James perguntou, muito preocupado.

- Está com dor no estômago e vomitou as torradas que eu fiz no café da manhã.

- Oh, Deus. Pobrezinha.- ele comentou. – Me deixe falar com ela, sim?

- Depois eu posso falar com a Clemen, James? Por favor! Por favor!

- Eu deixaria, querida, se ela estivesse aqui. Ela saiu um pouco com a Kate, mas digo pra ela ligar pra você mais tarde, certo?

- Tá bom.- Érica respondeu um pouco decepcionada. Vou chamar a mamãe. Ela está no banheiro vomitando de novo.

Érica largou o telefone e correu atrás da mãe que estava acabando de sair do banheiro no primeiro andar da casa. O rosto ainda mais pálido do que mais cedo e olheiras de cansaço em volta dos olhos.

- Mamãe, é o James ao telefone e ele quer falar com você.

- Diga a ele que eu estou ocupada.

- Eu disse pra ele que você estava vomitando.- Érica contou.

- Por Deus, menina, por que fez isso?

- Porque é verdade.- ela respondeu inocente.

- Ok, nós vamos conversar depois sobre o que se deve dizer e o que não se deve dizer para as pessoas.

Ana caminhou até o telefone e respirou fundo antes de atender:

- Alô?

- Oi, Lucy.- disse Sawyer carinhoso do outro lado da linha.

O sotaque e o tom de voz profundo da voz dele espalharam um rastro de ansiedade pelo corpo de Ana.

- Oi!- ela respondeu monossilábica. Ele vinha telefonando pelo menos uma vez por semana para ela, mas ainda assim o som da voz de Sawyer causava certa comoção nela, como se fosse irreal o fato dele estar ligando pra ela ou algo assim.

- Érica me disse que você estava vomitando. Você está bem, sweetcheeks?

- É só uma indisposição. Não é nada.

- Talvez você devesse descansar.

- Talvez.

James deu um suspiro irritado do outro lado da linha.

- Ora, vamos, Lucy, fale comigo!

- Estou falando com você.

- Então me escute.- ele pediu. – Todas as noites eu durmo me lembrando de como é sentir o seu corpo nu junto do meu, de como é beijar a sua boca e do jeito que você suspira quando eu te toco...estou com tanta saudade...

- Aham.- ela disse, teimosa.

- Ok, já vi que não vou ouvir nem um "Senti sua falta, amor." Estou ligando hoje pra dizer que volto pra LA em duas semanas. A saúde de Kate se estabilizou e nós começamos a conversar sobre separação.

- Entendo.

- Baby, eu vou repetir, volto em duas semanas e estou louco pra ver você. Duvido que continue monossilábica comigo quando me ver. Não vou dizer "Eu te amo" sabe por quê? Porque quero dizer pessoalmente ao seu ouvido, na cama...

Ana fechou os olhos como se estivesse tentando se teletransportar para aquele momento que ele mencionava, mas não disse nada.

- Vejo você em duas semanas.

Ela desligou o telefone e seu coração saltava de alegria dentro do peito. Sawyer estaria mesmo voltando para ela?

A muitos quilômetros dali, James também tinha desligado o telefone, mas não tinha percebido que alguém estivera atrás dele, escutando sua conversa.

- Com quem estava falando, James?- Kate indagou enxugando ambas as mãos em um avental de cozinha.

Continua...


	45. Amnésia

Capítulo 45- Amnésia

O olhar de Kate era extremamente desconfiado. Já há algum tempo que ela vinha notando algo estranho no comportamento de seu marido; na verdade, desde o retorno deles à Bexar County há seis semanas atrás.

Eles estavam juntos há muito tempo, casados há cinco anos, e Kate sempre confiara nele. Por mais que todos na ilha tivessem motivos para duvidar de Sawyer, ela não tinha. Era verdade que ele a enganara algumas vezes, mas havia certas coisas que James nunca conseguira e jamais conseguiria esconder dela. Por isso ela se sentia desconfiada, porque sabia que havia algo errado, só não conseguia saber o que poderia ser.

De todas as coisas que sofrera na vida, a amnésia parecia ser a pior de todas. Era terrível não saber o que acontecera entre o espaço de tempo em que ela deixara Bexar County com James para cuidar da mãe doente em LA até o momento em que ela acordara em um hospital na presença de Jack e do marido. Kate não conseguia se lembrar de meses de sua gravidez e nem de ter sofrido um acidente de carro. A única coisa que a consolava era a filha Lara. Uma criança tão linda que ela quase perdera. Era estranho, nem mesmo conseguia entender porque dera o nome de Lara à filha. Um nome que sempre lhe foi indiferente. Aliás, Kate não conseguia pensar em nenhum nome de menina que tivesse escolhido antes de Lara. Mas James insistia que fora ela quem escolhera este nome. Em sua cabeça só vinham nomes de meninos. Por que será que ela queria tanto ter um menino se estava feliz com uma menina?

- Eu estava falando com a minha mais nova cliente.- respondeu James, se afastando do telefone. – Ela está interessada naquela casa de praia que eu te falei.

- A de Beverly Hills?- Kate indagou.

- Essa mesmo! Estávamos combinando quando poderíamos nos encontrar em LA. Talvez em duas semanas.

- O Rodney não pode ir no seu lugar?- ela perguntou referindo-se ao sócio de James na imobiliária, voltando-se para uma das janelas da sala e observando Clementine passear com Lara em seu carrinho.

- Eu não sei.- disse James. – O Rod anda meio enrolado com umas questões pessoais. Se ele não puder ir, eu terei de ir no lugar dele, querida.

- Poderíamos ir juntos então.- Kate sugeriu. – Eu poderia ver minha mãe. Você sabe que por causa da amnésia eu não me lembro de ter falado com ela em LA. E nós partimos pra cá tão depressa depois que a Lara nasceu. Seria uma boa oportunidade para vê-la.

- Sardenta, embora você não tenha ido se despedir de sua mãe quando viajamos pra cá, eu cuidei de tudo para que ela continuasse sendo tratada e nós temos falado semanalmente com o Dr. Miller. A memória dela continua a mesma, ela não se lembra de você tanto quanto você não se lembra de ter estado com ela.

- Por isso mesmo seria bom que eu fosse. Seria bom que ela me visse. Ela poderia se lembrar e quem sabe eu também poderia me lembrar...

- Kate, já falamos disso. Você ainda não está bem e eu não gosto da ideia de viajarmos enquanto você ainda não recuperou sua memória.

- Ah, James.- disse Kate, abraçando o marido. Ele a abraçou de volta. – Não conseguir me lembrar das coisas é tão difícil e eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha com as meninas enquanto você vai para tão longe.

- Eu só demoraria alguns dias.- justificou-se ele. – Poderíamos pedir à Betty que venha dormir aqui com você enquanto eu estiver ausente.

Betty era uma amiga de infância de Kate, que por uma feliz coincidência estava morando em Bexar County quando ela e James se mudaram para lá após seu casamento. Ter sua melhor amiga lá tinha sido um consolo nos momentos mais difíceis e estava sendo um consolo agora durante seu estado de amnésia. As duas tinham aberto a butique juntas.

- Eu não sei, James. Não me sinto segura aqui sem você. Sabe que não consigo me lembrar de nada e isso é um tormento!- uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela.

James a abraçou forte.

- Não se preocupe, sardenta, Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. Ainda não tenho certeza se vou mesmo viajar. Vou falar com o Rodney, que tal?

Ela sorriu e o beijou nos lábios.

- Fico feliz!- disse. – Vou dar uma olhada nas meninas. Coloquei biscoitos no forno, pode checar de vez em quando para que não queimem?

- Sim, senhora!- respondeu ele com seu sorriso de covinhas que Kate tanto adorava.

Mas quando ela saiu da sala para ver as meninas, James sentou-se no sofá e deixou a cabeça pender entre os joelhos enquanto suas mãos esfregavam as têmporas num gesto de nervosismo. Seis semanas já tinham se passado e ele ainda estava preso em Bexar County, longe de Ana-Lucia. Como poderia ser?

Jack lhe dissera que as lembranças de Kate poderiam voltar em dois dias, uma semana ou um mês. Mas muito tempo já tinha se passado e ele não agüentava mais mentir. Não apenas porque sentia falta desesperadamente de Ana, mas também porque era terrível ver o sofrimento de Kate em não conseguir se lembrar, e aquela mentira com a filhinha de Jack o fazia sentir-se tão culpado por ter concordado com aquilo. Mesmo que Kate se lembrasse, agora que ela cuidava de Lara como filha, ele achava que seria difícil que ela aceitasse devolver a menina a Jack.

De qualquer forma, ele precisava ganhar tempo. Mentira para Ana-Lucia novamente, e ela o mataria quando descobrisse que Kate ainda não estava curada da amnésia, porém, ele precisava retornar à LA e assegurar a Ana novamente de que eles ficariam juntos quando tudo isso terminasse. Pediria o divórcio à Kate, organizaria tudo e depois iria viver com Ana. Casar com ela? Quem sabe um dia. Viveriam juntos e a partir daí ambos decidiriam se aquele relacionamento seria para sempre. Ele não seria precipitado em se casar outra vez depois do fracasso de seu casamento com Kate, embora tivesse certeza agora de que amava Ana.

Ele falaria com Rodney sim, o mais breve possível. No entanto, não pediria ao amigo que fosse viajar para vender a falsa casa de praia em Beverly Hills, diria a ele que está precisando novamente de alguns dias fora para cuidar de questões pessoais relacionadas à sua filha. Rod era um bom profissional e amigo, não faria objeções. O próximo passo seria falar com Betty para ficar com Kate e Lara durante o tempo em que ele estivesse fora. A velha amiga de Kate não negaria um pedido desses já que se mostrava muito preocupada com a saúde dela.

Por fim, ele falaria com a diretora da escola onde Clementine estava estudando para conseguir alguns dias de folga para a menina também. Pretendia levá-la consigo porque ao contrário de Lara, esta era sua filha de verdade e sabia que a menina ficaria feliz em ver a amiguinha Érica. Uma vez em LA, James falaria com Jack pessoalmente. Eles vinham se comunicando por telefone ao longo daquelas seis semanas, mas seria muito melhor conversar sobre os detalhes da situação pessoalmente. Mesmo assim ele pretendia dar um telefonema ao médico antes avisando que o veria em breve.

- James, os biscoitos!- Kate gritou lá de fora. Ele correu até a cozinha. Mas sua mente continuava longe dali pensando em Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mamãe, eu posso levar chocolate de castanha para a _abuela_? Ela adora esses chocolates!- pediu Érica mostrando um pacote de bombons para Ana-Lucia. Ela estava diante de uma prateleira onde havia diversas marcas de testes de gravidez e tentava escolher a melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que Érica visse o que ela estava comprando e a questionasse.

- Pode levar o que quiser, _cariño_.- Ana respondeu.

- Oba!- gritou Érica, saltitante se dirigindo novamente à sessão de doces.

Ana-Lucia voltou a mirar a prateleira. Não, seria absurdo demais que ela estivesse grávida novamente e do mesmo homem. Mas os sinais estavam tão claros que não poderia haver outra resposta. Mesmo assim precisava fazer o teste, depois que soubesse do resultado pensaria no que fazer. Ela então estendeu sua mão para pegar um dos testes que prometia 95% de certeza no resultado em 10 minutos quando alguém pronunciou seu nome:

- Ana? Ana-Lucia Cortez?

Ana voltou-se para a pessoa que falava com ela e ficou surpresa.

- Shannon?

Ela sorriu abertamente. Estava vestida de modo muito elegante, com um lenço transparente, revestido de fios dourados a enfeitar-lhe os longos cabelos loiros. Nos braço trazia uma menina moreninha de cabelos cacheados e escuros.

- Quanto tempo!- Shannon exclamou.

- Sim, muito tempo.- disse Ana, obviamente embaraçada. Embora o acidente com Shannon na ilha tivesse sido totalmente superado, afinal o tiro disparado por sua arma não a atingira, ela nunca se sentira à vontade perto dela. Quase a matara e isso era algo difícil de se esquecer.

- Por favor, não me olhe assim.- pediu Shannon. – Eu sei o que está pensando, mas está tudo bem. Eu vi você assim que entrei na farmácia, parecia aflita então decidi vir cumprimentá-la. Esta é a minha filha Jade.

Ana relaxou um pouco diante das palavras de Shannon.

- Sua filha é linda. Também estou com a minha filha, ela deve estar aqui em algum lugar.- disse ela procurando por Érica até avistar a menina enchendo um carrinho com doces. – Ela está ali!

Shannon sorriu observando a menina antes de voltar-se para Ana novamente.

- Então está achando que está grávida?

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco. Shannon notou sua exasperação.

- Me desculpe, eu não quis ser indiscreta. Como eu disse, vi você aflita olhando para estes testes e resolvi me aproximar. Sempre que eu encontro alguém que esteve comigo na ilha é como encontrar um amigo de uma vida inteira, alguém que esteve presente em momentos muito difíceis.

Ana também se sentia assim em relação a algumas pessoas que conhecera na ilha, como Jack e Libby, mas nunca pensara desta maneira sobre Shannon, principalmente porque se sentia culpada pelo que tinha acontecido, no entanto, ela não pôde deixar de ser simpática. Se Shannon tinha superado o que acontecera, talvez ela devesse fazer o mesmo.

- Sim, eu estou com algumas suspeitas... – Ana contou balançando nas mãos a caixa do exame que finalmente tinha escolhido.

- Uau!- exclamou Shannon. – Eu espero que tenha sorte. Tenho dois bebês. Meu filho Jasper é o mais velho. Só dois anos mais velho do que a Jade.

Ana-Lucia sorriu. Conversar com Shannon daquela maneira tão amena e espontânea estava sendo bom, mas ela precisava sair daquela farmácia.

- Bem, foi bom ver você Shannon, mas eu preciso ir! Eu tenho que...você sabe...- ela balançou a caixa do teste de gravidez nas mãos.

- Ah, sim, claro – disse Shannon compreendendo a ansiedade dela. – Mas nós poderíamos nos encontrar de novo pra conversar se você quiser. Eu e o Sayid estamos há pouco tempo em Los Angeles e eu não tenho amigas com quem sair. Passei tanto tempo na Austrália que perdi o contato com as amigas que tinha nos Estados Unidos e parece que agora nós vamos ficar um bom tempo por aqui.

- Claro!- disse Ana, sem saber muito o que dizer, ainda parecia estranho, por mais que estivesse sendo simpática que Shannon realmente quisesse ser sua amiga.

Shannon retirou um pequeno cartão de visitas de sua elegante bolsa de marca e o entregou à Ana.

- Escola de balé Rutherford?.- ela leu no cartãozinho.

- Isso mesmo.- confirmou Shannon. – Abrimos há quatro semanas. Ter um estúdio de balé sempre foi o meu sonho e estou tão feliz que esteja dando tudo certo. Meu número pessoal está abaixo do comercial.- ela apontou para o cartãozinho feito de papel couchet cor de rosa. - Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa ou se quiser apenas conversar. Se sua filha gostar de balé, eu ficaria feliz de fazer um teste com ela. Espero que você receba uma boa notícia ainda hoje, Ana.- ela apontou para o teste de gravidez.

- Obrigada.- disse Ana com sinceridade, mas suas palavras foram sucedidas de um longo suspiro.

- Ok, quer ouvir uma coisa estranha?- disse Shannon de repente, se aproximando mais de Ana e fingindo olhar as prateleiras com os testes de gravidez diante delas.

- O quê?- indagou Ana sem entender.

- Acho que tem um cara me seguindo. Foi por isso que eu entrei na farmácia. Agora parece que ele está muito interessado na nossa conversa.

- Que cara?

Shannon deu um passo para o lado e voltou-se discretamente. Ana-Lucia seguiu o olhar dela e viu um homem alto, usando roupas de corrida, diante da prateleira de suplementos vitamínicos para atletas. Ele era atraente e quando notou que Ana o examinava, sorriu simpático. Ana não teve outra alternativa senão sorrir de volta.

- Hum, acho que você olhou demais.- disse Shannon segurando uma risadinha.

Ana sorriu de lado.

- Bem, acho que ele só estava nos paquerando.

- Tem razão.- disse Shannon vendo o homem se dirigir ao caixa com os suplementos que tinha escolhido. – Acho que estou ficando paranóica.- confessou Shannon. – Desde que me casei com o Sayid que vez por outra fico achando que alguém está me seguindo. Como se um dia eu tivesse lutado na guerra também!

Ana-Lucia assentiu, compreendendo. Ela era policial e sabia muito bem o que era se sentir perseguida. No entanto, após suas experiências traumáticas na ilha este sentimento se acentuara ainda mais.

- Bem, boa sorte novamente, Ana-Lucia. Já que estou aqui aproveitarei para comprar as vitaminas que o médico receitou para o meu filho- falou Shannon se despedindo e se dirigindo ao balcão de medicamentos da farmácia.

- Tchau!- Jade disse alegre ao ver que a mãe se despedia de Ana.

- Tchau, querida.- respondeu Ana já indo atrás de Érica antes de passar no caixa. Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ver todos os doces que a menina tinha colocado em um carrinho.

- Ok, _mi hija_, escolha apenas uma caixa de doce para a sua avó e vamos embora!

Érica encarou Ana e fez beicinho, cruzando os braços diante do peito:

- Mas só um, mamãe? Por quê?

- Porque a sua _abuela_ não precisa ter uma overdose de açúcar.- explicou Ana pegando um pacote de chocolate com castanhas da pilha do carro e levando Érica pela mão para o caixa com ela.

- O que é overdose?- Érica perguntou.

- Algo que você vai me prometer nunca ter.- disse Ana.

Do balcão de medicamentos da farmácia, Shannon observou Ana com a filha e ficou muito surpresa com o que viu naquela criança.

- Mas ela se parece tanto com o...não posso acreditar!- sorriu pensando consigo mesma que talvez as fofocas que corriam na ilha tivessem algum fundo de verdade afinal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**15 de março de 2009**

Jack sempre ouvira falar da famosa pontualidade dos britânicos, mas ver isso de perto era impressionante. Os relógios estavam sempre impecavelmente acertados de acordo com a hora local, e se algum evento estava marcado para ocorrer ao meio-dia em ponto, por exemplo, tal evento iniciaria exatamente ao meio-dia. Atrasos não eram tolerados, significavam falta de educação por parte daquele que acordara o horário. Por isso, Jack não pensara duas vezes quando Claire lhe telefonara há cerca de dois dias atrás lhe dizendo que seu obstetra em Londres havia marcado seu parto cesáreo para o dia 15 de março de 2009 às 4 da tarde; ele telefonara imediatamente para a companhia aérea e requisitara passagens de avião para a Inglaterra naquele mesmo dia. Desde o acidente de avião com a Oceanic, conseguir passagens era muito fácil, já que como parte da indenização os sobreviventes receberam cortesias ilimitadas para viajar de avião.

Claire retornara à Londres com Charlie e Aaron alguns dias depois de ter sido atendida por Juliet no hospital onde ela e Jack trabalhavam. Porém, a médica continuou acompanhando-a à distância, e informou o obstetra de Claire a respeito da síndrome que ela sofria. A princípio, o Dr. Albert Macfee ficou bastante intrigado com o quadro de sua paciente, principalmente porque ele a vinha acompanhando desde o início da gravidez. Juliet porém, conseguiu convencê-lo de que tão rara síndrome era muito difícil de ser detectada em exames de rotina.

Obviamente, ela não podia contar ao Dr. Macfee da onde vinha essa síndrome adquirida por Claire, entretanto, ela tinha olhos em todas as mulheres que estiveram na ilha e ficaram grávidas antes ou depois de deixá-la. Dessa forma ela podia assegurar que todas recebessem o tratamento indispensável à erradicalização da síndrome para que seus bebês pudessem nascer saudáveis, assegurando que suas mães também sobrevivessem. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para reparar os crimes que fora obrigada a cometer durante todo o tempo em que trabalhara para a Mittelos Biociência. Por isso, quando Jack a informara que estava indo para Londres porque Claire daria à luz em dois dias, ela apressou-se em fazer as próprias malas para ir com ele. Queria acompanhar o parto de Claire e ter certeza de que ela e o bebê ficariam bem.

Seus olhos se iluminaram quando depois de exatos vinte e cinco minutos, Claire deu à luz a uma linda e saudável garotinha.

- É uma menina.- disse o Dr. Macfee, orgulhoso em trazer mais uma criança ao mundo.

Claire sorriu, emocionada. Lágrimas deslizavam por seus olhos. Charlie estava ao lado dela segurando sua mão. Juliet auxiliava ao médico e assistia a tudo com o mesmo sentimento que envolvia a todos na sala de parto. Para ela não havia momento mais sublime do que o nascimento de uma criança.

- É uma menina, Charlie.- Claire repetia, ansiosa por segurar a filha enquanto o Dr. Macfee passava o bebê a enfermeira para que os primeiros cuidados fossem tomados.

Vendo que estava tudo bem, Juliet apressou-se em remover as luvas cirúrgicas e lavar as mãos. Ela queria dar a boa notícia do nascimento da filha de Claire e Charlie a Jack que esperava ansiosamente na sala de espera com Aaron.

Ela deixou a sala de parto e caminhou pelo corredor do hospital, retirando a máscara que recobria seu rosto. Encontrou Jack sentado em uma das poltronas de cor verde musgo da confortável sala de espera do hospital. Ele estava de braços cruzados, os olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada contra a parede. Em seu colo repousava a cabeça loira de seu sobrinho que dormia profundamente.

Juliet sorriu e pigarreou ficando diante de Jack. Ele abriu os olhos e os esfregou, um pouco confuso sobre onde estava até se dar conta de que estava no hospital em Londres, esperando por notícias de sua única irmã.

- Sabe, Dr. Shephard, se uma das suas inúmeras _amigas_ o visse agora, assim tão paternal e tranquilo não diriam se tratar da mesma pessoa.- provocou Juliet se referindo ao passado mulherengo de Jack, não muito distante.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo:

- As pessoas mudam.

- Certamente.- Juliet concordou.

- E então, como está a Claire?- Jack perguntou sem poder mais conter a ansiedade.

- Ela está ótima!- respondeu Juliet prontamente. Agora ela e Charlie são pais de uma linda menina.

- Uma menina?- Jack sorriu, encantado. – Mas isso é maravilhoso! Lara e ela vão crescer juntas.

Juliet franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquelas palavras e disse:

- Bem, isso se você conseguir resolver aquele problema com o Sawyer e a Kate. Sinceramente, Jack, eu acho que o que vocês dois estão fazendo com ela é uma loucura. Ela vai ficar muito ressentida quando se lembrar de tudo.

Jack deu um sorriso amargurado.

- Estamos fazendo isso pelo bem dela.

- Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo.- Juliet continuou sua crítica. – Mas pra mim ainda parece que está fazendo isso por você, Dr. Shephard.

Ela se afastou em direção à sala de parto para dar uma última olhada em Claire e no bebê antes que as duas fossem transferidas para o quarto. Jack ficou lá na sala de espera com o sobrinho, perdido em seus pensamentos. Talvez Juliet tivesse razão e ele tivesse sido muito egoísta ao armar todo aquele circo com Sawyer para enganar Kate e ainda por cima usando Lara. Mas Kate não estava bem e aumentar seu sofrimento contando a ela sobre a perda do filho seria terrível demais. Ela precisava de tempo para se lembrar e tudo o que Jack fizera foi dar-lhe esse tempo.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se angustiado. Kate estava levando tempo demais para se lembrar de tudo. Tocou os cabelos loiros e macios de Aaron tentando buscar algum conforto em sua família naquele momento. Claire acabara de dar à luz uma menina. Aquele era um dia especial.

O celular dele vibrou de repente dentro do bolso da calça jeans, despertando Aaron que ergueu-se do colo dele. Jack retirou o celular do bolso e olhou Aaron.

- Está tudo bem, campeão?- perguntou.

- Cadê a mamãe?- choramingou o menino.

- Ela ainda está com os médicos, mas está ótima. Eu tenho uma boa notícia pra você. Me dê apenas um minuto, ok?- disse Jack olhando para o número no visor do celular e franzindo o cenho. – Você quer comer alguma coisa? Que tal uma barra de chocolate?- ele apontou para uma máquina que havia no canto do corredor principal, perto deles. Aaron balançou a cabeça concordando. Jack deu ao menino algumas moedas e quando este se afastou, ele atendeu ao celular que não parava de vibrar.

- Sawyer.- disse ele um pouco nervoso ao telefone. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Kate? Ela está bem? E a Lara?

- Ela está do mesmo jeito.- respondeu uma voz enfadada do outro lado da linha. A Lara também está bem – Não houve nenhuma mudança. Precisamos falar.

- Sawyer, não cuidar disso agora- disse Jack. – Eu estou em Londres.

- Londres?

- Vim ver a Claire. O bebê nasceu esta noite.- ele fez uma pausa e então sorriu consigo mesmo antes de dizer: É uma menina.

- Meus parabéns, titio.- congratulou Sawyer.

- Obrigado.- respondeu Jack. – Sobre a Kate, eu posso ligar pra você quando retornar aos Estados Unidos.

- Nada disso, doutor, estou te ligando pra dizer que vou para LA em no máximo dois dias.

- Como assim vai pra LA? E a Kate?

- A Betty pode cuidar dela. Eu preciso ir para Los Angeles. Tenho negócios lá. Eu achei que a Kate fosse melhorar logo, mas já se passaram semanas, Jack. Não sei se vou aguentar continuar com esse acordo por muito tempo.

- Do que está falando, Sawyer?- contestou Jack, ficando muito preocupado com o que estava ouvindo. – A Kate precisa de você agora para se lembrar de tudo, não tem outro jeito!

- Você não entende!- protestou Sawyer. – Não é nada fácil ficar aqui bancando o marido feliz enquanto as coisas mudaram tanto. Se me deixasse contar a verdade a ela, Kate iria se lembrar.

- Isso pode acabar com ela.- Jack disse entre dentes. – A Kate pode não aguentar a verdade.

- Olha aqui, doutor, se quer que eu continue com esta farsa, vai ter que me deixar ir à LA ou vou contar tudo para a Kate hoje mesmo.

- Não!- Jack quase gritou as palavras. – Se chegar ao extremo de termos que fazer isso, eu quero estar presente. Isso é importante pra mim também!

- Está bem! Mas eu estou indo à LA e vou passar pelo menos uma semana lá com a minha filha.

- Você quer ver Ana-Lucia.- Jack concluiu o óbvio.

- Exatamente.- confirmou Sawyer. – Já passou muito tempo e eu preciso vê-la. Você a tem visto? Ela não atende os meus telefonemas e quando consigo falar com ela é arredia, desliga o telefone na minha cara. Eu não posso mais aguentar isso.

- Não, eu não a tenho visto.- respondeu Jack. – Eu entendo que você precise voltar, mas o que vai dizer à Kate?

- Eu disse a ela que iria resolver uns negócios, vender uma casa. Ela e a Lara vão ficar bem com a Betty.

- A amiga dela ainda não sabe de nada?

- Absolutamente nada. Se ela soubesse contaria tudo para a Kate.

- Está bem, Sawyer.Vá para LA se quiser. Estarei de volta lá em uns dois dias também. Podemos conversar com um especialista sobre o que fazer a respeito da Kate. Se contamos a verdade ou não.

- Eu já sei com quem poderíamos falar.- disse Sawyer.

- Quem?

- Libby.- respondeu ele.

- Libby?- retrucou Jack. – Não a vejo desde o funeral do marido de Ana.

- Foi ela quem cuidou do caso da minha filha. Ela é terapeuta, né? Talvez possa nos ajudar.

- Ok, está bem. Vejo você em dois dias.

Sawyer desligou o telefone. Clementine estava sentada no chão perto dele. Alguns livros abertos sobre a mesinha de centro da sala. Fazia o dever de casa. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela no chão e indagou, baixinho:

- Quer ir visitar a Ana e a Érica em LA?

A menina abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Podemos mesmo, papai? Kate e a nenê irão com a gente?

- Shhhhiiii...- pediu Sawyer olhando em direção ao quarto deles onde Kate estava com Lara naquele momento. – Sim, podemos. Mas a Kate não pode saber que vamos vê-las, entendeu Clemen?

- Por que, papai? Por que ela ainda não se lembrou?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas como vamos viajar sem contar nada pra ela?

- Confie em mim.- disse ele levantando-se do chão e tocando carinhosamente o topo da cabeça da filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel colocou os pratos na mesa enquanto Érica pulava ao redor dela tagarelando sem parar sobre o último capítulo de sua novela preferida que ela assistira na tarde do dia anterior. A avó ouvia tudo com atenção e sorria diante do entusiasmo da neta. Ana-Lucia porém mantinha-se calada e pensativa desde que chegara à casa da mãe naquela manhã. Raquel queria saber o que tanto afligia a filha. Já podia imaginar que devia se tratar de algo relacionado a James Ford. Ela sabia que ele tinha viajado com a esposa de volta para Bexar County há algumas semanas, e também sabia através de Érica que ele ligava de vez em quanto para Ana. Mas sua filha nunca comentava nada sobre esses telefonemas. Isso deixava Raquel intrigada. Ela precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo, principalmente agora ao ver Ana tão amudada.

Por isso, resolveu interrogá-la de uma vez por todas. Olhou para Érica que continuava falando sem parar sobre a novela e disse:

- _Mi nieta_ (minha neta), que tal você ir ao quarto da _abuela _e procurar aquele doce que trouxe pra mim? Eu pus lá em algum lugar, acho que em cima da cômoda.

Érica sorriu.

- Sim, _abuela_.- disse a menina, alegremente, se afastando em direção às escadas que levavam ao andar de cima da casa da avó. Raquel morava em um antigo conjunto residencial longe do centro de Los Angeles. Todas as casas eram feitas de madeira com telhado de tijolos vermelhos e parte do piso de madeira rangia quando se caminhava por ele, mas a capitã adorava aquele lugar. Fora um presente de casamento de seus pais quando se casara com Manuel Cortez. Embora fosse viúva há anos e morasse sozinha desde que Ana-Lucia alugara seu primeiro apartamento aos 19 anos, Raquel nunca pensara em vender aquela casa. Era um lugar especial que ela pretendia deixar de herança para a neta.

- Sabe que ela vai querer que a senhora divida o doce com ela agora, antes do almoço. A senhora devia dar o exemplo.- disse Ana finalmente levantando-se da cadeira onde estivera sentada na última meia hora e procurando copos no armário para colocar junto dos pratos sobre a mesa. –

- Não importa!- disse Raquel. – Ás vezes uma pequena transgressão às regras faz bem.

- A senhora dizendo isso?- Ana deu uma risadinha. – Meio estranho para quem sempre odiou qualquer tipo de trasngressão, _mama_.

- Depende da trasngressão.- disse Raquel. – Comer um pedaço de doce antes do almoço não é como esconder segredos terríveis da própria mãe.- acrescentou.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros; então pôs-se a arrumar os três copos ao lado dos pratos mecanicamente. Raquel deu um suspiro e aproximou-se da filha, sacudindo-a levemente pelos ombros.

- _Por Dios_, Ana-Lucia! O que há de errado com você, _niña?_ Há dias que te vejo assim tão distraída e hoje está ainda pior. O Hondo me contou que viu você no trabalho esta semana e a achou apática.

Ana revirou os olhos.

- Ora, essa! O sargento mal voltou ao trabalho e já está fazendo relatórios sobre mim? Pelo jeito a licença saúde não ajudou muito a melhorar o humor dele.

- Deixe de ser irônica, Ana. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Até a Érica tem notado que há algo errado com você. Me diga o que está acontecendo. É algo com o Ford? Só pode ser isso! O que ele fez dessa vez? Ele descumpriu a promessa que fez a você e resolveu que vai voltar com a esposa? Ela se lembrou de tudo e eles vão reatar?

- Não é nada disso, _madre!_ Eu apenas não estou passando por um bom momento, só isso!

- _Mi hija_, desde que esse homem voltou pra sua vida você não tem passado por bons momentos e isso já está me deixando muito preocupada. Sua filha precisa de você!

- Eu não estou negligenciado minha filha.- Ana retrucou.

- Mas está negligenciando a si mesma.

Ana-Lucia deu um longo suspiro, então retirou uma pequena caixa de sua bolsa. Raquel Cortez quase caiu para trás ao ver aquele teste de gravidez nas mãos da filha.

- Mas você está...

- Eu ainda não sei.- Ana falou baixinho. – Ainda não tive coragem de fazer o teste.

- _Abuela_, eu posso abrir o chocolate?- Érica gritou descendo as escadas depois de finalmente ter encontrado o doce junto do telefone no quarto da avó.

- Traga aqui, _mi cielo_.- disse Raquel para a neta. Érica começou a descer as escadas e ela aproveitou para sussurrar para Ana rapidamente: - Faça o teste quando estiver pronta e depois lidaremos com isso.

Ana balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Sentiu um frio na barriga diante do olhar alegre de sua mãe. Ela parecia muito feliz com a possibilidade de ser avó novamente e a própria Ana não queria admitir que gostaria muito que o resultado do exame fosse positivo, porém aquele não era o momento certo de ter outro bebê e principalmente naquelas circunstâncias. Ela e Danny tentaram por tanto tempo ter outro filho e nunca conseguiram. Danny não era estéril, ele fizera diversos exames para descobrirem o porquê que Ana não conseguia engravidar. No entanto, o tempo foi passando e eles acabaram deixando o assunto de lado, tinham Érica. Mas agora ela podia estar grávida novamente e de Sawyer. Como seria possível que após ter sido declarada estéril que ela conseguisse engravidar duas vezes do mesmo homem?

Sua mãe estava certa. Ela precisava fazer o teste quando estivesse pronta, e seria naquela noite quando estivesse a sós em seu quarto depois de colocar Érica na cama. Se o resultado desse positivo, aí sim Ana começaria a se preocupar em como lidar com aquele novo milagre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kate viu o rosto de Ana-Lucia olhando muito sério para ela, quase desafiador. "Em que posso ajudá-la?"Indagou a latina. "Foi você!"Kate bradou. "Prove!"- Ana provocou, falando com suavidade, mas o tom era ameaçador. A ilha! Kate queria sair daquela maldita ilha mais do que tudo, mas não conseguia encontrar James. Tocou seu ventre grávido. Não se lembrava de ter estado grávida na ilha. "Onde está o James?"- perguntou a Ana-Lucia. "Eu não sei, não sou a babá dele."- Ana respondeu com petulância, mas de repente não estavam mais na ilha. Ela fitava Ana-Lucia em pé em frente a uma porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Kate se sentia tão nervosa e Ana não estava ajudando. "Eu sei que está transando com o meu marido."- disse por fim, como se não pudesse segurar aquelas palavras." Ana nada respondeu. Kate gritou: "Por acaso você sabe o que nós fazemos na ilha quando alguém se recusa a falar?" Ana respondeu: "Não vou rolar na areia com você, Kate. Não estamos mais na selva."Kate exclamou: "Cínica!" Ana retrucou: "Você não é totalmente inocente nessa história, Kate. Onde está o seu filho?" "Meu filho." Kate murmurou. "É Kate! Onde está o seu filho? Você o perdeu!" "Perdi?"Indagou Kate num murmúrio. Mas eu..."_

_Então ela viu um carro e ouviu gritos. O carro bateu em outro r capotou uma vez. Kate sentiu falta de ar e uma pancada forte na cabeça. Se curvou de dor. "Me ajude, Ana!" "Só você pode ajudar a si mesma." Ana disse. Kate olhou para o chão. Havia sangue. Estava sangrando. "Mamãe!" Um garotinho gritou. Kate o viu de pé, junto do carro capotado. "Meu filho!"Ela gritou. "Venha me buscar, mamãe, venha!" "Meu filho!"Kate repetiu. "Ele não é seu filho!" Kate ouviu a voz de Jack dizendo e ficou confusa. "Ele é meu filho!" Ela gritou. "Não é mais! Você o deixou na ilha!"Jack disse. "Você o esqueceu!" "Não!" Kate gritou. "Lara é o meu bebê!Lara! Lara!"_

- Kate!- James gritou sacudindo-a pelos ombros. – Acorde por favor! Foi só um sonho!

Kate abriu os olhos de repente e viu o teto branco do quarto. James a segurava pelos ombros e olhava para ela assustado.

- Meu Deus, Kate! Eu estou tentando te acordar há uns cinco minutos. Você estava gritando o nome do bebê sem parar. Que pesadelo foi esse?

Ela desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro. Aquele sonho confuso a deixara muito abalada. Ficou sentindo um vazio dentro do peito lembrando do garoto que vira no sonho, o menino que a chamara de_ mamãe_. E quanto a Ana-Lucia? Por que tinha sonhado com ela? A última vez em que a vira fora na reunião com a Oceanic sobre a indenização que iam receber e isso já fazia cinco anos. E quanto a Jack? O que ele quis dizer com "você deixou o seu filho?" Mas ela nunca deixara nenhum filho para trás. Lara, sua menininha estava com ela. Lágrimas quentes deslizavam por seu rosto e ela emitiu um soluço angustiado.

- Kate?- James a chamou com ternura, tocando seus cabelos. – Está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho. Quer me contou com o que sonhou? Você estava chamando pela Lara. Algo estava acontecendo com ela?

Ela tirou a cabeça do travesseiro e sentou-se na cama, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Olhou para James e balançou a cabeça em resposta. Ela não queria falar daquele sonho naquele momento, mas mesmo assim, disse:

- Acho que sonhei com o acidente.

James arregalou os olhos.

- Conseguiu se lembrar de alguma coisa?- perguntou.

Kate notou uma certa ansiedade na voz dele.

- Não.- ela respondeu.

Nesse momento, Lara começou a chorar no quarto logo ao lado deles.

- Eu vou!- James ofereceu-se, Kate parecia muito abalada por aquele sonho e precisava descansar.

- Não, pode deixar que eu vou.- disse ela. – Eu preciso ficar um pouco com a minha filha agora.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, James amaldiçoou Jack mentalmente. Era terrível ver Kate sofrendo daquele jeito e acreditando naquela mentira. Aquilo defintivamente não a estava ajudando e era isso que ele pretendia dizer à Libby quando conversassem com ela. Aquela farsa tinha que acabar, pelo bem de Kate, pelo bem de Lara e principalmente pelo bem de Ana. James queria tanto poder voltar para ela e ficarem juntos sem que nenhum dos dois precisasse sentir nenhum tipo de culpa. E ele faria tudo o que fosse possível para tornar isso realidade muito em breve.

Clementine apareceu à porta deles, esfregando os olhos de cansaço. Tinha acordado com os gritos de Kate e ficou um pouco assustada.

- O que aconteceu, papai? A Kate está bem?

James balançou a cabeça assentindo.

- Ela teve um pesadelo.- explicou.

Clementine entrou no quarto e engatinhou pela cama do pai até estar junto dele. James a abraçou compreendendo como ela se sentia. Aquela situação toda com Kate a magoava também.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, minha querida. Eu prometo.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Lara, Kate sentara-se com ela na cadeira de balanço, junto da janela cantando suavemente para que a pequena voltasse a dormir. Lara era perfeita e era toda sua. Se sentia tão feliz que aquele terrível acidente não a tivesse tirado dela. Mas a sensação de vazio que sentia desde que acordara naquele hospital em LA não passava nunca. E não era apenas porque ela não conseguia se lembrar de semanas de sua vida, mas porque havia algo que Kate sabia que precisava ser desvendado sobre o acidente.

A imagem do garoto do sonho veio à sua mente outra vez e ela teve a estranha sensação de que já o vira em algum lugar. Como podia ser? Talvez ela devesse voltar à LA e confrontar Jack sobre o que acontecera nas últimas semanas já que James pelo jeito não iria lhe dizer nada. Ela esperaria por enquanto. Esperaria mais um pouco. Sabia que as lembranças viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde, e ela estaria preparada para encarar os fatos quando acontecesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A casa estava completamente silenciosa. Ana-Lucia desligara as luzes e acionara o alarme da casa. Érica já estava na cama há algum tempo. Era tarde, mas Ana não conseguia dormir. Quando decidiu por fim desligar a TV e ir para o seu quarto, lembrou-se de levar consigo o teste de gravidez que comprara na farmácia pela manhã.

Respirando fundo, ela rasgou o invólucro e retirou a pequena faixa de papel que em poucos minutos selaria o seu destino. Azul para negativo, rosa para positivo, leu na bula. "Como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes", exclamou consigo mesma e dirigiu-se ao seu banheiro dentro do quarto. Realizou o exame e então esperou sentada em sua cama. Sentia-se extremamente impaciente. Levaria apenas dez minutos; dez minutos que agora lhe pareciam uma eternidade.

Mexeu as pernas nervosas, esticou os braços e moveu o pescoço de um lado para o outro. Olhou para o relógio digital ao lado da cama e apenas dois minutos tinham se passado.

- Droga!- resmungou, levantando-se e andando pelo quarto. Seu coração batia acelerado. 5 minutos, 7 minutos, 9 minutos e ela achou que fosse gritar de tanta ansiedade. Quando o relógio deu dez minutos, ela voltou a sentar-se na cama. Apesar de estar ansiosa, ficou com medo da verdade. Sabia que havia a possibilidade do exame dar negativo mais do que o exame dar positivo e isso lá no fundo a entristecia. Mas Ana precisava saber a verdade. Por isso, encheu-se de coragem e caminhou decidida até o banheiro.

O exame estava sobre a pia. A cor na faixa de papel que antes fora branca agora brilhava. A resposta estava ali, clara como água. Ana soltou um soluço.

Continua...


End file.
